Power Rangers Element Fusion
by ICrzy
Summary: Thousands of years ago the world we knew was in utter peace, until an evil creature named Vaatu came. He threaten the balance of our way of living and threaten the lives of humanity, yet he was stopped by the warriors of legend. Now in present day, he has been released and the fate of the world is in the hands of the Element Rangers.
1. EP 1: Element Fusion (Part 1)

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

In a temple off in the mountain was where students trained the ways of the warriors thousands of years ago. The monks that taught the students there were related to former monks and students whom have practiced the way of the martial arts.

"Good work for today, students." Said an older Asian monk.

"Yes, sensei." The students bowed their head at the man.

The students went off to clean up, whereas the monk turned seeing a young boy standing behind him. The monk was bald and had a white beard, he wore traditional monk robes. The boy eleven and was Asian, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore more modern clothes, with a brown shirt with black pants and black shoes. He wore glasses and held a box, the box looked very old.

"Gramps," The boy said.

"Jayden, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be at school?" The monk said.

Jayden shakes his head, "Gramps it's time. Vaatu has escaped."

The monk's eyes dropped, "There is no possible way for him to do such?"

Jayden walked over handing him the box, "It was open when I found it."

"What was it doing outside the hidden vault?" The monk asked.

Jayden shakes his head, "I don't know."

The monk called for two elder monks, Jun and Daishi. The three monks and Jayden ran through the temple and down these dark stairs into a hidden room. Standing before them was an old temple where Vaatu was sealed.

"There is no way Vaatu could have been unsealed." Jun said looking at Daishi and Jayden's grandpa.

Daishi looked at the writing on the wall, "The ancient prophecy says that Vaatu would be revived and then threaten the balance of the humanity."

"What will we do?" Jayden asked looking a bit in panic.

His grandfather looked at his grandson, "Do not worry. Vaatu would need time to gain his strength, he was practicially dead during his time in the seal. Which will buy us some time." He said.

"Kaito is correct, our last hope are the Element Rangers." Jun said.

Jayden looked puzzled, "But sensei we- we don't know who they are or even where they are."

Kaito turned to Jayden, "Oh but when the time comes they'll come to us and we'll be here to train them."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zane Daniels, the new kid coming to Meadowedge, California from Juno, Alaska knew it was going to be difficult to make friends. The kid pulled his red hood from his hoodie off from his head, so everyone could see his jet black hair. He glanced around the neighborhood as he walked to his new school with his dark green eyes, he knew he was going to be the odd man out. He was transferring for the second time for this seventeen year old, he knew people would find him as a freak.

He reached Meadowedge High, it looked like a castle of some sort. He began walking to the school where he bumped into a guy wearing a white t-shirt and black leather jacket with black jeans and black converse. Zane looks up and sees the glare on this guy's face. This guy had dark brown hair, swamp green eyes, and tan skin. He looked to be the same age as Zane but yet the guy looked to be a bit older than him.

"What the hell?" The boy responded with.

"Sorry, man." Zane said.

"Better be," He replied with.

"Hey man, I am new." Zane said.

The guy rolls his eyes, "Whatever loser."

A sudden female voice stopped whatever conflict was going to occur, "Carson!"

Zane and this Carson turned to see what stopped them. This was a sporty looking girl, her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and could visibly see her brown eyes. She wore a white sport jacket with a white shirt with the number 44 on the chest and blue jeans with tennis shoes.

Carson rolls his eyes, "This doesn't concern you sophomore."

She pouts, "Oh Carson how would you feel if I told your mom you were bullying someone again?"

Carson groans and with that walked away, Zane let out a breathe with relief but didn't notice the sophomore from before step over and had a big smile on her face.

"Sorry about Carson, he is a hot-headed." She says.

Zane smiles, "No worries. Oh, I am Zane Daniels by the way."

"Elizabeth Strong, but you can call me Liz practically everyone does." Liz said smiling.

Zane nods, "Well it's nice to meet you."

Liz winks, "Same here."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zane walks into his first period class and found himself again an outcast, though just as Zane was about to walk into the classroom someone pulled him back. Zane turned seeing Carson enter in with his glare on his face and then Zane turned to see a dark brown haired seventeen year old smile at him. This guy had bright blue eyes, which was blue like the ocean. This guy wore a green muscle shirt with a white hoodie over top and blue jeans with green vans.

"Sorry didn't want Small to take you out," He says.

"Small?" Zane asked.

"Carson Small. I know ironic since the guy is beast," The guy said, "Oh by the way I am Alex Rodriquez."

Zane smiles, "Zane Daniels."

Alex nods, "You're not from these parts."

"Nope just transferred." Zane said.

Alex smiles, "Well welcome to Meadowedge." Alex greeted.

Alex turns and spots a girl in yellow, and then pulled Zane over to her. She has light blue eyes and blonde hair, also she was slightly tanned. She wore a yellow sun dress with white cardigan over top her shoulders and white legging lastly white dolly shoes. She was reading a book when she heard Alex call for her, lifting her eyes up at him with an annoyed look.

"Alex, what do you want?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"Tia meet Zane, he is new." Alex smiles.

Tia's gaze made her way to Zane, "Oh hello."

Formally Tia stands up and holds her hand out to Zane, oddly Zane holds onto her hand. Then the two shook before Tia released his hand. Zane glanced at Alex, who nodded. Zane was so confused on what was going on.

"My name is Tia Moore," Tia said, "It's nice to meet you."

Zane awkwardly smiles, "Zane Daniels is my full name. It's nice to meet you too."

Entering in the classroom was the teacher, "Alright students. Time for class, now take your seats. We have a lot to cover." The teacher said.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

When lunch came around Zane found himself facing the most difficult error in his life, being shunned on the first day. That was until he felt a hand on his back, he turned seeing Alex with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey man, you can join my pals and I." Alex said.

Zane shrugs, "No it's quite alright."

Alex shakes his head, "No way! You are going to social with my friends."

Alex was pushing Zane over to his table. At the table was Tia, Liz, and another guy. This guy had shaggy brown hair with hazel eyes, he has a light tan. He wore a blue button down, which was unbuttoned with a white shirt underneath with its sleeves rolled up also with cargo shorts and dark blue vans.

"Guys this is Zane," Alex said.

Tia nods, "Nice seeing you again."

Liz slammed her hands on the table, "You guys already met?"

Alex nods, "Yeah and you met him?"

Liz nods, "Yeah when he met Carson."

Tia groans, "That guy is such a jerk."

The guy next to Liz nods, "Agreed."

Liz points to the guy next to her for Zane, "This is Timothy Porter but he would like it if you called him Tim."

Zane nods and sits down, "Nice to meet you."

They all begin eating, and talking about silly things well besides Zane. He was off in his own world until he felt someone nudge him, which was Alex.

"So where did you come from?" Tim asked.

"Juno, Alaska." Zane replied with.

Liz made a face, "I hate the cold."

Tia forms a smirk, "Yes when it gets to 60 degrees you wear a snowboarding jacket."

Liz pouts, "Hey!"

Zane looks at them, "So how do you all know each other?"

Tia smiles softly, "Liz is my cousin and I've known Alex since grade school."

Alex nods, "Yeah and I became friends with Liz because of Tia and became friends with Tim because of Liz."

Liz nods, "I've known Tim since summer camp our third grade year?"

Tim nods, "Yeah that was the year I saved you from drowning." He said smirking.

Alex nudges Zane and looks at his friends, "Hey after school wanna hit the arcade?"

Tia nods, "Sure what not."

Liz and Tim nods, "Sounds like fun." Tim said.

Zane shrugs, "Um- I guess so."

Alex lifts his milk carton into the air, "Yes!"

Only after he did this, the boy lost his balance and fell out of his seat. Zane watched as Tia, Tim, and Liz laughed at their fallen friend.

Tia touched Zane's shoulder, "Alex is a bit clumsy."

Alex glares up, "Am not!"

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Walking to the arcade the five of them were taking the short cut through the park, Alex was going to run up a tree and do a back flip when Tia was trying to tell him not to. Instead the risk-taker does it, and he falls on his back, Tim runs over with Liz. Tia shakes her head and walks over at a slower pace with Zane.

"Told you not to do it." Tia said.

"Oh shut it!" Alex shouts.

Liz looks from Alex then up, "Oh my god! What is that!"

Tia and Zane, who were standing, turned their heads. Behind them were weird flying monkeys, they were as tall as the teens and very ugly. Tim, Liz, and Alex stood up besides Zane and Tia, the five teens exchanged looks.

"What do we do?" Tim asked looking at Zane.

Zane looked at them and then the monkeys came flying over and knocked him down, Zane groaned and got up. Another one came flying by, Zane grabbed it and tossed it away. Tia and Liz stood back to back, one came by Tia and Liz jumped over her cousin to kicked it in the face. Alex saw one coming near Zane, he ran into Tim's hands and was thrown into the air and kicked the one flying near Zane.

"What are these things?" Alex asked landing next to Zane.

Zane turns to Alex, "How the hell am I suppose to know?" He asked.

Jumping from the sky was a mysterious person, he kicked and punched down these monkeys. He held nun-chuck and was using them to fend off the flying monkeys, until they decided to flee. Zane and the other exchanged looks and turned to this guy standing in front of them.

Zane stood a step forward, "Who are you?" Zane asked.

"Yeah and what were those things?" Liz asked.

The guy turns, "My name is Jayden and those things are called Furi." He looked nineteen.

Jayden was Asian, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest, blue jeans, black shoes, and black gloves. He pushed up the small frames on his glasses and looked up at them, he saw how scared and freaked they were.

"You should go, this is none of your concern." Jayden said.

Zane shakes his head, "Oh yes it does! They attacked us!"

Alex nods, "What is going on?"

Jayden looks at them, "I can't tell random civilians. Wait a moment- why would they attack random civilians?"

Tia looks at Jayden, "We're asking you."

Jayden looks up at them, "You can't be?"

"Can't be what?" Tim asked.

Jayden walks over and stares at them all, starting from Liz and then to Zane. He takes off his glasses all serious like and then stares off into thought.

"Could you be- the ones we've been waiting for?" Jayden asked.

**I created Jayden who will be a mentor and kinda like a good friend of the rangers.**

**Name: Jayden Hashimoto**  
**Appearance: Shaggy brown hair and brown eyes (Asian) average height.**  
**Personality: Highly intelligence but sometimes lacks the social skills, though he is very caring and kind.**  
**Clothes: White shirt with brown vest, blue jeans, black shoes, and black gloves.**  
**Special Weapon: Nun-chucks**  
**Special Power: Can read auras like his grandfather (which is why he wears gloves)**  
**Hobbies: Tinkering with devices, marital arts, and read. **  
**Age: 19**

_NEXT TIME: The five (Zane, Liz, Tia, Tim, and Alex) travel with Jayden to this mysterious temple where they find out who they really are. _


	2. EP 2: Element Fusion (Part 2)

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

"Where are you taking us?" Tia asked.

The five of them followed Jayden through the forest in Meadowedge, Jayden had pulled out a small little hand held device.

"I'll tell you soon enough." Jayden said.

Zane stormed over, "No you'll tell us now. Or else we'll turn back into town and call the cops." Zane said.

Jayden formed a smirk, "And say what that you were attacked by flying monkeys. They'll send you to a mental home." Jayden said.

Liz gets in the middle of Zane and Jayden, "Can you at least tell us where we are going? We deserve that right." She says.

Jayden looks from her to the rest and exhales, "I am taking you to a hidden temple. Where I was born and where your questions will be answered better than I can. Listen, if you guys aren't who I think you are I'll apologize for all this."

"Who do you think we are?" Tim asked.

Jayden continues walking, "I'll explain when we reach the temple."

Zane groans, "And when do we get to this temple?"

Jayden moved a tree branch, "About five minutes."

The five teens see in the distance an old temple, just like Jayden had said. Liz turns her head to Tia, and then from there the guys look at each other in disbelief. Jayden begins walking down the small hill, the five exchange looks and then ran after him.

"Is anyone at this temple?" Alex asked.

Jayden nods, "The monks and a few students."

"Monks? What is this, China?" Zane asked.

Jayden turns giving him a slight glare, "You know I am not going to comment to that remark."

They reach these steps leading up to the temple, these steps were made of stone. The teens see how old these steps are, some cracking in the stone as well as some were shattering. Jayden walked up normally whereas the five other teens walked up cautiously. Zane turned his head to his new friends and then up at Jayden, he didn't like not knowing what was going on.

Jayden reached the top when the others were still coming up, "Come on."

Tim exhales, "Jesus how can anyone walk these stairs without being at least somewhat tired?"

Tia shrugs, "He must live here."

Liz glanced at her cousin, "No way. He looks like he at least lives in town."

Zane groans, "I don't like him."

Alex gazed his glance to Zane, "Why?"

Zane turns his head to Alex, "I don't know. Its just too many unanswered questions."

The five reach the top and see what is in front of them. There was a large court yard where students were training, some monks monitored their training. There were buildings circling the court yard and it seemed to be an endless amount. Jayden turned to them, he motioned for them to follow him.

They walk forward down the stone pathway in the court yard, the five noticed students and monks staring at them. Zane looked around, these people looked a bit confused at first but then they looked relaxed. Liz glanced at Tim and then shrugs, Alex and Tia look around in confusion.

Jayden stops in front of a group of students and a monk monitoring their training, this older monk turns to Jayden. Jayden bows his head in respect and then lifts his head up at the monk, he looks at the man in the eyes and clears his throat.

"Sir- I believe they are who we've all been waiting for." Jayden said.

The man looked at them and strokes his beard, slowly he steps away from his students. He passes Jayden and looks at the five before him, he nods and nods as he stares at the five of them. He walked down the line of them and stopped at Zane.

"Could someone tell us what's going on?" Alex asked.

The man nods, "I can provide answers you seek. Forgive me, my name is Daishi and I am an elder monk at this temple." Daishi said.

Liz forms a small smile, "Nice to meet you."

Daishi smiles at Liz, "It is an honor to meet you."

Jayden took a step forward, "So I was correct?"

Daishi nods, "Yes Jayden."

"Correct about what?" Tim asked.

Tia nods, "Yeah not trying to sound rude but we'd like an explanation."

Daishi nods his head, "And an explanation you shall get."

Daishi turns his body to his students to dismiss them. The young group of students bowed their heads at Daishi, as he did the same to his students for respect. Jayden felt Daishi put a hand on his shoulder, and the teen looks at the monk.

"Go find the other elders, they must hear the news." Daishi said.

Jayden nods, "Yes sir."

Jayden left the five teens to this complete stranger, he looks at the five and then motions them to follow him.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"What is this place?" Tia asked as they walked down dark stone stairs into a dark room.

"It's called the hidden vault." Daishi said.

"Hidden vault?" Alex asked.

Daishi nods as he enters the room complete, he placed the torch he held on a thing to hold it. Daishi turns to the five and then put his hands in the sleeves of his robe. The five of them stood in a line in front of him it went Liz, Tim, Tia, Alex, and Zane.

"So you gonna tell us what is going on?" Zane asked.

Daishi nods, "Yes. Yes, I am."

Daishi turns away from the teens and walks up to this stone wall, this stone wall had drawings on them. They had some people but with the age of the stone, it was a bit cracking and falling apart. Daishi touched the stone wall and turned to face them again.

"Thousands of years ago the world we knew was in utter peace, until an evil creature named Vaatu came. He threaten the balance of our way of living and threaten the lives of humanity. He along with his monster army sought out to destroy the human race and conquer Earth as their planet. That plan was foiled by these warriors of legend." Daishi said.

"Who are these warriors?" Alex asked.

Tia nudged Alex, "Hush. Let the old man finish." She says.

Daishi smiles faintly, "These warriors of legend possessed power that no normal human could ever contain. They wielded the power of the elements, more importantly one element for each ranger." Daishi said.

"Whoa, did he say_ "ranger"_?" Liz asked.

Tim shakes his head, "Power Rangers? Those are comic book heroes." Tim said.

"Well apparently you haven't seen one to believe it," Daishi said and turned away from them.

He walked over to the stone wall, he pulled out a stone brick and inside this little space was an old box. He pulled it out and return his gaze at the five in front of him.

"The Element Rangers were able to stop Vaatu and his men by sealing Vaatu's spirit into an urn. We all believed we would be safe, that there would be no way that Vaatu could be freed." Daishi said.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

Daishi exhales, "About eight years ago someone unsealed Vaatu's seal and he had be revived."

"What?" Liz asked.

"But do not worry, young ones. You are the warriors of legends." Said another older voice.

Turning around the five teens see Jayden with two other monks, one of the monks looked related to Jayden in some way. The monks walked down the stairs all the way with Jayden trailing behind. Jayden stayed put as the monks all stood in front of the teens.

"What do you mean we are the warrior of legends?" Alex asked.

Tia nods, "I am just a junior in high school with dreams of being a musician." Tia said.

"I know this is difficult to accept but you all share something in common with each other binding you together to the power of the element you possess." one of the monks said.

"Jun is correct, each of you possess the power that can stop Vaatu and his monster army for good." the other monk said.

"Kaito here possesses the skill to see auras, so he can tell if you are what we think you are." Daishi said.

Zane looked uneasy, "And if we aren't?"

"Then you may leave," Jun said.

Kaito took a step forward at Liz, "Elizabeth Strong."

Liz gasped, "You know my name?"

Kaito smiles, "I can sense it from you as well as your element of air."

"Really?" She said in shock.

"You possess the wisdom or the powers of the mind. You are the element of focus, and you carry away troubles through the wind. You are the White Element Ranger." Kaito said.

Liz was in disbelief, and then Daishi stepped forward and handed Liz with a phone like morpher which was all white. Kaito moved down Tim, who felt a bit uneasy after hearing Liz possessed the power of air.

"Timothy Porter, I sense your element. Your element is water." Kaito said.

"Water?" Tim spoke.

Kaito nods, "You possess the power of healing and purification. Your power is more associated with passion and emotion, like the waves of the ocean. You are the Blue Element Ranger." Kaito said.

Tim glanced at Liz, she nodded with a faint smile. Daishi stepped forward and handed Tim a morpher like Liz's but his was all blue. Kaito moved down to Tia, she didn't know what to expect.

"Tia Moore, your element is light." Kaito said.

Tia nods, "Light."

Kaito nods, "You possess the power justice. Your power is devotes itself to rid 'evil' from people, your power is a moral power which consists of happiness, peace, and safety. You are the Yellow Element Ranger." Kaito said.

Tia nods as Daishi steps forward and hands her a phone morpher but is all yellow. She holds it and turns to Alex, who is next. He forms a smile at her and then turns his attention to Kaito who is now in front of him.

"Alex Rodriquez, your element is earth." Kaito said.

Alex nods, "Alright cool." He says.

Kaito smiles, "Your possess the power of common sense and sensible. Your power is nurturing and stable, just like the planet Earth we stand on. You are the Green Element Ranger." Kaito said.

Alex was handed a morpher by Daishi, his morpher was green. Alex grins at Tia and then turns his head to Zane. Zane had a frown on his face and then noticed Kaito stare at him, maybe Zane would be different.

"Zane Daniels, you are quite something." Kaito said.

"Does this mean I am not apart of this?" Zane asked.

Kaito grins, "You are not getting off so easy my child. You possess the element power of fire."

"Fire?" Zane asked.

Kaito nods, "Yes. The power inside of you is difficult, where is can be deep of passison it can also affect in a negative way when angered. You are spontaneous and you have the characterists to be a leader, that is why you are the Red Element Ranger." Kaito said.

"Red Ranger?" Zane questioned.

Zane was handed his red morpher, Daishi bows his head after handing the morpher to Zane. And then suddenly all five teens felt a rush of energy flowing through them. Liz felt air spin around her, Tim could feel water spin around him yet wasn't wet, Tia felt the light spin around her, Alex felt the earth soil spin around him without getting him dirty, and Zane felt the fire spin around him without catching him on fire.

"Whoa," Liz said looking at Tim.

"That was strange." Tim said.

"You understand now." Jun spoke.

Zane looks at the others and steps forward, "Yes we do."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden's device in his pocket began beeping, Jayden quickly pulled it out and saw all eyes on him. He awkwardly walked over as he pulled out a pen to work this PDA like device.

"This is an alarm, monsters are attacking the city." Jayden said.

Kaito turned his eyes to Jayden, "You made that?"

Jayden nods, "Yes but forget it. Rangers, you need to go to the park."

Zane nods, "Very well."

The five began to run out but was stopped, "Before you go. You must know how to work your morpher." Daishi said.

Jun nods, "Just shout "Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!", and you'll morph into your suits." Jun said.

Zane nods, "Alright. Come on guys."

"Right," The four said.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Attacking the park was the Furi, the flying monkeys beasts, with a new monster. This beast looked like an eagle winged cobra, just as tall as an average human. The cobra eagle held a staff in its hands, this staff was launching laser beams out causing explosions all around.

"Hold it right there!" Shouted a firm voice.

The beast turned, "Oh and who might you be?"

Zane took a step forward and held his fist forward, "We are the Element Rangers!"

The beast laughs, "So the warriors of legends are teenagers."

Zane glanced at the four standing next to him, the four all exchanged a nod at Zane. Suddenly they all pulled out their morphers, then flipped it open.

"Elements Among Us!" They pull the morphers back, "Element Fusion!" They shout holding the morphers in front of them.

Standing in front of the beast was five rangers; Red, Blue, White, Yellow, and Green. The beast actually looked a bit stunned and then seemed more serious. The beast clapped his hands and then pointed at the Red Ranger.

"Well my name is General Dyme, second in command for Lord Vaatu's army." General Dyme said.

Alex takes a small forward, "Well we're here to stop you and Vaatu."

General Dyme grins, "We'll see."

General Dyme ordered the Furi to attack the rangers. The rangers were surprised by this, they had no training and just became rangers just moments ago. Zane punched one in the face, and then did a flip in the air to kick one on the chest. Liz grabbed the arm of one and flipped it onto the ground. Tia jumped over Alex and kicked one behind him, then Alex grabbed her hands and spun her around kicking down the Furi around them. Tim rolled on the ground and pounced up, he kicked one causing a domino affect.

General Dyme watch the Furi disapear and then the rangers turn to him in a fighting stance. The general blasted them with his staff, which they were prepared for. The rangers were thrown into the air and fell onto the ground demorphing from their suits. General Dyme chuckles watching them struggle to stand.

"Looks like you might be some what of a threat, but you aren't complete rangers." General Dyme said.

Tia glanced at Zane, "What do you think he means?"

Zane shrugs.

General Dyme chuckles, "I am going to take my leave now but heed this rangers next time I won't be to kind. I suggest you give up while you still can." He chuckles and disappears.

Zane stands and turns his head to Liz, he reaches his hand to help her up. Tim gets up, and Alex helps Tia up. Suddenly a beeping came from their morphers, looking at each other clueless they pulled out their morphers. Zane flipped it open and put it to his ear like a normal cell phone.

"Hello-?" He asks.

_"Zane, its Jayden. Regroup at the temple, we have some work to get done." Jayden spoke on the other end._

**Please remember to favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed the chapter!**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers will learn to unlock their element powers and control it, but why is Zane having the most problem trying to control his powers?_


	3. EP 3: Learning The Element

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

The rangers ran up the steps at the temple to find Jayden standing there waiting for them. He motioned for them to follow him, they did with no objection. Zane walked ahead next to Jayden as the four others followed behind. Jayden had them walk on the side of the court yard, which the students training and few monks stared at their direction.

"Why are they staring?" Tia asked.

"Because you're our hope in defeating Vaatu." Jayden replied with.

Alex rubbed his head, "So how did Vaatu escape?"

Jayden stiffen at that, "We- aren't sure."

Liz partly laughs, "How do you not know? Wouldn't someone have broken the seal?"

Jayden nods and exhales, "That's the issue. We do not know who would have done it, everyone has been accounted for after the seal being broken." Jayden said.

Zane felt that there was something regarding the seal being broken that Jayden was keeping from them, yet felt it wasn't his place to argue against him. Jayden motioned them to follow him to this door, he stops in front of it and turns to face the teens completely.

"Now inside this room there will be some students and monks here, they will bow and maybe say some things but- just try and be hero like." Jayden said.

Tia smirks, "You sound worried."

Jayden groans, "That's because I am. I am nineteen and I am on babysitting duty."

Zane grins, "Oh don't worry Jay. Think of it as an honor, we are the warriors of legend after all." Zane teased.

Jayden sighs and puts his hands on the handles of the doors, "Behave." He says looking at them.

Jayden opens these large doors, the door brings in such light. Liz, Tia, Tim, Alex, and Zane were shocked it was just like Jayden had said. There were a lot of people inside this large room, they were kneeling down on the main floor where there were eight seats at the top of two steps. Jayden nudges Zane, he was making him go first.

"Red Ranger leads his men first," Jayden whispered into Zane's ear.

Zane nods, "Ri- Right."

Zane watched as he began to walk that everyone in the room stood, Zane walked down the center with his friends behind him. The monks and students turned their bodies to face the rangers as they walked down the center of the floor, they heard the door shutting. Liz turns her head seeing Jayden had shut the door, which he came walking down behind the rangers. He catches up with Zane and motions him to the seats.

"This way," Jayden said.

Zane nods, "Okay."

Zane walks up and notices the seats had their ranger color at the top, so Zane sat in the one in the center. On his left was where Tim would sit and on Zane's right was where Alex would sit. Next to Alex was where Liz sat and there to Liz's right was an empty seat. On Tim's left was Tia, and to her left was an empty seat as well.

Liz leans to Alex, "I have the worst stage fright."

Alex nods, "Tell me about it."

Jayden stood off to the side, which now made the rangers uneasy. Zane turned his glance to where Jayden stood, he nods at Zane to assure him. Stepping out in front of the rangers was the elder monks they had seen before. Kaito, Jun, Daishi, and now another man.

"The Element Rangers have been awaken." Daishi said.

There was some clapping from the crowd in front of the rangers. Yet the one monk they haven't met raised his hand, which everyone went into silence. Zane was stunned by this, knowing this Zane assumed that this man was high in power. The man had a scar on his right eye and had a tattoo on his clavicle bone, of claw marks. He wore traditional robes like the other monks before him.

"They are incomplete, there is no way they can defeat Vaatu." He spoke out.

Kaito turns to the man, "Master there are five of them that is stronger than none."

The man turned to Kaito, "I do not care if there are five. They are incomplete which means they'll fail."

Jayden felt like going out there and yelling but knew his place was to stay put. Zane was gripping the rails on his seat, Alex and Tim noticed this affect. The master glanced from the rangers to Daishi and Kaito, he shook his head and began to walk out.

"Master, they will be trained." Jun said.

The master turns to face the rangers, "Training teenagers will be difficult. They are too stubborn to be patient and understand."

Kaito forms a soft smile, "That is why I will give the mentoring of the rangers to my grandson."

All eyes in the room shifted to Jayden, the nineteen year old stared in shock and felt completely awkward when everyone was looking at him. The master put his hands on his beard, stroking it for an answer. He hummed to himself as he thought about it and then he slowly nodded.

"Bring him over," The master said.

Kaito nods to Jayden, Jayden slowly appears from the shadows. He walks over and in the silence everyone could hear each step on the stone floor. Jayden stops in front of the master, the man stares at Jayden and nods a few times before he clears his throat.

"From this day forward, Jayden Hashimoto will be formally in charge of the rangers. Will monitor their training, guide them, advice them, show them the right path, and teach them all they must know." The master said.

Jayden heard people clap and suddenly he felt a large knot in his stomach, Jayden turned to the rangers and then to the crowd. Exhaling he knew this was going to be more than just "babysitting duty".

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"What was that?" Liz asked sitting on a bench in the court yard.

"And who was that man?" Tim asked sitting next to Liz.

Jayden exhales, "That was the grad-master at this temple. He is the highest ranking man in this temple, and in a way our leader." Jayden said.

Zane nods, "Okay I can understand that but what did he mean that we are incomplete?" Zane asked.

Jayden moans, "The legend says there were seven warriors of legend." Jayden said.

"Seven?" Alex asked.

Tia leans against a tree, "That would have been nice to know."

Jayden nods, "And I apologize for that. This just happened so suddenly, that- I am still figuring everything out." He says.

Liz leans forward, "So where are these other rangers?"

Jayden shakes his head, "I don't know. We didn't know who you were or where you came from, so these rangers could be anywhere."

Zane groans, "That's just great."

Jayden looks at them, "We will find these rangers and then you will be unstoppable but first you need to learn how to use and control your powers." Jayden said.

"Our powers?" Tim asked.

Jayden nods, "Yes remember they all mentioned you control an element well in battle you can easily use them as your own secret weapon."

Liz smiles, "So I could fly if I wanted to?" The White Ranger asked.

Jayden nods, "Will proper training."

Tia moves forward, "Alright we should give it a shot."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

The rangers were wearing training suits with their ranger colors on it, they were lined up in this dojo room in the temple. Jayden looked at the rangers and then unbuttoned the two buttons on one of his black gloves, he kept a firm eye contact that them while doing this. The rangers were confused at what Jayden was doing.

"Okay, like my grandfather I possess this power to read auras. Mine is a bit stronger than his, so to limit the headaches of reading people's aura and energy I wear these gloves." Jayden said.

Liz gasped in amazement, "Whoa cool."

"Okay, but how is that going to help us learn to use our powers?" Zane asked.

Jayden smirks, "It'll show if you truly are believing in yourself to get your chakra flowing inside yourself to make your power show." Jayden said.

Tia put her hands on her hips, "Alright so how do we get our "chakra" flowing?" She asked.

"Focus your mind on your individual power, keep your mind clear and focus." Jayden said and began pacing down the line of rangers.

All five of them closed their eyes, Jayden slowly removes his glove and felt the amount of energy overwhelm him until he force himself to be used to it. He waved his hand in front of the rangers and noticed they were taking this seriously. He saw Alex's chakra was flowing perfectly, he saw Alex had the roots of the ground appear from the floor and Alex had not noticed this. Tia had her focus on her power, which caused a larger bright light to appear in the room. Liz was calm and focused deeply, probably mostly in hopes to fly. Her body did indeed lift into the air, by a few inches and was floating now. Tim had remained focused on this and water was seeping from the floor by little drops and formed a small puddle.

Jayden nods and smiles at the work the rangers were doing, yet his smile faded looking at Zane. He'd see small flames appear around the boy yet they'd flicker on and off like a light switch. Zane was having troubles gaining focus, or was it trying to believe in himself. Jayden waved his hand in front of Zane and noticed Zane wasn't making his chakra flow, it was all dysfunctional. Jayden put his glove back on and looks at the rangers.

"Open your eyes." Jayden orders.

Liz opens first and gasps lightly, "I am in the air!" She cheers.

Tia covers her eyes, "Oh my god. This light feels brighter than the sun, I am going to need sunglasses."

Tim groans, "You think that's bad. Heck, my feet are wet."

Alex trips, "Root got me." Alex laughs.

Zane however remained quiet, he watches his flames flicker on and off. Jayden clasps his hands together and takes a few steps forward at the rangers.

"Alright, now I want you to turn off your power." Jayden said.

"Turn off?" Alex questions.

Liz pouts, "But I wanna fly."

Jayden snickers, "You can't be flying in school. Besides this is training, you need to learn to control your power." He says.

Tia closed her eyes and exhaled deeply and then suddenly the bright light disappeared, "Like that?"

Jayden nods, "Yes! Wow, Tia that was impressive."

Liz looks at her cousin, "How did you do that?"

Tia shrugs, "Relaxed my mind and thought of the light disappearing."

Tim took that advice and did the same thing as Tia, slowly the water slowly dried away from the floor. Alex stood up and stared at the roots, he relaxed his mind and then slowly the roots disappeared under the floor board. The rangers and Jayden looked up at the Air  
Ranger in the air. She pouted knowing what she had to do.

"Fine," Liz mumbles.

Slowly the girl's feet floated down and onto the floor. She nearly stumbled a little, and smiled.

"Whoa, I did it." She says.

Jayden nods, "It seems like you all understand it."

Tim glanced at Zane who was still struggling, "Most of us."

Zane looked up, "Well fire isn't easy like water or light. It's difficult." He replies with rudely.

There were some more flames around Zane with the anger he had for the fact he couldn't understand his power. Jayden shakes his head, the four rangers took a step back in fear of being burnt.

Jayden takes a step forward, "Hey now. Do not need to be harsh." Jayden said.

Zane looked at Jayden and then suddenly calmness came inside Zane, and then flames disappeared. Zane looked at his hands and ran out of the dojo, Jayden exhales deeply and turns to the other four in the room.

"Allow me to talk to him, you guys just practice." Jayden told them.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zane was sitting at the peak of the stairs of the temple entrance. Jayden walks overs and sits next to the boy, Zane kept all eye contact focus on the stairs. Zane pulled his knees to his chest and sighed deeply, Jayden glanced at Zane and then placed his hands behind him to lean back.

"Nice day, huh." Jayden said.

"Go away." Zane said.

Jayden turned his eyes to Zane, "You don't mean that."

Zane turned his head to Jayden, "You don't know me!"

Flames appeared and then Zane freaked, he tried to calm down and it only made it worst. Jayden watched the boy in fear of his ability and noticed something familiar with it.

"Your scared of your power, aren't you." Jayden said seriously.

Zane looks back at Jayden, "As if."

Jayden chuckles, "You don't have to act tough. Zane, I've been where you were when I was a kid."

Zane looked puzzled, "How?"

Jayden smiles slightly, "My power with reading auras and other energy source. This power may be something to be bless to have here but- not in a modern era." Jayden said.

Zane watched Jayden lean forward, he placed his elbows on his knees. Jayden leaned his head forward and exhaled a deep breathe.

"I went to a public school while I lived with my parents, but I never fit in and I was a victim of bullying. So after my eighth birthday, I was moved back to the temple and I got all my education here as well as I trained with the monks here. I graduated ahead of the students who studied here. I began online college, I- I am still where you are." Jayden said.

"And where is that?" Zane asked.

Jayden smiles softly, "Afraid to get close to people. I used my powers as an excuse, I don't want you to. Zane, I see something special inside of you so don't waste it." Jayden said.

Zane smiles, "Wow thanks Jay."

Jayden punches Zane's shoulder, "Don't call me _'Jay'_."

Zane grins, "No promises."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"General Dyme, give me an update." Said a deep voice.

General Dyme stood in front of a throne in the darkness. From the throne there were deep red eyes staring directly down at General Dyme.

"My lord, it seems they have not located the last remaining rangers." General Dyme said.

"So how many humans are there trying to defeat me?" The deep and evil voice asked.

"Five, my lord." General Dyme said.

The eyes shifted down and then back up at the general, "I see. It seems we must find the other two rangers and destroy them before they can become rangers."

General Dyme looked puzzled, "But my lord- how will we locate them? If they don't know who the others are, how could we?" General Dyme asked.

Claws began to dig into the railing of the throne, "You are forgetting Dyme. I fought these worthless warriors before, and would know their energy source from a mile away." He said.

General Dyme lifts his head, "So- are you planning on leaving the hideout?"

The claws loosen from the railing, "Of course not. But I have someone who could go into the human's world and go unnoticed." The voice began to chuckle.

General Dyme bowed his head, "Your brilliance know no bounces, Lord Vaatu."

**Please remember to favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed the chapter!**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers are attacked by a new monster, called Bandito who specializes in Earth. Can Alex outmatch him, or will the rangers find a weakness of some sort. Also, the rangers meet a new friend at Meadowedge._


	4. EP 4: New Girl

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

Zane was grabbing something from his locker that Thursday morning, he yawned and he felt his body ache badly. He got his history text book and zipped it in his backpack, the new kid closed his locker and begin his way to class when he bumped into someone, causing them both to fall onto the ground.

"Ouch-." The person was a girl.

Zane rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh darn. Sorry." Zane said and then looked up.

In front of him was this pretty girl. This girl had black hair that reached her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes, she a bit short but kinda like Liz's height. She wore a grey t-shirt with silver streaks, grey slacks, and also around her neck was a metal pendant.

"I- I am so sorry." Zane apologized.

She giggled softly, "You already apologize." She says.

Zane nods and helps her stand, "Right- right."

She nods awkwardly, "Sorry to ask but I am kinda new and don't know my way around here."

"You're new? I just transferred here as of yesterday." Zane said.

"Really? Where from?" She seemed to have taken an interest in him.

"Juno, Alaska." He replies.

She seemed impressed, "Nice. I'm from Seattle, Washington." She says.

Then before the two could continue their chat, Alex shouts for Zane. Zane really wished his clumsy friend had not called for him, this girl looks from where Alex shouted from back to Zane.

"Your friend?" She asks.

Zane nods, "Yeah."

She nods, "Well I better go and find my class."

"Good luck." Zane said with a soft smile.

She smiles faintly, "Thanks."

Zane and the girl begin walking in different directions down the hallway, Zane stopped half way to Alex when he turned and looked at the girl.

"My name is Zane Daniels, by the way!" Zane shouts.

She stops and turns around with a small smile, "Rena Rays." She waves and then begins to leave.

Zane nods, "Rena Rays."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"So you seemed flirty with the new girl." Alex said during study hall.

Alex, Zane, and Tia sat in the library. During fourth period they had study hall whereas Tim had gym class and Liz had art.

"New girl?" Tia asked.

Zane nods, "Her name is Rena Rays."

Alex grins, "Did you get her digits play boy?" Alex teased as he wrapped his arm over Zane's shoulders.

Zane shoved him off, "Oh grow up. I just met her."

Tia flipped her page in her text book and then says, "But you are blushing."

Zane pouts, "Am I!"

The librarian puts her finger to her lips and does the whole _"shhh!"_ thing at those three. Alex forms a smirk, Tia just shakes her head with a small smile, and Zane holds this glare on his face at Alex and Tia.

Alex shrugs, "What? I think its cute."

Zane rolls his eyes, "What does it matter if I think she is cute?"

Zane quickly realized what he said and covered his mouth with his hands, Alex gasped and was about to freak like a fan girl when she sees her favorite boy band up until Tia grabbed his right ear. Alex begins to yelp in pain and Tia holds a glare.

"Leave him alone and start studying." Tia said.

Alex groans, "Oh come on this is fun."

Tia moans, "Why do I even hang out with you? You are so complicated."

Zane grins, "Now you two act like a married couple." Zane said and began to study.

Both Tia and Alex blushed and slammed their hands on the table, "We do not!"

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden was in town of Meadowedge, he held a letter in his hands. It seemed personal which may explain his reason for not being in the temple. All was normal until an explosion from behind, Jayden and a few other individuals were thrown into the air. Jayden landed on the ground hard, he quickly turned his head and saw something standing in front of the explosion. A monster. Jayden pulled out his device to contact the rangers and knew he needed their help.

"Rangers, its Jayden. We got a monster in town. Hurry." Jayden said.

Jayden was guiding the people to safety and turned hearing the monster laugh like a wild animal. It was part bull and armadillo the head and body and horns of bull with shell an tail or armadillo. Jayden got into a fighting stance, he was going to fight this monster until help arrives.

"What a human is going to face me? I don't get a welcome party from the rangers?" The monster asked.

Jayden grins, "Sorry but it seems like you're stuck with me."

Jayden ran in but then Furi appears and Jayden was surrounded, Jayden ducked and kicked a few down. Jayden did a butterfly kick causing the monkeys to fall, yet one flew in from behind and grabbed Jayden. Jayden began struggling but then a gust of wind caused the monkey to release him. Jayden was caught by a person in yellow, the rangers had arrived.

"Just in time," Liz says as she floats down to the ground in her suit.

Jayden catches his breathe, "About time."

Zane threw a fire ball at one Furi, "Oh shut up Jay. Be glad we could ditch lunch."

Jayden rolls his eyes, "Quit complaining and handle the monster."

The monster stepped forward, "I feel so unwelcome here. Looks like I have to make you see what I can do."

The monster slammed his fists into the ground causing an earthquake. The rangers including Jayden were knocked down onto the ground, Tim was kneeling next to Jayden and placed a hand on their mentor's shoulder.

"You okay?" Tim asked.

Jayden nods, "But forget me. Take care of the monster."

The rangers get up and stand in front of Jayden, they stood in a fighting stance and the monster stands up fully looking at the rangers.

"So you actually want to fight me? I might as well introduce myself, the name is Bandito. I serve along side my master, Vaatu." Bandito said.

Zane holds his hand outward pointing at the beast, "Too bad for you. We are going to defeat Vaatu but we will start with you."

Bandito grins, "Oh yeah? How can the five of you defeat my master? You're incomplete."

Liz glanced from her team to the beast, "We're a team. And we'll handle anything you or your "master" throws at us." She says.

Bandito smirks, "We'll see."

Bandito slams his fists down again causing the ground to shake and it caused the rangers to shake, during there confusion Bandito came running in with his horns aimed at the rangers. Tia saw the horns coming near her and Liz, so she shoves her cousin and herself out of the line of fire. Tim flipped over Bandito and Alex was unlucky, he was hit which sparks flew off of him. Zane turned his emotions on "control mode" and a small fire ball then appeared in his right hand.

"Hey armadillo head!" Zane shouts.

Bandito turns and then Zane throws the ball of fire into Bandito's face, this affect the beasts eyes causing him to go blind. This was Zane's plan hoping that this could give them an edge on defeating Bandito, which then he realized as Bandito charging toward him that it didn't change the game.

"What-?" Zane spoke to himself.

Zane quickly dodged the attack and rolled on the ground, he knelt on the ground by a blue car and began to study the beast. Tim had his left hand lowers near a small pool of water, and the boy used his powers so collect a ball of water floating in his hand. Using his ability, Tim lifted his hand toward Bandito. The affect did show, Zane found a weakness.

Tia kicked Bandito on the chest, but found that only caused her foot pain. Alex pulled her back, Bandito went to charge near them and Alex used his powers to cause roots to come from the ground to trip Bandito. Nevertheless, it seemed like Bandito wasn't blind and could still see.

"Alex! Tia!" Liz shouts.

Bandito turns his head in the direction of Liz's shout, Tia and Alex watch as Bandito come charging toward her. Liz didn't know what she really did or how she did it, but she pushed her hands forward and a large gust of wind blew Bandito back and fell on the ground hard. The force was so strong that it caused one of his horns to break in half.

"Whoa," Liz said, "I didn't know I could do that."

Zane stands up, "Guys! He's weaken by water and wind!"

Tim and Liz exchanges looks and then nod, the two stood side by side. Tim used both hands to generate a large ball of water floating above his hands, Liz was rotating her wrists in a ball motion in a way to gather up the air in a large gust. As this was happening, the other three were the bait to keep Bandito from paying attention to the two.

Alex threw a rock at Bandito's head, which then Bandito started chasing him. Tia threw a rock as well, Bandito turns and begins to chase her. Zane had his ball of fire and threw it at Bandito's back. Bandito began to chase Zane, Zane turned to Liz and Tim. They were ready. Zane ran in the direction of Liz and Tim, and as he got close he rolled on the ground out of the way.

At the same time, Tim and Liz released their power at Bandito. The elements hitting the beast was too much, Bandito was very affected by this it caused an explosion for the defeat of this monster. The rangers stood there in utter shock.

Jayden quickly ran over, "You guys did it!"

Zane and the other demorphed, "Heck yeah we did!" Liz cheers.

"That was impressive you two," Alex says high fiving Tim.

"Thanks man," Tim said.

Tia shakes her head, "Guys that finishing move was cool and all but we are forgetting something."

Zane turns to her, "What?"

Tia sighs, "School."

The other four looked pale, "Crap!"

Without saying another word the rangers sprinted off in the direction of school, leaving Jayden there to smile and shake his head. Jayden begins to walk when he heard his phone ring, he pulled it out and saw an unknown number calling him. He didn't answer it and then continued on his way.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zane was exiting his last class, which was art, when he saw Rena walking from her locker. Zane shouted her name and ran after her, she turns and stops as she walks.

"Rena, hey." Zane says with a smile.

Rena smiles, "Hey."

Zane looks at her, "You okay?"

Rena nods, "Just adjusting is all. Where were you? You and your friends totally ditched lunch."

Zane laughed, "Uh- oh well a friend from university was in need of our help and we couldn't leave him hanging."

Rena nods, "Alright hot stuff."

Zane felt like he was blushing, "So um- if you want you can hang with my friends and I. They are goofs but, they kinda helped me feel welcome to this town and school."

Rena smiles, "Sure. What the heck."

"Rena, come on." A male voice called.

Zane saw an African American boy calling for her, "A friend?" Zane asked.

"Foster brother, Andrew. I live with his family." Rena said.

Zane felt bad, "Oh- sorry."

Rena shrugs, "Why. This family is actually cool. I'll see you later."

Zane watched Rena run to catch up with this Andrew guy, and then the two left school. Zane nods to himself and then exited the school to see his friends waiting for him, Zane sees Alex with a smug look on his face.

"Don't even say it." Zane said.

"Flirting with the new girl, huh?" Alex asked.

Tim and Liz looked a bit confused, "You mean Rena?" Liz asked.

"Her name is Rena?" Alex asked.

"You know her?" Tia asked.

Tim nods, "She's a sophomore."

Alex put his hands on Zane's shoulder, "Going after a younger girl."

Zane shoves him back, "Oh grow up Alex."

**I know I am sorry for taking like FOREVER *in some people's minds* to add another chapter! But it's here so no worries. I kinda like how this chapter came across, and like the signs I am hinting towards Rena and Zane. Will I make them an item? Who knows?**

**Also let me say this, chapters will take maybe a few days up to a week to get uploaded. I won't hold out for a month, unless I am suffering from terrible writers block and if that is the case I'll let you guys know. Thanks for the support for this, I really appreciate this a lot!**

_NEXT TIME: Rena is targeted by one of Vaatu's men, but why? Also Jayden is facing some kind of struggles in his life at the moment, however that is put on hold when an attack comes up. Will the rangers protect Rena from whoever Vaatu sent to capture her?_


	5. EP 5: Rise of The Silver Ranger

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

Rena woke up in cold sweat, she had another nightmare. She rubbed her hands through her hair, and then she exhales deeply. She looks to her alarm clock in her room, it was an hour before she was to get up for school. Instead of fighting to go back to sleep, Rena forced herself out of bed. She quickly got dressed and walked downstairs, where she found her foster mother in the kitchen.

"Your up early, Rena." Said her foster mom.

"I just couldn't sleep, Lillian." Rena said addressing her by first name.

Lillian nods, "I know this adjusting is hard but if you need to talk about anything I will listen."

Rena nods, "Okay."

Lillian smiles and says, "How about you help me get breakfast ready for everyone."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden sat on his bed in the temple, he knew he should be getting ready for his day which included morning training and his online classes. Jayden groaned and forced himself up in his bed, he glanced at his nightstand by his bed. Sitting next to the small lamp on his nightstand was a photograph, this photograph was when Jayden first moved to the temple and when he first started his training. In the photograph was him and some other students, but one stuck out to Jayden.

"Its been seven years," Jayden mumbles to himself as he picks up the framed photo.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rena was walking to school with Andrew when she heard someone call for her, Andrew and her stop to see Zane running over. Rena turns to Andrew and tells her foster brother to go on without her, so without another thought he leaves her with Zane. Zane stops running once he gets closer to her.

"Hey," Rena starts.

"Morning," Zane replies.

The two begin walking down the sidewalk, the Friday morning was a bit chilly and windy but the two had lived in colder places.

"So how are you?" Zane spoke.

Rena smiles, "Good. And you?"

Zane nods, "Good."

She lightly giggles, "You nervous or something?"

Zane blushes as he looks away, "No just- tired."

Rena nods going along with it, "Alright I'll take your word for it."

As they walked an explosion launched them into the air, Zane and Rena fell onto the ground and groaned. Zane pushed himself up and spots who caused the explosion, it was General Dyme. Zane went to reach for his morpher but remembered that he was told not to expose his secret in front of anyone.

"What is that?" Rena asked sounding a bit scared.

Zane shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe we should get to safety."

The two began to run but General Dyme points his spear in their direction causing another explosion, Zane grabs a hold of Rena and comforts her fall. Zane winced in pain as he laid on the ground with Rena laying on top of him, she looked from the general to Zane and he sees worry in her face.

"What are we going to do?" Rena asked.

Suddenly roots came from the ground and strikes General Dyme, causing him to fall back. A gust of wind spun around him, making the general to be lifted and spun in the air. Water came splashing onto the general as he fell from the sky, and light blinded him from doing any attack.

"You guys okay?" Asked the Blue Ranger.

Rena looked up a bit starstruck, "Whoa the Power Rangers."

Zane nods and pulls himself and Rena up, "Yeah."

The Green Ranger nods, "You guys should get out of here. Its not safe here."

Rena and Zane nod, "Right." Zane grabs Rena's arm and drags her out.

However General Dyme sends out Furi to deal with the rangers whereas he disappears off to another location.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zane and Rena were running down the street, and then Zane bumps into Jayden. Jayden looked a bit puzzled for the fact that Zane wasn't at school, but then noticed the wounds on both Zane and Rena.

"You okay?" Jayden asked.

"There was an attack, but we were saved by the Power Rangers." Zane replied.

Rena looked lost, "You know him?" She asks.

Zane smiles at her, "He's a friend that goes to college."

Rena nods, "Okay."

Jayden sensed something, "Guys we better move."

Zane knew not to second guess Jayden, so he dragged Rena with him down the ally. Though appeared in front of them was General Dyme, he grinned on his face and pointed his spear at the three of them. Jayden knew Zane had made an oath not to expose himself so Jayden had to take matters into his own hands.

"Looks like I have you now." General Dyme said.

Rena looked scared, "What do you want from us?"

General Dyme looked from Rena to Jayden, "You are suppose to be their mentor and yet you didn't know the Metal Ranger was in your reach."

"_Metal Ranger_?" Zane spoke.

"What?" Rena asked.

Jayden kicked the spear out of the general's hands, "Get out of here! Zane take her someplace safe!"

Zane looked at Jayden, "But what about you?"

Jayden shakes his head, "I am good! Go!"

Jayden flipped over General Dyme and got into a fighting stance, Zane pulled Rena out of the ally and began running faster and faster down the streets. Rena was overwhelmed, her mind was so clouded and lost. Zane pulled out his morpher and pulled it to his ear like a normal phone.

"Guys, I'm with Rena. Meet me at HQ." Zane spoke into the morpher and put it in his pocket.

Rena struggling to keep up asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the temple," Zane said.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden made an escape and found himself meeting up with the four other rangers as they ran to the temple, Jayden looked behind him and saw nothing behind him. He nods to himself and motions the other rangers to follow him up the steps of the temple. Upon reaching the top they find Zane with Rena, and Rena is so confused and freaked.

"Zane!" Tia shouts.

Alex runs over, "You guys okay?"

Zane nods, "We'll live. What about you?"

Liz grins, "Nothing can keep us down."

Rena shakes her head, "Okay what the heck is going on?"

Jayden steps forward, "What's going on is that you are a warrior of legend." He says.

"What?" Tim spoke.

"No way," Tia said.

Rena looked confused, "Warrior of what?"

"Thousands of years ago the world we knew was in utter peace, until an evil creature named Vaatu came. He threaten the balance of our way of living and threaten the lives of humanity. He along with his monster army sought out to destroy the human race and conquer Earth as their planet. That plan was foiled by these warriors of legend." Liz said smiling remembering what Daishi told them.

"Huh?" Rena asked.

Tim nodded, "The warriors of legend possessed power that no normal human could ever contain. They controlled the power of the elements, more importantly one element for each ranger." Tim said.

"Ranger? Like the Power Rangers?" Rena asked starting to get it.

Tia nod, "Correct. The Element Rangers were able to stop Vaatu by sealing Vaatu's spirit into an urn. All was believed the world would be safe, that there would be no way that Vaatu could be freed. Nevertheless, the seal was broken and now and the rangers were recruited." Tia said.

Rena glanced at the five teens and Jayden, "And you think that- I am a Power Ranger?"

"Not thinking, knowing." A voice said.

"Gramps," Jayden said.

"Kaito," Zane said.

Kaito nods, "Yes she is truly a ranger."

Rena looked at the man, "How do you know?"

Kaito grins, "My gift allows that but that can be told another time."

Rena nods and watches as Kaito walks over and looks at her, Jayden is motioned by Kaito to walk over. It seems that Kaito is showing Jayden how to see if the energy source in the person if a warrior of legend or not. Jayden removed one of his gloves and looked at Rena.

"Rena Rays," Kaito said.

"Whoa, how did he know me name?" Rena asked Zane.

"He just does." Zane replies.

"Your element is of metal." Kaito said.

"Metal," Rena said.

Zane looked shocked, "Just like what General Dyme said."

Rena turns, "So you're all rangers?"

The five all nod.

"You possess determination and forcefulness. Your element is consolidating and with inward movement, sort of like a flower closing its pedals. You are the Silver Element Ranger." Kaito said and handed Rena a silver morpher.

Rena looked shocked, "Uh- wow."

Alex smiles, "Now we are almost complete."

Jayden nods, "Yes but you might want to go back to the city."

Liz looks at Jayden, "Why?"

"General Dyme has sent Furi to attack the city." Jayden said.

Zane nods, "Okay guys ready?"

All of the others including Rena nod, "Ready!"

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" They all shout.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Arriving at the city morphed in their suits the rangers began to fight the Furi, and it seemed like Rena was a natural. Zane threw fire balls to blind the flying monkeys and then knock them down by kicking them with force.

"Looks like we're having bar q monkey for dinner." Zane said pulling the hero thing by saying some kind of joke.

Liz enjoyed her flying part of her powers, so while some Furi were in the air she'd throw a gust of wind in their direction causing them to fall to the ground.

Liz giggled, "If you can handle my wind you should probably stay on the ground." She said and flew toward other ones in the air.

Tim would use his water in a shape like a whip and water whip the monkeys, and then kick them on the chest.

"You guys need to feel the cool in blue." Tim said also pulling a hero joke.

Alex used the roots to trip them and then once they started to fall he grabbed one by the shoulders and threw them and knocked down the other by kicking over their feet.

"What, can't handle mother earth?" Alex asked.

Tia used her powers of light to blind the monkeys, and then taking advantage of them being blinded she punched a few down and then kicked the others down as well. Tia turned around and looked at the small pile of monkeys laying on the ground.

"Maybe next time bring sunglasses." Tia teased.

Rena was surrounded, she didn't know much about her powers but suddenly without thinking her fist became solid like metal. She looked at the fist and grinned, she ran over to one Furi and punched it dead in the face causing the monkey to be thrown back. Rena turns her head to the others and they ran off terrified.

"I could get use to this." Rena said.

The Furi that were still standing gathered together and then disappeared. The rangers had done it, they protected the city and fought like a team. Zane and the other demorphed, and then they began to cheer.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

At the temple the rangers sat in the court yard, Liz and Rena sat on a bench and Tim stood next to Liz. Tia leaned against a tree, Alex and Zane stood by each other. Jayden was speaking to Kaito and the grand-master, the grand-master turned to the others and began to walk over. The rangers saw Jayden making a hand motion to tell them to stand and bow. So awkwardly they all stood and bowed down at the grand-master.

"I see there is another ranger, the metal one was found." The grand-master spoke.

Kaito nods, "All we need is the final ranger."

Jayden walks over, "And their training is coming along well."

The grand-master nods, "I see. Well done."

The rangers watched the grand-master walk off, Kaito left as well leaving Jayden to talk to his team. The rangers sat down or stood like before as Jayden looked at his team.

"Now that Rena is apart of our team, Vaatu will try at nothing to stop us. His threats and attacks will grow stronger and that means you all have to be ready." Jayden said.

"What about the last ranger?" Alex asked.

"As for the final ranger, I will conduct a search for him. Which means you may be training with other monks for a while." Jayden said.

Liz pouts, "But you're our mentor."

Jayden nods, "I know but this training will be on your individual powers. You all must unlock your core of your powers and maybe you'll unlock your special weapons and zords." Jayden said.

"Zords?" Tia asked.

"Special weapons?" Zane asked.

Jayden waves his hands, "All will be explained later. You might want to head home, and hope you all have an explanation for ditching school." Jayden grins.

Tim groans, "Oh great."

Liz pouts, "I wish you could be like a doctor and have an excuse."

Zane turns to her, "That would be too easy."

Rena laughs, "You guys crack me up."

The six begin leaving the temple, Jayden watch from the top step as the rangers leave the temple together as not only a team but friends. Jayden had a small smile on his face and then it faded, he turned his head to the court yard and watched what students were there training.

"What happened to you, Zara?" Jayden spoke.

**The team is growing and growing little by little. Also check out TimmyIsAwesome's new series which features Tim Porter older with his own set of rangers. I created a ranger for his series named Terra, so please check his story out.**

_NEXT TIME: Jayden is on a hunt for the final ranger, yet something from the past comes back... Is is this person he mentioned, this Zara character? Who is she? And what happened to her? Meanwhile, the rangers meet this junior high student who is involved in Tia's mentoring singing program._


	6. EP 6: A New Ranger But Golden?

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

It was Saturday morning in a music room at the community hall of Meadowedge, Tia was prepping for her day. She sat down at the piano and lined up the music sheets and then heard the front door open. Tia looks up and sees Rena walk in, holding a violin case.

"Someone told me you forgot this," Rena said holding up the case.

Tia smiles, "Thanks I bet Liz was late to soccer practice because of me."

Rena shakes her head, "No actually she was about to leave practice before running into me."

Rena walks over to the piano and played with the keys, "I didn't know you played?" Tia asked.

Rena blushed, "My first foster family started to make me take classes. I'm no pro though." Rena said.

Tia smiles, "Well with proper training you could sound like a second Mozart."

Rena laughs, "You really like music."

Tia faces Rena completely, "Yes. Music is my life."

"Sorry, I am late." A small voice.

The two girls turn seeing this young girl holding music sheet. This girl had British black short hair in the emo style, with brown eyes, and was five foot and four inches. She wore blue jeans, a black shirt, a black jumper, with black converses, and black and red glasses.

"You're on time, Zara." Tia said.

Rena turned to Tia, "Who?"

Zara entered the room, "Oh hello I am Zara Wellham. I am a junior high student at Meadowedge Junior High, I am currently in Tia's singing mentoring program." Zara said.

"Singing mentoring program?" Rena asked.

Tia nods, "Our guidance councilor suggested that I help others who seek the interest in music. He even said it was my destiny or something like that." Tia said.

Rena and Tia both laughed at that, which didn't seem to lighten Zara in any way. Zara, however just placed her stuff down and was setting her sheet of music by the piano. Tia turned to Zara and then back to Rena.

"I gotta get to work," Tia said.

Rena nods, "Its alright I was going to- go see Jay and see what kind of help he can give me for biology." Rena said.

Tia nods understanding what Rena was actually meaning, "Okay. Just text me later, if that's alright."

Rena nods and heads out of the building, leaving Tia with Zara. Zara was watching the two girls talk, Tia turned and walked to the piano before sitting down. Tia looks at Zara and had a big smile.

"So how has school been?" Tia asked.

Zara groans, "Fine."

Tia looks at her, "Oh really? Do you have a crush?"

Zara blushes, "As if."

Tia laughs, "Boys can be complicated."

Zara turns to her, "Why you dating someone?"

Tia shakes her head, "No way."

"Why all the guys hate you?" Zara asked.

Tia laughs, "No its just- the guy I like is too full of himself to notice me." Tia said.

Zara seemed puzzled, "Who is this guy?"

Tia shakes her head, "How about we work on your singing."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rena walked up the temple steps, it was something she was going to have to get use to. Reaching the top she sees all sorts of students training, she had no idea where everyone or everything was so she wondered around clueless.

"Are you lost, ranger?" A female voice asked.

Rena turned her head, "Uh yes."

This female was seventeen, and wore the robes of the students at the temple. She had red hair and green eyes, also freckles across her nose line.

"My name is Monica, I am a second year student here." Monica said.

Rena looked a bit confused, "How does that work? Do you go to school?" Rena asked.

Monica nods, "Yes I attend Lynchburg Private School." Monica said.

"That rich school?" Rena asked.

Monica laughs, "Yes if you want to call it that. I started coming to the temple when a couple friends of mine wanted to learn karate, they quit but I stayed because I felt welcome here." She says.

"Wow," Rena said, "Sorry to sound rude but where is Jayden?"

Monica shakes her head, "You're not being rude at all. I would say the library, its down that hall and second on the left side." Monica said.

Rena smiles, "Thank you."

Monica smiles, "You're welcome. I have a feeling I'd see you again."

Rena begins to walk off and found the library, there she saw how large it was. Rows and rows of books.

"Whoa, Zane would be impressed." Rena mumbles to herself.

As she peaked her head from a corner of books she spots Jayden, he was reading a book in his hands. She looked at the cover of the book but couldn't read it, the writing was in Japanese which was a language she was not familiar with.

"Jay," Rena said.

Jayden turns his head, "What are you doing here?"

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Liz, Tim, and Alex met up with Zane at the community center where Tia was ending her lesson with Zara. Liz had her soccer bag with her, Tim had his The ranger and Zara exit the building together, the gang wave at Zara. The three knew who she whereas Zane had never seen her before.

"Hi Zara, how was singing with my cousin?" Liz asked.

Zara shrugs, "Alright?"

Alex grins, "You good enough for America's Got Talent?" He teased.

Tia lightly shoves him, "Oh shut it. She's improving since our first lesson."

Tim noticed Zara staring at Zane, "Oh this is Zane Daniels. He's a friend." Tim said.

Zara nods, "Um I gotta get home."

Tia looked confused, "I thought I'd buy us ice cream like usual."

Zara shakes her head, "No thanks."

Zara left without saying another thing, Tia sighs and then felt a hand on her shoulder which was Alex's hand.

"She is still a kid." Alex said.

Tia nods, "Yeah but I can't help but think there is something going on in her home life. Something bad."

Liz shrugs, "Maybe its in your head."

Tia shakes her head, "No. I am positive its something bad."

Zane walks over, "Maybe you should talk to her about it at your next lesson."

Tia nods, "Maybe and hopefully it'll bring me peace."

Tim trys to lighten the mood, "Hey we can go to the temple and bug Jayden."

Zane grins, "That sounds like a plan."

Liz sighs and shakes her head, "Grow up you two."

Alex nudges Tia, "Wanna go?"

Tia sighs and turns to them, "Do I have a choice?"

Alex shakes his head with a goofy smile, "Nope."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rena looks at Jayden, he closed the book slowly and placed it on the cart he had with other books to the side. Rena took a few steps forward and was a bit curious about that book and what it had written inside.

"Um- I was talk about my powers but it seems you are quite busy." Rena said.

Jayden shakes his head, "No this is- its just something that's keeping my brain busy while you guys are out doing whatever."

Rena didn't accept that, "You sure?"

Jayden nods, "Yeah its fine. So what's up?"

Rena nods, "Fine. Does my power get stronger from emotions?"

Jayden nods his head, "Emotions do make your powers stronger. You have to manage it, with your power you can't just snap a fire ball away or cover the sunlight. You have to make sure when your raw emotions take control, you take it back."

Rena nods slowly, "I guess I get it."

Jayden smiles, "Good."

He placed a few books back on the shelf, he dropped a few and Rena grabbed them for him. She stood up and silently handed it to him, he smiled at her as a way to thank him as she did the same. Rena was about to make her leave when she stopped hearing him talk.

"You know, your power is really unique." Jayden said.

Rena faced him, "Aren't they all?"

Jayden shrugs, "I guess but your power- you have direct contact with the element. Heck, you can even touch that necklace and make your hand metal." Jayden said.

Rena looked at the charm on her necklace, "Whoa didn't think of that. During our last battle, I just touched a metal pipe on someone's building."

Jayden grins, "You gotta figure out your power and surroundings to understand everything."

Rena smiles gently, "That's true."

Jayden and Rena exit the library and suddenly there was a loud thunder and a large lightning bolt that crashes in the center of the temple. Smoke cleared and the students who were training there had ran back in fear. Rena and Jayden exchanged looks, and by this time the other rangers took a final step to the temple.

"Hey-!" Zane shouts.

A appearing from the smoke was a Gold Ranger, Zane and the other four regrouped by Rena and Jayden. Zane and the others pulled out their morphers but saw Jayden hold out his hand which was ordering them to stop.

"What they crashed into the temple!" Liz shouts.

Jayden shakes his head, "But we don't know if they are a villian."

Tia looks confused, "Is this our final ranger?"

Jayden shakes his head again, "No."

Tim looked puzzled, "How do you know?"

Jayden turns to them, "The final ranger is the Black Ranger."

Zane looked shocked, "Then how is there a Gold Ranger?"

The Gold Ranger took a few steps forward, in the ranger's hands were small sparks of lightning bolts. The ranger points their finger at part of the temple and it begins to collapses onto the ground, students and monks ran.

Alex turns to Jayden, "I think this guy is dangerous."

Jayden nods, "Go."

Just as the rangers went to morph the Gold Ranger threw more bolts of lightning in the direction, which caused an explosion. The rangers were thrown back into the wall, Jayden stood in shock. The Gold Ranger walked over, this short ranger walked over and pulled out a saber with a lightning bolt on the handle.

"Who do you work for?" Jayden asked.

A soft chuckle sent chills, "My you have surely grown."

Jayden looked confused, "What?"

"I am ashamed you don't remember me, I mean we did train together. He he, no matters my master is going to rule the world and I get the orders to destroy each of you." The voice sounded female.

Jayden looks at her, "Then do it."

She chuckles yet again, "But why? That would be far too easy. No, instead I am going to leave you with this threat. Give up on surviving and just subject to Master Vaatu's way. I promise you won't be hurt." She says.

"Never!" Zane shouts from where he laid.

The Gold Ranger snickers, "Very well. You have signed your death sentence." The ranger took a few steps back and then disappeared.

The rangers ran over, looking at Jayden all puzzled and asking a million of questions at once. Though Jayden seemed more puzzled than anything, he rubbed the back of his head and then he sat down on what was left of a bench in the court yard.

"How the heck is there a Gold Ranger?" Alex asked.

"And how do you know her?" Tia asked.

Jayden shrugs, "Not sure. However, I am going to find out."

**Yeah this took maybe two days to make, I didn't rush this to get done I was just so inspired to write and finish this chapter. I think its amazing and GREAT! Not my favorite, I have one that hasn't been written yet but its in my notes.**

**Also Monica is NOT evil, she is a minor character who will be someone's "love interest" in the near future. She will appear here and there as the story evolves. **

**Also the Black Ranger, aka Carson Small (if you read my NeedOC thing), will be fully a ranger soon. Maybe in the next chapter, because I just introduced another character whom is a villain and also two new human characters. I really want Carson and Zane to be at each others throats, so there may be "annoying" fighting between those two for a while. Thanks for the support everyone!**

_NEXT TIME: Carson Small shows a side to him that is "unlike" him, and suddenly his inner darkness isn't so bad he becomes something different than a common bully. Also Jayden tries to piece together who this Gold Ranger is and how to stop her. _


	7. EP 7: And Now The Team Is Complete

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

Carson Small exit his house that Monday morning, he yawned and then he put on his black leather jacket. The morning was warm like usually everyday in Meadowedge. As Carson walked down his driveway he spots a familiar face.

"Monica," He says.

Turning to face him was Monica, the very same Monica that Rena met at the temple during the weekend. Monica was not wearing her robes like she would in the temple, no she wore something more modern. She wore a plaid skirt, a white button down, and a plaid sweat vest over top. She carried her bag behind her back, she had a big smile on her face.

"Hey," Monica smiles.

Carson catches up to walk with her, "How- are you?" He asked without blushing.

Monica glanced at him, "Well. I am a bit swore from gym class."

Carson snickers, "You always complain about gym class everyday."

Monica made a face, "And don't you always complain about not having any friends?"

Carson had a small glare, "Oh shut it."

Monica grins, "Oh come on I am right. Since you convinced your parents to let you go to public school you've been anti-social with kids your own age." Monica said.

Carson shakes his head, "You don't know that."

Monica gives him a look, "Well besides me who do you talk to?"

"That's easy. Brad, Lucas, and David." Carson said.

Monica groans, "Okay fine. Besides anyone from your old school, who do you talk to?"

Carson avoided that, "I don't have to answer myself to you."

Monica exhales, "Carson I think you've pulled away after finding out I couldn't leave Lynchburg."

Carson sighs, "Can we stop talking about this."

Monica sees how upset he is, "Sure."

Monica and Carson continued walking in utter silence. Monica felt the sadness and anger coming off of him, she wanted to reach out to him but every time she'd reach out he'd only pull further away.

Just then Monica spots something coming down from the sky, Monica shoves Carson onto the ground. Monica turned her head to see what had fallen down from the sky, she knew it was some kind of monster mostly from the crater it left on the ground. This creature looked like a gargoyle, Monica suddenly felt Carson pulling at her arm.

"We need to get out of here." Carson says.

Monica nods, "Yeah."

The gargoyle licked his lips, "Not so fast. I am here for the Black Ranger, and I know one of you is that person."

Monica gasped to herself and turned her attention to Carson, 'All this time- I've been childhood friends with the Legendary Black Ranger?' She thought.

The gargoyle extends his hands and then a gust of wind came in their direction, and what was speical about this gust of wind is that is was causing cuts on these two individuals. Monica reached into her bag and found her smoke bomb.

She threw it in the air and it hit the ground causing a large smoke cloud, Monica grabbed Carson and began to drag him away. Monica ran into an empty building, she pulled out her phone and she texted Jayden. Then Carson looked at her confused like.

"Monica, what is going on? Why did you have that? And what is that thing?" Carson asked.

Monica looks at him seriously, "I am a karate student at the hidden temple where the Power Rangers train."

"What?" Carson asked.

Monica nods, "That thing is a monster that works with Vaatu."

"Who is Vaatu? And why is this monster targeting us?" Carson asked.

Monica looks at her friend, "Because you are the Black Ranger."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Over the phone of his morpher Zane hears, _"They are at an abandoned building nearby. Hurry your comrades need your help." Jayden said._

Zane nods, "Okay. Ready just to morph?"

Tim exhales, "It seems we'll never make it to school today."

Liz shoves him, "Shut it."

"Guys!" Zane shouts.

"Ready!" They shouts.

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" They all shouted.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Monica peaks her head out a small hole in the wall, sweat was building up. Her nerves were beginning to take shot. She had personal trained for self-defense for years but never had to put into action.

"Monica-." Carson was cut off by Monica placing her hand over his mouth.

Monica and Carson heard loud heavy breathing walking behind the wall behind them. Monica felt the sweat run down her face, Carson was freaking out. Then when they thought it was clear, the wall was knocked down and the bricks came flying at them. Monica grabbed Carson and pulled him away, she pulled out bo staff from her bag which she clicks a button it got bigger.

"Looks like I found you." The gargoyle snickered.

Monica put a hand back, she wanted to protect Carson at all cost. Carson felt his hands shaking, his nerves was taking over. He was so scared and had never wanted to cry in his whole life. Monica had a glare at the gargoyle.

"So which one of you is the Black Ranger?" The gargoyle asked.

The two remained quiet, so the gargoyle began to study their behavior. In the mind of the gargoyle it seemed like Monica would certainly be the ranger, she is brave and not loosing her cool like Carson is.

"So girl, you are the ranger?" The gargoyle asked.

Monica tighten her jaw, _'I better make him believe I am the ranger. If I don't- Carson will likely be killed.' She thought._

"Well?" The monster demanded.

"Yes, I am." Monica said.

The gargoyle grinned, "Oh wonderful. Wait where are my manners, I might as well introduce myself you worthless human. My name is Rirgol, I am apart of Lord Vaatu's elite team." Rirgol said.

_'Damn it, this guy is an elite.' Monica thought._

"So who is the guy? A boyfriend?" Rirgol asked.

Monica knew she needed Carson to leave, "No. Just a by stander, let him leave. He has nothing to do with this battle." Monica declares.

"Moni-." Carson was cut off by her hand behind pulled out in front of him.

"A by stander, huh? Then fine then boy, get the heck out of here." Rirgol said.

Monica turns her head to him, "Go. Now."

Carson began to leave when he heard a large crash, it was Monica being thrown into a wall. Monica's head was bleeding, and she coughed hard. Carson's heart broke and knew she would die if she pretended to be the ranger he was.

As Rirgol walked over and grabbed a hold of Monica, snickering that he had won. He was bragging about the defeat of the Black Ranger, only to get a rock thrown at his face. Rirgol drops Monica on the ground, she groans at she hits the ground.

"What the-?" Rirgol asked.

Standing there was Carson, "Get away from my friend."

"Oh 'friends', huh?" Rirgol asked.

Carson nods and points to his chest, "And you'll pay for upsetting the true Black Ranger!"

Suddenly a cloud of darkness surrounded Carson. Rirgol was shocked, mostly with the speed Carson had punching the gargoyle in the face. Carson watched Rirgol rub where Carson hit him, then he saw colorful suits coming in.

"I will take this as my exit," Rirgol said and disappeared.

"Wait-!" Zane shouts as the Red Ranger.

Ren spots an injured Monica, "Monica-!" the Silver Ranger ran over.

"I'm fine," Monica winced in pain.

Carson turned and knelt down, "You okay?"

She nods, "Yeah and thanks for saving me."

Carson smiles, "Hey I was only returning the favor."

Making sure Carson doesn't know their secret Zane says, "Well we better get you to the hospital."

Monica shakes her head, "The temple."

"What?" Liz asks.

"The temple- he is the Black Ranger." Monica says.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden stood in his room reading books after books, there was beginning to be a pile on the floor. He was jolted out of his world when some student opened the door to his room, Jayden nearly dropped his book.

"The Black Ranger has been found." The student says.

Jayden nods, "Okay."

Jayden walks out of his room to find Monica being taken to be cared for, he saw how badly wounded she was and felt concerned. Jayden shook it off when he saw all seven of them standing in the court yard. Jayden looked shocked and kept walking on, he saw the rangers begin to protest that Carson is the Black Ranger.

"Monica says I am." Carson said.

Jayden groans, "Rangers power yourselves down."

"But-." Tia started.

"Now," Jayden said.

"Fine," Alex groans.

The rangers powered down, and Carson stood in shock. The kids he'd bully at school were the Power Rangers. Zane held a sharp glare at Carson, Carson did the same until Jayden got in the middle of them.

"Monica would never reveal about this unless she was certain." Jayden said.

Carson nods, "That gargoyle thing knew I was the Black Ranger- or I mean one of us."

Jayden nods, "I see."

"It could be Monica." Zane protested.

Tia nods, "Yeah."

Liz and Tim nod in agreement, as Alex had his arm on Zane's shoulders agreeing. Jayden groans and shakes his head at his students, he knew that there must be some negative relations between them and Carson.

Jayden removed his glove and stared at Carson, "There is not doubt. He is the Black Ranger."

"What!" The six shout.

Jayden exhales, "Carson Small." He began.

"Whoa, you- you know my name." Carson spoke shockly.

"Wow, now Jay can do it?" Alex asked leaning to Zane.

"You possess the power of shade and cloudy, your element is darkness. Along side Tia, you both possess something powerful together. You represent the powers of Yin and Yang, with this you will have to learn to balance each others powers to be one. Carson, you may have the power of darkness but that does not represent who you are. You hve light inside of you, you just need to reach in and find it." Jayden said.

Carson stunned watched Jayden pulled out a black phone morpher and handed it to him, the rangers exchanged looks. Tia, now knowing she is going to have to be _"partners"_ with him, walked over. She had a smile on her face and touched his shoulder.

"Well, welcome to the Power Rangers group." Tia said.

Carson smiled softly, "Thanks."

Zane groans, "Yeah welcome."

Carson had a small glare, "Whatever."

Liz bounced over, "We should probably explain everything."

"But first I wanna see Monica." Carson said sounding concerned.

Jayden smiles, "You can do both. You guys take him to where Monica is, and fill him in."

Alex turns his head to Jayden, "What will you be going?"

Jayden smiles, "Just some boring work." Jayden said and left them.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Carson saw Monica and knelt down by her bed, "I am so sorry."

Monica smiles, "Hey- its not your fault."

Carson rubbed his tears, "Yeah- but you're hurt."

Monica shakes her head, "It's fine."

Carson exhales and felt her hand touch his face. She smiles softly into his eyes, which calmed him down. Little did the two know, the rangers stood outside the room listening in. Monica saw the morpher on Carson's hip.

"Everything has been explained?" Monica asked.

Carson nods, "Everything." He says.

Monica nods, "Good. I am glad you're here."

Carson looks puzzled, "Why?"

Monica smiles, "I'd hate to have the Black Ranger be a complete stranger."

Carson snickers, "Oh but maybe you'd flirt with him."

Monica punches him on his shoulder hard, "As if!"

Carson rubs his arm, "Ouch. God, Monica that hurt."

Monica nods, "Don't tick me off."

Carson smiles, "I won't. You should get some rest."

Monica watches him get up but them reaches up and grabs his arm, "Don't leave."

Carson turns to face her, her face was pink from blushing. He probably was blushing too, yet he wasn't sure.

"I- I'd like the company." She says.

Carson nods, "Okay."

Behind the door the rangers look at each other, a bit shock that this is how Carson behaves with someone he actually likes. Liz and Tia went _"awe"_ thinking it was romantic, Zane rolled his eyes, Tim and Alex agreed he might be alright.

"Maybe having him on our team won't be so bad." Alex said.

Zane groans, "I doubt it."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden stood in the forest alone, "I know you're here."

Stepping out from behind the tree was the Gold Ranger, Jayden looked calm. The Gold Ranger took a few steps forward and then stopped facing Jayden.

"Why did you contact me?" She spoke angrily.

"I had to see if I was correct." Jayden said.

"Correct?" She spoke.

Jayden nods, "You should take off that helmet. I already know its you, Zara." Jayden said.

A little shocked by this, she removed the helmet. Jayden was correct, Zara was wearing the Gold Ranger suit and holding the helmet. Zara held a glare at him, Jayden still remained cool during this.

"So you know who I am. Have you told your little rangers yet?" Zara growled.

Jayden shook his head, "No."

Zara smirks, "Why not?"

Jayden took a step forward, "Because I want to talk."

Zara took a step back, "Stay away from me!"

"What happened to you!" He shouts.

Zara shakes her head, "Nothing happened! I got power and I am not going to go back to being that sad orphan child!"

Jayden took another step forward, "Let's talk about it."

Zara shakes her head again, "No!"

Jayden took another step and Zara panicked, she shot a bolt of lightning at Jayden. He was thrown back and felt the electricity run through him, Zara looked at him. She saw him as she was the Zara he knew, but then she shook it off and placed her helmet on.

"Zara-!" Jayden shouts.

"This time I'll let you live, but cross me again and I won't show mercy." She says and disappears.

Jayden stumbles to stand and placed his hand on his shoulder, his shoulder at a burn on him from the bolt. Jayden looked from it to the trees around him, he exhales and then began to walk back to the temple.

**I am currently sorta sick so I may or may not have another chapter up ASAP, however when I am sick I cannot sit still so I type when I am bored. So here is this chapter. The team is currently all together now and a new foe has been identified. **

_NEXT TIME: Carson and Zane begin to argue to much which makes the team to be weaken. Will they find some common ground and manage to get along somehow or will the team fall before they stop Vaatu?_


	8. EP 8: Conflict In The Team

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

The sound of coughing made Jayden stiffen, laying on his bed was his grandfather. He raised his hand up as he called for Jayden, obeying his grandfather's command he walked over. He knelt down and looked at his grandfather, his grandfather has been the father figure Jayden has known all his life.

"Jayden," Kaito started.

"You should rest, you have a fever." Jayden said.

Kaito forms a soft smile, "I am aware."

Jayden reaches and grabs a book, "I know you always say you can never get to sleep unless you read at least one chapter."

Kaito laughs but the is stopped by a coughing fit, "You know me well."

Jayden handed him the book and then a glass of water, "You shouldn't be laughing. Really, please just rest up."

Kaito nods, "I will read my chapter and rest."

Jayden nods, "Good because I'd hate to loose you too."

Kaito's smile faded into a frown, "I know."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"Moto-biking! Whoa that's extreme!" Liz shouts.

The gang were exiting the school that Tuesday afternoon. It was when Carson begun to hang out with the other rangers to get along and form a bond, he managed to get to know everyone but Zane. Zane had pushed himself away from getting to know Carson.

"Well, if you'd like I can teach you how to ride one." Carson said.

Liz smiles, "Sound great! And in return I can show you how a guy like you can manage to get on the football team." Liz said and held her biceps up and placed her palm on it like she was bragging having muscles.

Tia giggles and shakes her head, "Liz is such a sports nut."

Carson nods, "I noticed."

Tim shrugs, "Yeah she even helped me better my free throw shot for basketball."

Liz giggles, "What can I say."

Alex shrugs, "What can I say you live for danger."

Zane remain silent and Rena noticed it but instead of forcing him to talk she turns to the others, "What do you guys want to do now?"

Carson shrugs, "We can head up at HQ."

Zane growls, "You're not the leader."

Carson glares, "Then at least include your own thought than being silent."

"Guys-," Tia said.

"I would but I hate having to hear your voice-!" Zane shouts.

Alex and Rena pull Zane back, whereas Liz and Tim pull Carson back. Tia stood in the middle of them holding her hands out at both guys, she looked from her cousin to Alex.

"Guys, we are a team." Tia said.

Zane shoves Rena and Alex off of him, "We were doing fine without him."

"Like your are so darn tough without me!" Carson yells pushing Tim and Liz off of him.

Liz pouts, "That's it! Time out for you two!"

Zane and Carson watched Liz did this motion with her wrist that caused the two rangers to spin in the air and then land on the grass, where Alex lifted roots up and tie them down to the ground. Zane and Carson glared from the others to each other.

"Until you two can get along, we aren't leaving." Rena said.

Just as soon as Rena had said that an explosion caught them off guard, walking in from behind was Rirgol from before. Rena, Tim, Tia, Liz, and Alex pull out their morphers and were about to morph until they heard Zane and Carson both yell at them.

"Hey-!" Carson shouts.

"Untie us!" Zane screams.

Liz turns her head to Alex, "Better do it. We need all the help." She says.

Alex uses his powers to remove the roots and allowed the two rangers to stand, the two males pulled out their morphers and the others stood by them.

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" They all shout.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rirgol grins and then swiftly threw a gust of wind he did prior like he had done when he attacked Monica and Carson, the wind was scratching the rangers. Liz threw her hands forward trying to neutralize the wind, but instead the wind on Rirgol's side caused Liz to fly back. Rena quickly turned her hand into metal and charged in. Rirgol dodged the hit from Rena, and kicked her back by the others.

"Liz!" Tia shouts looking at Liz.

Rirgol snickers, "Guess White Ranger will be useless."

Zane threw a fireball at Rirgol, "Shut your mouth!"

Rirgol suddenly moved toward Zane in such speed and punched him in the gut, which sent Zane flying back. Alex, Rena, and Tim ran in as Tia and Carson went to aid Liz and Zane, Liz groans and she rubs the helmet and Zane slammed his fists into the ground.

"Well leader, what's the plan?" Carson asked.

Zane stands, "I am thinking."

"Thinking? Come on, we are in the middle of a battle and you don't have a solid game plan?" Carson shouts.

Tia stands up, "Knock it off! And stop ripping each other's heads off."

Tim and Alex were thrown back, they hit a tree and Liz gasped. Rena had punched her metal fist into Rirgol's chest, which had no affect, the gargoyle laughed and then threw her back where Alex and Tim were. Liz got up and ran over, she checked on them and saw Rirgol coming closer, Tia flipped in the air and used her power to blind the beast. Rirgol was stunned for a few seconds but then he grabbed Tia's ankle and threw her back, somehow Carson caught her.

"Hey you okay?" He asks.

"Let's try something different." Tia said.

Carson nods, "Sure."

Tia was put down on the ground, "Okay at the same time you fire your power of darkness at him and I'll do the same with my lightness."

Carson nods, "Tell me when."

Zane watched from the ground what Carson and Tia were planning, Rirgol turned to the Yellow and Black Ranger who stood waiting for him to notice them. Rirgol, carelessly, ran in their direction without a thought in his mind. Carson and Tia stood in a fighting stance, getting ready.

"Now-!" She shouts.

Carson and Tia ejected lightness and darkness at the same time which hit Rirgol on his arm, which exploded clean off. Rirgol stopped running and screamed in pain.

"You'll pay for that." Rirgol said.

Zane got in front, "And what will you do?"

Rirgol snickered, "Not me. What Master Vaatu will do." With that Rirgol was gone.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"You are the worst leader ever!" Carson shouts.

The team arrived at the temple after the fight. Liz was sporting a newly fracture radius, Tim was sporting a bruise on his forehead, Alex had a some bruising, Rena had some bruising on her knuckles, and Tia and Carson seemed fine just like Zane. Upon making it to the top of the temple all the students and monks stopped and stared at the shouting coming from the rangers.

"What? Me being a bad leader?" Zane shouts.

Carson nods, "Maybe if there was a solid plan and maybe if you gave orders instead of total chaos we could have defeated that guy!" Carson shouts.

Tia stood in the middle, "Enough."

Carson smirks, "Whatever. I don't need this."

Jayden came over, "What the heck is going on?"

Liz walked over, "We got our butt kicked by Rirgol."

"The gargoyle?" Jayden asked.

Carson nods, "All because our "leader" wasn't a good leader."

Tim and Alex shot a glare, "Carson!"

Rena sighs, "This hatred between you two has been going on since Carson joined the team."

Zane and Carson glared at each other, "Whatever." "I don't care."

Jayden looked at the two and then to the rangers, "I see." Jayden says.

Alex looks at Jayden, "You see what?"

Jayden looks at them all, "I see that this conflict needs to be taken care of. Zane and Carson you are off the team."

"What?" Both shouted.

"Until you can learn to work as a team, you are off the team. Until then, I will promote Tia as leader." Jayden said.

Liz smiled at Tia, and whispered "good job" in her ear. Alex smiles at Tia but turns to Zane feeling bad. Tim smiles fades as he looks at Zane and Carson. Rena had a frown looking at Zane's expression. Tia did not have a smile on her face, the same to Carson and Zane. Both boys were angered by this.

"You have to be kidding me?" Zane spoke.

Jayden looks at him, "Zane is am disappointed in you. I saw something inside that proved you were right to lead, I assume I must have been wrong because a leader stands by his allies and not argue." Jayden said.

Jayden looks at Zane for one more second before he turned around and left the rangers to stand there. The five rangers turned to Zane and Carson, the two boys glared at each other and then turned their heads from looking at each other.

Rena exhales, "You know you kinda did it to yourselves."

Zane glared at her, "Oh shut up!"

Rena then glares at him, "Do you hear yourself! You are being a jerk and just some loud mouth. I agree with Jay, our leader is Tia and she'll probably do better." Rena said.

Rena left to go to the dojo. Tim and Alex were surprised by that outburst, Liz and Tia exchanged looks. Carson kept his hands in his jacket pocket and looked away, Zane crossed his arms on his chest and groans.

Tia took a few steps forward looking at them, "You know they are right. You need to act like a team, it doesn't matter if you hate or like each other. You just need to suck it up and behave like a team, or it'll endanger us in the long run. Zane, I'll make sure Jayden didn't regret making me leader but until you come back you should try to form a bond with Carson. The two of you are actually more alike than you know." Tia said.

The two boys were silent.

Tia nods, "Come on guys, let's get some training in."

The other four walked off leaving the two rangers behind. The Red Ranger turned to Carson and then began to walk down the stairs, as for The Black Ranger. The two did not want to remain here and they did not want to remain with each other.

**Thanks for being patient with my updates. I am still sick and also got some bad news that a family member passed away yesterday. I was so upset that I just locked myself in my room, but today as everything seemed to be normal I decided to take my laptop and type away while listening to Three Days Grace and this chapter was created. It might be a while for another chapter, being sick and loss of a loved one. So please be patient, and stay asterous! *Young Justice fans would get that***

_NEXT TIME: Carson and Zane are forced to bond in order to get back on the team, elsewhere Tia is shrugging to lead the team to defeat Rirgol. Is this the end of the Element Rangers?_


	9. EP 9: Okay Are We A Team Now?

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

Liz sat on the floor in the dojo, next to her was Rena laying on the floor. Tim and Alex had finishing sparring, as Tia was talking to Jayden. Liz groans and that gained the attention from Rena, who sat up. Rena glanced over at Liz while the guys sat down next to them.

"I can't believe Jay kicked them out." Liz said.

Rena frowns, "They deserved it."

Tim gazed his glance to her, "Do you really mean it?"

Rena stands up, "Yeah. If Zane isn't man enough to treat a teammate like a member of the team then why should I feel bad?"

Rena grabbed a towel and walked out of the dojo. Tia and Jayden watched her leave the room, the three rangers sitting noticed how tired Jayden looked. He looked like he had not slept in a couple of days which was something they would usually never notice.

"Tia, has anything changed at school with them?" Jayden asked.

Tia shakes her head, "No. I am so angered by this. I am trying to balance all of this and leading is something I never signed up for." Tia said.

Jayden nods and rubs the bridge of his nose, "I know. Its hard for all of you."

Tia looks at him, "You think they will get along."

Jayden nods, "They have to or else we are all history."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zane groaned as he stopped walking down the sidewalk, he turned to head down to the direction of the temple. He was going to give Jayden a piece of his mind but then he stopped for a second. Zane suddenly remembered what Jayden had said to him last.

_"Zane is am disappointed in you."_

Zane exhales and then kicks a rock, "Darn it."

Zane turns his head to look around his surrounding, he was near the park. In the baseball field there was a little kid baseball game going on, what surprised him to see Carson with what looks to be his parents and little brother. Zane walked over and Carson saw him from the corner of his eyes.

"Carson-?" Zane asked.

Carson turns, "Zane."

Carson's mother spots Zane and smile, "Oh are you a friend of Carson?"

Zane shrugs, "Yeah."

Carson rolls his eyes, "This is Zane."

His mother smiles, "I am Beth. I am Carson's mom."

Carson groans, "He gets it mom."

Beth pointed to her husband, "This is my husband Carter."

Carson nods, "Okay well I am going to talk to "my friend" alone."

Carson basically drags Zane away from his family. Zane sorta had a grin on his face, and Carson wanted to hit him badly. The two sat down on a bench in the park a little away from the baseball diamonds.

"Nice family." Zane says.

Carson nods, "Yeah."

There was some silence between them, surely a large amount of tension from their last time together. Carson lead forward with his elbows on his knees, and Zane leaded back on the bench looking at the clear blue sky.

"I am so stupid." Zane mumbles.

Carson looks up, "How?"

"I yelled at you and got all angry because I was- jealous." Zane admitted.

Carson looked puzzled, "Jealous?"

Zane nods, "Yeah. I mean I am the new kid and- my social skills aren't the greatest, and when you became a part of the team. I don't know, I guess I felt like I wasn't going to be the leader or I'll be forgotten."

Carson sighs, "I wasn't trying to ruin your mojo."

Zane glances, "You weren't?"

Carson nods, "I am the same. I've always had it hard with friends, I look like this jerk but that's just how I am. I never had a best friend, the only people I socialize with is my family and that's kinda sad." Carson said.

Zane exhales, "So I guess Tia was right."

Carson shifts his eyes at Zane, "So what now?"

Zane formed a smile, "We start over."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rirgol used his powers of wind to break the glass at the businesses in town, the rangers arrived in their suits. Rirgol turned seeing that it was only the five, a little disappointed the gargoyle called forth Furi to take the rangers.

Liz ducked and grabbed the arm of a Furi and flipped it on its back. Rena touched a copper wire and her hands turned to cooper, she threw heavy punches in the faces of the Furi. Alex ran up a wall and flipped in the air causing a few to hit the wall, while some grabbed a hold of him but Alex used his powers of the earth to cause the roots to trip them.

Alex chuckled, "Better them tripping than me."

Tia kicked one on the chest, "Focus."

Alex nods, "Right captain." He joked.

Tim flipped in the air, and did this side kick causing a domino affect to the Furi in front of him. Tim chuckles and turns to Tia, she had take out her share of Furi with the basics and then adding her cheat aka her power. As the Furi came running toward her, she used her power of light to blind them and while they were blinded she took advantage. She took them down without breaking a sweat.

The five regrouped and stood in front of Rirgol, "That's far enough!" Tia shouts.

Rirgol chuckles, "And what are you going to do? You're incomplete."

Tim glances at Tia, "He's right."

Liz nudges him, "Shut it."

Rirgol grins, "You got rid of two of the best members of the team. If I was your mentor I would have rib Yellow and White, they are pretty useless." Rirgol said.

After he said that both girls were about to charge in but Alex stopped Tia and Tim stopped Liz. Rena glanced from her team to the enemy in front of them. Rirgol knew what to say to affect them even without attacking, he knew their weakness.

"He is only trying to get in your head." Alex said.

"Yeah," Tim said.

Liz nods, "You're right."

Tia nods, "Okay. Let's get this over with."

And like that the five all charged in, like before Liz's attacks were useless against Rirgol. Tim and Alex ran in to punch the beast but the gargoyle used his wind to blow them back, being creative Rena used her metal hand and punched a hole in the ground to keep her from flying away.

"Tia, what's the plan?" Rena asked.

Tia shakes her head, "I- I don't know."

Alex stumbles to get up, "But- you're our leader."

In panic she shouts, "It's not like I wanted the stupid job!"

"That's right you didn't." A voice said.

Tia rotated her head to see two shadowy figures, "Need a hand."

"Carson and Zane." Tia said.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zane and Carson were morphed in their suits and the others stood up and ran over, Zane glanced from Rirgol to his team.

"Is is okay if I take lead?" Zane asked Tia.

Tia nods, "Go ahead."

Tim groans, "Great this will end well."

Liz nudges Tim again, "Dude."

Zane shakes his head, "No its fine. I know we both screwed up, mostly me but I know how to stop Rirgol."

Alex looks at his friend, "How?"

Carson lifted his fist up, "By using our attacks at the same time at his chest."

Liz nods, "I like it."

Tim shrugs, "What the heck."

The team nod and Zane turn to see Rirgol shift his eyes from each ranger. He started to use his wind to blow them back, Rena used her way before with her fist in the ground as Alex pulled roots up for him and Tia. Liz flew up in the air to keep herself from being blown away, Tim surrounded himself in water, and as for the other two they stood in the middle of the wind but was not thrown back.

Carson glanced at Zane, "Ready leader?"

Zane nods, "Ready."

"Now!" Carson shouts at the rangers.

At that command the rangers threw in their power of their element aiming for Rirgol's chest. The power of the elements created sparks to explode from him, and when they happened the rangers powered down thus they began to cheer.

That was until their morphers were glowing their color, "Um guys?" Liz asked.

"What is this?" Rena asked.

"I don't know." Zane said.

Suddenly on the screen on their morphers appeared an animal. On Tim's was a blue shark, on Liz's was white panther, on Tia' was a yellow eagle, on Rena's was a silver wolf, on Carson's was a black bat, and on Zane's was a red phoenix.

"What are these?" Carson asked.

"Those are your zords." Jayden said appearing from behind.

Zane turned and had a happy look on his face for once, "Jay."

Jayden walked over, "I am very pleased and really proud of you."

Liz grins, "We would have been gone for if it wasn't for Zane."

Alex nods and lightly shoves Zane, "His quick thinking helped us out of trouble."

Tim sighs, "You are also forgetting the fact these two aren't fighting."

Tia smiles, "That is true. So Jayden, maybe Zane should lead again."

Jayden nods and looks at all the rangers, "Do you all feel this way?"

Zane looks from Carson to Rena, all smiles up to Rena. She had a frown, and Zane felt bad and walked over and looked at her feeling terrible how he left things with them.

"Rena, I am sorry if you are still mad at me for before. I am sorry." Zane said.

A smirk appeared on her face and she punched his shoulder, "You're forgiven."

Jayden smiles, "Then you guys are finally officially a full team."

The teens all cheered and smiled, then they began hugging each other from amongst themselves and then to Jayden. Then Liz smiles and put her hand out, Tia got her grip and put her hand on top of her hand. Then Alex and Tim, Rena rolls her eyes and places her hand on top. Then Carson and Zane, and Jayden saw the teens look at him.

"Come on mentor." Zane teased.

Jayden snickers, "You guys will be the death of me." Jayden said.

Jayden finished it by placing his hand at the very top, and at the same time they lifted their hands up and cheered the words saying _"VICTORY"_ with glee.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Elsewhere, in the darkness of the world of the monsters sitting on his throne and angered Vaatu kicked General Dyme down to the floor in utter rage.

"I told you to stop those worthless rangers and you only helped them get stronger!" Vaatu shouts.

"My lord, please allow me another chance to make it up." General Dyme said.

Vaatu glares, "Are you giving me orders?"

General Dyme shakes his head, "No sir I was-."

"I think maybe I should destroy the rangers." A familiar voice from the shadows said.

"Who goes there?" Vaatu asked.

Stepping from the shadows was Zara wearing her suit but wasn't wearing the helmet. Though General Dyme began to protest sending Zara, even though Vaatu wasn't listening to him anymore.

"She is human- she could grow feelings." General Dyme said.

Vaatu shakes his head, "No wait. I have an idea. Something special for her."

Zara bows her head down, "What are your bidding my master?"

**I really want to thanks for everyone being patient with what's been going on in my life. Most people wouldn't care but I really do thank you for being so kind. Everything is fine... though I still have my cold. Nevertheless, chapters will be updated probably by a couple of days.**

_NEXT TIME: Rena's foster brother, Andrew, becomes suspicious about Rena's behavior and weird excuses for her being late and having to leave for her missions/battles/training. Elsewhere, Zara kidnaps Jayden and wants him to apologize for ruining her life._


	10. EP 10: Secrets Out (Part 1)

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

Andrew was setting the plates for the morning breakfast that Thursday. His mom, Lillian, was already cooking. Coming downstairs was Andrew's younger brother Carter and his dad. Andrew's dad, Hank, was a lawyer and spent most of his time off talking to clients and being in court.

Andrew groans, "What's taking Rena so long?"

Lillian turns to face her son, "Andrew where are your manners. Your sister is a girl and she needs to look her best for school."

Carter, who is ten, snickered, "Why?"

Hank messes with Carter's hair, "You'll find out when you're Andrew's age."

Andrew sits down, "But she is always taking forever and late all the time."

Lillian turns to her son again, "Andrew what is the matter? Rena is adjusting to this new life quickly and has made friends, that is a positive thing."

Hank nods, "Yes son you need to cut her a break."

Rena came downstairs with a big smile, "Morning everyone."

Everyone expect Andrew smiled and saying "morning" to her. Rena took a seat next to Carter, she messed with his hair like an older sister and then was given a plate by Lillian like a mother would.

"Better hurry and eat your breakfast." Lillian says smiling.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

As Rena and Andrew reached the school, she saw something shocking. Standing by the entrance was Carson with Monica, she was in her school uniform and carried her backpack. He held her hand and brushed her hair from covering her face.

"I gotta go." Monica said softly.

Carson nods, "Okay."

Monica leans in and kisses him on the check, "Later."

Carson smiles, "Later."

Monica begins to head off to her private school, Andrew ignored it and basically Rena and entered the school whereas Rena got nosey. Rena walked over and ended up startling Carson, who began to blush uncontrollably.

"So what was that?" Rena asked grinning.

Carson blushed, "Um nothing."

Rena snickered, "As if."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden sat by his grandfather's bed. Kaito was coughing harder than before, in the room in front of the bed was Jun and Daishi. Both monks looked worried and glanced from their friend and his grandson.

"Jayden," Jun started.

Jayden shook his head, "I don't know."

Daishi exhales, "Yes you do."

Jayden shifted his gaze from his grandfather to the other two monks, "I don't want to believe it."

Kaito began to violently cough, which gained Jayden's attention. Jayden jumped up and lifted his grandfather up, in a sitting position, and then was lightly hitting his back. Then his grandfather stopped coughing. Jayden lowered his grandfather down carefully, and then handed the man a glass of ice cold water.

"Th- Thank you." Jayden said.

Jayden nods, "You need to rest. And your fever will go down."

Kaito coughs again, "Jayden it was going to happen eventually."

Jayden shakes his head, "No."

Jayden stands up, he shakes his head. His acts may look like one of a child but Jayden had a good reason, he had a perfectly good reason. Usually this calm and collective individual who minded his own business behaved this way in front of three people he respected so much.

"I've already lost my parents and I- I can't loose you too." Jayden said.

Jun and Daishi exchanged looks and then Kaito's eyes shifted from his grandson to his drink in his hands. Jayden had his hands in fists that were trembling, he was sobbing.

Kaito gazed his eyes back at his grandson, "Oh Jayden."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rena found her friends at their lunch table and then before she could walk over she was stopped by Andrew. He had a frown on his face, though he usually had a frown on his face anytime he was with or had to talk to Rena. So in return, she had a frown on her face.

"What?" Rena asked.

"I know you are sneaking around. Mom and dad won't believe me." Andrew said.

Rena glares, "Well maybe I am not."

"But you are always late and never home." Andrew said.

Rena rolls her eyes, "Is this because I was in the Foster System?"

Andrew's look sold it to her, he was a bit stunned that she found out what he was thinking but also had a slight glare on his face.

Rena exhales, "Andrew not everyone from the system are gangsters and criminals. I was put into the Foster System because my dad got placed in jail because he killed a family while drinking and driving, and my mom died giving birth to me."

Andrew looked a bit upset, "Oh- Rena. I- I didn't know."

Rena rubs her eyes, she was actually about to cry and wanted to hide it from not only Andrew but anyone else who happened to overhear them talking.

"Yeah you didn't. You never wanted to get to know me, because I came from a "broken home" from what you and your buddies say. I am and will never be good enough for you, and I am done trying to be your sister." Rena said and then shoves him with her shoulder.

Andrew was stunned, he turned his head and watched Rena sit down with her friends all happy. Andrew exhales deeply, now feeling bad for upsetting her. Andrew slowly walks away, only not to have noticed Rena glance back one last time before turning back to Tia and Liz gossiping about something.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden stood outside the kid's high school, it was odd for him to be out of the temple mostly due to his lack of social skills and his past involving consist bullying. Zane noticed Jayden first and walked over.

"Jay, you okay?" Zane asked.

Jayden brushed it off, "Yeah I just came here to make sure you all made it for training."

Tim smirks, "We'd never ditch."

Liz nods, "Yeah."

Rena nods and then hears her name being called it was none other than Andrew, who ran over and caused all of her friends to turn and look at them.

"Rena, we're going home." Andrew said.

Rena shakes her head, "Sorry but I made a promise to my friends."

Andrew groans, "Come on Rena you can't still be mad."

Rena had a slight glare, "Yes Andrew I am."

Rena turns away, she grabs Zane's wrist and begins walking. As she does that the rest of the the gang does that as well. Zane, who was being dragged by Rena, was blushing because of her holding onto him in this manner.

"Rena-! Wait!" Tia shouts.

The gang were far away from Andrew, and on their way to the temple. When an explosion from behind set them flying in the air. Some collided into the trees and others just hit the ground hard, when they looked up to see who caused it they saw nothing but gold.

"Zara," Jayden mumbles.

Zara snickers, "Well well. Look what we have here."

Zane groans, "I am getting tired of this."

Liz nods standing up, "Yeah."

Zara snickers, "Oh believe me Power Rangers I am tired of you ruining plans for my master."

Tia glances at the ranger, "Who are you anyways? Why would a ranger work for Vaatu?"

Zara cocks her head to the right, "Oh your mentor had not told you yet?"

"Hadn't told us what?" Alex asked.

Jayden got silent, Zane shifted his eyes at Jayden. He knew Jayden had been keeping something a secret but he only assumed it had to do with the whole Kaito being sick thing. Jayden looks down at the ground as Zara laughs.

Tim turns his head to Jayden, "Jay who is she?"

Rena glances at Jayden, "Jayden."

Jayden exhales deeply, "She was a former student who was left at the temple as a baby. She went missing at age six." Jayden said.

Tia looks at Jayden, "Six years ago- but that's when Vaatu was released."

Zara grinned, "Go on Jayden tell them. Tell them who I am."

"Her name is Zara." Jayden said.

Tia gasped first, "Zara- Are you Zara Wellham?"

Zara removed her helmet, "I was beginning to wonder if you were actually smart Miss Tia? But then again you are a Power Ranger so, I guess being slow is something that comes natural to you." Zara said.

"How- How did this happen?" Liz asked.

Zara glanced at Jayden, "He may had said someone unsealed Vaatu but- he never said who actually did."

Jayden looked at her, "Zara- I am so sorry."

Zane glanced at Jayden, "What is she talking about?"

Rena looked concerned, "Jayden?"

Zara shot lightning at them, they ducked but the bolt of lightning hit a tree causing the trunk to fall. Behind it was Andrew, Rena saw her foster brother and gasped. Zara grinned taking this moment to take advantage of Rena's weakness.

"Rena-?" Andrew spoke.

She went to fire a bolt of lightning at Andrew, but Rena touched her necklace and made her hand metal. As the bolt came close she knocked Andrew down and then charged at Zara, she went to punch Zara but a scream stopped her.

"No-!" That was Tia.

Rena froze, "Tia?"

"How did this- how did you become this?" Tia asked.

Zara places her helmet back on and pulls out her saber, "It's all Jayden's fault. I can't forgive him."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I thought I'd make Rena have a "sad" background to place her into foster care. Andrew is a bit harsh I know, but he doesn't connect with Rena when she moves in and the only reason why he shows up at the end is so sneak around to find out what Rena is up to. Also Jayden's grandfather is ill and the other ones he is referring will explain why he hasn't mentioned any other mean of family.**

**Stay tune to a new chapter soon, I'll be on Christmas Break starting tomorrow so I'll have free time besides on the holidays of course but yeah!**

_NEXT TIME: Jayden is taken by Zara and the rangers go after her, but Andrew doesn't want Rena to be in any danger._

_On the next chapter: Secrets Out part 2_


	11. EP 11: Secrets Out (Part 2)

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Go on Jayden tell them." Zara said.

Standing in front of Zara was the gang which included now confused Andrew. Tia stood next to Alex, Tim and Liz exchanged looks, Zane looked at Jayden, Carson exhales, and Rena is knelt down by Andrew. Jayden could feel the sweat on the back of his neck, he knew this day would come he knew it since the whole thing happened.

"Tell them!" Zara screamed.

"It was me!" Jayden shouted.

Zane looked puzzled, "What?"

Jayden sighs, "I did it."

Rena stood up calmly, "Did what?"

Jayden looks down, "I broke the seal. I released Vaatu." Jayden said.

They all gasp, and Zara had a smirk under her helmet. Jayden remained ashamed, he didn't like why it happened and feels utterly responsible. Zane moved forward and stood next to Jayden, his head was facing Jayden.

"What do you mean you released Vaatu?" Zane asked.

"Just what I said." Jayden said.

Tia took a step forward, "But- why?"

Jayden looks up, "I was twelve- I was curious about everything and at that time I was well playing a game with Zara."

_***FLASHBACK***_

Twelve year old Jayden snickered, he took off his gloves and moved it around in the room. The power he possessed allowed him to be able to sense Zara's energy source. Jayden gazed and found her presence in a closet. Grinning, he placed the glove back on his hand and walked quickly over to the door. The boy slowly reached for the knob and opened it, startling young Zara which caused her to stumble out of the closet.

"No fair Jay, you used your power." Zara pouted.

Jayden grinned, "No way. That would be cheating."

Zara was pouting, "No fair! No fair!"

Jayden knelt down, "I am sorry Zara. How about you choose what we do next?"

Zara smiled widely, "Really!"

Jayden nods, "Yeah after all I did choose hide-and-seek."

Zara stands up, "Okay let's go to the hidden vault."

Jayden looked puzzled, "Why?"

Zara made a face, "Because I said so."

"But what reason are we going there? To play a game, because gramps wouldn't approve." Jayden said.

Zara shakes her head, "Nope. I like hearing the tale of the warriors and your going to tell me." Zara said.

Jayden groans, "Oh fine."

Both Jayden and Zara ran out of the room they were in. They ran down the court yard where some students were training, this caused some monks to yell at the youngest who ignored the elders because they had a something to do. Once they reached the door leading to the vault, Zara nudged Jayden. Jayden pulled the lever to open the door, and then pulled out a flash light. Once they reached the dark bottom of the stairs Jayden sees Zara run around and giggle.

"Zara, be careful." Jayden said.

Zara stopped running, "Ops sorry."

Jayden smiles softly, "Okay now let's start with the story."

Zara shakes her head, "No no! You need the urn."

Jayden looked confused, "Why?"

Zara pouts, "Because when gramps told it he held the urn."

Jayden sighs, "Okay fine."

Jayden walked to the stone brick and pulled some out and inside a box with the urn inside. Jayden noticed how dusty it was, he tried to brush off the dust with his gloved hands but suddenly it slipped from his hands and fell onto the floor. The urn shattered, the children's eyes widen. A large giant cloud of black smoke appeared.

"Jay what is that?" Zara asked.

"I- I don't know." Jayden said.

There was some lightning coming from it, the cloud was moving around in the room and noticed the children standing in the room. The cloud went to go near Jayden but for some odd reason it couldn't do anything to him, but the cloud did hear Zara scream.

"Zara-! Run!" Jayden shouts.

Zara began to run, but she tripped and fell onto the ground. Jayden began to run toward her but too late. The cloud surrounded her, the only thing Jayden saw was the smoke and then it clear out the door. Jayden looked around, Zara was no where to be seen.

"Zara?" Jayden spoke.

Jayden walked backwards and stepped onto the shattered bits of the urn. Jayden looked at it and then at the all with the legend written on it.

"Oh no." He spoke.

_***FLACHBACK OVER***_

Jayden exhales, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"But it happened so accept your sins." Zara said.

Zane turns his head to the rangers, "We better morph."

"Right," The others said.

Rena pulled out her morpher but felt a hand on her shoulder, "No Rena. Its dangerous."

It was Andrew. Rena wasn't sure whether it was the near death experience kicking in or him actually being worried in her well-being at that moment, but she knew she had to fight.

"Andrew, I have to. I am a Power Ranger." Rena said.

Zara summoned Furi for the rangers to fight. The rangers quickly morphed and ran into the fight. Jayden pulled Andrew away from the action, Andrew watched his foster sister fight.

Rena pulled out a silver staff, "Silver Wolf Staff!" She shouts.

As Furi came near her, she would hit them with her staff. She even knocked them onto the ground by sliding the staff under their feet causing them to loose their balance. Rena grins under her helmet, and then made her hand metal and punched one dead in the face.

"Whoa," Andrew said.

Jayden grins, "Yeah your sister is amazing."

Liz did a back flip and pulled out her white slim swore, "White Panther Sword!" She shouts.

As the Furi came close, Liz was as graceful as the wind and sliced and diced at the Furi. She took them down without breaking a sweat, and as she placed her sword in its sheath one was coming from behind. Liz turns and uses her right hand to blow the Furi back and fly into the air.

"Ta- ta." Liz giggles.

Tim pulls out his blue trident, "Blue Torpedo Trident!" He shouts.

Tim fires his attack causing a large wave of water to consume the Furi. Tim grins and turns seeing one coming from behind, he quickly dodge the attack and then hit the Furi in the head with his trident.

Tim grins, "Can't handle my waves well maybe you should stay on the land."

Carson punched one Furi dead in the center of its face then pulled out a black spear, "Black Bat Spear!" He yells.

Carson swings his spear at the Furi, he runs aiming the sharp end at the Furi causing them to fall back and knock down onto the ground. Carson grins under his helmet and caused darkness to surround the Furi, and one by one Carson was able to take them down in the shadows. Once the darkness cleared up, Carson had his spear resting on his shoulders.

"Too easy." He says.

Tia held out her yellow sai, "Yellow Eagle Sai!" She shouts.

As the Furi came near her, she dodged but also sliced the Furi causing them to fall back. When some that weren't hit coming near her, she used her power of light to blind them and then did a butterfly kick in the jaw of one causing it to domino affect the rest.

"Another bites the dust." She snickers.

Zane does a front flip and pulled out a red katana, "Red Phoenix Katana!" Zane shouts.

Flames were coming off the katana, and Zane moved forward at the Furi. As the blade connected with the Furi, the beasts were thrown back one by one. Zane sees some coming from behind, so as he slices at one by him he uses his leg and kick fire at the Furi. The Furi begin to run away while their butts are on fire.

"Someone smell anything burning?" Zane spoke.

Andrew and Jayden stood still watching them fighting. Andrew watched how graceful Rena was. He was utterly shocked, and also at the same time upset he overreacted about why she was late.

"Looks like they are too busy to deal with me." Said Zara from behind.

Jayden turns, "Zara."

Andrew began to shake, "Don't- hurt me."

Zara rolls her eyes, "Don't worry I am not going to bother with you."

Jayden got into a fighting stance, "Zara just leave peacefully."

Zara snickers, "Oh I will be."

After she said that a portal opened behind her, Jayden's eyes widen. Zara placed her hands on her hips, she cocked her head to the right.

"Now Jay, we must be going." Zara said.

"Why do you want me so badly?" Jayden asked.

Zara snickers, "Oh but you promised I get to choose what we do next."

Jayden felt the cold chills up his back, "Zara."

Zara got annoyed, "Listen if you come with me now I'll spare their worthless lives."

"You'll leave them? All of them alone?" Jayden asked worried.

Zara nods, "Yes."

Jayden bit his lip and then looked up, "Positive?"

Zara nods.

"Jayden-!" Zane yells.

The rangers powered down and began running in their direction.

Jayden turns facing them for a quick second, "I'm sorry."

Zara grabs Jayden's forearm and drags him through the portal. After the two went through the portal it closed up.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zane fell onto the ground where the portal was once at, he punched the ground and loudly swore. Liz hugs Tim, and he held onto her for support. Tia buries her head in Alex's chest, about to sob. Alex holds onto her trying to comfort. Rena knelt down next to Andrew, Andrew hugged Rena lightly and was apologizing over and over. Carson walked over and knelt down next to Zane.

"Zane," Carson said.

"We- let her take him." Zane said.

"Zane, we did all we could." Carson said.

Zane shakes his head, "We didn't try hard enough." Zane said.

"We'll get him back." Carson said.

Zane shoots his head up, "How?"

Carson shrugs, "I don't know how but- we are the Power Rangers and we'll figure something out."

Tia pulls her head out from Alex's chest, "But I still can't believe- Zara is evil."

Alex looks at her, "Tia."

Tim looks at Tia, "We kinda have something more bigger to worry about."

Liz nods, "Yeah Andrew knows our secret."

Andrew noticed all eyes on him, "What?"

All rangers looked at him, standing in front of him besides Rena who was still kneeling next to her foster brother. He felt the glares from them but Rena did not have that look on her face. She had a more relaxed look.

"What are we going to do about it?" Carson asked.

Rena shakes her head, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Alex spoke.

"But he knows our secret!" Zane shouts.

Rena stands, "And he'll keep it a secret. Maybe its best if he knows, maybe- maybe he can help."

"How?" Liz asked.

Rena ran her hands through her hair, "I don't know but he- Andrew is my brother and I think its fine if he knows our secret."

Tia and Liz exchanged looks, Alex and Tim did the same, and finally Carson and Zane did too. Finally Zane groans an exhale and walks over to Andrew, he holds out his hand for Andrew to shake. Andrew reaches his hand out and shakes Zane's.

"Welcome to Team Element Fusion, now if you tell anyone our secret I will find you." Zane said.

Andrew nods, "Okay I won't tell. I swear on my life."Andrew said.

Zane nods and faces his team, "Good now we should get to business. Time to go find and save our mentor."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden stood in an empty room with Zara, the two were in an old building. Something was familiar about it to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He turns his head and sees Zara look at him directly. She had her glare and points her blade at him.

"So if you threw me through that portal to kill me, why don't you just do it?" Jayden asked.

Zara remained silent.

"Or is this a way to spare my life? You really don't want to kill me." Jayden said.

Zara glares, "You no nothing!"

"I know you Zara. You always loved to paint and read books, you said your dream is to become a singer like your favorite pop singer." Jayden said.

Zara snickers, "That's when I was a fool and I was-."

"Good." Jayden said.

"Enough speaking," Zara said pointing the blade at his throat.

"You aren't going to kill me, Zara. You really want to spare me, don't you? You probably have orders to destroy the rangers and me, but destroying me is too personal." Jayden said.

Her hands were shaking slightly but then she stiffen, "Shut it."

Jayden exhales, "Fine then answer me this why did you really bring me here?"

Zara stops, "Because I- It's none of your business."

Jayden nods, "I see."

Zara pulls her blade back and then went to go to the kill, Jayden closes his eyes but felt nothing. He opens his eyes and sees Zara had stopped close to his neck, she had this stunned expression on her face. She took a few steps back and fell onto the ground.

"Zara-?" Jayden spoke.

"What is wrong with me?" Zara asked looking at her shaking hands.

Jayden saw the blade on the ground, Zara was frozen in fear in concern on what was going on at that very second.

"Why am I seizing up? I never- I never felt this weak before." Zara mumbles.

"Zara-," Jayden said.

Jayden removes his gloves and Zara notices this, she stands up and touches his hand which then sent both of them into a flashback to when they were children. It sent them back to the day when Vaatu was released, and everything had changed. The vision quickly ended and both people stumbled back onto the floor.

Panting Jayden placed his glove on, 'What was that?' He thought.

Zara grabbed her blade, "Don't you dare try another trick again!"

Jayden felt the sweat on his forehead, "Okay."

Zara held the blade to his neck, "Today will be your last day Jayden!"

**Okay I posted this chapter pretty quick, I kinda was feeling really enraged by what's going on at home. My kitten is sick and the vet says she is going to die, but she was fine up until last night so she is on medication and hopefully she'll get better with the help of the medication. Also dealing with other personal issues I don't feel comfortable talking about on here so yeah. **

**Now that I am on Christmas Break, chapters will be updated probably quickly unless something comes up or its holiday. Other than that that's about it for this Author's Notes.**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers race to fine Jayden in time, also can Jayden get Zara to change to become good or will she stay for the side of evil?_

_On the next chapter: Secrets Out part 3_


	12. EP 12: Secrets Out (Part 3)

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

Zane and the others, which included Andrew, walked up in the temple. Monica, who was in the middle of training, noticed them coming up badly wounded. Worry filled her mind, she ran over to them though mostly to Carson. Monica sprinted over, and hugged Carson tightly.

"What happened?" She asked.

Carson held her, "Jayden was taken."

Monica let him go, "What? How?"

"He was taken by Zara." Liz said.

Monica looked stunned, "The lost child? Zara the orphan?"

Tia nods, "Yes and who was also my singing student."

Monica placed a hand on Tia's arm for support, "I'm sorry."

Zane glances to Monica, "Sorry to rush things but we need to see Kaito."

Monica frowned, "You might want to talk to Jun or Daishi. I've been unable to have any contact with Kaito since he has been put on bed-rest."

Liz looked worried, "Is he that bad?"

Monica shrugs, "They aren't sure."

Alex looks down, "Damn."

Monica shakes her head, "Sorry I am making situations even worst with more depressing news."

Rena took a step forward, "Monica there is one more thing I need you to do for us."

Monica nods, "Anything."

Rena pulls Andrew over, "I need you to watch my brother for a while. See to it that he gets home at five if I don't come back before then." Rena said.

Monica nods, "Of course."

Andrew turns to look at Rena, "Rena you can't- it's too dangerous."

Rena looks at him, "Andrew- I am a Power Ranger. I gotta go this, I gotta protect everyone. I have to save Jayden."

Andrew looks down and then back up, "Be careful sis."

Rena smiles, "I will big bro."

Zane smiles at that sibling moment, "Well we better go find Kaito."

Carson turns to Monica, "Promise me you won't get killed." Monica says.

Carson kisses her forehead, "I promise."

Monica nods, "Okay."

Carson turns to the others, aside from the fact that Carson had a "soft side", the others had no idea that Carson and Monica had became an item well besides Rena. Carson blushes and forms a serious expression to make himself look mature.

"We- We better go uh go find Kaito." Carson said and begins to walk.

Zane snickers, "Yeah."

The other rangers walked down a hallway and found themselves lost in the halls, once lost they saw this door that Jun and Daishi were standing in front of. Zane and the others walked over to them and that is when the two monks noticed the rangers.

"Rangers?" Jun spoke.

"We need to speak to Kaito." Liz said.

"He- can't see anyone right now." Daishi said.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Tim said.

Jun and Daishi looked puzzled, "I beg your pardon?" Jun spoke.

Zane looks at them, "Listen Kaito is the only one we can think of that can help us find Jayden and save him."

Daishi looked more concerned, "Something happened to Jayden?"

Tia nods, "He was taken by Zara."

Jun and Daishi exchanged looks, "Zara." "Can't be."

Alex looks at them, "She is the Gold Ranger."

Carson nods, "And also the orphan that you guys took in when she was a baby."

Jun exhales, "We'd hope she was alive but- not on the side of Vaatu."

Daishi looks upset, "I wonder how that happened."

Rena looks at the monks, "Look we can explain all of it later but first we need to save Jayden."

Jun nods, "Very well."

The door opens and all seven enter this room. The room had books on some shelves, some pictures of Jayden and Kaito as well as probably Jayden's parents, a bed, and a nightstand where there were water and medication.

Kaito coughs, "Who is it?"

"Us, sir." Zane replies.

"Rangers," Kaito coughs, "What is going on?"

Tia looks at Kaito, "Kaito- uh sir you see Jayden was taken."

Kaito nearly threw himself out of bed, "What?"

Carson rushes to the side of the bed, "Whoa old timer calm down."

"Is he alright?" Kaito asked being lowered down.

"We think, but we need your help." Rena said.

Kaito nods and coughs lightly, "You want me to help you track him."

Zane nods, "Jayden explained to me that your power can track people. So I assumed that you could show us where we could go."

Kaito lightly smiles, "In my current state not so much but there is another way of tracking him."

Alex looks at Kaito, "Another way?"

"How?" Zane asked.

Kaito nods at the teens, "Carson and Tia."

Carson and Tia exchanged looks, "Us?"

Kaito nods with a gentle smile, "The powers of light and darkness sees all. Originally that power was used to find people, light was able to find the good people and darkness was able to find the evil in the world."

Carson looks at Kaito, "But how do we- track him?"

Kaito coughs lightly, "By focusing on the one you want to find. You must hold hands and focus on Jayden and nothing but Jayden."

Liz seemed a bit shocked, "And that will work?"

Kaito nods, "It did in the time of legends."

Zane nods, "Thank you Kaito and we'll bring Jayden back."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zara was pacing back in forth in the room they were in, Jayden was sitting on the floor against the wall. He was hot, the sweat ran down his face. He lifted his head up to see Zara, he couldn't read her energy and knew if he tried likely is she might snap again like what happened before.

"Are you going to kill me?" Jayden asked.

Zara stopped pacing and turned to Jayden. The whole room was silent, not a single sound in the whole building. Zara began to walk over and then knelt down in front of Jayden, he and her stared into each others eyes.

"What do you think?" Zara asked.

"I think you aren't." Jayden said.

Zara smirked, "And why is that?"

Jayden looks at her sadly, "Because we both are alone."

Zara shakes her head, "No. No we aren't. You have a grandfather."

Jayden shakes his head, "But I don't have parents anymore-. Like you, we both- don't belong."

Zara shakes her head, "Stop. Stop messing with my head."

Jayden looks at her, "I would never."

Zara calms down, "Jayden did you- did you look for me?"

Jayden looks at her expression, the calmness and the child like facial expression it held. Zara looked like she wouldn't attack but Jayden did feel like he was standing on egg shells, if he said the wrong thing it could easily set her off.

"Yes, I looked everywhere." Jayden said.

Zara nods, "But not here."

Jayden watches her stand up, "Where is here?"

Zara turns to him, "You don't remember?"

Jayden stands, "Apparently not."

Zara looks at him like a child, "This is where we placed house."

Jayden felt shocked, "The old school house."

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

Twelve year old Jayden and six year old Zara stood outside a recently abandoned school house. The house was still painted red on the outside, there was a white fence around it gating in the small playground it had.

Jayden turned to Zara, "Look Zara. Guess what this is?"

Zara shrugs, "I dunno."

Jayden smiles, "This is our home. We can play pretend here, just like you always want."

Zara smiles a big smile, "Really."

Jayden nods, "But it'll be our little secret."

Zara giggles, "Okay."

_***FLASHBACK OVER***_

Jayden stood seeing Zara move forward and pull down the old curtains, he saw the rusted swing set in the high grass. Zara turns to him and then began to walk back over here. Jayden felt her touch his face with her hand.

"I woke up in this school house after the cloud took me from the temple." Zara said.

Jayden looks at her, "Zara."

"So I ask again, did you look for me?" Zara asked.

Jayden exhales deeply, "Apparently not well enough."

Zara nods, "Thought so."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Tia and Carson awkwardly reached out and held each others hands. They were at the bottom of the stairs of the temple.

"Focus," Tia tells Carson.

"I know," He says.

Rena and Zane exchange looks at each other, Liz and Tim shrug at each other, and Alex had this jealous expression on his face but none of the other rangers noticed it. Suddenly Tia and Carson were both surrounded by their element, they both closed their eyes and then opened it. Tia's eyes were yellow and Carson's were black, during this Carson and Tia saw from a vision where Jayden was being held by Zara. After that quick image they saw the energy from their powers dulled out and their eyes returned to normal.

"Whoa," Liz says.

Alex rushes to Tia first, "You okay?"

Tia nods, "Yeah."

Zane looks at Carson, "Did it work?"

Carson nods, "We know where they are."

Tim nods, "Good. Lead the way you two."

Carson and Tia began running first and the others ran right behind them. The rangers ran further through the forest in the direction of east, they passed more and more trees and it felt endless. Upon they moved a tree branch to find an abandoned building before them.

"This is it." Tia said.

"Better morph huh?" Rena says.

Zane nods, "Ready guys?"

They nods.

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" They shout.

The rangers walked up to the building and saw the cracked red paint and rusted gate around the building. They heard some screaming coming from inside and the sound of glass breaking. The rangers exchanged looks and knew this had to be it.

"What are we going to do?" Liz asked.

"Okay, we are going to split up. Tim, Liz, and Rena go in the back. Carson, myself, Alex, and Tia will go in the front." Zane said.

The rangers nods and break up. Liz, Tim and Rena go off around back as the other four walk up to the front door. Zane opened the door and felt the heat coming from the inside, it was insane. The heat didn't bother Zane too much being the fact that fire is his element.

"I need to do this!" A shout came from another room.

"That's Zara's voice." Tia whispered.

Zane nods, "We better move." Zane said.

The rangers moved further into the house and were peaking out from different sides of the walls. In the main room Zara held her blade at Jayden, and he was laying on the ground. His forehead was bleeding and glass was around him.

Zane looked forward and saw from the other end that Liz, Tim, and Rena were there. Zane nods at them, he looks around and turns back to his small squad.

"Okay Carson I want you to use your power to make it dark in here, Alex use your power to have roots tie Zara down." Zane said.

Carson nods, "Okay."

Alex nods as well, "Ready when for this."

Zane nods. Carson leans a bit forward and moves his hands generating a dark smoke, which then grew larger and larger.

"What- What is this?" Zara spoke in panic.

This was Alex's turn. Alex touched the floor of the building and then lifted it up, which brought the roots to come to the surface. The roots wrapped themselves around Zara's ankles and nearly caused her to fall onto the ground.

"Zara-?" Jayden spoke.

"Get- off of me!" Zara screams.

Zane turns to Tia, "Think you can manage your way in there?"

Tia nods, "Yeah I think so."

Alex got a bit nervous, "Maybe- I should go."

Tia shakes her head, "No need to get worried about me. I'll be fine."

Tia smiles at Alex one last time, and then walks into the room surrounded by the darkness Carson created. Jayden laid on the floor, completely blinded to all of this. Suddenly a hand covered his mouth, he nearly yelped but then a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"It's me, Tia." Tia whispered.

Jayden relaxed, so she helped guide him in their direction. Once Jayden made it to Zane and the others, Zane nods to Carson. Carson made the cloud of darkness disappear. Zara stood confused in the room alone, still tied down by the roots.

"Jayden-!" Zara screamed.

Jayden breathed heavily, he closed his eyes and looked away. This girl wasn't the same girl he knew when they were children, she isn't the same. Zane could feel Jayden's pain but remembered their mission, they got Jayden but needed to get out. Zane turned his head back to the room, the other rangers peaked over. Zane nodded trying to make a hand motion to say "get out", but Zara began cutting the roots with her blade.

"We gotta go, and now." Zane said.

The rangers quickly got out of the house, as they all regrouped outside Zane had flames in his hands and threw them at he building. Jayden went to run back in but Carson and Alex pulled him back, Tia also screamed at this action and was held back by Rena and Liz.

"Zara-!" Jayden screams.

"No-!" Tia yells.

Liz pulled her cousin back, "Tia snap out of it!"

"Jay we gotta go!" Carson yells.

Tia and Jayden calmed down and then were released, Zane turns to them and sighs.

"It needed to be done. I'm sorry." Zane said.

Jayden nods, "I understand."

Rena looks at him, "Jayden we better get you back. You're bleeding."

Jayden looks a bit surprised, "Am I?"

Liz smiles, "But lucky you that you'll live."

Tim nods, "Yeah no man left behind."

Jayden nods, "Right. Thank you, all of you."

Zane walks over and lightly punches his shoulder, "Let's get you home buddy."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Back at the temple Monica and Andrew were about to leave when they saw the rangers walking back. Monica smiles widely and began to run over, Carson braced himself for her. He hugged her tightly and then kissed her on the lips. Andrew smiles seeing Rena alive and safe, he ran over and hugged his sister.

"Oh Rena, you're okay." Andrew said.

"Always am." Rena said.

Jayden groans, "You guys better head home. It's been- a long day for all of you."

Tia looks at Jayden, "You sure? Maybe we should at least wait until we know you're alright."

Alex nods, "Yeah."

Jayden shakes his head, "That's quite alright. Besides, go and enjoy this time of peace. You might not get this too much."

Zane nods, "Okay but I say after you get those stitches in your head go see your grandfather."

Jayden nods, "Planned on it."

Liz smiles, "Bye Jay and get better."

Jayden nods, "I will."

Jayden walks off leaving the rangers to themselves. Carson and Monica hold hands and begin walking, Andrew and Rena begin walking and talking about how she is a superhero, Liz and Tim begin walking together, Tia walks with Alex and Zane. Alex shoves Zane forward, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Come on leader." Alex said.

Zane groans, "Grow up." He snickers.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"It seems Zara was defeated." General Dyme said.

"Do not be fooled," Vaatu says.

Appearing from the shadows next to Vaatu in his chamber of darkness was Zara, she had some burns and ash on her. She looked angry and held her morpher in her hands. General Dyme was shocked and stunned, no human would have been able to survive the fire.

"But- how?" General Dyme spoke.

"I may be human but I do know when there is a recuse mission. I let them leave, I was done with them." Zara said.

"You let them escape!" General Dyme shouts.

"Yes, because I have my own plan on destroying them one by one." Zara said.

Vaatu turns to her, "No. You are too valuable to waste on more wasteful attacks, you will rest up until I say otherwise." Vaatu said.

"But sir-." Zara said.

"Do I make myself clear!" Vaatu shouts.

Zara nods, "Yes sir."

Vaatu nods, "Very well. General Dyme find the elite squad, its time we stop those rangers once and for all." Vaatu says.

**I want to thank the support from you guys. You are so positive and kind it really means a lot. My kitten is doing the same, we have to give her an IV daily and basically force feed her but she seems to be taking the medication and I am hoping its going to get better with her.**

**This chapter is not my favorite however I can spoil this after the defeat of Vaatu there will be more to it, I mean it'll be the end of "season 1" but there will be a "season 2", and maybe even a mini arc where I might collab with TimmayIsAwesome with his series.**

**By the way the series **book'n'musiclover12** is doing is its own series. It may be connected to my series but there is no way it has to do with my plot line, if it has information about events that hasn't happened yet then it may or may not happen in mine. That project is its own work by this author and I am not co-writing it in any way. **

_NEXT TIME: Zane works up the nerve to ask Rena out on a date, only to find that her foster family ends up inviting him to dinner and game night with them. Meanwhile, Vaatu sends a new monster out to destroy the rangers.  
_

_On the next chapter: Will You Be Mine?_


	13. EP 13: Will You Be Mine?

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

Zane stood in front of his mirror in his bedroom that Friday morning before school. He took in a deep breathe and then exhaled, looking at himself trying to make himself look "cool".

"So, Rena wanna go to the movies?" Zane said.

Zane shakes his head and calls himself "stupid" over and over. He looks back at his reflection, and sighs.

"Rena we- we hang out all the time but maybe you wanna hang out with just me?" Zane said.

He sighs and slaps himself on the forehead. He looks back at his reflection and sighs, then he was jolted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. It was his younger sister, Sadie. She had brown hair like their mom and had green eyes, she was in eighth grade at the junior high down the street from his high school.

"So who is Rena?" Sadie asked.

"None of your business squirt." Zane said.

Sadie pouts, "Fine be that way."

Sadie leaves her brother alone in the bathroom, Zane stares back at his reflection and sighs.

"Why is this so hard?" Zane asks.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Carson and Monica were standing outside the school just flirting and then they noticed Zane, he seemed a bit moppy. Carson stopped their leader and Monica poked Zane to gain his attention.

"Everything okay?" Monica asked.

Zane nods, "Yeah I just- how did you guys start dating?"

Carson and Monica exchanged looks, "Um?" Carson started rubbing the back of his neck.

Monica smiles, "It sorta happened."

"How?" Zane asked.

Monica blushes, "Well after the whole Rirgol thing and Carson becoming the Black Ranger plus saving my life we both realized how much we really care about each other." Monica said

Carson held her hand, "We both knew each other from when I went to Lynchburg Private School."

Zane looked shocked, "You went to private school?"

Carson exhales, "Yes but that's not the point."

Monica nods, "Zane if you really care about a girl like how Carson cares about me don't be afraid. Just go for it, and maybe she'll feel the same way you feel."

Zane smiles, "Thanks."

Monica nods, "You're welcome. I gotta go babe." Monica kisses Carson on the cheek.

Monica leaves the boys, and the two begin to walk inside the school. Zane and Carson were talking up until he spots Rena at her locker. Rena was laughing with Liz and Tia, Zane knew she was pretty the first day he laid eyes on her but he never quite noticed how unique she really is.

"Hello? Earth to Zane?" Carson spoke.

Zane snapped out of it, "Huh what?"

Carson smirks, "Go ask her."

"Ask who?" Zane played dump.

"Rena, stupid." Carson said.

Zane nods, "Okay I guess so."

Zane walks over to Rena, the girls were gossiping about something and just giggled like every day girls. Then they smiled and waved seeing Zane walk over.

"Hi Zane," Liz smiles.

"Morning," Tia says.

"Hey hot stuff," Rena said referring to what she called him on her first day of school.

Zane smiles, "Hey guys. Um- Rena can I talk to you alone?"

Tia and Liz got the hint, "We better go find Alex and Tim." Tia said.

Liz nods, "Right see you guys later."

Liz and Tia left Rena and Zane alone. Rena leans against her locker and forms a smile at Zane, Zane smiles awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"So- um how are you?" Zane asked.

"I'm good." Rena said.

"That's good." Zane said.

Rena reached out and touched his hand, "Zane you're trying too hard. Stop being nervous and just tell me what's on your mind." Rena said.

Zane nods, "Okay. So um- you um. Would you like to go see a movie with me tonight?"

Rena smiles, "Of course."

Zane smiles, "Really- you will?"

Rena nods, "Sure pick me up at seven."

Zane nods, "Okay. Yeah, I'll see you there."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zane arrived at Rena's home, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He wore a nice red button down shirt, with a black hoodie over top, black jeans, and black shoes. Zane didn't know why he was so nervous. He had a girlfriend before back at his old home town, they dated for a few months before they broke up before homecoming. Zane ringed the doorbell and waited, then the front door opened and Zane saw Andrew standing there.

"Hey," Andrew said.

"Hi," Zane says.

Andrew felt awkward around Rena's friends mostly with Zane, "Um you can come inside. Rena is still finishing getting ready."

Zane nods, "Okay."

Andrew allowed Zane to enter the home, Zane sees how large the home is better from the inside. The house was two stories, with a basement. In the kitchen, which was close to the front door, was Lillian. She poked her head out and sees Zane and Andrew.

"Oh Andrew, is this a friend?" Lillian asked.

Andrew shakes his head, "No. He's Rena's date."

Lillian smiles, "Oh she has a date tonight?"

Rena came running down the stairs, wearing a silver crop top and black skinny jeans. She had her hair done in a braid, which was off on her right shoulder. Zane formed a smile and was in a way blushing.

"Hey," Rena said.

"Wow- um hi." Zane says.

Lillian steps out, "Rena why didn't you mention you had a date tonight? Its family night." Lillian said.

Rena slaps herself on the forehead, "Shoot. Sorry, Lillian. I- forgot."

Lillian sighs, "No its not your fault."

Then entering the room was Hank, "What's going on in here?"

"Rena has a date on family night." Lillian said.

Hank nods, "Well maybe this young man can join us for dinner and some games? Sure it may not be a first date but its free food."

Andrew sighs, "I'll set up another plate." Andrew said leaving the room.

Rena turns to Zane, "Guess we'll have to settle for this."

Zane nods, "Yeah."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

At the library Alex and Tia were preparing for a class project due on Monday. Tia and Alex sat at the same table, and there elbows were touching which was how close they sat next to each other.

"This project is going to be an A." Alex said.

Tia glances at him, "Only because I did all the work."

Alex turns to her, "Come on Tia you are the brains in our partnership."

Tia groans, "And your the slacker."

Alex grins, "That's why you love me."

Tia shakes her head, "As if."

Alex looks at her, "Tia don't be worried about the project it'll be okay."

"That's not it. I- I am worried about everything." Tia said closing the book she was reading.

"Tell me about it," Alex said shifting himself to face her.

"I feel like I let Zara down. I was her teacher and- I knew there was something wrong. Not to mention I am stressed about saving the world from Vaatu and my music competition to get into the music school I want to attend when I graduate high school." Tia said.

Alex places a hand on her shoulder, "Whoa calm down."

"I can't." Tia whispers.

Alex brushes her hair behind her ear, "Just breathe." He smiles.

"Alex, I'm scared." Tia said looking up at him.

Alex kisses her on the forehead, "It's alright to be scared. But don't worry, I got your back always."

Tia lightly laughs, "You're a goof."

"I know." Alex smiles.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rena and Zane awkwardly sat next to each other during dinner with Rena's foster family. Carter was playing with his gameboy instead of eating, which caused Lillian to take the game device away and make him eat. Andrew silently ate in peace, Hank would mind himself but here and there would begin to talk about something.

Rena took a drink of her soda and said, "So Zane is also new to Meadowedge."

Lillian places her fork down, "Really now. So son where are you from?"

"Alaska." Zane answered.

Hank nods, "I've been there before ice fishing with my old man." Hank said.

Zane nods, "My dad and I use to do that a lot."

Carter who stopped pouting looked at Zane, "So do you like like Rena or something?"

Zane glanced at Rena and blushed, "Um-."

Then their morphers beeped, Rena and Zane both looked down and looked at each other in utter shock. That gained Andrew's attention, the two teens looked from each other to the rest of the members of the Parker family to notice the beeping.

"What was that?" Lillian asked.

"Um our friend just paged us. Liz must be needing help with our group project." Rena quickly lied.

"On a Friday night?" Hank asked looking at Rena.

Zane smiles, "Well Liz likes to get her work done quick so she can keep up with her other activities."

Andrew nods, "Um why don't you go meet up with Liz. Just make sure you come back for some games." Andrew said covering for them.

"Andrew?" Lillian said.

Hank shrugs, "Hey if Andrew seems okay with it why not. Be careful you two."

Rena kisses Hank on the forehead, "Thank you."

The two quickly ran out of the house, the two rangers pulled out their morphers and quickly morphed.

"Guys, meet up at the location of the monster." Zane said.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Standing in front of the rangers was this new monster, this monster had a lizard form. The scales were a dark green, it had sharp fangs as well as claws, and also had hellish red eyes. The seven rangers stood in front of this beast in their fighting stance.

"Look who finally decided to show up," The lizard spoke.

"You ruined my date with Monica, damn monsters." Carson said holding his black spear.

Tia points at the monster, "You are going down!"

"Ah but that is where your wrong lady." The lizard said.

The lizard charged toward them and slashed at them, causing them to fly back and sparks flew. Zane gets up first, he manages a large fire ball and throws it at the lizard. A critical hit causing a large burn on the lizard's chest. This angers the lizard, who charged full force at Zane. The lizard swings his forearm into Zane's gut and it threw Zane back into a tree trunk.

"Zane-!" Rena screamed.

Alex ran in with his green hammer, "Green Bear Hammer!" Alex slammed it directly on the stomach of the lizard.

The lizard took a lot of damage from this forceful hit. Rena wielded her staff and ran in, she gracefully dodged the sharp claws and stabbed the top of her staff right in the bottom of his mandible bone. The lizard collapses onto the ground.

Liz moves her hands in circles gathering enough air and make the hit very strong. As this was happening both Yin and Yang, Carson and Tia were attacking with Tim backing them up. Meanwhile, Rena ran over to an injured Zane.

The lizard began to get up and Tim fires his torpedo trident at the lizard, and then Tia flips from Carson's hands into the air aiming her sais at the monster. The hit was direct and powerful, Carson quickly ran in after Tia and used his spear on the lizard which was a direct hit.

As the lizard began to stumble up, Liz fires her wind causing him to fly into the air. Liz flies up using her power and while wielding her panther sword, slices at the lizard until there was an explosion causing the lizard to be defeated.

Rena helped Zane up, "Good job guys." Zane says.

Alex looks at him as he powers down, "You okay Zane?"

Tia nods, "You took a hard hit."

All the rangers were powered down, "I'm good." Zane says.

Tim looked worried, "You sure? He could have broken a rip."

Rena looks at them, "It's fine guys. I'll make sure he gets home okay."

Zane looks at her, "Rena."

Liz smiles, "Okay love birds. We'll leave you to it." She giggles.

Carson nods, "Yeah I better go. Monica is waiting for me at Space and Shake."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rena was helping Zane walk, she had his arm wrapped over her shoulder. Rena had some of his weight on her as they walked. She was taking him home, before hand she called Andrew to tell her foster parents that Zane wasn't feeling well so she decided to walk him home.

"Rena," Zane said under the moonlight.

Rena glanced over at him with her big brown eyes, "Hm?"

Zane blushes, "You didn't have to do this."

Rena nods, "Sure I had to. You're very important to me, Zane. Besides I know you'd do the same for me." She says.

Zane frowns, "You got that right."

Rena glances at him, "You okay?"

Zane shakes his head, "Sorry."

Rena stops walking, "About what?"

The clouds cover the moon slightly, which made the moonlight disappear for a moment before it returned. Zane looked at her, her pretty face staring at him completely now. She had a bit of a worry expression appearing on her face.

"That this night was ruined. It didn't go as planned." Zane said.

Rena rolls her eyes, "I don't care."

"What?" He says.

"Zane, I don't care if it was ruined or not. All I care is that I was spending it with someone who cares for me." Rena said.

Zane blushes, "Really? Even with the monster attack?"

Rena smiles, "Sure that was a bit annoying but that's apart of our life now and I've accepted it. Just like whatever relationship we make I'll be willing to accept the risks." Rena said.

Zane felt Rena reach out and hold his hands, he looked up at her. She formed a soft smile, and from that he also smiled. The two stood facing each other under the moonlight that Friday night.

"So this is a relationship?" Zane asked.

"What?" Rena asked blushing.

Zane laughs, "You said relationship."

Rena laughs lightly too, "I guess I did."

Zane looks at her, "Rena Rays- will you go out with me?"

Rena smiles, "Yes."

Zane leans in toward her, and Rena met him half way there. Under the moonlight romantically, the two kissed passionately. Zane and Rena pull back and both share a smile, he brushes her hair behind her ear and she lightly giggles.

"Come on hot stuff, we better get you home." Rena said.

"Fine," Zane said.

With that said, Rena and Zane held hands walking down the sidewalk with the street lights shining on them as well as the moon.

**I know this chapter was mainly for the relationship of Zane and Rena but that small part added in about Tia and Alex was something I wanted to add deeply. Their chemistry is so opposite and it so cute the way he is protective of her. Also Tia needed to confess all the inner stress she's been building up. Now this isn't my favorite chapter, but its pretty close to my favorite when writing the romantic moments between characters.**

_NEXT TIME: It's Christmas in Meadowedge so come spend the holidays with our friends as they plan a Secret Santa. Feelings out in the open for some and maybe some romance is in the atmosphere. _

_On the next chapter: Have A Merry Christmas_


	14. EP 14: Have A Merry Christmas

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

Rena, Tia, and Liz were walking down the sidewalk just finishing up their last minute Christmas shopping. Rena was already done with her foster family but decided to tag along to help Liz and Tia who come from a large family.

"So did you buy Zane something?" Tia asked staring at the window of a jewelry store.

Rena blushes, "Um no."

Liz nearly spit out her coffee, "What? You better get him something before you look stupid not buying him something."

Rena looks at her girlfriends, "That's the thing- I don't know what to get him."

Tia glances back, "Oh right its Zane we're talking about. He is pretty anti-social sometimes which is hard to know his interests. I am certain whatever you buy him he'll like." Tia said.

Rena glances at Tia, "You sure?"

Tia nods, "Positive."

Liz then smiles, "I have a better idea."

"What?" Tia looks at her cousin.

Liz giggles, "Oh you'll see."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"A secret Santa?" Alex spoke.

The gang met up at a Starbucks, Liz had finished explaining how they can do a secret Santa this each and exchanged presents. She mentioned how they don't have to cost so much and it must remain a secret.

Tim glances at her, "I guess that sounds cool."

Carson groans, "Whatever."

Rena looks at Zane, "You okay with this?"

Zane looks at Rena, "I'm okay with this if you are."

Rena smiles, "Well I don't want you to do it if Liz is kinda forcing our hands into."

Liz pounces at them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, "Nonsense! It'll be fun."

Liz reaches at Alex and removed his beanie, she tore a napkin and wrote all seven of their names down. She then placed the names into the hat and giggled.

"Whose first?" Liz asked.

"Won't it be uneven?" Zane asked.

"I put Jayden's name in here, someone can buy Jayden a present!" Liz shouts.

"But he won't buy someone a present?" Rena spoke.

Liz made a face, "Then it'll be uneven."

Tim sighs, "Just leave Liz alone. She seems to know what she is doing."

Liz smiles, "Okay who is first?"

All eyes shifted to Tia, "Fine I'll go."

Tia reached in and pulled out her own name, "I got Tia."

Liz glares, "Then redo."

Tia rolls her eyes, "Fine."

This time she pulls out Carson's name. She wasn't sure what to buy for him but she folded the napkin over and walked back to where she was.

"Okay someone else better go." Tia says.

Tim went next, "Okay."

Tim reached in and pulled out Liz's name. Tim blushed a bit but then he folded the napkin and placed it in his pocket, Tia glanced and had a feeling who he had and just grinned.

"I'll go next." Rena stepped forward.

Rena reached in and got Tia's name, Rena formed a smile. She knew somethings that Tia had her eyes on for a while.

Zane took a few steps forward, "I'll draw next."

Zane reached in and got Rena, he couldn't help but form a smile at it. He seemed to have the best idea on what to get her for Christmas.

Carson went up next, "Okay I'll go."

Carson drew Alex's name, he shrugs and assumed that he'd come up the the perfect gift for Alex. Alex went up right after him and drew a name, this name was Tim's name. He knew Tim since he started hanging out with him so he'd have a good idea on what to get him.

"Last name is for me!" Liz says.

Liz pulls out the name and tosses the hat to Alex, she glances and sees that the name is Jayden. She forms a smile and had a thought, a perfect thought on what to get Jayden for Christmas.

"So when do we exchange our presents?" Alex asks.

Tia nods, "Yeah Liz our family is going to grandma's on Christmas."

Liz pondered over it, "How about we exchange presents tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? The day before Christmas?" Tim asks.

Liz nods, "Sounds a little crazy but that's what we are."

Carson shrugs, "What the heck."

Zane nods, "Yeah we should all meet up at the temple."

Rena smiles, "Yeah tomorrow at the temple."

Tia nods, "Alright but at what time?"

"We could do at noon." Tim says.

"Alright tomorrow at noon at the temple!" Liz shouts.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Tim and Zane went shopping for their secret Santa's together, "So who did you get Tim?" Zane asks.

"Liz," Tim says.

Zane smiles, "So you gonna tell her how you feel?"

Tim blushes, "What are you talking about?"

Zane snickers, "I see the way you look at her. You really like that crazy girl."

Tim forms a small smile, "I guess so. She is- is full of such spirit and life. She makes me feel happy and somehow fills me with hope when I'm around her." Tim says.

Zane lightly shoves him, "Then think from the heart. What would Liz want?"

Tim chuckles, "Besides world peace and a theme park named after her I'm not sure."

Zane snickers, "You'll figure something out."

Tim nods, "So who do you have?" Tim asks.

Zane looks at his friend, "I got Rena."

Tim smiles, "Didn't you luck out. So got an idea on what to get her?"

Zane nods, "Yeah she has been mentioning to me that she'd like a telescope."

"A telescope? Those things must cost a lot." Tim says.

Zane smiles, "I know a guy who is currently selling a telescope on a great deal."

Tim shakes his head, "Aren't you the genius."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Tia was shopping for Carson, but lucky for her she called Monica to help her with that. As this was happening Liz was also shopping for her secret Santa with them. Liz refuse to admit who she was shopping for which Tia didn't care, instead she was more focused on finding out what to buy Carson.

"I'd say anything relating karate movies, or maybe even a Rocky movie. Carson would talk about that all the time. Oh maybe even new boxing gloves, he's been whining saying he needs new pair." Monica said.

"Boxing gloves, that sounds easy enough." Tia said.

Monica smiles, "So Liz who did you get?"

Liz looks at them, "It's called a secret for a reason."

Monica nods, "Okay?"

Tia shakes her head, "Ignore her."

In the store came Alex, he spots the girls and ran over. He actually ignored Tia and went straight to Liz, this sorta made Tia jealous but kept it to herself.

"Liz you gotta help me." Alex says.

"With?" Liz asked.

"What does Tim like the most?" Alex asks.

Liz forms a smile, "He likes a lot of things. Between his love for extreme sports and video games its hard to choose. Sports is comes down to baseball, basketball, or maybe even skateboarding. He could use a new board, he kinda broke it trying to show off in front of me."

"When did this happen?" Tia asked sticking her nose in this.

Liz giggles, "A couple days ago."

Monica smiles, "And your now telling us."

Liz looks at them, "Listen what goes on with Tim and I are our own thing. If we skate, we simply skate."

Tia looks at her cousin, "Don't you want a boyfriend?"

Liz nods, "Of course I do. I'd love to be with that guy who makes me crazy and just giggle, but-." Liz's smile faded.

"But what?" Monica asks.

Liz shakes her head, "No nothing. I gotta go get my shopping down." She made a new smile on her face.

"Okay," Alex says, "Well thanks Liz. That actually helped."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Carson and Rena ended up finding each other in the same shop, Rena had purchased Tia's present whereas Carson was having a hard time finding something for Alex. Rena walks over and pokes her friend, he was startled and it made Rena laugh.

"Sorry, you need help?" Rena asked.

Carson nods, "How can anyone shop for Alex let alone another person?"

Rena shrugs, "Dunno."

Carson groans, "I feel guilty for being a bully. I barely know everyone and now I have to find a present for Alex, I barely know enough about him."

Rena looks at him, "Well what are his interests?"

"He likes to do stupid things." Carson says.

"He also likes to play some video games and also like riding a bike and skateboard while trying to endanger himself." Rena said.

Carson laughs, "That sounds like Alex."

Rena smiles, "Did that help?"

Carson nods, "Yeah thanks Rena."

Rena smiles, "No problem."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

The following day, at the temple at noon. The rangers arrived seeing no one where, besides the usual who actually lived there. Most of the students were gone for the holidays. Jayden was sweeping the floor and then stopped noticing the rangers.

"What are you doing here? Tomorrow is Christmas?" Jayden spoke.

Liz nods, "Yes which is why we did a secret Santa."

"Secret Santa?" Jayden asked.

Alex nods, "Yeah Liz put all our names into a hat and we drew them."

"Then purchase presents." Tia said.

"Oh I see." Jayden said.

Liz turns to them, "Let the exchanging begin!"

Rena went first, "Merry Christmas Tia."

Tia unwrapped her present to find that Rena had bought her a brand new drawing book, "Oh Rena. Thank you."

Alex turns to Tim, "I'll go next. Merry Christmas Tim."

Tim unwrapped his present and found that Alex bought him a brand new skateboard, "How- did you know I needed a new board?"

"A bird told me." Alex snickers.

"Thanks," Tim said, "By the way Merry Christmas Liz."

Liz was handed a small box, she opened it to find a diamond cat necklace, "Oh- Tim. I don't know what to say."

Tim smiles, "Maybe thank you?"

Instead Tim was hugged tightly by Liz, "Thank you so much."

Tia turns to Carson, "They might be a while. Merry Christmas Carson."

Carson unwrapped what Tia got her to find new boxing gloves, "Tia. Wow- I. Thank you."

"No problem." Tia said and hugged him.

Carson turned to Alex, "Merry Christmas Alex."

Alex opened his present to find a helmet, "What-?"

"So when you fall, you won't hurt yourself too badly." Carson said.

Alex laughs, "Good one man. Thanks."

Rena saw Zane pull something large that was wrapped up from behind him, "Merry Christmas Rena."

"Zane, you didn't have to." Rena said.

"Open it." Zane says.

She opens it to find the telescope she had been wanting, "Zane-. I love it."

Rena turns to him and kisses him on the lips. Tia goes "awe" as the other guys roll their eyes. Jayden forms a soft smile and almost began to sneak away, that was until Liz grabbed his wrist. Jayden stopped and turned seeing Liz form a smile.

"Not yet, I got a present for you." Liz says.

"But I didn't buy any of you something." Jayden says.

"Who cares, Merry Christmas." Liz says.

Jayden opens the present to find that it was a framed photo of all of them. Jayden smiles, it was a photo taken the day they all began a full team. Jayden looks at Liz and hugs her, Liz smiles too.

"Thank you Liz." Jayden said.

"Your welcome, now let's party!" Liz shouts.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

It was later that evening, Liz had left the party and sat at the top of the stairs of the temple. She was alone for once. Tim had left the party and found the most lively person to be sadden and silent. Tim walked over and sat down, which gained her attention.

"Cake?" Tim asked.

Liz shakes her head, "No thanks." She smiles.

"You okay?" Tim asks placing the cake down.

She nods, "It was getting too hot in there."

"I agree," Tim says, "The moon looks pretty."

Liz nods, "Yeah it does."

Tim looks at her, "So- you told Alex I needed a new board."

Liz nods.

"Thank you." Tim says.

"He bought it for you." Liz says.

Tim nods, "I know but thank you for being such a good friend."

Liz bit her lip, "Right- friend."

Tim looks at her, "Um wanna head back inside? Everyone is going to start karaoke soon."

Liz shakes her head, "Nah. I want to be by myself right now."

Tim looks at her and sighs, "Okay but I'll leave my cake."

Liz watches him get up and she turn her body to face him, "Tim."

He stops, "Yes?"

Liz smiles, "Thanks."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Tia and Alex were laughing hearing Carson kill the song Shake It Off by Taylor Swift with Rena and Zane. Alex took a drink of his fruit punch and turned his head to face Tia. Tia had her usual gentle smile, he personality was so much more mature than a seventeen year old and it made other think she was much older.

"Tia, are you having a fun time?" Alex asks.

Tia nods, "With these goofs how am I not?"

Alex nods, "Of course."

Tia looks at him, "Alex."

Alex looks down at her, "Yeah?"

Tia shakes her head, "Never mind."

Alex looks closer to her face, "No what is it?"

This caused Tia's face to get red and take a step back, "No- its nothing."

"No tell me." Alex said.

"No- its fine." Tia said taking another step.

"Tia," Alex said softly.

From afar the two hear, "Alex and Tia are under the mistletoe!" That was Rena shouting.

Tia looked up seeing the mistletoe her cousin had placed above her head, "Oh no."

Alex grins, "Looks like we have to kiss."

Tia shakes her head, "No we don't."

Alex nods, "Its tradition."

Tia sighs, "Fine one kiss."

Alex leans forward toward her, and Tia closes her eyes leaning forward. Tia pushes up on her tip toes to reach his lips. When the two lips collide, something felt right between the two. The kiss felt longer than the few seconds it was and when they pulled back they kept staring at each other.

"There, your kiss." Tia said stepping away from him.

Alex smiles, "Yeah we did."

Tia looks at him, "Yeah."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden walks outside after leaving during the karaoke to find Liz sitting alone. He walks over and sits down.

"Everything okay?" Jayden asks.

Liz shrugs, "Just a lot on my mind."

"Never pictured you so serious." Jayden says.

Liz nods, "Yeah its not like me."

Jayden nods, "So what's wrong?"

Liz exhales, "I really want Tim to see me as more than just a friend but at the same time- I don't want to worry about our relationship while this battle is going on."

Jayden looks at her, "Relationships are difficult."

"Yeah." She says.

Jayden looks at the moon, "But if you really feel that way with him you shouldn't worry about the situation."

"Really?" Liz spoke.

Jayden nods, "Let your true feelings surface before its too late."

Liz smiles, "Okay."

"Want to go back to the party? They are about to turn on some Christmas movies." Jayden says.

Liz smiles, "Sure why not."

Liz and Jayden begin walking to the party, "Liz thank you for that present."

"Don't worry about it, Jay." Liz smiles.

Liz walks into the room and Jayden shuts the door behind them. In the room where the rangers were celebrating, the lights were dimmed and the TV was on where Carson was placing the DVD in the player.

"Yo, Jay and Liz come over!" Alex shouts.

Liz and Jayden walk over. Jayden sits next to Zane, who was cuddling with Rena. Liz sits next to Tim, he looks at her a bit worried.

"You okay, Liz?" He asks.

Liz nods, "Perfectly fine." She says and kisses him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asks.

She points to the ceiling, "Mistletoe."

"Ready guys?" Carson asked.

"Ready!"

Then Carson pressed play and turned off the lights. The screen was bright and the movie began, the Christmas Carol.

**This is my early Christmas chapter! I am not posting another chapter until after the holidays, which will probably be after all my events going on Christmas. The reason I am doing this chapter now is because I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and it's gonna end up being a sorta all day thing, plus I am still taking care of getting my kitten back to full health. My kitten is doing much better but its taking time.**

**Also I am hinting towards others when it comes to relationships as you seen in this chapter, so its likely that there will be some chapters in the future about Liz and Tim as a couple or Tia and Alex. I really like the scene I did with Tia and Alex under the mistletoe. **

**Have yourselves a Happy Holidays everyone!**

_NEXT TIME: Tia has the biggest opportunity for her music dream given to her but she must decide over her dream or her duty as a Power Ranger. _

_On the next chapter: Tia's Choice_


	15. EP 15: Tia's Choice

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

Tia was brushing her hair in the mirror of her room. She stared at her reflection and exhaled deeply.

"Tia, darling! Can you please come down here!" A female shouts.

Tia groans and placed her hair brush on her dresser, she exits her bedroom to the spiral staircase. Her house was large due to her father's job, he worked as a CEO of a big company. Tia reached the main floor and noticed everyone was in the music room, Tia entered  
seeing her mother and Tia's music teacher.

"Um- yes?" Tia asked.

Tia's music teacher named Julie Hover smiles, "My dear Tia do we have wonderful news for you."

Julie was from England and was much older than Tia's mother, Nancy. Nancy motioned Tia to sit down on the small chair in the room, once Tia did she noticed the two adults smile at each other before turning back to the teenager in the room.

"Well, what is it?" Tia asked.

"My friend has gotten you an interview with a scholar from Royal Academy of Music today." Julie said.

Tia gasped, "Really? That's my dream school."

Nancy nods, "Yes and if it works out the way we hope you may start early."

Tia's excited expression faded, "Start early?"

Nancy nods, "Yes isn't that what you want?"

Tia looked from her mother and then to the floor.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"What? Start early?" Liz shouted.

Tia nodded, "Yeah that's what mom and Julie told me."

Liz and Tia sat in their old tree house they made when they were kids, "Have you told anyone else?" Liz asked.

Tia shakes her head, "It may not work out."

Liz snickers, "Why because they may hate you? Tia, you're a great person and everyone likes you."

"That's what I am afraid of. This is my dream and I- am tied here because I am a Power Ranger." Tia said.

Liz nods and pulls her knees to her chest, "Yeah this new responsible has messed with our plans."

Tia looks up, "Hey don't worry."

Liz looks at her cousin, "Tia."

Tia smiles, "I'll figure it out."

Liz frowns, "How?"

Tia shrugs, "I don't know."

Liz nods, "You should tell Alex how you feel."

Tia blushes red, "Why?"

"Because you may have to leave and if you do- don't leave with regret." Liz said.

Tia frowns, "But- I don't want to hurt him if he feels the same way."

Liz placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder, "That's how relationships work. You gotta try."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Running over to the beach was Alex, he was panting like he had been running far to reach the beach. He spots who he was looking for and runs over to that person. Tia looks up seeing Alex run over to her, he quickly hugs her as he came to a stop. The two fell due to his  
speed from running.

"Ouch- sorry Tia." Alex says.

Tia smiles, "No it's fine."

Alex pulls her up and now they sat on the sand, "Everything okay? Your text sounded bad."

"Are you okay? You seem tired." Tia said.

"I ran here from home." Alex said.

"You ran non-stop from your house? That's nearly three miles!" Tia shouts.

Alex looks at her seriously, "But you needed me and I am always here."

Tia looks at him, "Alex."

Alex placed his hand over her hand, "So what is it?"

Tia looked at her, "I have an interview with a scholar from Royal Academy of Music." Tia said.

Alex smiles, "That's great!"

"But if all goes well I- may have to leave early." Tia forced out.

"What?" Alex spoke in horror.

Tia looked at him, "I am so sorry."

Alex looked at her, "Tia- I."

Tia felt him hold her hand, "Alex before anything more happens I need to tell you something."

Alex nods, "Say it."

Tia opened her mouth, and before she could say a thing an explosion gained their attention. People on the beach began running away in fear, Alex and Tia stood seeing a new monster standing in front of them. This monster like a werewolf, but looked more wild and scary. Tia and Alex exchanged looks and nodded.

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" They shouted.

Tia and Alex were armed with their personal weapons of their power. The werewolf charged forward toward them, Tia rolled on the sand to avoid him as Alex jumped over him. The werewolf howled a mean howl which did hurt their ears. Tia who was too busy covering her ears didn't notice the werewolf coming toward her.

"Tia-!" Alex shouts.

Tia watched as the beast got closer and closer, until she closed her eyes upon inpact but felt nothing. Tia slowly opened her eyes to see Alex using his hammer to block the werewolf, yet the beast moved his claws an inch and they sliced on Alex's suit causing a fresh cut. Alex screamed in pain, and Tia screamed.

"Alex-!" Tia shouted.

Tia used her power of light to blind the werewolf, she quickly grabbed a hold of Alex who fell into her lap. Tia felt herself crying in her helmet without any control. Alex mumbled something but she didn't hear it, instead she heard that insane howl. Tia looked up to see the werewolf charging back at her.

"Ah-!" Tia screamed.

Then a fire ball hit the werewolf on its back, turning the werewolf spots the other rangers. Zane held his katana and charged in with Liz right behind him, Rena and Carson went in behind them whereas Tim ran to Tia and Alex.

"You okay?" Tim asked kneeling down.

Tia points to Alex, "He- protected me."

Tim looks at Alex, "Al just hang on."

Alex winced in pain, "This pain is nothing. Heh, I've done worst."

Tia felt the tears coming out of her eyes more, "You idiot! You didn't need to do that."

Alex smiled, "Of course I had to. I made a promise to protect you."

Alex powered down, Tia gasped but Tim assured her that he'll heal him with his water. Tia watched Tim hold water in his hands which was glowing a light blue, she saw Alex's facial expression change to pain when the water covered his wound. Tia tighten her jaw and turned her head to the battle.

Rena used her metal hand and punched the werewolf, the wolf and thrown back. Carson ran in with his spear and stabbed it, and then Liz ran and jumped over Carson's shoulders. She clapped her hands causing a large gust of wind to spin the werewolf up into the air, then crashing onto the ground hard. Zane came in and slashed his katana at the werewolf, causing sparks.

"Tim," Tia started, "Watch over Alex for me." She said.

Tim glanced up, "Tia."

Tia ran in with her sais in hand, the other rangers noticed the bright light that had blinded the battlefield. In came the Yellow Ranger in utter rage, she ran in full speed and jumped in the air.

"You bastard!" She shouts.

Tia slashed her sais on the chest of the werewolf and then a large explosion occurred, this explosion even threw Tia back. Alex, who had regained his strength, saw Tia get thrown back. Tia was laying on the sand, powered down in her normal clothes. The other rangers powered down, and went to run but saw Alex manage his sprint over to her.

"Tia-!" He shouts.

Alex collapses onto the sand and lifts her head up, he moves her body slightly and then her eyes tighten shut then opening slowly.

"Alex," Tia mumbles.

"Tia, your okay." Alex said in relief.

The others went to run over but, "Wait." That was Liz.

Zane turned, "Why?"

Liz formed a smile, "Give them a moment."

Rena smiles, she got the idea after Liz mentioned it. However, the guys stood confused about Liz's motives for leaving the two alone.

Alex smiles, "Why did you do something stupid?"

Tia formed herself up, "People do crazy things when they're in love." She says.

Alex looked at her confused, "Huh but Ti-."

He was cut off by Tia forcing her lips onto him, Alex's eyes widen but then slowly closed them. He held onto her face as Tia wrapped her arms around his neck. When the two pulled apart they shared a smile as their noses touched. Then they blushed hearing clapping, turning their heads they see the gang.

"About time," Carson grinned.

Tim smiles, "Good job bro."

Rena and Liz giggle, "Awe!"

Alex holds onto Tia's hand and smiles at her, "So what does this make for us?"

Tia looks at him, "What do you mean?"

"You're interview, what are we going to do?" Alex asked.

Tia looks at him, her smile faded and then she looks back up at him. She hugs him tightly and kisses him on the cheek, Alex smiles and holds onto her. Zane glanced at Rena, he holds onto her hand and Rena smiles at him. Carson smiles and crosses his arms on his chest, Tim and Liz stood next to each other. Liz glanced at Tim, he forms a smile at her and she does the same.

Tia pulls back and smiles, "I know what to do."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Tia stood in the music room in her house, she wore something very fancy like. Liz was pacing in the room with her, Tia turned her head to her cousin.

"Liz, calm down." Tia says.

Liz looks at her cousin, "I can't believe what your about to do."

Tia smiles softly, "My dream may be very important to me but this- is my life."

Liz walks over to her cousin and hugs her, "I am so proud of you."

Tia smiles as she hugged Liz, "Thanks."

Entering the room was Nancy and the scholar from Royal Academy, Liz and Tia pull apart and exchange a look.

"Elizabeth," Nancy said.

"Hi Aunt Nancy, I was just wishing Tia good luck." Liz says.

Nancy nods, "Well we should give her some alone time with Mr. Winters."

Liz and Nancy left the room to Tia and Mr. Winters, he walks further into the room and sits on the sofa in the middle of the room. Tia walks further and sits down on the sofa across from that one, she looks directly at the man in front of him and suddenly her nerves were getting to her.

"Julie tells me you really wish to attend this academy." Mr. Winters says.

Tia nods, "It's my dream school."

He nods, "I've seen video of you playing the piano and violin as well as your singing ability."

Tia nods, "And?"

He smiles, "You have quite the talent miss."

Tia smiles, "Thank you. That means a lot."

He nods, "So how would you feel about beginning this academy in the fall?"

Tia's smile faded, "That'll be during my senior year here."

He looks at her, "We can have tutors at the academy catch you up on the lesson. We really want you to attend our academy, Tia."

Tia nods, "I understand but is there a way I can go after my senior year?"

He looks puzzled, "Most people jump at this offer. Why are you so different? Mr. Winters asked.

Tia messed with her skirt she was wearing, "A year ago I'd jump at the offer but- I have some people here keeping me here a little bit longer."

Mr. Winters nods, "I see."

Tia looked at him, "Does this ruin my chances of getting into this academy?"

Mr. Winters looks at her, "The chances will be low but with your ability and your determination you may be given another chance. You may have to work harder but, I'd love to see you at the Royal Academy for Music." He says.

Tia looks at the man who is smiling at her, "Oh wow. Thank you."

Mr. Winters stands and holds his hand out for Tia to shake, "I will look forward on seeing your application in the future."

Tia smiles, "Thank you sir." She says shaking his hand.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Alex was running, sprinting to the Moore Manor. He finds Tia outside and he runs in the direction of the front porch, upon reaching the first step he stumbles and falls onto the ground.

"Alex," Tia says walking over.

"You okay? How did it go?" Alex asked.

Tia smiles, "I'll explain everything later just right now all I want to do is this."

Tia leans at the fallen Alex and kisses him on the lips. Alex holds onto her as he deepens the kiss. Alex holds onto her cheek with his right hand as he left hand is holding her hand, Tia's right hand is being held by Alex's left hand and her other hand is resting on his shoulder. When they pull back they stare into each others eyes and share a smile.

"Why did you do that?" Alex asks smiling.

"Because I love you." Tia says.

Alex holds onto her hand and kisses it, "I love you too."

**I had finished this chapter early this morning *in my time* and wanted to upload it, after long debating with myself I decided to upload it as a Christmas present in a way. Nevertheless, this is one of my proud chapters when it comes to development of two characters meaning Alex and Tia. These two just felt so right together when I was writing the first chapter and even beginning my series. **

**Nevertheless, this isn't where the romance ends. There is still more to add and more to come alive. Also some may be forgetting there is a certain villain that needs to be destroyed, and I am not talking about Zara but she is a good enemy I mean Master Vaatu. I am thinking about having a big fight against the rangers and him soon but not the FINAL BATTLE. Something all Power Rangers series have before the final showdown where they do defeat the enemy and save the world.**

_NEXT TIME: Carson no longer being the school bully is being harassed by the new bully, even going far by threatening a fight. Carson being the tough and head-strong just he is accepts the offer. _

_On the next chapter: Carson's True Colors_


	16. EP 16: Carson's True Colors

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

"Heh, loser." A guy teased.

Fallen onto the floor was a nerdy kid, he had brown hair and brown eyes. His big blocky frame glasses were on the ground, as well as his text books. All around him students stared by their lockers or friends, that was until two individuals stepped in.

"Knock it off Carl." It was Liz.

Liz had a slight glare at this Carl figure. Carl was a beefy guy, he wore a varsity jacket. He had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes, he had freckles on his face as well. He snickered seeing Liz stand up for the dork, and kneeling down next to the nerd was Rena.

"Well look here if it isn't Elizabeth Strong. Why don't you go someplace that accept loud and annoying girls like yourself." Carl teased her.

After he said that some students laughed in the teasing, Liz was not amused by any of this.

"You know your just bullying others because you don't know how to socialize with kids your own age." Liz said.

Carl laughed, "As if. And what would an unloved girl know about me anyways."

Rena glanced up at Liz, that hit her it actually hit her hard. Rena stood up and was about to defend her friend when another person showed up.

"Okay that's enough." It was Carson.

Carl turns seeing the former bully, "Carson Small. Never thought I'd see the day when you'd stand up for someone besides yourself."

Carson stopped in front of Carl, "I'm a changed man and maybe you should do the same."

Carl snickers, "A changed man? Let me guess you have a women bossing you around."

Carson looked at Carl, "I am dating someone yes but not bossing me around. I made some friends who made me see that I can actually be happy with myself, maybe you should do the same."

Carl glares, "I don't need to hear it from you. You are a worthless person!"

Carson raised his eyebrow, "Stick and stones, Carl."

Carl tighten his jaw, "Ugh! Carson, you think you're so tough I challenge you to a fight after school at the soccer fields."

Rena looked at Carson, "Don't."

Carson looked from Rena and then to Carl, "I'll only accept if I win you'll forget being a bully to anyone at this school."

Carl shrugs, "Whatever and if I win you'll stop interfering in my business."

Carson nods, "Sounds reasonable."

Carl nods, "See you at three."

Carl shoved Carson as he passed him in the halls. Rena glanced at Carson and then to Liz, Liz had her fists tighten and she lowered her head.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

It was lunch time and the rangers sat at their table, they had heard about Carson's fight with Carl after school. Zane was so against it, as well as Alex and Tim. Rena and Tia had tried to convince Carson not to get involved in violence at school, and yet Liz remained silent.

Rena noticed it and glanced over, "Liz you okay?"

Liz perked up, "Who me? Oh I'm fine." Liz forced a fake smile on her face.

Carson noticed her strange behavior and then felt Zane touch his shoulder, "You shouldn't do this." Zane says.

Carson groans, "Listen I am not just doing this because I don't like the guy, I'm doing this because I am sick of his crap. I am tried of him bullying others."

Tia nods, "That is a good reason but violence isn't the answer."

Carson leaned back in his seat, "But we fight all the time."

Alex sighs, "That's different Carson. What we're doing is protecting the world."

Carson turns to Alex, "And what I am doing is protecting students from jerks like Carl."

Tim shakes his head, "There is no sense in trying to reason with him."

Liz watched the rangers continue their ranting with Carson, it was at that moment Liz slipped away from the gang. No one noticed, until Carson did. He saw Liz leaving the court yard and he slowly left while the rangers were still ranting about Carl and Carson fighting.

Carson ran to catch up with her and found Liz sitting by bleachers by the track, Carson walked over and sat down next to the White Ranger. She was so different than he'd ever seen her. She was so with-drawn and so upset, something Carson never thought he'd see in full spirited ranger.

"Everything okay?" Carson asked.

Liz looked at him, "I'm fine."

Carson sits next to her, "Could have fooled me." He chuckles.

Liz glanced at the field, "It's nothing."

"Does this have to do with me fighting Carl?" Carson asked.

Liz exhales, "I'm not going to disagree with everyone. Carl is a tool and a real jerk, he deserves to be punched in the face a few times."

Carson glances at her, "Seems like you have some kind of grudge against him."

Liz looks back at him, "Not a grudge its just complicated."

Carson leans near her, "Care to explain?"

Liz exhales again and looked at her shoes, "Carl called me an unloved girl."

"So, he doesn't know how many people care about you." Carson says.

Liz looks back at him, "But he's right."

"Liz?"

Liz pulls her knees close to her chest, "My parents got a divorce when I was eight and after that I moved in with my mom. I live with her and my step father, they both work pretty hard. My step father is head CEO of a power plant, as my mom owns her own fashion line. They are never around and they never have been around when I was growing up, the same goes for my dad. I was raised with the maids and butlers of the Strong Manor, I've always been given to someone else when they were busy. I was just in the way."

"Liz, that's not true." Carson says.

Liz looks at him, "It's kinda hard for a ten year old to understand why her parents don't want to be around her."

Carson felt something heavy in his chest, it was his heart. He was feeling sorry for her, badly.

Liz forms a small smile, "It's alright. This isn't your problem."

Carson looks at her, "Okay but can I tell you something?"

Liz looks up at him, "Sure."

Carson smiles, "You're the strongest person I've ever met. You always make sure others are happy and full of hope, you really are stronger than me."

Carson messed with her hair and smiles widely, Liz blushed and formed a small smile on her face. He laughs lightly and so did Liz.

"Thanks Carson," Liz said.

"Don't mention it," Carson said.

Carson and Liz then felt the ground shake, looking up they see something popping up from the ground. It was like a mole with drills with hands, the mole snickered and his drill hands were spinning. Liz and Carson step up and pull out their morphers, they exchange on look before morphing.

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" The two shout.

Liz and Carson jumped off the bleachers and landed in front of this mole creature, the mole thing formed a smirk and then charged at the rangers with his drills. Carson shoved Liz out of the way and blocked the drills with his spear, Liz looked up at him and saw Carson's feet move back a bit.

"Carson-!" Her voice sounded worried.

The mole laughed, "You should be worrying about yourself instead of your boyfriend." The mole said.

Suddenly the ground shook and the drill arm moved pass Carson and almost nicked him on the side. Liz rose and used her power of wind to send a large gust of wind at the mole. Which was not successful, the mole dug a hole underground thus making himself  
anywhere.

"What is happening?" Carson asked.

Liz looked at him, "Not sure."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"Ah-! We're under attack!" Students shouted.

The five looked at each other and then noticed two were missing, "Liz?" Tim sounded worried.

"Darn they're not here." Zane said.

Tia looked worried, "They must have found the monster."

Alex nods, "We better hurry."

The rangers ran to an empty room and pulled out their morphers, "Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!"

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

The mole dug up and the drill collided with the two rangers causing sparks to fly and the rangers fell onto the ground. Groaning they began to get back up, Liz saw her friends running over.

"Guys-!" Liz shouts.

The mole noticed them, "Oh lookie more."

The mole dug back underground as the rangers ran to aid their friends. Tia helped Liz up and Alex helped Carson up, Zane held his katana and glanced at Tim who held his trident. Rena pulled out her staff and exchanged looks with the two boys. Suddenly the ground  
shook and out popped the mole.

"Dodge!" Zane shouts.

Quickly the rangers rolled, jumped, and ran from the mole and his drill hands. Zane charged in with his katana, and with his power of fire the blade was flaming. The strike was more powerful and caused sparks to fly off the mole. Alex held his hammer and as the mole  
was wounded from the katana slash, Alex slammed his hammer down on the head of the mole. This hit caused the ground to shake slightly and the ground the mole was standing on the crack at the surface.

"Whoa, that's new." Alex said hoping back next to his friends.

Liz held her sword in hands and looked at her friends, "I- I got it."

Tia glanced at her cousin, "Wanna fill us in cuz?"

Liz smirks under her helmet, "At once we charge but we charge how Zane and Alex did. We charge our element powers into our personal weapons, and it'll be enough power to hopefully destroy him." Liz said.

"Hopefully?" Zane spoke.

Liz glanced, "I never said my plan was full proof."

Carson nods, "Let's give it a shot."

Rena looks at Zane, "Let's do it."

Zane sighs, "Alright. Liz tell us when."

"Alright, on my mark." Liz said.

The rangers began charging their powers into their weapons, the mole noticed this and began to charge toward the rangers. Liz watched with each step the mole took and then glanced back at her friends.

"Now!"

At that mark all seven rangers attacked the mole with their element powers on their personal weapons, and that was just enough power to cause a large explosion and defeat the mole creature. The rangers looked at each other and were about to cheer but Liz saw a student standing and watching.

"What is it?" Carson spoke.

"You're the Power Rangers," It was Carl.

The rangers looked at the bully with their suit and helmets still on, "Yeah we are buddy." Tia said placing her hands on her hips.

Carl smiled, "Wow you're- so cool."

Alex grins, "Yeah we know."

Carson took a step forward, "What's your name kid?"

"Carl, Carl Henderson. I want to be strong like you someday." Carl says.

Zane looks at Carl, "Well Carl if you want to be strong like us you are going to have to surround yourself with people to help you get stronger."

"Like friends?" Carl asked.

"Yes, friends." Rena said.

"I don't understand," Carl says, "You guys are super strong."

Liz placed her hands on her hips, "You think we just magically got this strong? It was with friendship and teamwork that got us this far." She says.

Carson nods, "So maybe that's what you need. Surround yourself with good kids and maybe one day you could be a Power Ranger." Carson said.

Carl nods, "Alright. I gotta go, I gotta go tell this kid that I won't be fighting him anymore."

With that Carl took off running in the direction of the school. The rangers stood there and exchange looks, they powered down and then noticed their morphers were glowing their ranger color.

"Whoa, what's up with our morpher?" Zane asked.

"Look an eagle appeared," Tia said.

In her hands Tia was holding a little figure in the shape of an eagle, "Whoa." Alex said looking from Tia to his morpher.

"Are these- our zords?" Rena asked holding a wolf figure.

"I guess they are." Carson said holding a bat one.

"We've done it," Liz said holding a panther figure.

"Jayden said we'd unlock them soon, I didn't think it would be now." Alex said holding a bear figure.

Zane nods, "This is- crazy." Zane said holding the phoenix one.

Rena looked at them, "Well this means we're just one step closer on defeating Vaatu."

The zords zapped back into their morphers, which was a surprise to the rangers. They looked at each other and then smiled, they began to leave the battlefield from that fight.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"They keep getting stronger, now they've unlocked the zords. Soon they'll be pulling their megazord together." Vaatu said tightening his grip on his throne.

"Master, if I may maybe we can unleash the monsters in the Dark Zone." General Dyme requested.

"The Dark Zone, hmm? Yes that could work, they are more of a threat than the ones I've been sending out. Yes, go fetch me the strongest monsters from the Dark Zone." Vaatu demanded.

"Yes master," General Dyme said bowing his head.

Behind a wall was Zara, a glare across her face. She seemed to be against that plan from General Dyme. She made her hands into fist and began to flee the throne room. She pulled out her lightning blade and her morpher, she turned her head from the room she had left to her items in her hands.

"I will not allow General Dyme to get closer to my master, if anyone is his second in command that would be me." Zara said.

She pressed a lightning bolt button on her morpher and morphed into the Gold Ranger, she placed her blade in its sheath.

"If anyone is going to defeat the Power Rangers it'll be me, and me alone." Zara said disappearing into the shadows.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

The rangers watched Carl befriending the kid he was bullying earlier that day, a smile appeared on Carson's face more so than anything. Zane placed a hand on Carson's shoulder and the Black Ranger turned his head to face to the Red Ranger.

"Good thing we put some sense into him." Alex said.

Tia smacked her boyfriend, "Sh! We were the Power Rangers, and he can't know it was us." She says.

Zane laughs, "But Alex does have a good point. We were able to impact one person by motivating them to surround themselves with good people."

Tim smiles, "I feel like we did something good today. We saved the day and the school from a bully."

Rena laughs, "How about we go to the arcade? I hear there is a brand new video game there."

Tia shakes her head, "You don't have to tell these boys twice."

"I'm in!" Tim and Alex shout.

Zane chuckles, "I guess I am in too."

Carson smiles, "Same."

Tim smiles, "That new girl working is so cute."

Liz overheard that and looked away, her feelings for Tim were the same but she hated how she felt about it all. She knew Jayden told her to tell him how she feels but she thinks that Tim only thinks of her as a friend, in her mind he made it pretty clear that they are only  
friends.

Rena smiles, "How about you Liz?"

Liz snapped back to earth and turned to them, "Um sorry count me out. I- I feel like I am catching a cold."

"You sure?" Tia asked feeling worried.

Liz shakes her head, "Yeah go on and have fun."

Tim looked at her worried, "Liz want me to walk you home?"

A sudden blush appeared on her face, "You don't have to. Really, go on and have fun."

With that said Liz marched on, leaving the six rangers together. Tim felt bad and then felt a slap on the back side of his head, it was from Zane.

"What was that for?" Tim asked.

"For someone who says he knows the ladies, you're seriously blind." Zane says.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

Rena exhales, "It's no use if he doesn't get it now he'll probably never."

"What are you guys talking about," Tim spoke, "Seriously!"

**MERRY CHRISTMAS by the way!**

**I know this chapter in my mind was suppose to mainly be a chapter all about Carson but I thought a perfect way to show Carson's character has changed from the bully he use to be is the scene with him and Liz just talking. It shows a side to Liz that everyone is unfamiliar with and different. It is also leading onto the whole TimXLiz thing I wanna get to eventually.**

**Also the zords are here! Which means if the monsters are more of a threat then the monsters vs rangers battles will be fought in the zords. I wanted them to unlock the zords in an interesting way, but wasn't sure how so that's why it was a while before the zords finally showed up.**

**Also about Zara, as of this moment, she is working alone. She is still loyal to Vaatu but her acts are her own in order to destroy the rangers before General Dyme can get the chance.**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers face their first monster that they cannot defeat the way they are use to, this means they must use the battle zord to defeat their foe._

_On the next chapter: Battle Zords Unlocked_


	17. EP 17: Battle Zords Unlocked

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

"Hey Timmy, I was thinking about asking that Elizabeth girl in our art class to prom." A junior on his basketball team said.

This junior was Ryan Davis, and he was a charmer. All the girls thought he was a cutie and the perfect guy ever. He had blonde hair and had ocean blue eyes, his skin was perfect to what the girls said. He has been the captain of the basketball team since his sophomore year after their captain was injured and removed during the season. Since then, Ryan thinks he is like a God or something.

Tim turned to Ryan and tossed the basketball, "Why her?"

Ryan looked at him, "Why not? Have you seen her, Tim?"

Tim nods, "Yeah she happens to be one of my good friends."

Ryan smiles, "Oh then maybe you can talk to her for me."

Tim caught the basketball, "Why would I do that?"

"Its what teammates do." Ryan said.

Tim groans, "I don't think you're her type."

Ryan grins, "Oh she has a type."

Tim glanced up, "I guess."

Ryan caught the ball, "Here's a thought. If you can get me one date with Elizabeth, I'll make you co-captain with me." Ryan said.

Tim then caught the ball and watched Ryan walk off, Tim held the ball and then saw the girls team walk out. Liz was talking to a freshmen on their team, Liz was the captain of the team even though she was a sophomore she had made varsity her freshmen year. Tim knew there was a lot of scouts wanting her to attend their colleges because of her skills. Heck, she broke two school records in track for the 400 meter dash and the 800 meter dash.

"Hey boys, you gonna be on the court much longer?" A bossy junior asked.

Tim snapped out of it and walked over to Liz, "Hey."

Liz turned to him, "Hi."

Tim noticed some tension between her and him, he couldn't put his finger on the reason why there was this much tension and where it was coming from. Instead, Tim tried to act like everything was normal.

"How are you feeling? Still under the weather?" Tim asked.

Liz shakes her head, "Better. Um thanks for the concern." Liz said.

Tim nods, "No problem Liz."

A girl with glasses and red hair walked over, "Captain we better start practice." She said to Liz.

"Right," Liz says to her then turned to Tim, "Gotta go."

He nods, "See you later."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rena took a drink of her smoothie at the temple, "So how powerful are the zords?"

Jayden glanced at the rangers who were at the temple, "By themselves they carry their own amount of strength but together they are unstoppable." Jayden says.

Carson nods, "So we have something Vaatu doesn't. This power house of a weapon."

Jayden shakes his head, "I wouldn't go that far. He could be easily looking for a way to defeat you, no matter the cost."

Zane groans, "He is really annoying."

Tia nods while she leaned against Alex, "Ditto!"

Jayden glanced at them and then asked, "Where is Tim and Liz?"

"Liz has practice and should be here later but Tim's practice should be over, so he should be here any minute." Rena said.

Jayden rubs the back of his head, "I understand you all are teenagers but you have a duty to protect the world."

Zane grins, "Hey Jay not all of us were raised in a temple all our lives."

Jayden made a face, "I wasn't completely raised here." Jayden blushed a little.

Suddenly they heard, "Sorry I'm late!"

It was Tim, he carried his basketball bag and wore his practice clothes. He ran over to the others and then stopped when he was close enough.

"What took you so long? Practice went late?" Alex asked.

Tim shakes his head, "I was just worried about Liz. She's been acting weird, have you noticed?"

Tia exhales, "You are so blind."

Tim glanced at her, "What?"

Tia giggles, "Nothing."

Carson placed a firm hand on Tim's shoulder, "Do you need us big boys to help you with the ladies?"

Tim pouts as he glanced at the guys, "I don't get it? What's going on?"

Rena smiles and shakes her head, then notice a monk walk over to Jayden. The monk whispers something into Jayden's ear, which his expression made her worry. Jayden's calm and collective expression changed into something terrifing. He nods at the monk, who walked away from them. Jayden cleared his throat to gain the rangers attentions.

"I have some things I need to do, um how about you go get some sparring done with Monica and her class." Jayden said.

Zane looked at Jayden, "Everything okay?"

Jayden nods, "Yeah."

With that Jayden excused himself, the rangers knew something was bothering him. Rena assumed it had to do with his grandfather, Kaito's health hasn't been getting better and Jayden has been keeping it a secret from the rangers about how his health is. Rena know what it's like to be alone and scared so she felt like she could understand Jayden the most.

"Rena, you okay?" Zane asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rena nods, "Sorry just got lost in thought."

Carson nods, "Well we better find Monica."

Tia lightly shoves him, "You just wanna kiss her instead of train."

Alex laughs as Carson blushes. Zane and Tim share a laugh, whereas Rena had a concern look in the direction where Jayden walked off to.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Liz yawns as she exit the gym. She was saying goodbye to her teammates as they left with their parents or older siblings, and that made Liz a bit jealous. She was an only child and her parents were never around so in a way she felt a bit jealous of other kids. The same when it came to the other rangers and their family life.

Liz began to walk down the sidewalk and saw Ryan Davis, "Hey." He says with a grin.

Liz pulled her basketball bag strap up on her shoulder, "Hi." She replies.

Ryan walks closer to her, "I wanted to talk to you if that's alright?"

Liz nods, "Sure."

Ryan smiles, "You know you're very pretty."

Liz watches him, "Okay?"

Ryan chuckles, "You are so serious yet so lively. How is that?"

Liz shrugs her shoulders, "Dunno it's a gift I guess."

Ryan chuckles again, "You're funny."

Liz looks at him with a bored look, "Okay is this going anywhere? Because I need to be somewhere."

Ryan tries to calm her down, "Sorry. I just thought- maybe we could do on a date."

Liz shakes her head, "Sorry I don't date."

Liz began to leave but Ryan grabbed her arm, "Why is that?"

"Ouch, you're hurting me." Liz said firmly.

Ryan looked upset, "You are pretty and popular. You play all sorts of sports and is known around school. Why won't you date me?" Ryan demanded.

Liz was struggling to get out, "Let go of me!" She shouted.

"Are you gay or something!" He shouts.

Liz used her training and flipped Ryan in the air and his back hit the ground, "I am in love with someone else!"

Ryan laid on the ground in shock, Liz breathed deeply and then realized she used violence outside of the temple and against another human. Liz stared at Ryan as he groaned to stand, he placed his hand on his back and moaned a little in pain. Liz looked concerned and glanced at him.

"Sorry," Liz said.

Suddenly Ryan's expression changed, "What the hell is that?" He shouted.

Liz turned and gasped, "Ahh!"

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"We have an attack outside of the school." Zane said as he looked at his morpher.

Tim got up from the floor, "Liz."

Tia and Rena exchanged looks. Carson who was indeed kissing his girlfriend, let her go to go to his team. Alex and Zane nodded at each other, and by that time they noticed Tim was already on his feet. Tim had grabbed his morpher, already morphed and took off running down the steps.

"Tim-!" Zane shouts.

Rena walked next to her boyfriend, "Too late."

"We better hurry." Tia said.

"She's right." Carson said.

Zane nods.

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" They all shouted.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Tim arrived at the scene to find Liz and Ryan on the ground passed out, Tim sprinted over to Liz. He was shaking her to wake her up, he shouted her name over and over again. Suddenly her eyes slowly fluttered opened, and the first thing she saw was Tim.

"Tim-?" Liz moaned.

Tim smiles under his helmet, "Liz you're- okay." He said in relief.

Liz chuckles, "I'm always okay."

Liz stood up and glanced at Ryan, "He needs to get somewhere safe."

Tim saw the others arrive, "Liz-!" Tia hugged her cousin.

"What attacked you?" Zane asked.

Liz went to tell and then saw what it was, she pointed upward. The rangers turned and saw this giant monster standing above them, the rangers hadn't seen this kind of monsters before.

"Think you can morph?" Zane asked.

Liz nods, "Yeah."

She quickly morphed and stood in her white suit next to Tim.

"Let's call on our zords and take this creep down!" Carson shouts.

The rangers held their hands out which was glowing their color in the center and then popping out was a small version of their zords which then grew into a larger version. Then the zords combined into the mega phoenix zord, and the rangers jumped into the cockpit of the zord. Zane sat in front, Tim and Alex sat behind him whereas Carson, Tia, and Liz sat in the back.

The creature in front of them was this overgrown lion tiger hybrid. Its claws were the main concern, due to the fact they were much longer than average claws on any kind of creature.

"Ready the Shark Bazooka!" Zane shouts.

Tia, sat at the controls of the bazooka, had pressed some buttons to get the Shark Bazooka online and firing up.

"Bazooka up and ready!" Tia shouts.

"Fire!" Zane shouts.

The bazooka beams a powerful hit onto the creature. The creature stumbled back but then charged at the megazord with its claws, the zord began to shake and on the inside the room was full of sparks as the rangers were nearly through around in these seats. Zane pulls himself upwards and turns his head to Liz.

"Liz! Ready the blasters!" Zane shouts.

From where Liz sat, she was in control of the blasters in the zords hand. Liz pressed some buttons and clicked some switches.

"Blasters ready, on your count Zane." Liz said.

"Fire!" He shouts.

Liz fires the blasters. The blaster hits the creature, the blast was powerful but not powerful enough. The creature came in for enough attack causing the rangers to deal with the heavy impact. The rangers groaned and screamed as the room filled with sparks and shook with the colliding of the monster.

"Alright we'll try this. Phoenix Blade!" Zane shouts.

The mega zord pulls out a phoenix blade and strikes the creature with it, that was just the needed force on the creature to destroy it. The creature exploded once it was destroyed. From the inside of the zord, the rangers exhaled in relief and exchanged looks at each other. Alex was the first to start cheering and then it broke out with the rest.

"Element Rangers, victory is ours." Zane said.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan!"

Ryan opened his eyes widely, "Huh? Ouch, my head." He mumbles to himself.

He looks around and sees a little damage in the area, and then kneeling next to him was a worried Liz. Her bag was laying next to her, he was rubbing his head.

"Liz? What happened?" Ryan asked.

Liz forms a smile, "The Power Rangers saved the day."

Ryan looked at her, "You- stayed? Even after what I did."

Liz nods, "I may not like you or what you did but- I am not a jerk."

Liz helped Ryan up, "Thanks."

Liz smiles, "It's no problem."

Ryan nods, "I hope- I hope this guy you like really likes you back."

Liz smiles, "Believe me I do too." She mumbles to herself.

Ryan picks up his bag, "Well see you at school."

Ryan walked away leaving Liz to pick up her bag from the ground, she turns around to see her friends standing there with smiles on their faces. Liz smiles and walks over, first being hugged by her cousin.

"How about we go get smoothies, we deserve it." Alex suggested.

Liz grins, "Good as long as you pay." Liz said and giggled.

Rena nods, "I like that idea Liz. Or maybe all the guys pay."

Tia smiles, "That's a great idea."

Zane frowns, "I don't like that idea."

Carson nods, "I agree with Zane for once."

Tim looks at Liz, "Yeah Liz don't be hard on us."

Liz looks at him, "Fine then you pay."

With that said Liz began leaving with Rena and Tia giggling. Zane, Alex, and Carson glanced at their Blue Ranger. Carson shakes his head and began walking on, Alex placed a hand on Tim's shoulder and shakes his head before he ran to catch up with Carson. Zane walked over and just shook his head at Tim.

"Dude should've kept your mouth shut." Zane said.

Zane then ran to catch up with the others. Tim pulled out his wallet and saw how much he had, then ran to catch up with his friends.

"Someone is gonna have to help pay! I don't have enough to buy all of ours!" Tim shouts.

**For those who read my EXPLOSION NOTE, expect more in the future during times like this when I am taking a while on my chapters. Or if you don't like them I won't make them, it's your choice actually. Anyways thanks for being patient on waiting for this chapter, I wanted it to be perfect in the way I could make it.**

**I hope you enjoy the fighting in the zords... Because it was probably the hardest scene I had to write. Anyways, there will be more fights in the zords soon.**

**Also Zara will return... Soon. Kaito's health will be told... Soon. Liz and Tim will be made a thing... Soon. More questions will be answered in the future! Look forward to more next time!**

_NEXT TIME: Tim slowly realizes why Liz has been acting the way she has. He suddenly realizes that she has feelings for him like he has feelings for her, will he be able to tell her or will it be too late._

_On the next chapter: Blue Gets A Clue_


	18. EP 18: Blue Gets A Clue

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

The rangers were hanging out at the park that Saturday. They were at the basketball courts playing girls vs guys. The teams were Rena, Liz, Tia, and Monica vs Carson, Zane, Alex, and Tim. With Tim and Liz against each other made each team pretty even. Heck the guys were in good shape but Monica was also on the basketball team at her private school, whereas Tia is not much of a sporty girl she  
could still throw the ball in the hoop.

"Alright next shot is game." Zane said panting.

Liz motions to her team to huddle up, even though she was the youngest girl the other girls named her team captain with her experience in sports. The girls got together as Liz began to let them in on her plan to win the game. Just as this was happening Zane motioned for their team to gather together.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked looking at Tim.

Tim, was their team captain, only shrugged.

"We have to win or I won't hear the end of this." Carson groans.

Zane turns to Tim, "Got a plan?"

Tim shrugs again, "Um- just play the way we have been. Keep the ball away from them and keep yourself focused on each other." Tim says.

The guys broke apart to only see the girls ready. Tia and Rena were glancing from each other to their guys, Monica had a grin on her face, and Liz had her hands on her hips. She marched over and took the ball from us.

"Ready ladies?" Liz asked.

Tim nodded, "Always ready to beat you."

Liz winks, "We'll see."

Liz checked off with Tim and then held the ball as Tim tried to steal it, with one flick of her wrists Liz passed the ball to Monica. Monica caught the ball and began down the court with it, that was up until Carson stole it from her.

"Sorry babe, no hard feelings." He said grinning.

"None what so ever." Monica said and went to steal.

Carson went the other direction as Monica attempted to steal the ball, but when he did that Rena took the ball back. Rena ran down the court, only to be stopped by Alex and Zane trying to block her from the hoop. Rena spots Tia with her hands up, she was open. Rena tosses the ball to Tia, Tia catches it and was bouncing it in front of Alex who was trying to take it from her.

Tim came from behind and took the ball, he started to run down the court with the ball. The guys were cheering as their star player was making his way to the hoop, he jumped in the air to score the winning point only to be blocked by Liz's hands. She smacked the ball away from the hoop, she landed on the ground and took off down to her side of the court. Tim panted and began to run behind her.

The guys tried to block her but as Liz came down the court the other girls were blocking the guys, Liz ran up to the hoop and jumped up. She used a boost of her element power, and reached the hoop no problem. She slammed the ball in the hoop, thus ending the end.

The girls turned to each other and began cheering as the guys groaned. Liz grabbed a hold of the ball and face the guys with a smirk on her face, Tim stood behind the others and shakes with his with a small smile.

"We win," Liz says, "Now you will pay for lunch."

Carson turns to Alex, "This is the last time we are doing guys against girls."

Tia looks at them, "Why you afraid we'll beat you again?"

Zane groans, "No because Liz is such a skilled player."

"So is Tim," Liz say motioning to Tim.

Tim grins, "I am no where nearly as good as you are."

Liz brushes her hair behind her ear, "You think so?"

Tim smiles, "Of course."

Monica smiles at the sight of those two, "So what do us winners want for lunch?"

Rena had to think about it, "Sushi? Nah."

"How about tacos?" Tia suggested.

Zane nods, "If we have to pay I'd be alright paying for tacos."

Carson nods, "Ditto."

Liz nods, "Then tacos it shall be!"

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Sitting by the beach where the taco stand was the rangers were finishing up their lunch. Rena and Zane sat very close to each other, the same went for the two other couples. Tim and Liz sat next to each other but weren't that close.

Rena noticed that and decided to pull something, "Hey guys wanna play some volleyball?"

Tim glances up, "But I'm not finished eating."

Carson got the hint, "Oh that's fine. We got an even six for right now. Liz can keep you company until you can join us." Carson said.

Zane stands up, "Okay let's go guys."

With that the six of them left, Liz pulls her knees up to her chest as she sat on the bench. Tim noticed this as he took a drink of his soda. Liz suddenly got herself all quiet, and this made him more confused that anything.

"You okay, Liz?" Tim asked.

Liz faced him, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

Tim faces her completely, "Well lately you've been not you."

Liz looked confused, "Not me?"

Tim nods, "You seem so tense around me. You don't seem so spirited like you usually are."

Liz looked to the beach, "Sorry."

Tim reached out and placed his hand on top of her hand, "Is everything alright at home?"

Liz looked up at him, "Yeah."

Tim knew about her parent's divorce and about her relationship with her mom and stepfather. Tim knows how Liz feels about them and how she feels about being raised by complete strangers.

"You sure?" Tim asked.

Liz held onto his hand, "I'm positive."

Tim nods, "Okay. I just worry you know, because you're one of my best friends and I'd hate to see you upset."

Liz exhales deeply, "Is that all we'll ever be?"

Tim looks at her puzzled like, "Pardon?"

"Is that all we'll ever be, Tim? Just best friends?" Liz asked.

Tim blushes slightly, "What else is there?"

Liz groans and stands up, "Forget it."

Liz walks away in the direction of the others. Tim takes a drink of his soda and sat there thinking about what him and Liz were talking about. Tim leaned forward and exhaled, he rested his elbows on his kneecaps and then looked forward at his friends.

Monica had the ball in her hands, but Carson grabbed a hold of her waist and spun her around. She was laughing and he was too, the ball fell onto the ground and that was the end of the game. It didn't seem to upset the others, it seemed like they really didn't care to play.

Tia was picked up by Alex on his back, he spun her around which made her scream and laugh. Alex felt her grab a hold of him tightly around the neck, as a way to make sure Tia wasn't going to fall off. Rena and Zane faced each other and Rena pulled Zane close to her to kiss him.

Tim scratched his head and then spotted Liz, she was sitting alone. Her knees pulled to her chest, she was sitting in the sat in her shorts. She was poking at the sand with a stick making faces and animals on the sand surface.

"Could she-?" Tim said to himself.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Liz watched the waves from where she sat all alone that was until someone sat next to her. It was Tim, she turned her head to see him sit next to her and was slightly pink on his face. Liz was about to say something but he held his hand up to stop her.

"Me first." He says.

Liz nods, "Alright."

Tim faces her completely, "Before you asked if we'd ever be more than best friends. Do you honestly mean that?"

Liz bit her lip and nodded.

Tim looked a bit surprised, "Rea- Really?"

Liz exhales and pulls her knees closer, "But if you don't think of me like that then whatever."

Tim shakes his head, "No- wait you like me like that?"

Liz flushes pink and nods, "Ye- Yeah."

Tim smiles, "Since when?"

Liz looks at him with her brown eyes, "Since we went to Magic Mountain with my family. You- You held my hand on that roller coaster and kept me calm during it even though I wanted to scream. You- treated me like a girl instead of like one of the guys for once in my life."

Tim looked a bit puzzled, "Really?"

Liz held her fist at him, "If you laugh I'll flatten you out."

Tim chuckles slightly, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm relieved."

"Huh?" She asked.

Tim started drawing in the sand with a stick, "Lately I just thought you hated me or something. I- I am happy you and I are still pretty close."

Liz nods, "I guess so."

Tim glances at her, "So I talked to Zane during our secret Santa about us."

Liz blushes, "What?"

Tim nods, "I asked him what I should get you and he told me to think from my heart."

Liz pulled the charm of the necklace he bought her out from under her shirt, "Which lead you to the cat charm?"

Tim laughs, "It was either that or a mouse and I know your more of a cat than a mouse."

Liz giggles lightly, "Whatever."

Tim glances at her, "So are we-?"

Liz glances at him, "Are we what?"

Tim shakes his head, "Never mind."

Liz frowns, "Alright."

Tim glanced at Liz, he saw her expression sadden. Tim didn't want to keep this up with her. He had feelings for her for so long, he can't keep running away from this. It was at that moment that realized that even the others knew she and him liked each other but won't admit it to each other.

"Liz," Tim says.

Liz turns, "Hm?"

When her head turned to him, she was surprised with a kiss from him. Tim's eyes were closed when he kissed her on the lips, whereas Liz's eyes were wide until she slowly closed them. The two pulled back and stared at each other with nervous/awkward smiles.

"That- um happened." Liz says.

Tim nods, "It did. And I'd like to ask you something, Liz."

Liz smiles, "Anything."

Tim nods again to himself, "Will you- will you be my girlfriend."

Liz smiles a big smile, "Of course!" She hugs him.

When she hugs him, she knocks him and her onto the sand. Liz shouted, "Of course" so loud that the other rangers heard it and glanced at the new love birds. Tia and Alex exchange a happy look, Carson held onto Monica from behind while smiling, and Rena and Zane stare at each other with a smile then Rena kisses Zane on the cheek.

"About damn time," Zane said.

Rena smiles, "I'll say."

**-ELEMENFUSION-**

Jayden rubbed his face with a towel, he had just finished a work out with the other students. The nineteen year old grabbed a bottle of water that sat next to his cell phone, he looked at the time and saw it was a little after noon.

"The rangers missed practice," Jayden then looked at the sky, "Ah what can that hurt? It's a nice day."

Jayden sent a text to the rangers, actually just Zane, telling him that practice is cancelled but keep an eye out for anything strange. Jayden placed his phone into his pocket and then headed off to check on his grandfather. He walked down the usual hallway and reached the door.

He opened it and said, "Hey gramps."

Jayden didn't hear the usual coughing fits, instead it was dead silent. Jayden walked further into the partly lit room, only see the shadow of where his grandfather laid on his bed. Jayden saw the books his grandfather had been reading on the floor, either half opened of just closed. Jayden glanced at the night stand to see the glass of water that had been placed there earlier that morning still full.

Jayden turns to face his grandfather, "Gramps?"

Jayden lightly nudged him, and there was a soft moan from his grandfather. He spoke something, and this something wasn't in English it was in Japanese.

"Sorera o hozon." Kaito spoke.

'Save them? Save who?' Jayden thought, "Save who?"

"Gomen," Kaito says, "Watashi wa shippai shimashita."

"Failed? Failed who?" Jayden asked.

Kaito slowly opens his eyes and stares at his grandson, "Jayden. Karera no tame ni kyōryokudearu."

Jayden's eyes widen, "Dare no tame no kyōryokuna?"

Then there was nothing spoken from Kaito, Kaito was still breathing but faintly. His pulse was faint.

"Ojīsan! Ojīsan!" Jayden shouted.

**THIS IS THE TRANSLATION OF WHAT KAITO AND JAYDEN WERE SAYING FROM JAPANESE TO ENGLISH, ALSO I LOOKED UP FROM GOOGLE TRANSLATE AND ITS** **PROBABLY NOT CORRECT.**

**Sorera o hozon - Save them**  
**Gomen - Sorry**

**Watashi wa shippai shimashita - I've failed**  
**Karera no tame ni kyōryokudearu - Be strong for them**

**Dare no tame no kyōryokuna - Be strong for who**  
**Ojīsan - Grandfather**

**I finally made Liz and Tim a pair. With them I wanted the way they became an item much differently and seem to fit with their personalities. In a way I wasn't happy with the first draft of the two coming together and then I made the second draft which was this.**

**Also Jayden's grandfather... what is gonna happen to that?**

_NEXT TIME: The sky is so dark and cloud, the rain collides with the ground. In a grave yard for a moment of silence._

_In the next chapter: The Funeral_


	19. EP 19: The Funeral

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

The sky was cloudly and rainy, it was a sad Sunday morning. Standing at the top of the hill of a grave yard was members of the temple, being students or fellow teachers like Kaito. Jayden stood in front with his hands in his pockets, next to him was Jun and Daishi. Daishi placed a hand on Jayden's shoulder, Jayden glanced at him and then turned to the casket before him.

"Here lays Kaito Hashimoto. A grandfather, a father, a mentor, and a teacher. This man has lived a full life, impacting others with his wisdom and kindness." The preacher spoke.

Jayden looked from the casket to the sky, the rain was light and he was soaked. He exhaled deeply and then looked back at the casket. The preacher continued his speech about Kaito and allowed others to pay their final respect to the casket before it will be lowered into the ground.

"Jayden," A voice spoke to him.

Jayden turned seeing Monica, "Monica."

Monica hugs him, "Carson and the others will be here. They just stopped a monster."

Jayden held onto her, "It's okay. I don't blame them being late."

Monica sobs slightly, "I- I am so sorry."

Jayden lets go of her, "It's okay. It's not your fault."

Jayden glanced at the casket for a split second and then watched as others came over to pay their respects to Jayden. Jayden was hugged by a lot of people, some of the students and some of the teachers. They were apologizing about the lost of his grandfather.

Suddenly as everyone began to leave, Jayden noticed the rangers running up the hill. The preacher walked over to Jayden, the preacher held a bible in his hands and shook Jayden's hand with a sad expression on his face.

"I am sorry for you lost, son." The preacher says.

Jayden nods, "Thanks."

The preacher started down the hill and Jayden was hugged first by Liz, she held onto him tightly. Jayden held onto her and then Tia pulled her cousin off so the rest could hug him. Zane glanced at Jayden and noticed how Jayden wasn't crying or at least somewhat upset, in his mind he assumes that Jayden is still going through the shock of loosing his grandfather and in time he'll accept it.

"I don't understand, Jay." Alex says.

Tia nods, "Yeah what happened?"

Jayden took off his glasses to clean them, "The doctor had told us before that gramp's health was getting bad due to a bad heart condition. They said if it wasn't treated well enough he could die, and gramps didn't want any surgery. He knew his heart and body wouldn't be able to survive a surgery so he accepted that the heart illness was going to kill him."

"So he was dying?" Rena asked.

Jayden nods, "He had been slowly dying for months now."

Carson looks at him, "Has his children been told what happened? Like your parents?"

Jayden avoided eye contact, "I was his family. No one else."

Tim looks at Jayden, "You mean- your parents are already?"

Jayden nods, "Dead yeah. My aunt and uncle refused to answer, so I assume that they either don't care or are too busy."

Zane looks at Jayden now, "Jayden."

Jayden exhales and faces the headstone, "It's not your problem. Besides, at least at this point of view he isn't suffering anymore."

Liz looks at Jayden with a sad look, "What are we- going to do now?"

Before Jayden could answer they hear, "Jayden."

Turning their heads they see Jun, "Yes?" Jayden spoke.

"Someone wishes to speak to you about your grandfather." Jun says.

Jayden nods, "Okay. Um, Monica can you take the rangers back to the temple? Could you monitor their training?"

Monica nods, "Of course Jayden."

Jayden watched the rangers walk off, Jayden exhales deeply and then walks over to the individual who Jun told Jayden to speak to. This person was male, he was Japanese and looked somewhat like Kaito and Jayden. Jayden looked a bit puzzled at this man.

"Are you- Jayden Hashimoto?" The male asked.

Jayden nods, "Yes and you are?"

"I am your uncle."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Tia leaned against the wall, "Today is so depressing."

Zane nods, "I feel so bad for Jayden."

Liz nods as she lays on the floor, "I mean Kaito was like his dad even though he was his grandfather."

Tim nods and sits next to Liz, "It's crazy to think he was actually sick for a long time and no one knew."

Carson glances from Monica to the rangers, "But Jayden knew. It must have killed him knowing that his grandfather wasn't going to get better."

Rena stands up, "I wanna do something for him."

"Do what?" Liz said sitting up.

Rena paced around, "I don't know. Maybe find that aunt and uncle he mentioned."

Alex looks at Rena, "But he said they might be busy."

Rena glanced at Rena, "But they are family."

Monica shakes her head, "No you're not doing anything besides training. I promised Jayden that you'd be training, and right now I really don't want to make Jayden upset."

Zane nods, "Okay come on let's start sparring."

Alex stands and walks to Zane, "Fine."

Liz and Tim stand up and get in the fighting stance, Tia and Carson got in their stance, and Monica walked over to Rena. Rena exhaled and then nodded at Monica, as she got into her fighting stance.

"Fine." She mumbles.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"Uncle? My grandfather had two kids, my mom and my uncle. I met my uncle before and you're not him." Jayden said to the man.

"Your grandfather had another child with another women. That is where I came from." He spoke.

Jayden eyes the man, "How should I believe you?"

The man cocked a grin, "You don't have to. But I have a birth certificate right here." The man pulled it out.

Jayden looked at the man and took the birth certificate he was handing to Jayden. Jayden slowly moved his eyes to the document, and printed on it was Kaito Hashimoto where the father's name was placed at. Jayden felt so confused, he looked at the mother's name and saw it was Mei Haruno. The birth name on the certificate said, Haru Hashimoto.

"Where did you come from?" Jayden asked.

Haru grinned, "Well I was actually living in Tokyo."

Jayden hands the certificate back, "And you decide to visit now?"

Haru got serious, "My mother kept in contact with my father and- we got a phone call last night from his doctor saying he passed away. So I took the earliest flight out to Meadowedge, California."

Jayden nods, "I see."

Haru nods, "It's a damn shame. I was planning on coming sooner but I lost my job back home which was a set back. I was planning on coming to meet my father, my sister, brother, and my nephew."

Jayden looked at Haru, "My mom- she's dead."

Haru looked shocked, "How?"

Jayden looked at the ground, "A car accident. Both my mom and my dad were killed."

"So you moved in with my father?" Haru asked.

Jayden looks at Haru, "I was already living with gramps."

Haru looked confused, "Why?"

Jayden shakes his head, "Long story. Though your brother may not want to have any company, our family tree is a bit distant."

Haru nods, "That's a shame."

Haru noticed Jayden's gloves on his hands, he looked at his hands and then to his nephew's hands. Jayden awkwardly noticed Haru staring and placed his hands in his pocket hoping that he would notice.

"So what's up with the gloves?" Haru asked.

Jayden shrugs, "It's nothing."

Haru raised his eyebrow, "I'm not so sure."

Jun came over, "Jayden its time to go."

Jayden nods, "I'm coming."

Haru watched his nephew face him, "Leaving huh?"

Jayden nods, "Yeah."

Haru nods, "Well call this number if you want to see me. I'll be here for a while longer before returning home to Japan."

Jayden nods, "Alright." Jayden said and took the card from Haru.

Jayden began to leave. Haru watched Jayden walk to Jun and Daishi, who waited for Jayden to come to them. Haru watched his nephew enter a car and then them drive off, Haru glanced at the headstone of his father and then exhaled before he left the grave yard.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden stood in front of his grandfather's door leading to his bedroom. Jayden reached to open it and then stopped himself, he exhaled deeply and felt himself being watched. He quickly turned seeing Jun and Daishi standing behind him, Jayden turned to face them completely.

"Jayden, we could take care of it for you." Jun said.

Jayden shakes his head, "I- I need to do this."

Daishi nods, "Very well. Just- call us if you need anything."

The two began to leave but Jayden says, "You two were his best friends. You guys know that right?"

The two smiled and Jun faced Jayden, "We know and always knew."

With that said the two adults left Jayden alone. Jayden turned back to the door and reached for the doorknob, he opened the door. The room was the same, the only thing missing was Kaito laying in bed coughing loudly. Jayden left the room open and he open the curtains in the bedroom.

Jayden walked into the room and saw all the book still remaining on the floor, Jayden sat down on the floor with his back resting against the bed. He began to pick up some of the books, one was Narnia and the other one was Alice in Wonderland. Jayden just shook his head and began to place them in a pile, that was until he noticed something behind his grandfather's nightstand.

"What the?" Jayden mumbles to himself.

Jayden crawled over and reached behind it, he pulled out an old dusty journal. Jayden blew the dust off the cover and saw the writing on the cover was in Japanese.

"What is this?" Jayden asked himself.

He opened the first page and saw the pages were blank, he looked confused and then shut it. He rolled his eyes and began to look at the other items in his grandfather's room. He stood up and saw a photograph on the nightstand, it was a photo of Jayden and his grandfather when Jayden was ten.

Jayden chuckled, "The day I got my yellow belt."

He smiled remembering the day well, he heard a knock at the door and then he turned seeing Zane at the door. Jayden was startled a bit but calmed down seeing Zane's face by the door.

"Everything okay?" Zane asked.

Jayden nods, "Yeah. Why aren't you training?"

Zane took a step in the room, "Tia had music class to get to. Rena had to head home, Andrew can only cover so much. Liz and Tim both had basketball. Alex had to go help his dad work on his car, and Carson had a date with Monica to head to." Zane said.

Jayden nods and glances at him, "And you just luck out with no plans."

Zane shrugs, "What can I say."

Jayden nods again, "I see."

Zane walks in a little more, "How are you doing?"

Jayden exhales, "Honestly? I feel like this is a terrible dream, and I just need to wake up."

Zane walked next to him, "You are just dealing with something bad. It'll get better."

Jayden glanced at Zane, "Maybe."

Zane noticed the journal, "What's this?"

Jayden shrugs, "I don't know. There is nothing written in it."

Zane opened it, "I see. Have you tried reading with those gloves off?"

Jayden then looked at Zane, "Hand me the book."

Zane and Jayden sat on the floor, Jayden removed his right glove and opened the book with his left hand. Suddenly there were words written in the book in Japanese characters, Zane glanced at Jayden and waited for him to say something.

"Well?" Zane asked.

Jayden ignored him and kept reading, Zane touched Jayden's glove-less hand. When this happened the two's mind were sent into a trance inside the book.

**-INSIDE THE BOOK-**

_'Where are we?' Zane asked._

_Jayden looks at Zane, 'Inside the passage in my grandfathers journal.'_

Jayden and Zane were transparent. Suddenly walking out onto the ground was two twins, they were Jayden's mom and uncle.

"Otōsan! Otōsan!" The little girl shouted.

The little girl had black pigtails, the little boy had a black hair in a bowl hair cut. Both had brown eyes and wore karate gi, they had different colored belts. The girl had a green belt and the boy had an orange belt.

"Look at my little karate twins." Kaito smiled and laughed.

"Otōsan, when can I be a green belt like Izumi?" The boy pouted.

Kaito picked up his son, "Koji you will be a green belt when you improve. Also when you want it because you deserve it, not because you want to be even with your sister."

Koji groans, "It's not fair."

Kaito looks at his son, "Life isn't fair. But instead of whining about it, maybe try harder."

Koji smiles, "I will try harder. I want to be the one to protect the world from Vaatu!"

Izumi made a face, "Earth to Koji but you aren't a Power Ranger."

Koji glared, "I could be someday!"

Kaito laughs, "Stop your making me laugh hard. You two may come in contact with the Power Rangers in the future, but our job is to protect them and train them. We may come and go but those chosen will not."

Izumi nods, "Okay!"

Koji nods, "Fine."

**-OUTSIDE OF THE BOOK-**

The two gasp loudly, Zane watched Jayden quickly place his glove back on. Zane noticed that Jayden still fears his ability and Zane decided now not to bring that up.

"So what happened?" Zane asked.

Jayden glanced at Zane, "When you touched my bare skin we were sent into the book for a moment."

"Why?" Zane asked.

Jayden formed a smirk, "Because that was where I was reading in the journal."

Zane nods, "I see."

Jayden stands and then helps Zane up, "I am going to go through and read all of this. Hopefully there is some important information in this."

"Okay." Zane said.

Jayden smiles at Zane, "Get out of here. Go home, and relax because you have school tomorrow."

Zane chuckles, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Jayden nods and the two leave the room. Jayden shuts the door and face Zane, Zane holds his hand out for Jayden to shake.

"I'm here if you need me, bro." Zane said.

Jayden nods, "I know."

Zane begins to leave, and Jayden's smile fades.

"Ojīchan, dare ga watakushiha no tame no kyōryokuna koto ni natte nda?" Jayden mumbles to himself.****

**HERE IS THE TRANSLATION FOR THE JAPANESE USED IN THIS CHAPTER! AGAIN I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE AND IT MIGHT NOT BE CORRECT!  
Dare ga watakushiha no tame no kyōryokuna koto ni natte nda - Who am I supposed to be strong for?  
Ojīchan - grandfather  
Otōsan - father**

**I made this chapter in memory of an individual I lost this month. Rest in piece. I feel that that part is personal to me so I'd rather not post a name of who this person was. Nevertheless, this chapter means a lot to me and actually was more emotional writing and drafting than any of the other chapters yet.**

**HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE &amp; HOPE 2015 IS A BETTER YEAR!**

_NEXT TIME: Jayden leaves for a while so the gang is given a new mentor to monitor them for the time being. Elsewhere, the rangers meet a familiar face that they thought was gone._

_On the next chapter: New Mentor Old Enemy_


	20. EP 20: New Mentor Old Enemy

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

"What?" Shouted the girls.

The rangers had arrived at the temple that Monday after school. Monica had found them and informed them of what was going on.

"What do you mean he left?" Carson asked Monica.

Monica shrugs, "He just left. Apparently he left a note for Jun and Daishi to read."

Liz looked worried, "But if he's gone-?"

"Who will train us?" Tim finished.

"That would be me," A deeper voiced man spoke.

The rangers turned to see who was standing behind them. Behind him was three monks, two being Jun and Daishi but the other was one the rangers didn't met yet. He was a bald Asian man with a long white beard, he was roughly 5'6''.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

Jun looks at the rangers, "This is Cameron Dohu. He'll be monitoring you training until Jayden's return."

Rena looks at Jun and Daishi, "Why did he leave?"

Daishi exhales, "The poor boy needed to gather his thoughts. He needs time to ponder over life."

Zane looks upset, "But we need him. He needs to help us stop Vaatu."

Jun nods, "And he will when he returns. So in the meantime, Cameron will be your mentor."

Cameron nods at the rangers, "It's an honor to meet you."

Tia glanced at Alex and mumbles, "I hope Jay is alright."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

After a long work out from Cameron the rangers collapsed onto the floor. They were panting and something tired from the day, never in their life with training had they worked that hard ever.

Liz leans against the wall, "I miss Jayden." She mumbles.

Tia gives her cousin a comforting hug, "It's going to be okay."

Alex exhales, "It sucks that this happens."

Carson nods, "It cannot be helped. Jayden, he wouldn't have left us unless he had to or needed to."

Rena frowns, "He's alone and he needs to see he isn't."

Zane and the others turn their attention to her, "Rena." Zane said.

Rena exhales, "I lived with my dad for the most part of my life up until I was thirteen. My mom died giving birth to me, so my dad was all I had. When he got into a drunk driving accident, he taken away from me and I was put into the system. I can relate with Jayden, the feeling of being all alone."

Zane holds onto her hand, "But you aren't now."

Tim nods, "That's right. You have us to put up with." He smiles.

Zane nods, "You even have Andrew and the other members of the Williams' family." He says.

Rena nods and stands up, "I know that. I bet even Jayden knows that- but maybe there is apart of him that wishes he had what we had."

Liz looks at her friends, "A family who loves you."

Tia and Tim turn to her, "Liz."

Liz shakes her head, "No its fine. If Rena can tell her story, I'm alright telling you all mine."

Carson looks at her, he remembered that day at school when Liz told him everything. He knew how hard it must be and he didn't think less of her.

"My parents divorced when I was eight, and I currently live with my mom and step father. My dad has little to no connection with me so I guess he doesn't want to be bothered. My mom works hard with her fashion company and my step father is too busy being a CEO of a power plant. I was raised by the maids or butlers of Strong Manor." Liz says.

"Liz, we- had no idea." Alex says.

Liz nods, "I know. I'm pretty good at keeping a smile on my face."

Carson snickers, "I've said this once and I'll say this again. Liz, you're the strongest person I've ever met."

Zane smiles at them, "You know even if we aren't perfect we work well together."

Tia nods and smiles, "And that's all that counts. We're a group of misfits."

Tim nods and holds onto Liz's hands, "Which is why when Jayden comes back we'll make him an official member of our family."

A loud slam got the rangers attention, it was Cameron holding a wooden sword. He slammed it against the wall to gain their attention, and quickly all seven of them stood up straight.

"Break time over!" Cameron shouted.

Alex frowns, "But Jayden doesn't keep us here this late."

Cameron eyed him, "Maybe if you spent more time training instead of slacking then maybe you would hve defeated Vaatu by now."

Zane glares, "Just because you are our fill in teacher doesn't mean we have to listen to you!"

Cameron turned to him, "Yes you will. Because your mentor requested my teaching to you."

Tia folds her arms across her chest, "And why you?"

Rena nods, "Yes there are plenty of other teachers in this temple."

Cameron glanced at the girls, "Because I was once his teacher."

Liz looks at him, "So- you're also upset with his leaving?"

Cameron looks at Liz, "I do not have to explain my emotions to you White Ranger."

Liz nods, "I understand." She forms a small smile.

The other rangers glanced to Liz, it seemed like she understood Cameron even without talking to him or better yet getting to know him.

"Alright let us begin with-." Cameron was cut off by an alarm going off.

Zane glanced at the rangers, "Trouble."

They nod and begin to run but heard, "Wait-!"

The rangers stopped to see Cameron's expression, "Be careful."

Carson nods, "We will old man."

With that said the rangers morphed and ran off.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

The rangers were in the forest, all the rangers had their personal weapons and their guard up. Glancing around for whatever is threatening them today. Then suddenly Zane pushed Carson down onto the ground when a bolt of lightning came there way.

Alex gasped, "No way."

Tia froze, "Can't be-?"

Zane's eyes shifted from Carson to what caused that bolt of lightning and then saw a person he thought he'd never see again. Standing before them was the Gold Ranger.

"Zara-?" Liz asked.

Zara pulled out her lightning blade and had her gaze on the Red Ranger, "So rangers you followed the bait."

"Bait? You sent off the alarm?" Carson asked standing up.

Zara nods, "Of course I did."

"How did- did you survive?" Tia asked sounding worried.

Zara grinned under her helmet, "Now Miss Tia there is more to me that you don't know."

Zane stands, "I betcha Jayden knows."

Zara glares at Zane, "And what could you possible know Red Ranger?"

Liz looks at Zara as she takes a few steps forward, "That you're alone- and you're afraid."

Zara chuckles and slashes her blade in their direction, causing an explosion which set the rangers flying into the air. Zane, Rena, and Carson were laying by each other whereas Alex, Tim, Liz, and Tia laid by each other. The rangers began to stand and heard Zara laughing like a psycho.

"Me alone? That is rich." Zara laughed some more.

"Admit it! Zara, you're just looking for yourself!" Liz shouts.

"Liz," Tim mumbles under his breathe, "Don't upset her."

Liz puts her hand in front of him in order to keep him back, "I know you're just a kid and so much has happened. But- you need to be your own person and not take orders from Vaatu."

Zara fired a bolt of lightning directly at Liz, which hit her on the shoulder and caused Liz to fall onto the ground. She screamed a little, and Tim quickly knelt down next to her.

"Stop taking orders from Vaatu? He saved me, he gave me everything I never had." Zara said.

Zane had a flame ball in his hands, "Like being a psycho and the wanting for power."

Zara snickers, "You'd never understand."

Rena took a step forward, "Hell we'd understand!"

Everyone got silent, Rena took off her helmet and looked at Zara with her big brown eyes. Zara stared at Rena now, just Rena.

"We never wanted to fight you. Never." Rena said.

Zara snickers, "Well that's your biggest mistake Silver Ranger."

Zara went to charge in at Rena, Zane couldn't reach her in time and Rena had her staff on the ground. So as Zara came closer to Rena, her lightning blade was blocked by yellow sais. Standing in front of Rena was Tia, Tia had a glare under her helmet.

"Zara, don't you realized you're being used! Vaatu doesn't care about you!" Tia shouted.

Zara shouts in anger, "Yes he does! Why else would I be his first officer?"

Tia pushes Zara back and then punches the girl in the face, "Because he sees you as a threat! And if he keeps you close to him that you won't be a threat to him!"

Zara grabbed a hold of Tia's suit by near collar and shouted, "How the hell would you know?"

Zane took a step forward, "Because he choose you instead of Jayden."

Carson faces Zara, "Jayden was old enough to make up his mind on life whereas you- you were too young to understand the choice of right and wrong."

Zara released Tia and took a step back, "I was- a tool?" She mumbles.

"Zara, we- we can help you. Protect you." Tia said.

Zara's eyes shift and then glare, "No. I am perfectly fine where I am. Destroying you rangers, that's my mission and that's all I ever want to do."

As Zara went to attack the rangers appearing behind her was General Dyme, he grabbed a hold of Zara's wrist and shook his head in utter disappointment. Zara glared under her helmet and tried to pull away from the general.

"So this is where you ran off, Zara." General Dyme spoke.

"Release your first officer!" Zara shouted.

General Dyme chuckles, "Sorry but starting as of now I am the first officer."

Zara was shocked, "What?"

General Dyme nods, "Vaatu wishes to speak to you about your disappearance."

General Dyme summoned Furi to take care of the rangers, whereas him and Zara were gone.

"Rangers, this will be a piece of cake." Zane said with a grin.

Rena held her staff and knocked down the Furi, and then slide it under their feet causing them to fall onto the ground. She turned and flipped in the air and touched her necklace and made her fist metal, she punched the Furi dead in its face.

"You may need to see a doctor," Rena said.

Liz held her sword, she slashed her sword at the Furi. She easily took them down with no issue, she turned seeing a few coming from all around her. So using her power of wind, she began to spin around causing a tornado of wind to allow her to be lifted into the air. The Furi were pulled in and spun around until the gust of wind died down. The Furi were dizzy and began falling over.

"That was a rush." She giggles.

Alex held his hammer firmly in his hands, he slammed down causing an earthquake of some sort. The Furi were stunned by this, and also Alex ran and jumped into the air. Once he was in the air he slammed his hammer onto the Furi group in front of him. Which caused them to fall down on the ground.

"There came the boom." Alex grinned.

Tim held his trident in hands, when the Furi were coming near he hit the staff of the trident in the stomach of one of the Furi. Then he threw the body of the Furi onto the group of Furi coming near him. He used his water power to cause a large wave of water to suck the Furi up, and then be all washed up.

"Surfs up," Tim says.

Carson had his spear in hands, he ran in aiming the sharp end at the Furi. The force caused the Furi to fall down, the boy grins under his helmet. Carson took advantage of his power and clouded the Furi in darkness to easily pick them out one by one.

"Too easy." He mumbles with a smirk.

Tia was armed with her sai in each hands. When a Furi came close she avoided the hit, but kicked one down causing a small domino effect. When Tia noticed more gathering around she used her power of light to blind the Furi and take them all down while they were blinded.

"Next time wear some sunglasses." Tia snickers.

Lastly, Zane held onto his kanata. The blade connected with the Furi, the beast was thrown back into the group of others that were attacking Zane. Zane sees more coming so he uses his power and throws a large amount of fire at them.

"I smell chicken, weird." Zane mumbles.

After that the Furi disappeared and the rangers all cheered once they powered down. They high fived or even hugged each other, yet Liz glanced to Tia and noticed her cousin's worried expression. Liz walked over and placed her arm around Tia's shoulder.

"Don't be blue, only Tim can work that color." Liz teased.

Tia forms a small smile but it faded, "I know- but I am worried about Zara."

Zane nods, "We all are but I promise we'll get her back. Get her back on the right path."

Tia nods, "Right."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Cameron sat in his room mediating but heard a phone ring, usually monks don't carry technology but in some cases they weren't frowned at from the society they lived in. Cameron reached over and picked it up.

"Yes," He spoke.

_"It's me," A voice said._

"Jayden-!" Cameron shouted.

_"Sh, please be quiet." Jayden said over the phone._

"Where are you?" Cameron asked.

_"It doesn't matter, but I think I've figure out a way the rangers could get stronger." Jayden said._

Cameron stroked his beard, "I'm listening."

_Jayden clears his throat, "It's called fusion attacks."_

"Fusion attacks?" Cameron repeated.

_Excited like Jayden replies with, "Fusion attacks are when two rangers combined there elements to make a stronger attack. Only certain ranger's elements work together." He says._

Cameron grabbed a pen and paper, "Okay then tell me everything."

_"Alright." Jayden says._

Cameron listened to Jayden's fusion attacks idea and once finished Cameron reread what he had written. Then Cameron heard a strange noise over the phone.

"Jayden, how long until you return?" Cameron asked.

_A moment of pause until, "Soon."_

"Okay, I'll pass this along to the rangers." Cameron said.

_"Please keep them safe." Jayden says._

"I will, I promise on my life." Cameron said.

_Jayden chuckles, "I have to go."_

Cameron nods, "Be safe."

_"Am I always?" Jayden joked and then hung up._

Cameron glanced at his phone and then to the paper, "Fusion attacks hmm."

**FIRST UPDATE IN 2015! Whoa, its crazy that I've started this series in November and here we are in January. Anyways really enjoyed working on and making this chapter. **

_NEXT TIME: Cameron must figure out how to train the rangers in a way that they don't HATE him. Also trying to get the rangers to figure out how to do their fusion attacks._

_On the next chapter: Undergoing New Training._


	21. EP 21: Undergoing New Training

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

Liz moans as her, Tim, and Rena exit their English class. They had to watch Romeo and Juliet, she is not one of a hopeless romantic and also not one of old English literature so watching that movie during their whole class was pretty boring.

Rena grins, "Oh come on Liz? You really don't like Romeo and Juliet, its so romantic." Rena said.

Liz faces the Silver Ranger, "What's romantic about killing yourself because your parents don't agree with the person you like. If it were me, I'd just tell my parents how it is." Liz said.

Tim chuckles, "Well not everyone in the world are like you."

Liz smiles at Tim, "I'd hope not."

The three sophomores caught up to the four juniors. Alex and Tia held hands like always, as Carson and Zane just talked about whatever they were doing in the science class. Rena walked over to Zane and kissed him on the cheek, he perked up and smiled at her.

"How was English?" Zane asked.

Liz groaned and continued down the hallway, and Tim quickly ran after her. Tia and Alex exchanged confusion, Carson chuckled at Liz's behavior, and Zane felt like he offended her in some way. Rena shakes her head to calm her boyfriend down.

"It's Shakespeare week." Rena said jokingly.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Monica stood next to Cameron, he looked at her seriously. The new mentor of the rangers had pulled her from her training to do something else. Monica looked at Cameron then to the books in front of her. They were in this empty study that was once Kaito's before he passed away.

"So- what is it that you want me to do?" Monica asked.

Cameron glanced at her, "I got a call from Jayden last night and I need you do to some research for me."

Monica looked worried, "Is he okay?"

Cameron shakes his head, "I don't know."

Monica nods, "I see."

Cameron hands her the information that Jayden told him about fusion attacks. Monica looked at the paper and then raised an eyebrow, when she looked up she sees he was still looking down at her.

"Fusion attacks? What are theses?" Monica asked.

"Special attacks that where two rangers combine their elements to make it into a stronger attack." Cameron says.

Monica rubs her head, "I think- they've done this before."

Cameron shakes his head, "This is different. When this happens they will go into a super mode that has never happened before- it actually hasn't happened since the legend was written." Cameron says.

Monica nods, "Okay. I guess I can look into this." Monica says.

Cameron nods, "Thank you."

Cameron begins to leave but hears, "Wait." It was from Monica.

Cameron turns, "Yes?"

"Next time Jayden calls you- tell him we all miss him terribly." She says.

Cameron nods, "I will." He said and then exited the room.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

The rangers were warming up on their practice when they watched Cameron enter the room. He looked at them and the rangers quickly turned their heads away from him, all but Liz. It's like her being the nicest out of the seven that she wasn't too upset or angry of Jayden's leaving them.

"Alright rangers, let's begin practice." Cameron said.

Zane rolls his eyes, "If you haven't noticed we already started practice."

Cameron nods, "I see- but let's get some sparring in."

Zane took a few steps forward, "I think we can handle that."

"Zane," Rena said.

Cameron exhales, "I see. Then I'll leave you to it then."

"No-!" Liz shouts.

All eyes on her, Liz looked at her friends and then to their new mentor. Liz saw Tim look at her differently and she wasn't sure if she'd like that way he was looking at her.

"What?" Alex asked.

Liz looks at her friends, "Guys he's just doing what he was told to do just like us. We're told to be the Power Rangers, its stressful and full of pressure but also think about Cameron. He was told to be our mentor, he was left big shoes to fill. So we- shouldn't be harsh to him." Liz says.

Tia sighs, "Liz is right."

Carson glanced at Tia, "You sure?"

Rena nods, "Yeah."

Alex relaxed his cool, "Alright."

Tia looks at Cameron, "Look we're sorry that- we've been spoiled children."

Tim nods, "We just- Jayden has been like a big brother to all of us."

Carson also nods, "So sorry if we were total jerks."

Cameron nods, "I understand completely. I accept your apology."

Zane tighten his fist and then stormed out, Rena shouted his name but he ignored her. Rena was startled when the door was slammed shut, Tia and Liz looks at her as Carson placed a hand on Rena's shoulder for support.

"I'll go talk to him." Cameron says.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Cameron found Zane at the top of the stairs of the temple, Zane was at the same spot where him and Jayden spoke about Zane's power. Zane heard someone walk near him, he quickly glanced hoping it was someone else, but frowned.

"Go away," Zane says.

Cameron sits down, "Zane I get it."

Zane shakes his head, "No you don't!"

Cameron nods, "Fine I don't."

Zane glanced at him, "Then what do you want?"

"To talk," The older man spoke.

"Why?" Zane asked.

Cameron grins, "You remained me deeply of Jayden."

Zane looks up at him, "I do?"

Cameron chuckles, "Ah he was always stubborn to teach. He wanted to be taught by his grandfather so deeply and he refused to be taught by me."

Zane grins, "Really?"

Cameron nods, "He didn't trust me but who could blame him."

"Why?" Zane asked.

"I bet you know about his powers?" He asks.

Zane nods, "Kaito told all of us."

Cameron nods, "He- was still a child and was struggling through it. He might still be but- he always different and kept to himself, so hearing from you all that you were very close warms my heart."

Zane smiles, "He messed with us a lot. He called his mentoring job "babysitting"." Zane said.

Cameron chuckles, "That is so him."

Then there was a moment of silence after the two shared a laugh, Cameron looked at Zane. Zane looked upset, he was messing with his hands and Cameron noticed the small flames appearing around the boy. Zane noticed them and blew them out in hopes Cameron didn't notice it.

"He was closer to you, was he?" Cameron asked.

Zane nods, "He- said he sees something special in me."

Cameron nods, "I see what he sees. You're a natural born leader, Zane."

Zane nods, "But- I should have done something."

Cameron looked confused, "I beg your pardon?"

Zane stood up, "Damn it! I was the last person to see Jay after his grandfather's funeral! He- never mentioned about leaving. He was- was behaving partly normal just moody. I shouldn't- stayed longer." Zane said.

Cameron stood up and faced Zane, "Do not blame yourself for something that was out of your control. I bet seeing you before he left made him happier, besides it would have been much harder if he tried to leave with all seven of you there."

Zane nods, "Yeah."

Cameron clears his throat, "I only told one other person but- he called me the other day."

Zane looked at Cameron, "What? Where is he?"

"He didn't say, but he promised he'd be home soon." Cameron said.

Zane exhaled with relief, "Oh good."

"In the meantime, someone must mentor the rangers." Cameron says.

Zane nods, "I understand. We'll- no I'll give you a break." Zane said.

Cameron smiles, "Thank you."

The two begin to head back to the training hall, when they see Monica running over looking for Cameron. Once the two stopped walking, Monica stopped running. She leaned forward to catch her breathe before looking up at Cameron.

"Monica?" Zane asked.

"I found it," Monica says, "I found out how it works."

"You did?" Cameron asked.

"How what works?" Zane asked.

Monica smiles, "The fusion attacks will be learned."

**Yeah short chapter... but I needed to post a chapter because I didn't want to disappoint any of you guys out there. Nevertheless the next chapter will probably be dated interesting, I am going to try something different. It's going to still be in the storyline that I am working on... it sounds more complicated than it is, you know what just wait until the next chapter comes out and then you'll get what I mean.**

**Next chapter may take away or even be two parts because of what will be going on next chapter(s). I am not going to reveal much but the only thing I'll say is Zara comes back. Also the thing regarding Jayden, he is gone for a while and will return. He won't return for a couple more chapters and then once he gets back things will get real *spoilers*.**

_NEXT TIME: A strong foe returns but this time, is she on the side of evil or has she changed her way to become apart of the ranger team? _

_On the next chapter: Zara's Morals_


	22. EP 22: Zara (Part 1)

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

Zara stood before Vaatu, he was in his throne. The two were alone and General Dyme wished he could watch Vaatu scold the girl for her behavior. Zara held her head down and heard Vaatu's nails click against the chair railing. However, she tensed up when the clicking stopped suddenly, she looked up to see his red eye stare at her.

"Zara, what are you thinking?" Vaatu asked.

Zara swallowed what little bravery she had, "I was- trying to defeat the rangers and prove my ranking to you."

Vaatu chuckles, "Prove your ranking."

Zara listens to the monster laugh. He stands up and begins to walk toward her with his big gray paws, his claws extending into the ground which made a noise to which one would cover their ears. Zara did not, instead she tried to look as brave as she could. Vaatu finally reached her and pointed his claw in her face.

"You've had enough chances to prove yourself." Vaatu said.

Zara nods, "I am aware master but- with these powers I thought that I'd be the one to defeat them."

"Powers! The very powers I gave you!" Vaatu shouted.

Zara tensed up, she began to shake.

Vaatu glared at her, "Powers you've abused since you first made contact to the rangers. All you wanted to do was bully them, and it almost succeeded but you lack the ability to go through with it!" Vaatu shouted.

Zara built up the courage to shout, "Well maybe if you taught me then I'd know!"

Vaatu slapped Zara across the face, she stood there in shock. Vaatu growled at her and shoved her onto the ground, Zara looked at him now. He was scarier than she remembered, he was a monster and something terrifying to her. Vaatu knelt down and pointed his claw at her again.

"Do not shout at your master! I gave you your powers and I can easily take them away!" Vaatu shouted.

Zara trembled, she uncontrollably trembled in utter fear. Vaatu noticed her shaking and glanced up to her with a glare.

"Do I make myself clear?" Vaatu asked.

Zara nods, "Cr- Cr- Crystal."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zara sat on her bed in her dark quarters, she had her hand on her chest and felt herself shaking. Her heart was beating a million miles a second, she was sweating and also terrified. She tried to slowly calm down and found it oddly hard, yet she closed her eyes and tried  
to focus on something else.

"Think," Zara mumbles to herself.

Then suddenly a flash of a picture of a four year old her and a twelve year old Jayden appeared, this jolted Zara. She lightly yelps and then felt her head hurt a little, she laid on her bed and stared on the ceiling.

"What am I- doing?" Zara mumbles.

_'You are confused, Zara.'_ A familiar elderly voice says.

Zara sits up, "Gramps?"

Appearing before Zara was a ghostly image of Kaito, _'Hello there.'_

"Gramps, what- how did you find me?" Zara asked.

Kaito chuckles, _'It is easy to find the ones you've lost when one is dead.'_

Zara stands, "You're dead?"

Kaito nods, _'Indeed.'_

Zara felt like her heart was breaking, "When? How?"

Kaito shakes his head, _'That is not why I am here.'_

Zara looks at him, "Then why are you here?"

Kaito exhales, _'You are seeing that the rangers may be right about Vaatu and you are conflicted at this moment.'_

Zara got defensive, "I'm not joining them."

_'I didn't said you had to, I'm just saying choose your own path. Do not allow others pick it for you.'_ Kaito said.

Zara nods, "I get it."

Kaito smiles, _'Now you must figure out your own destiny.'_

"What if I get it wrong?" Zara asked.

Kaito smiles, _'Don't worry I have faith in you and I know my grandson has the same faith in you.'_

"Jayden-," Zara says quietly.

Kaito smiles, _'I must go now.'_

Zara had a tear slide down her cheek, "No- way."

Kaito shakes his head,_ 'I cannot stay in this form for long. I managed to use enough charka to allow my spirit the ability to cross over the gate from heaven to Earth but only for a limited amount of time.'_

Zara felt so upset, "But- I don't want to lose you again."

Kaito smiles, _'Don't be sad. We'll see each other soon.'_

Zara watched as Kaito faded away, once he was gone the light in her room disappeared. Zara collapsed onto the floor and bawled her eyes out.

"Gramps," Zara cried to herself.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden sat on a cliff side, he felt the wind blow against him. He exhaled deeply and let out a soft smile, he found himself at peace here. He pulled out from his backpack the journal his grandfather had wrote, Jayden touched the cover with a simple grin before looking at  
the beautiful sky.

"Musuko," A familiar voice said.

Jayden's eyes widened and turned his head around, "Okāsan?"

Standing in front of Jayden was a ghostly appearance of his mother, Izumi Hashimoto. She had long black hair and deep dark eyes, she wore a ghostly white silk dress. Her smile was the same smile that Jayden remembered as a small boy. Jayden couldn't help himself from allowing himself to begin to cry.

"How- are you here?" Jayden asked standing up to face her.

Izumi smiles, _'Thank your grandfather.'_

Jayden let out a small chuckle, "Of course."

Izumi took a few steps forward, _'My little Jay is no longer little.'_

Jayden smiles, "It's apart of growing up."

Izumi nods with a bit of sorrow inside, _'Indeed.'_

"I- didn't mean it like that." Jayden said.

Izumi shakes her head, _'No I know what you mean.'_

Jayden just couldn't help but smile seeing her before him. He had been totally alone for the pass weeks, only seeing a few people here and there but mostly just alone. Izumi leaned to touch him but her hand went through his head, she leaned back and her smile had faded away. Jayden saw this action and so he glanced at his gloves.

"Maybe I should try." Jayden said unbuttoning them.

Izumi shakes her head, _'Jay I don't- you don't have to.'_

Jayden looks at his mother, "I want to touch my mother again."

Izumi nods, _'Very well. But might I say you are as stubborn as your father.'_

Jayden couldn't help but chuckle, "I know."

Jayden removed the gloves and dropped them on the grass, Izumi held her hands out and Jayden slowly reached his hands at her. Jayden's fingers touched the palm of Izumi's hands, the two slightly cried in relief. Izumi looks at her son and saw how happy he was.

"I honestly didn't think it was going to work." Jayden said.

Izumi giggles, _'You're a smart kid. I knew you have it in you.'_

The two stood there for a moment or two until Izumi watched Jayden reach for his gloves, she noticed Jayden was gaining a headache from the auras around. Izumi couldn't help but feel sorry for him, she wished it was her who had the powers and not her son.

_'Jay, you know- I would have traded that burden with you in a second.'_ Izumi says.

Jayden pulled his gloves on and stared at her, "I know mom."

Izumi looks at her son curiously, _'What? Do you like having this burden?'_

Jayden chuckles, "I don't know- its just. I've been the mentor of the Power Rangers and- they're the same. We are one big freak show." Jayden says and laughs.

Izumi couldn't help but form a small smile on her face,_ 'I see.'_

Jayden nods and messes with his gloved hands, "Yeah and it made me feel closer to gramps."

Izumi raised her eyebrow, _'Oh? How so?'_

Jayden shrugs, "I don't know. With him and I sharing the same power made me feel- like I wasn't alone."

Izumi nods, _'I understand.'_

Jayden looks at her, "You have to leave. Don't you?"

Izumi nods, _'Yes.'_

Jayden nods, "I understand."

Izumi looks at her son, _'I know this is hard. Saying goodbye to your mother for a second time, but this time we were able to say goodbye on better terms.'_

Jayden nods, "Agreed."

Izumi smiles, _'I am so proud of you son. Your father and I are so happy with your accomplishments. We love you, no matter what.' _Izumi says as she begins to fade.

"I love you too mom." Jayden says and then his mother was gone.

Jayden exhales and turns his head to the beautiful sunset before him, he leans forward and grabs his bag.

"Better get to shelter before it gets darks," Jayden says to himself and begins to leave.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zara stood out in the city of Meadowedge, not as a villain but as a normal citizen. She looks at every normal person, they all had their own story. They all had their own lives and family, which was something Zara felt envy about. Zara walked down the sidewalk and then was flooded with memories of her and Jayden.

How the two use to go to the candy store behind Kaito's back. Also the one time the two went to the park and ended up returning with Jayden having a broken arm. These memories made Zara laugh to herself, she looks at the ground and then up at the moonlight. Zara nods at the moon and then exhales.

"Time to choose my path." Zara says.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

At the temple, the rangers have been figuring out the fusion attacks. They've been training all day and were so tired all they wanted to do is go home and sleep.

Zane groans, "These fusion attacks make no sense!"

Monica groans more, "It's because none of you are listening to me!"

Alex looked confused, "Aren't we suppose to be listening to Cameron? I mean- he is our mentor."

Tia turns to her boyfriend, "But he is the one who said Monica can help."

Carson took a step forward, "Babe you sure you want to do this?"

Monica glares, "What you think I'll get hurt?"

"Ohhh," "Dang," Carson hears Tim and Liz say.

"Shut it!" Carson turns to them.

Cameron felt his head forming a headache, "Enough!"

The practice room got silent, "Sorry." They all said at the same time.

"We're just tired, sir." Rena admits.

Cameron paces over, "Oh I could tell."

Zane crosses his arms on his chest, "Well these set ups makes no sense."

Monica turns to Zane, "Oh? How so, Red?" Monica asked.

Zane turns to Monica, "Listen Mo. Why pair fire with wind?"

Monica exhales and slaps herself on her forehead, "Because if you give fire more oxygen it generates more fire. Hello, basic science." Monica says.

Carson saw the two about to go at each other, so he and Rena stepped in. Carson pulled Monica aside to talk to her, in order to calm her down. Whereas, Rena slapped Zane upside the head and was scolding him for being rude.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Tia asks.

Cameron nods as he rubs the bridge of his nose, "I can agree on that."

Liz nods, "Good cause I need some rest."

The rangers begin to grab their stuff when they hear, "Be here early for practice at six."

Alex groans, "On a Saturday?"

Monica glances at Alex, "Yes on a Saturday." Monica grabbed her gym bag and left the dojo.

Cameron shakes his head and walks out as the rangers follow him. Monica was a few steps ahead, Cameron walked with the rangers to the steps in order to see them off. Though when Monica reached the top of the steps she stopped, she froze. The rangers and Cameron exchanged looks.

"Monica," Tim spoke.

"Hey, Monica? You okay?" Carson asked.

Monica shifted her eyes at them, "You won't believe who is here?"

Her voice wasn't excited so they ruled Jayden out. So the rangers and Cameron ran over to the steps only to find someone they weren't expecting at their steps.

"No way," Alex says.

"This is- just unbelievable." Rena says.

"But isn't-?" Tim mumbles.

"A new member maybe?" Liz asks.

"We can't be certain," Zane says looking below.

Tia nods and glanced at Zane, "Agreed. This one, probably couldn't be trusted."

**HERE IS THE TRANSLATIONS FROM JAPANESE TO ENGLISH USING GOOGLE TRANSLATE!**  
**Musuko - Son**  
**Okāsan - Mother**

**I thought since my school was cancelled due to so much snow here in Ohio, that I'd update my series quickly with another chapter. This is a first part however, so make sure you keep out for the next part when I add it.**

**I wanted to add Jayden in this chapter for a while since he hadn't had "screen time" for a long time and also have a mother-son moment kinda like the same thing with Zara and Kaito.**

_NEXT TIME: Zara is wanting to change but... feels that she's caused to much damage to be apart of the rangers, until someone talks to her. Meanwhile, Vaatu finds out about Zara's betrayal and sets out a monster to destroy her._

_On the next chapter: A New Leaf (Part Two)_


	23. EP 23: A New Leaf (Part 2)

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

Sitting in a room with the rangers and Cameron felt uncomfortable for Zara. Monica had alerted Jun and Daishi of her arrival, which was Zara's least concern. Her main worry was the people in front of her, their expressions and they anger. Zara bowed down in a traditional way in Asian culture.

"I feel so ashamed of my actions." Zara says.

The room was silence, no one bothered to begin to speak. Tia stood up next to Alex, he held onto her hand and kissed her on the forehead for comfort. Rena and Zane sat next to Cameron and Carson, while Liz and Tim stood next to Alex and Tia. Zara kept her head down low, this was going to be the hardest thing ever.

"I cannot apologize enough for the pain I've caused. To many of you we are- were friends, and I betrayed that trust we built. I am sorry." Zara said.

Zane rolls his eyes, "Come on. Do you think we buy that crap." Zane said.

Cameron turned his head to Zane, "Zane. Do not interrupt."

Zane stands up, "Come on Cameron this girl is nothing but trouble since we first saw the Gold Ranger."

Rena held onto his arm as he glanced at her for a second, "Zane."

Liz shakes her head, "I don't think so."

Zane turns his head to the White Ranger, "Damn it Liz! Quit trying to find the good in everyone!"

Liz made her hands into fists, "Maybe if you see what I see you'd understand- Zara is deeply sorry, but then again you must know what it means to be honest with yourself." Liz said.

Zane goes to charge near her when Carson pulled him back, "What the hell do you know about me?"

"Nothing, which makes my point." Liz says.

"What are you getting at?" Alex asks looking at Liz.

Liz shakes her head, "My point is you are our leader yet we barely know anything about you! All you do is talk about this friendship we all share which you clearly don't believe in!" Liz shouts.

Tia looks at her cousin and rubs her upper arm, "Liz?"

Liz shakes her head, "I'm going home." Liz says.

As Liz left, her shoulder bumped into Zane's shoulder. Zane watched her leave, Rena exhaled deeply and Cameron stood up. Zara slowly pulled her head up and looked at them all now, Tia couldn't help but look at Zara even though she didn't want to.

"Please, do not fight over me. I don't wish to fight anymore." Zara says.

Tim glanced at her, "Then why did you come?"

Zara glanced from Tim to Zane, "I came here to apologize and try to see if maybe- some day we could push pass this and maybe move on." Zara says.

Tia looks at Zara, "We'll see."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Vaatu growled, "That girl betrayed me!"

General Dyme smirked, "I always told you that you should have got rid of her when you had the chance."

Vaatu growled at his own men, General Dyme did indeed jump slightly at the rage of Vaatu. Vaatu is one to be angered easily but it was rare to see how personally he was taking this.

"We will have to- destroy her." General Dyme says.

Vaatu nods, "I know."

General Dyme bows his head downward, "Master I'll be the one to destroy her."

Vaatu shakes his head, "No."

Vaatu stands and turns to face General Dyme, his dark fur was beginning to short color in the darkness of their location. His gray paw was placed on the wall and then his claws extended caused clawing onto the wall.

"I know the perfect one to destroy her." Vaatu says.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

The following day Zara was walking in the town when she saw Liz, she was shopping with what seems to be her mother. Zara ran over to Liz, Liz turns seeing Zara.

"Liz," Zara says with a small smile.

Liz's mother glanced at her with a strange expression, "Elizabeth who is this child?"

Liz's mother was very classy, her outfit was a purple fancy dress. Liz's mother's hair was bleached to be blonde, her mother tries her best to look younger than she is and with her second husband she can do that. As Liz's mother looked so fancy, Liz looked so normal.

"Mother this is Zara, she is a girl I am tutoring." Liz lied.

Liz's mother nods, "I see. My name is Clara, I am Elizabeth's mother." Clara says.

Liz glances at her mother, "Um we have tutoring today."

Clara groans, "But I want to spend some time together."

Zara noticed the bad connection between the two. Liz shakes her head at her mother, Clara tried to plead with Liz to stay and shop with her though it didn't seem to be the thing Liz wanted to do. Liz groans and shakes her head again.

"Mom, I- how about a rain check." Liz says.

Clara nods, "Fine."

Clara walked off in utter anger, Liz exhales and placed her hands in her pockets. Liz noticed that some people had watched her argue with her mother in public and one was Zara.

"Yeah I am not so happy all the time." Liz says.

Zara nods, "I see that."

Liz nods and looks at her, "So why did you come find me?"

Zara looks at Liz, "I want to thank you for standing up for me."

Liz looked puzzled, "Why? Anyone would have."

Zara and Liz began walking, "But no one did. You did." Zara says.

Liz gazed at Zara, "Listen Zara- My motto is to live life with no regret. You're trying to fix what you did and I admire it."

Zara looks at her in shock, "Really?"

Liz snickers, "Heck yeah. It takes a lot of guts, kid."

Zara smiles, "Jeez thanks."

Liz smiles and lightly shoves Zara, "No problem."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zane groans as he leaned back in his chair, him and his friends minus Liz were at the smoothie shop. Zane was listening to the rangers talking about Zara, yet Zane was so appose of the idea.

"Are you only mad because Liz called you out last night?" Tim asked.

Zane snapped, "No! You need to keep your girlfriend in check."

Tia slammed her hands on the table, "You need to knock it off!"

Zane jolted at Tia's action, "Sorry."

Rena rubs Zane's shoulders, "Why are you acting like this?"

Zane shrugs, "I don't know."

Carson placed his empty smoothie cup on the table, "Yeah you do bud."

Alex looks at Zane, "Spill."

Zane exhales, "Maybe I am just worried about her hurting you guys again- mostly Jayden when he gets back."

Rena hugs her boyfriend, "He'll be fine and so will us."

Tia nods, "Besides I trust things are different now."

Zane glanced at her, "How?"

Tia smiles, "Because if Liz thinks so I guess I can be optimistic."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Liz and Zara hung out by the skate park, the two girls laughed by the half pipe.

"I am really sorry about everything," Zara says.

Liz rolls her eyes, "Stop it. I already forgive you."

Zara nods, "I know but not the others."

Liz smiles, "They'll come around."

Zara glanced up, "You sure?"

Liz nods, "Positive. I mean Alex and Tia are the most easiest to let things go, then Tim and Rena. They might be "some" work but will come around. Then Carson and Zane, Carson use to be a bully so he may be tougher and Zane- he is just hard to read."

Zara nods and looks down, "I think Zane hates me."

Liz glanced at her, "No."

"But its true." Zara says.

Liz exhales, "No if anything he's angry at me. I got him all wild up, I crossed the line."

Zara glanced at her, "Liz?"

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A deep and evil voice spoke.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Liz and Zara stand up and turn around to see what had spoke to them. In front of them was an ape monster, he looked mean and strong.

"I hear you've betrayed us, Zara." The beast says.

Zara took a stand, "I no longer worship Vaatu anymore, Mo."

Mo snickers, "That is stupid of you. Now I must kill you, and maybe even the White Ranger."

Liz shakes her head, "I don't think so."

Liz pulls out her morpher and glanced at Zara, "Liz- I'm not morphing." Zara says.

"I understand," Liz held her morpher in front of her, "Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!"

Zara watched as Liz landed onto the ground in her white suit and holding her panther sword. Liz charged in to attack the monster, but the ape had thrown her back. Mo called out Furi to attack Liz as well as Zara. Zara kicked and punched some of the Furi to come near her.

Liz used her left hand, which wasn't holding her sword, to launch a gust of wind at the Furi. Then Liz jumped into the air and strikes down at Mo, but Mo grabbed her sword and threw her back. Liz landed onto the ground and grunted in pain, Zara got up and saw Liz on the ground and Mo coming near her.

"Liz-!" It was Tim shouting from afar.

Zara sees the rangers running over but they had to deal with the Furi, Zara glanced back over seeing Mo get closer to the injured ranger. Zara swallowed her "pride" and pulled out her morpher, which was just a watch for her wrist. She clicked a button and then the morphing scene was about to begin.

"Gold Element Power!" Zara shouts.

Zara transforms into the Gold Ranger and had just enough time to pull out her lightning bolt blade and slash at Mo. Mo stumbled backwards in utter shock, Liz looks up and under her helmet there was a smile.

"Zara, I knew you could do it." Liz says in joy.

Zara glares at Mo, "You stay the hell away from my friends!"

Zara charged in, Mo felt Zara's lighting blade strike bolts of electricity through his body. The other rangers ran over to aid Liz, who was at this point standing up.

"Liz?" Zane asked.

Liz glances at Zane, "Wanna try fusion attack?"

Zane nods, "Alright."

Zane and Liz lift their element weapon up toward the sky, suddenly fire and wind charged around their weapon. Liz and Zane glanced at each other for one moment before they looked forward at the enemy. Tia ran over and tackled Zara onto the ground, as the Red and White Ranger lowered their weapon down toward Mo.

"What the hell is this?" Mo asked.

"Fusion Attack! Elements of Fire and Wind!" Both Liz and Zane shouted.

The gust of firey wind critically hit Mo, which ended in a large explosion. The other rangers began to cheer, they powered down and began to chant for Liz and Zane for defeating the monster.

"That was awesome!" Carson shouted.

Alex shoves Zane, "I'll say."

Tim kisses Liz, "You're amazing."

Liz smiles, "Thank you."

Tia and Zara came walking over, both powered down, and the other rangers noticed. Liz had a big smile on her face, Zara shared a smile with Liz for a second until she glanced at Zane and her smile faded. Zane pushed himself away from his girlfriend and his friends.

"Zara," Zane started.

"Yeah?" Zara spoke.

"I'd like to apologize." Zane said.

Zara looked at him in confusion, "What?" She asks.

Zane rubs the back of his neck, "I was a jerk- a really bad jerk. I shouldn't have been so rude."

Zara shakes her head, "I'm not angry."

Rena walks over, "How about we try turning over a new leaf. Like a clean slate."

Alex nods, "I can agree on that."

Tia nods and nudges Zara, "I think we all deserve it and you are included."

Zara smiles, "Thank you. I really- want to thank you but-."

Liz looked worried, "But what?"

Zara shakes her head, "I'm not going to fight with you."

Carson looked confused, "What? Why?"

Tim nods, "We- make an amazing team."

Zara shakes her head, "I don't know who I am. Vaatu ripped my childhood away from me, I need some space. I need to figure out who I am and what I am."

Rena looks at her, "Where will you stay?"

Zara shrugs, "I don't know."

Zane shakes his head, "I know where you can crash."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zara sat in the old room of hers in the temple, everything was basically the same expect the sheets in the bed and it seemed a lot small than she remembered. Zara exhales and sits down on the bed, she then heard a knock on her door which made her jump.

"Um come in." Zara answered.

Entering was Monica, "Hi."

"Hi. You're Monica, right?" Zara asked.

Monica nods, "Yeah. I am a student here."

Zara smiles, "It's nice to meet you."

Monica walks in the room awkwardly, "If you need anything or need to know where anything is just come to me. Cameron insists its me that you come find."

Zara nods, "Alright. I will."

Monica was about to leave but remembered something, "Oh Cameron told me to give you this."

Monica handed Zara a cell phone, "What? Why?"

Monica smiles, "Just press redial."

Monica left without saying anything further. Zara stared at the door in confusion and then she got up to shut it, she stared at the phone for a long time until looking at the number in the caller log. She slowly pressed the redial button and heard the ringing in the  
phone.

_"Hello," Jayden said._

Zara felt so emotional, "Jay."

_"Hey Zara," Jayden said._

"Jayden- I can't believe its you." Zara says in utter joy.

_Jayden chuckles, "Welcome back kid."_

**I kinda really enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. Because Zara as a character hasn't really been detailed, she has been more 1-D than more rounded like my other characters. So writing this chapter felt a lot different. I really like the bonding in the chapter between Liz and Zara. **

**Also we meet Clara aka Liz's mother, she will make another appearance in the series as well as her second husband. Also there will be more family members coming up in the series, so look out for that!**

_NEXT TIME: After some time being away a certain person returns. With so much excitement the rangers have during this moment they are only shocked to find something else to happen._

_In the next chapter: Old Mentor Returns_


	24. EP 24: Old Mentor Returns

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Did you hear," Monica started as her and Zara walked through the temple.

Zara shrugs, "You might want to add some details in your question."

"Sorry, but didn't you hear Jayden is coming back?" Monica asked.

Zara stopped in her tracks, "Are- you serious?"

Monica turned to face her, "Yes! He called Cameron and said he should be back today."

Zara formed a small smile, "I- wow. I can't wait to see him again."

Monica smiles too, "Me too. I am ready to get back to my usual business than working with Cameron."

Zara laughs, "Oh come on you are a great leader."

Monica and Zara continued walking, until they reached the court yard. The two stopped when they saw the rangers just waiting on the arrival of Jayden, Monica gazed her eyes onto Zara and noticed how tensed she was.

"How about you and I go make sure Jayden will return to a clean room." Monica says.

Zara glances up at her, "Um sure."

With that Monica motioned Zara to walk onward, Monica glanced at the rangers when Carson looked at her. Monica sees him wave at her, she waves and then heads off with Zara.

Carson lowers his hand and leans against the wall, Zane looks up at him and then nudges Carson. Carson glanced down at the Red Ranger with a confused expression on his face, Zane raised his eyebrows and glanced in the direction of where Monica came from then back to Carson.

"What's going on with you and Monica?" Zane asked.

Carson exhaled, "We're in the middle of a stupid fight."

Tia looks at Carson, "What did you do?"

Tim looks at Tia, "Why do you assume he did something wrong?"

Rena grins, "Hello in most fights in a relationship the guy always starts it."

Alex chuckles, "Sorry sweetie but you must be confused."

Carson groans, "Actually I did start it."

Liz nearly spit out her water, "What!"

"What did you do?" Zane asked while smirking.

Carson glares and shakes his head, "I rather not talk about it and would be happy if you respected my personal space."

Alex snickers, "Like we've ever done that."

Tia nudges her boyfriend, "Knock it off. You've already had enough fun."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden exhales a deep breathe and looks up at the blue sky, he had returned to Meadowedge a changed man. He walked through the familiar forest to his beloved temple, upon finding it he couldn't help but smile. He had been away from a month and a half and kinda actually missed his home. Jayden began up the stairs and was beginning to hear some familiar voices. They were quiet, of course not, instead they were shouting and hearing it made Jayden snicker.

Once he reached the very top, Jayden sees his students yelling at each other like is was a normal day. Jayden had a smile on his face and shakes his head, he continued to walk further into the temple and noticed his students didn't even notice him.

"I see how it is, I leave for a while and no one wants to say _"welcome back"_. I feel so loved." Jayden teased.

Liz shoots her head up fast, "Jay!"

The White Ranger gets up and runs over the quickest to hug the mentor they've missed. Quickly the other rangers get up an walk over as well, they had to pull Liz off of Jayden in order for them to hug and say welcome back to their mentor.

"How are you?" Tim asked.

Jayden smiled at them all, "Much better."

Tia brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "Where did you?"

Jayden grins, "A little here and a little there."

Alex grins, "So its some kind of secret huh?"

Jayden shakes his head, "No of course not."

Rena smiles at him, "Well I must speak from everyone when I say we're so glad you're back."

Jayden nods, "Yeah I am sorry I just left without saying anything."

Jayden glanced at Zane, Zane nods his head with a soft smile on his face. Jayden holds his hand out and Zane clasped hands with Jayden, the two held hands and then shook it.

"I know it must have been hard and not really giving an explanation wasn't fair of me." Jayden said.

Zane shakes his head, "Oh stop with the apology we get it. You had a meltdown and needed to get away."

Jayden laughs, "Okay I'll just accept that then."

Carson looks at Jayden, "By the way Zara is living here now."

Jayden grins, "You don't say."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zara was folding some blankets in the bedroom of Jayden, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Knock, knock." Said Jayden.

Zara turned, "Jay-!"

Zara dropped the newly folded blankets onto the floor to be messed up, and jumped into Jayden's arms. Jayden held onto her and nearly dropped his bag in the process. Zara held onto him for dear life, Jayden smiled and slightly chuckled.

Zara had her head snuggling in his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

Jayden had his right arm wrapped around her, "Don't sweat it."

Zara was lowered down onto the floor, "I am serious Jay. I- did some things I'm not proud of."

Jayden messed with her hair, "All forgiven."

Zara watched Jayden throw his bag onto his bed and then throw the blankets from the floor onto his bed, Jayden turns to see Zara raise her eyebrow which he gives her a confused expression.

"I just spent time cleaning your room up," Zara said.

Jayden grins, "Sorry Zara. I kinda had a system."

Zara laughs, "What is it called? Living in a mess?"

Jayden snickers, "Something like that."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

The rangers were in the dojo and watched as Cameron and Jayden entered in the room. The rangers completely stopped what they were doing just to see what was going on, it was kinda weird for the rangers to see Jayden and Cameron in the same place at the same time.

"Rangers," Cameron got their attention.

The rangers all walked over and the same time in front of both Cameron and Jayden. To this, it actually surprised Jayden.

"I need to know your secret in getting their attention." Jayden said.

Cameron grins, "Patients."

Jayden nods, "Noted."

Zane looks confused, "What's going on?"

Cameron nod, "It has come to the end of my mentoring to you all."

Tia frowns, "So you'll be leaving our training then?"

Cameron nods, "Yes but remember what I said when I joined. I was only here to train you until Jayden returned, and here he is."

Liz nods, "Well we really did enjoy training with you- I mean after we all started to get along."

Alex nods, "Ditto."

Cameron smiles, "I thank you all for being one of the best students I've had the chance to teach."

Zane looks at Cameron, "Don't get all sappy on us Cameron."

Carson jumps in, "Yeah we'll see you around the temple."

Cameron shakes his head, "Sorry I won't be."

Tim looked shocked, "What?"

Rena took a step forward, "Where are you going?"

Cameron smiled, "Retiring. I am going to Florida. I want to relax and just enjoy the peace."

Zane nods, "Well goodbye."

The other rangers smiled and nodded at Cameron. Jayden turned to Cameron and shook hands with him, the two nodded at each other until Cameron let go of Jayden's hand. Cameron gave one last wave before he left the dojo for good. Jayden clasped his hands together and then awkwardly smiled at the rangers.

"So what's new?" Jayden asked.

"Zane and I can do this sick attack called the fusion attack." Liz bragged.

Jayden smirks, "You don't say?"

Carson nods, "Yeah and we were all paired up with someone in order to make this powerful attack."

Tia joins in, "Yeah like how Carson and I are a great pair. Liz's and Zane's elements go well together, Tim's and Alex's elements are a grat pair." Tia said.

Rena nods, "And as for myself I am the extra who gets to work with Zane or even Carson to make a killer attack. Though its the price to pay having an odd number of rangers in a team." Rena said and dramatically said the last part.

After she dramatically said the last part the others laughed expect Zane, who just kissed her on the forehead. Jayden grinned as the others laughed, he actually missed their chats and their jokes. Suddenly Jayden felt Liz pull on his arm.

"So tell us about your spirit journey." Liz says.

Carson chuckles, "Yeah what's your spirit animal?"

"Bet its a rabbit," Alex joked following by high fiving Tim.

Jayden tried to calm them down, "Alright settle down."

Slowly their voices got quiet and then Jayden remembered how hard it was dealing with them sometimes but at this moment actually missed them being difficult about simple things. Jayden exhaled and then looked forward at all of them.

"Well it was just a mini vacation." Jayden said.

Zane rolls his eyes, "Oh come on. That can't be the excuse you're giving us."

Jayden grins, "Sorry but who is the mentor?"

Tia grins, "And look we got the old Jay back."

Jayden looked at his watch on his wrist and then back to the rangers, "How about you guys head home. Things will get back to normal tomorrow."

Tim glances at Carson, "All expect Carson who needs to apology to Monica."

Carson slapped Tim on his shoulder, "Shut it!"

Liz chuckles, "Oh come on Carson."

Carson began to chase Liz and Tim out of the dojo. Tia and Alex exit, Rena was awaiting for Zane to follow with her but he told her to go ahead. So she did, only to wait outside the door, she knew that Zane wanted a moment with Jayden.

"Look Zane, I'm sorry I just left without saying anything. It wasn't cool of me." Jayden said.

Zane shakes his head, "The past is the past."

Jayden nods, "Alright."

Zane looks at Jayden, "What did you find out while you were gone?"

Jayden stares at Zane, "Another time."

Jayden exits the dojo, leaving Zane with more questions than answers. Zane exhales and begins to walk to the door, Rena had a puzzled expression on her face and her hand interlocked with Zane's hand. She kissed him on the cheek only to get a soft smile on his face.

"You okay?" She asked as they walked to the steps.

Zane looks at her and then back to where Jayden was, Jayden was standing by Monica and Zara. Monica and Zara were laughing and Jayden had a usual smile on his face. Zane shakes his head and returned a gaze onto his girlfriend's face.

"Not sure." He says.

**Sorry y'all for taking a little longer than usual to get a chapter done. I may be back from Winter Break but I actually had some snow days recently also today I just started my post secondary class, its only one class which is on Monday and Wednesday so on these days I may not update only on the other days of the week will likely be my updating days.**

**Also this is the farewell of Cameron as a character, I do not plan to add him back into the series so this is goodbye to Cameron. Now that Jayden is back things are about to get series. There is this whole thing that is going to get things heated up toward the final battle... I am so excited.**

**Also about Monica and Carson having this "issue" in their relationship, I kinda want something kinda normal to happen in at least one relationship sooner or later. So this won't be the end of them, and speaking of relationship fighting I may or may not have our other couples go through some "issues".**

_NEXT TIME: Jayden explains something he found out while out on his time away from the temple. He explains to the rangers a way to get stronger and a way to stop Vaatu for good._

_In the next chapter: Jayden's Finding_


	25. EP 25: Jayden's Finding

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

Zara entered the junior high, she was dropped off by Monica who was happy to walk her to school. Zara swallowed with little courage she had and began to act like she was going to make it today. She found her locker and was having trouble opening the locker.

"Having issues?" A voice from behind asked.

Zara turned to see a girl her same age and height. She had brown hair and green eyes, also wore a purple t-shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. She motioned Zara to step aside so she could help her open it.

"These lockers are the worst," She says.

Zara nods, "Yeah."

Finally the girl gets the locker open and smiles, "There you go."

Zara smiles, "Jeez thanks."

She smiles, "No problem. You're new right?"

Zara nods, "I'm Zara Wellham just transferred."

The girl looked shocked, "Oh really where from?"

Zara thought on the spot, "Reefside my um- dad got a job offer out here."

The girl nods, "Same with my dad. I'm originally from Alaska. Oh my the way I'm Saddie Daniels." Saddie says.

Zara smiles, "Nice to meet you."

Saddie smiles and giggles, "Pleasure."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Tim groaned staring at his test from English, he began to make the paper into a ball and threw it into a trash can. Both Liz and Rena exchanged a glance before Liz reached into the trash can in order to find out his grade.

"Whoa, a 50%. Tim, this is not going to make your dad happy." Liz says.

Tim turns with a slight glare, "What he and my mom don't know won't hurt them." He says and took the paper away.

Rena placed her hands on her hips, "They're going to find out. You might as well be honest."

Tim rolls his eyes, "My mom is to caught up in whatever soap opera she is watching and my dad is too busy with work to even notice me."

Liz exhales, "Not true and you know it."

Rena gives Liz a confused look, "And what does Tim's dad do?"

Liz awkwardly rubs the back of her head, "Have you ever heard of Jared The Bold?"

Rena makes a face, "Sorry no?"

Tim turns to the girls, "My dad is a professional dirt bike rider."

Rena smiles, "That's so cool."

Tim rolls his eyes, "Yeah whatever- he barely comes home and when he goes he is too caught up in catching up with his former drinking buddies or high school friends."

Liz nods, "He makes my two dads and mom look like saints."

Rena looked shocked, "Is that possible?"

Tim groans, "Somehow."

Liz kisses Tim on his cheek, "How about we forget about the dumb test and catch up with the others."

Tim was being dragged by Liz as her and Rena began walking in the direction of the court yard.

"Easy for you to say, you got a 98%." Tim mumbles.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

As school ended Carson noticed Monica as well as a few friends from when he attended Lynchburg. Carson shouted to gain their attention, his current friends looked confused and his old friends had the biggest smile on their face. All expect for Monica, she had a frown and continued to walk.

A dark skinned guy made a face, "Dude whatever you did to Monica has made her really pissed off." One guy said.

A ginger guy nods, "Yeah Lucas is right. Car, she really ripped my head off in chemistry." He says.

"To be fair, Brad, you were being annoying." The Asian guy said.

"Oh shut it David!" Brad shouts.

Carson laughed, "You guys don't change."

Lucas leaned forward, "So these your new friends?"

David leaned forward at Carson, "Are the ladies single?"

Zane grinned, "Sorry they're all dating."

David snapped his fingers, "Damn."

Liz giggles, "So you guys all friends?"

Brad nods, "We all went to private school together until Carson wanted to go to public school."

The other two guys laughed, Carson chuckled and lightly punched Brad on his shoulder. The other rangers stood in confusion, all giving each other a confused look until they stopped laughing. Then all of a sudden Lucas got serious.

"But serious bro, what is going on with you and Monica?" Lucas asked.

Carson groans, "A stupid fight. That's it."

Brad grins, "She probably found out he was texting another girl."

David snickered, "Or he looked a girl and Monica got jealous."

Carson shakes his head, "Guys no that's not what happened."

Lucas looks at him, "Then what? Did you make her have to pay for dinner or something?"

Carson throws his hands in the air, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Brad sighs, "Fine."

Alex nudges Zane, "Hey Zane we have practice to get to."

Zane nods, "Right hey Carson we don't want to be late for practice."

Lucas looked confused, "Practice? You never did sports?"

Tia stepped in, "Its karate. We all train at a dojo nearby."

Rena nods, "Our sensei might be angry if we are late."

Carson nods, "Yeah it was cool seeing you all again."

Brad nods, "Well we'll have to hang out again bro."

Carson looks at the three, "Totally."

David waves, "Later."

With that said the three private school students began to leave, as the rangers began to leave Carson couldn't help but feel eyes glued onto him as he walked. When he turned around he sees the others just staring at him.

"What?" Carson asked.

"So what did happen between you and Monica?" Rena asked.

Carson groans, "Really?"

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Upon arriving at the temple the rangers sees Monica stretching on the mat with her fellow classmates, it seems she either is ignoring Carson or didn't notice the rangers come in the temple. As the rangers snickered at Carson, and he was so annoyed they entered the dojo. In the dojo was Jayden, he was talking to someone on the phone and quickly got off when he heard the door open.

"-Uh yeah, love you too. Yeah I'll call later, babe." Jayden mumbled into his phone and hung up.

Liz being a nosy cat leaned over to Jayden, "Who was that?"

Jayden poked her on the forehead, "None of your business."

Zane elbows Jayden in his hip, "Looks like Jay has found love."

Jayden rolls his eyes as he puts his phone in his pocket, "Ha ha. Can we at least get serious?"

Alex shrugs, "I don't think we can until you tell us her name."

Tim chuckles, "Or he? We aren't judging man."

Alex and Tim chuckled like ten year old children as both Liz and Tia shared a sigh at the same time, both girls glanced at each other and then grabbed their boyfriend by their ear and dragged them off into a corner.

Zane grins, "Might as well."

Jayden groans, "Her name is Rachel."

Rena smiles, "I like that name. Is she nice?"

Jayden glares at them, "No! We get not going to talk about Rachel, we are going to talk about you guys defeating Vaatu."

Carson finally spoke up, "What do you mean?"

Jayden exhales, "I mean I think its time for you to know about the Warrior Test."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"Warrior Test?" Zane asked.

"What's that?" Rena asked.

Jayden watched as the rangers sat down as Jayden prepared to tell them about this, "The Warrior Test has been of legend that the warriors of legend did when Vaatu over powered them toward the end of the battle."

"Where is it at?" Tia asked.

Jayden sighs, "I wish my grandfather was still alive to do these explanations. Okay, the Warrior Test will begin when all seven rangers are ready."

Alex glances at his friends and then Jayden, "I think we're ready."

Jayden exhales, "Its not that simple. You all have to think you're ready. Not just saying your ready because if you aren't- you'll fail the test."

Liz made a face toward Tim, "Oh no you don't want to fail another test."

Tim nudges her, "Shh!"

Jayden shakes his head, "Focus!"

The room got silent, Jayden could feel his head thumping with frustration.

"The Warrior Test will not be like your high school tests." Jayden started.

"Oh thank god." Alex says.

"They'll be much harder." Jayden says.

Zane slaps Alex, "You ruined it."

Jayden glanced at them, "These tests are hard to predict because they are always different for each person and each ranger."

Liz looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Rena nods, "Like do you know of one the warriors of legend faced?"

Jayden nods, "Well the original Blue Ranger had to overcome a deep fear which he did but it was life changing. These tests will be life changing and they will change you for the good, and will help you as a human being as well as a Power Ranger."

Zane raised his hand, "Will this test make us stronger?"

Jayden nods, "Yes."

Zane nods, "Guys we should take the test."

The others nod and began to chat among themselves until Jayden stopped, "Didn't you hear me? Listen, you can start the test whenever but you need to all have to agree to take the test at the same time. So I'll give you some time to think about it."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rena walked into her house to find the mail on the kitchen table, Rena looked through them and then stopped at one that gained her attention. She was holding a letter from an address in Seattle, it was actually from the prison in her old hometown.

"Dad-," Rena mumbles.

Lillian entered the room, "You want me to throw it away?"

Rena shakes her head, "Nah I- I'll deal with it."

Lillian nods, "If you need anything make sure you call for me."

Rena nods and faced Lillian, "Thanks."

Rena walked upstairs to her bedroom, she shut the door for some privacy. With living with Carter as a nosy little foster brother and Andrew who is just so curious about Rena being a Power Ranger, Rena barely got any time to herself. Rena opened the letter and held her breathe as she unfolded it, she closed her eyes until she felt it was completely open. She slowly opens her eyes and then glances at the letter.

_'Dear Rena,_  
_I am sorry for everything. I did something stupid and you were left without a father, and that was my own stupid fault. I shouldn't have done that, any of it. I feel guilty every single day for what I've done to you, and mostly that family I effected that night. Rena, I am so deeply sorry and I just want to *eraser marks* know how you've been. I know you're living in California, and I bet its much nicer there than here. Listen, kiddo I know it is probably hard to even read this letter but I *eraser marks* want to see my daughter again. You can response if you want or even just ignore it, I don't care. I just needed to write to you and tell you that I love you._  
_Love, Daddy'_

Rena sat on her bed, she held the letter in her hand and her hands began to lightly shake. A single tear slide down her cheek, she lowered the letter to her lap and exhaled. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and then rubbed her tears away.

"What do I do?" Rena mumbles to herself.

**Yeah a lot happened in this chapter... It was well interesting to write. The original thought was to go in the direction of Jayden talking about the Warrior Test and then the next chapter being the beginning of the tests, yet after thinking about it there isn't any kinda of... I don't know kind of needing to go there yet. Like the characters haven't come to terms with their problems in their own life, like Liz and her parents ignoring her or Rena dealing with her dad in jail. **

**Also I am making Saddie and Zara friends, as some have said that Rena would be the perfect person for Zara right now may be true but I kinda wanted Zara to have someone away from her life to be there for. I went and mentioned Tim's dad being a dirt bike rider, that was the idea from the writer who created Tim by the way!**

_NEXT TIME: The rangers figure out if they are all ready to complete this Warrior Test, all of them must come to grips with their inner demons in their life... not by conquering them... by talking about._

_In the next chapter: We're A Group Of Misfits_


	26. EP 26: We're A Group Of Misfits

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more! **

Zane groaned as he slowly awaken that Saturday morning, he glanced at his clock. It was ten o'clock, he moaned and then forced himself up. He was suppose to be meeting his friends at Smoothie Palace to talk about the Warrior Test. Zane grabbed clean clothes and ran down the stairs, though downstairs he sees his sister doing her homework like the goody goody she was. Her nose was always in a book and she always bragged about her all A's report card.

Zane gets to the front door and begins to slip on his shoes when he heard his mother call for him, "Zane."

Peaking her head out from the kitchen was his mother. She had long black hair and hazel colored eyes, she wore a yellow dress with an aprin with flour covering it. She loves to cook which is why she is putting money into starting her own bakery.

"Where are you off to?" She asked.

"Off to Smoothie Palace, um- meeting up with my friends." Zane said.

His mom nods, "Alright sweetie. Call me if you need anything."

Zane nods and heads out, as he exits the house he sees his dad's car drive off down the street. Zane's dad was a newspaper journalist, he got the offer from Meadowedge Times which did pay more than his old job. Zane placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk down the sidewalk to the smoothie place.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rena made a odd expression at Liz, "How- in the world do you drink your smoothie so fast?"

Carson nods, "You could get sick."

Tia shakes her head and points at Liz, "When we were kids we had a contest on who could drink the most smoothies. Needless to say, I lost and Liz didn't." Tia said.

The rangers sat at a table outside, the sun was covered by an umbrella. Liz had a big smile on her face, sometimes she was childish but it was just her personality. Tim shrugs and kisses Liz on the cheek, Rena holds a smile with Tia until she noticed Zane's sad expression. Rena felt a bit worried but instead of bringing it up she kept talking with the others.

"So what do you guys think the Warrior Test will be like?" Alex asked.

Tim pondered over it, "Well not even Jay knows what we'd face. He says its different for everyone."

Carson chuckles, "I am good with everything but clowns."

Tia raised her eyebrow, "Why clowns?"

Carson gave her a look, "You like them?"

Tia shakes her head, "No way. They freak me out."

Carson nods, "My point."

Liz laughs, "I don't see the freaky thing with clowns. I just think they're misunderstood."

Tim shakes his head, "Serious guys."

Tia glances at Zane, "What do you think?"

Zane glanced up like he wasn't paying attention, "Huh?"

Alex groans, "Oh no! Our faithful leader wasn't listening!"

Rena lightly punched him, "Knock it off!"

Tim looked at Zane's expression, "You okay dude?"

Zane shakes his head, "Yes I'm fine!"

Liz looked at him worried and then avoided eye contact, Rena noticed that and then glanced back at Zane. Zane had his arms folded on his chest and his had a pouty look on his face. Rena couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind, she looked down at her lap and completely lost herself in her thoughts until she heard.

"-Yo! Great now Rena isn't listening." Alex said.

Tia hit Alex in the head with her menu, "Knock it off already!"

Rena looked up and Liz saw her sadden expression, "You okay?"

Zane looked at Rena with a worried look, "Rena?"

Rena didn't noticed that she had began to cry, "I got a letter from my dad yesterday."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rena was rubbing the tears away with her sleeve on her grey sweater, "I got a letter from my dad yesterday."

Zane sat up in total still manner, as the others had a sadden expression on their faces. All of them were familiar with her story, that her mother died after childbirth and then her father going to jail after a DUI which caused a car accident. Rena doesn't usually mention her family, but all of them knew it must hurt.

"Rena, what did the letter say?" Tia asked.

Rena sniffed, "He was apologizing. Apologizing for everything he did."

Alex looked at her, "And you can't forgive him?"

Rena shrugs, "I- I don't know."

Carson looks at Rena, "You know you never told us if he killed anyone from that accident."

Tim slapped Carson on the shoulder, "Dude!"

Rena shakes her head, "No. If we want to do this Warrior Test, everything should be out in the open. My dad did have a lot of liquor in his system and- the night of the accident he collided into a mini van that had a family of four. And in the end- he caused the little kids to be parent-less, just like myself."

Zane looks at his girlfriend, "Rena." He held onto her hand.

Rena forced a smile, "I'm not upset about it anymore."

Liz shakes her head, "No you are but you choose not to admit it."

Zane turns to Liz, "Since when do you know?"

Liz shrugs, "Its a gift since I was a kid."

Carson looks at her, "What do you mean?"

Liz exhales deeply, "Like I mentioned before that my parents and step-father ignored me all my life and still do. Well for the most part of my childhood I spent it watching people, I watched what they did and why. I also would watch what parents would do when a child fell or even just cried their lungs out."

Everyone was silent and stared at Liz, she shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sure this isn't as dramatic as Rena's tale but- I watched those kids and their parents and all I wanted to know was why." Liz said.

"Why what?" Tim asked as he held onto her hand.

"Why the two people who gave you life and were suppose to love you and be there, but weren't." Liz said gazing off into the distance.

Alex frowns, "If we're doing this whole confess what's on your mind- I might as well go." Alex said.

Carson grins, "Now what could be so bad for you?"

Alex looks at Carson, "I was actually born with a twin. His name was Allen, and we were the best of friends."

Tim looked confused, "Wait- this is the first we've heard about a twin."

Alex nods, "I know. I kept it a secret since that- day."

Tia had tears in her eyes and squeezed onto Alex's hand, "What happened?"

Alex felt a tear slide down his face, "One day my brother and I were playing- then the next thing I knew was he was laying on the ground. He had passed out, my parents took him to the doctor who told us he had a tumor. They said they could treat it and remove the tumor from his brain, so my parents agreed to surgery to save his life. He got the surgery and he was fine for the first couple of days until he- went into a coma and never woke up."

Tears were shed at the table, Tia hugged Alex tightly and buried her face into his chest. Liz and Tim held onto each other's hands, the same went for Zane and Rena as Carson just looked stunned.

"How- old was he?" Rena spoke up.

"Eight," Alex says.

Tim groans, "I'm secretly a nerd."

"Huh?" Zane spoke.

Liz looked shocked, "Are you sure?"

Tim nods, "Its time. I- I am secretly a math genius and I use to embrace what I could do. I loved math and always found way to make it more fun and difficult, until I hit junior high. I found out kids were jerks and began to bully me because of what I was good in, so I pretended to do average in math and took my sports more seriously."

"You- a math genius?" Carson asked.

"I don't buy it." Rena said.

Tim grins, "Give me a question. Anything."

Tia nods, "Alright what's 9012 divided 12?"

"209.5813953488372." Tim answered.

Alex shakes his head as he rubbed his tears away, "Wait a second. What's the square root of 78?"

"8.831760866327847." Tim answered with a grin.

Rena looked stunned, "I'll be damned. He is a math genius."

Zane looks at Tim, "Why keep it a secret?"

Carson nods, "Yeah we wouldn't have judged you."

Tim glanced at Liz who was holding onto his arm, "Because I just felt like I had to keep it a secret. I- don't know, I guess all the bullying I got kept me in that place where I had to fake it in order to have friends."

Tia rolls her eyes, "You really think we're that shallow?"

Liz exhales, "So who is next?"

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Everyone got silent after Liz made that response of who was going to spill their guts next. It was only three of the rangers who hadn't told their secrets which was Tia, Carson, and Zane. Liz took a sip of her second smoothie after the waiter came by, everyone had began to awkwardly look around until they heard someone clear their throat.

It was Carson, "Okay whatever."

"So mister bad boy has a deep secret." Alex teased.

Carson nods, "Yeah I do. So what?"

Tia smiles softly, "No one is judging you."

Carson nods, "Well its not that dramatic I guess. I mean I guess it sorta could be, whatever. When I was eight I found out what kind of guy my dad was. He was- is an alcoholic. He always got drunk and hit my mom, this went on for years up until my tenth birthday. One day he showed up at home so wasted and threaten to shoot us with his shotgun. Instead my mom grabbed the gun and fired it at him- he didn't die but instead when to jail."

Liz looked at Carson, "So you were bullied."

Carson exhales, "Yeah ironic huh. The abused victim goes on to abuse others by being a school bully."

Rena looks at Carson, "You- went through some dramatic stuff. It was probably a normal coping method to keep people afar, you- probably held onto it for a long time." Rena said.

Carson rubs his hands through his hair, "Yeah um who is going to share next?"

Tia shifted herself on her seat, "Fine I'll go."

Zane gave her a look, "So what is it?"

Tia glanced at Liz who nodded and then rubbed the back of her neck, "I was the most timid kid ever growing up. I never had close friends because of- my family being rich, the only people who wanted anything to do with me wanted something from me. So I kept to myself, and because of that I was heavily bullied."

"What?" Rena asked.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked sounding defensive.

Tia nods, "It was name calling at first which was no problem. Until they began to pull my hair in class, then throw paper or spit balls at me. It got to the point that someone dumped their lunch over my head, I remember that day well enough. Everyone just sat there and laughed, and I was covered in the food in tears."

"So what happened afterwards?" Carson asked.

"Well Liz saw I wasn't happy there, so she convinced her parents to talk to my folks into moving out here. After living here for a few years, everything got better. Liz was my lifesaver." Tia said and smiled at her cousin.

Liz smiles, "Its what I do."

Everyone formed smiles and then turned to their leader. He was the final one who hadn't yet spoke about his problem, his deepest secret. Rena turned to her boyfriend, he was withdrawing himself from them. Everyone glanced at each other and then to Zane, he had a frown on his face and then he felt Rena touch his arm.

"So what about you, babe?" Rena asked.

"What about me?" Zane asked.

"What about your secret, bro?" Alex asked.

Zane turned to him, "I don't have one."

Tim looked angered, "Yes you do! Everyone does!"

Carson stands, "Its only fair Daniels! If we spill our guts you can too!"

Zane stands, "When I say I have nothing to say I mean it Small!"

Rena stands and lightly touches her boyfriend, "Zane- calm down."

Zane turns to her, "Don't touch me!"

He threw his arm at her and caused her to fall, Rena landed on her butt and this caused everyone to be shocked. Rena sat there on the ground in shock, which quickly Liz and Tia were knelt down next to her. Next thing Zane knew he had Carson holding him by the collar of his shirt, yelling in his face. Zane glanced to Rena, she was shaking and a little afraid. Liz and Tia glanced at Zane, a little worried but scared. Tim and Alex had the same scared look.

"What the hell is your problem?" Carson shouted.

"I'm bipolar!" Zane shouted.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"Did you say- bipolar?" Tim asked.

Zane nods, "Yes." He said ashamed.

Rena stood up, "So that's the secret."

Zane nods.

Carson releases Zane and then took a few steps back. The rangers stand and face Zane, his head was lowered. Zane couldn't make eye contact, not now.

"I was told by the doctor when I was seven, I have been on medication to keep my mood in check. Sometimes- it makes me depressed which is why sometimes I don't seem so into everything."

Liz took a step forward, "But why not tell us?"

Zane finally looked up, "Because I was bullied. I mean bullied hard core. Everyday was a battle for me, I was called a freak because I had a mood problem. I was in a few fights because of it. I- I was always bullied, no matter how many schools I went to. So- when Carson first came to the team and I couldn't stand him was because he reminded me so much of the bullies from my old schools. When Zara wanted our trust again- she reminded me of the kids who pretended to be friends just to make fun of me more."

Rena took a few steps forward and touched his cheek, "It's okay."

Zane hugged Rena, "Don't leave me. Ever."

Rena held onto Zane, "Never."

Liz and Tia walk over and join Rena, as they hugged Zane. Alex, Tim, and Carson walked over as well. Alex touched Zane's shoulder, as Tim touched the other one, and Carson just nodded at Zane as Zane glance at him.

"Remember Zane, we're the misfits." Carson said to Zane.

**This chapter was... WOW. It was really fun to write because there was so much interesting things about our heroes. I really like how some are different than others. I didn't want all of them to be the same old story, like someone dying or being bullied. So Liz's story felt so sad and Tim's may be kinda lame but think about if you had a gift and then people bullied you over it. I really liked Zane's the most, his secret of being bipolar. I've actually had this in plan from the beginning of the series. I have a family member who is suffering from bipolar and this is in a way to honor that family member. **

_NEXT TIME: The rangers set off on their Warrior Test... Wish them luck._

_In the next chapter: Warrior Test Begins_


	27. EP 27: Warrior Test Begins

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

The team arrived at the temple early morning that Sunday morning. Jayden was in the middle of conducting a small class when he noticed the rangers appearing before him, Zara and Monica who were also outside saw the rangers walk up. Zara awkwardly looked away and Monica bit her lip. Jayden turned to his students and had a higher ranked student take over the class. Jayden walked over and stopped the same time the rangers stopped as well.

"So?" Jayden asked.

Zane nods, "Let's do this thing."

Jayden looked at all of them, "You think you're all ready?"

Liz grins, "Positive."

Jayden nods, "I see."

Carson looks at Jayden, "Don't worry. We got this Jay."

Tia nods with a smile, "We were trained by the best."

Jayden smiles, "That's always good to hear."

Rena looks at Zara and then back to Jayden, "So where is this test located?"

Jayden looks at them and then turns to Zara, "Hey Zara come here real quick!"

Zara ran over, her clothes remain the same besides the ropes as the students and the monks wore. Zara stood next to Jayden and nodded at him, she bowed her head down at the rangers out of respect and then turned her head to Jayden.

"Yes?" Zara asked.

Jayden smiles, "Looks like you are going solo for a while."

"Solo?" Alex asked.

"Jay, what are you talking about?" Zara asked confused like.

Jayden nods, "The rangers will be conducting the Warrior Test and in the meantime we need someone to watch out for any activity. That's where you come in, Zara." Jayden said.

Zara shook her head, "I- can't fight again. I refuse."

Liz smiles, "Come on Z. You got this."

Rena walked over and knelt a bit down, "Hey I know what's it like to be so frighten of change. To be afraid of what comes next after the world you knew is gone, don't worry about it. You are lucky to have Jayden, Monica, the temple, heck and even us to be there for you." Rena said.

Zane nods, "You are apart of our family now."

Tim nods as well, "So get use to it little sister."

Zara smiles, "Jeez thanks."

Jayden nods, "Zara will be needing your battle zords. She'll be in charge of them until your return and Monica will be promoted to helping you out in combat, Zara." Jayden said.

"Really?" Zara asked.

"Monica?" Carson asked feeling nervous.

Jayden nods, "Monica is one of the skilled students I've seen in this temple. Her skills have grown since she started here a few years ago." Jayden said.

Tia looks at Jayden, "When do we go?"

Jayden looks at his wrist watch, "In a few hours. Get whatever you need to get done, done before then." Jayden said.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Carson ran up to Monica, "You're going off into battle?"

Monica pulled away, "Since when did you care?"

Carson touched her shoulders, "I've always cared."

Monica exhales, "I- I don't want this."

"What?" Carson asked.

"To be angry with you, even if you do deserve it." Monica said.

Carson chuckled, "My actions were foolish. I am sorry, Mon." He says and kisses her on the forehead.

Monica hugs him, "I don't want you to go."

Carson felt her head get buried in his chest, "I know."

Monica hugged him tightly, "You promise me to be careful. If you get killed, I will personally kick your ass." Monica says.

Carson laughed at that for a second, "I'll be safe. The same goes for you. Be safe and protect Zara."

Monica and Carson pulled back, the two then leaned into a kiss. The two hadn't kissed since their fighting had begun a week ago, so this had been a very special kiss to the two of them. When Carson pulled back and just smiled at her beauty, he felt her hold his hands.

"I love you," Monica whispers.

"I love you too," Carson whispers.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"I get you back to loose you again. It's not fair." Zara said.

Jayden forms a small smile, "Zara I need to go with them."

"No you don't." Zara pouted.

Jayden chuckled, "Zara I can't be selfish about this. I am their mentor, and I have to make sure each of them comes back from this test. I have to monitor them, I have to make sure none of them get themselves killed." Jayden said.

Zara had a tear slide down her cheek, "But- If this is the same place I've read about- any person without relations of the legendary warriors will-."

Jayden cut her off, "I'll be fine."

Zara looks at him, "But you don't know that for sure."

Jayden smiles faintly, "I am not going to be done for good. I'll be back when they all finish their test."

"And if you don't come back, what will happen then?" Zara asked.

Jayden looked down and rubbed his hand through his hair, "Let's not focus on that. Let's focus on the fact that the rangers are going to take this test to get stronger and you will be stepping up."

"I know." Zara said.

Jayden placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, "I believe in you."

Zara smiles, "Thanks."

The rangers had waited for Jayden to walk over to them. Jayden turned over and walked over to his team, the team he found after a random attack one faithful day. He stops and holds a smile at his team before he looked down at the ground.

"What?" Zane asked.

"Everything okay?" Rena asked.

Jayden nods, "Everything is fine."

"Then what is it?" Tia asked.

"I was thinking, that my grandfather would be happy to see you all grow so much." Jayden says.

Liz smiles, "Jay he's be very proud of you too."

"I know," Jayden said.

Tim lightly slaps Jayden's shoulder, "Well let's go Jay. Lead the way."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

About a few miles away from the temple, near a waterfall was a hidden underground temple. Jayden held a flashlight and motioned the rangers to follow, he led the way down the stairs. The temple was dark and cold, the ceiling dripped with some water slightly and there were some faint puddles on the floor. Upon reaching the bottom step there was a door.

"Okay, rangers behind this door is our objective." Jayden said.

"This is where the test will begin?" Zane asked.

Jayden nods, "Correct."

"So what do we do, just walk in?" Alex asked.

Jayden smirked, "It's not that simple."

"Of course not. When as anything we've done been easy?" Rena teased.

Jayden looks at them, "You will enter the room and will undergo a state of trance. In this trance state your test will begin." Jayden said.

"What about you?" Liz asked sounding concerned.

"It's my duty as your mentor to see this through." Jayden said.

"But you'll go in with us? Wouldn't you be putting yourself at risk going into a trance?" Tia asked.

Jayden nods, "It's tradition for the mentor to accompany his or her students. They must enter the room as well, and also be put into the trance as well. If they team does not pass the test- the mentor will be left there to remain in the trance as failure." Jayden said.

Tim gasped, "Whoa you never said that!"

"That's because it doesn't involve you." Jayden said.

"The hell is does!" Carson shouted.

Tia shakes her head, "We already lost Kaito- we can't lose another friend."

Jayden looks at his team, "You have to look at the bigger picture. It's my life over countless others, you can risk my life to gain power- power that can finally stop Vaatu." Jayden said.

Liz looks at her mentor, "Do you believe we can do it?"

Zane glanced at her, "Liz?"

Jayden nods, "I do."

Liz smiles, "Then I know we'll be fine. All of us."

Rena exhales, "Fine. We better just get this over with."

Jayden opens the door, "Let's go."

The rangers entered the room, it was bare. It looked like a regular meditation room. Through there were seven seats in a circle labeled by the rangers elements, off to the side there was a spot where the mentor would sit. Jayden walked to his spot and took his seat, he crossed his legs and laid his hands on his lap. The rangers scrambled around looking for their respective element sign.

Once they sat down Zane felt his eye lids getting heavy, "Jay-."

Softly he hears, "Don't fight it. It'll be okay."

"Jay-," Rena mumbles.

"Don't give into- the fear rangers. Have faith that- you can do it. I- I believe in yo-."

That was it, everything went black for all eight of the teens. The test had begun and now they were fighting to past the test in order to keep their mentor alive with them and not in a state of trance forever.

**Sorry it's been basically a week since I've uploaded something. Things have been kinda busy here. Well for starters I have this mini vacation I'll be going on next weekend (the 30th to the 1st), its an anime convention. Also I am probably gonna start limiting the amount I use to upload, like how I'd upload twice a week or sometimes twice a day. This is happening mostly because I have a lot of school stuff to keep up with and since its my senior year I don't want to fall behind... well more behind in a certain class. **

**However it doesn't mean I won't be uploading new chapters, it just might be delayed. If that angers you, I'm sorry. I am a human being and I need to live and also take some time to breathe and just... get away. Also these up coming chapters will probably be the most difficult ones to write so please respect the time it takes to write it, I want the chapter to come out great for you (the readers) to enjoy them.**

_NEXT TIME: A lonely girl since the day her parent's decided to part ways. Alone in the world and no one there to be next to her in her time of growth. The first test will be of the panther._

_In the next chapter: Liz's Test_


	28. EP 28: Liz's Test

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

A white light began to dim down and then before Liz was a familiar hallway, she glanced around and everything looked much bigger than usual. She made her way to a mirror and spotted herself, she looked like she could be ten at most. Her infamous boy cut light brown hair, her big glasses covering her brown eyes, her overalls with a blue shirt under it, and she wore white tennis shoes on her tiny feet.

"This is weird," Liz says.

She walks down the hallway to hear shouting, it was something she'd remember well enough. Its her father and mother, this is during the time they were battling for custody for her. Liz poked her head out into the study of the Strong Manor. There stood her parents.

Her mother was beautiful, something like from a fashion show. Her mother had bleached blonde hair and brown eyes, her outfit was a designer dress that was one of a kind. Clearly she was going for an image that was far from what she could actually afford at this time.

And her father, he looked the part of a normal father. He had chestnut color hair and hazel eyes, he wore a suit with a bow tie and even dress shoes. He was looking the part of a wealthy man in order to put fear into his ex wife but that wasn't going to work.

"Elizabeth is my daughter!" Clara shouts.

"Clara quit being selfish! I am her father!" He yells.

Clara smirked, "Oh grow up Hank. She has a father already."

"Oh that CEO guy? What's his name, oh didn't he use to be a mail man?" Hank asked.

"I wasn't sleeping with another man while we were married!" Clara shouted.

Hank shakes his head, "But you were able to get over me quick."

Clara storms to the other end of the room, "I have good lawyers and they agree with the judge saying Elizabeth living with you is a mistake."

"She needs her father." Hank said.

"She has Michael. He loves me and he loves her." Clara said.

Hank glares, "You only love him for the money."

Clara shakes her head, "As if."

Liz remembers this, the feeling when she witnessed this event when she was ten but why was she watching it again? Was this her test? Liz noticed her parents had noticed her there, this didn't happen in the actual event when she was a kid.

"Elizabeth come here," Clara ordered.

Liz walked over, "Yes?" Her small voice asked.

Clara points to her and then to Hank, "Do you want to live with me or Hank?"

"Father, I am her father." Hank says.

Liz looks at her parents, "I don't know."

Clara glares, "There is no I don't know. You must make a choice now!"

Liz squeezes her eyes shut and then ran out of the room in dead sprint. She sprinted down the halls in the manor, nearly tripping over a few staff members and then running out the main entrance. She spots the gate shut but knew her own way out of the manor. She climbs up a tree branch and stood on the wall of the gate, she sees her parents outside and then jumped off thus exiting the manor.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Liz wondered around Meadowedge, lost and confused.

"What is my test? I am so confused?" Liz asked.

Suddenly she felt a gust of wind knock her down to the ground, "Legendary warrior of the air."

Liz gasped, "Who- goes there?"

Appearing before her was a solider in white, "I am Sir Alexander. I am the first White Element Ranger."

Liz looked shocked, "Really. Wow, its an honor to meet you."

Alexander removed his helmet, "As it is an honor to meet you."

Alexander had blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a scar on the side of his face. He had his morpher in his hands.

"What is my test?" Liz asked.

Alexander looks at his fellow White Ranger, "Elizabeth you struggle most at love and that is the main source of the element of wind."

Liz looked confused, "I do not understand?"

Alexander nods, "Of course not. Love is not something you can just understand overnight, its a learning complex. With your background its a given why you force a smile and pretend everything is alright, all you've ever wanted is to be loved."

Liz looks at him, "So my test is love?"

Liz looked at her hands, she was no longer ten- no she was sixteen again. She looked up at Alexander and sees two adults standing by him, it was her parents. Hank and Clara looked the same since she ran from the manor, the two were angered and upset.

"Elizabeth what is going on?" Hank asked.

"Stop fooling around, its time to be a young lady." Clara said.

"Quit bossing her around," Hank says.

"She is my daughter!" Clara yells.

"I am her father!" Hank yells.

Liz grabbed her hands on her head, "Stop it!"

Suddenly Liz noticed she was standing there alone, she was confused and then felt a sudden chill down her back. She turned around and saw Tim standing there, she was a little confused but instead ran over and hugged him tightly. He did not hug her back.

"Tim?" Liz asked.

Tim shoved her off of him, "I don't love you."

Liz gasped, "Tim. How- could you say that?"

Tim glared, "How could I love a girl who cannot love herself?"

Liz felt a tear slide down her cheek, "No- Tim."

**-ELEMENTFUION-**

In the real world, Jayden managed to keep awake by removing his gloves and somehow his power kept the magic of the trance off of him. Though it did make him weaker this way, he heard mumbling and he knew who it was. Liz.

"No- no," She mumbles.

Jayden groans and closes his eyes, _'You can do this Liz. Believe in yourself, you are stronger than you think.'_

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Liz stood there in shock, Tim glared at her. Suddenly her friends appeared with the same glare at Tim had, they gave her the cold shoulder.

"I cannot believe I am related to this." Tia said.

"What a loser." Carson said.

"Her own parents can't stand her." Rena said.

"Worthless," Zane said with a smirk.

"I'll say," Alex chuckled.

Liz felt herself tremble, "You don't- mean that."

Suddenly a voice appeared in her head, _'You can do this Liz. Believe in yourself, you are stronger than you think.'_

"Jayden," She says to herself.

Liz felt different, she wasn't feeling so upset anymore. She stood her ground and made her fists tight.

"This isn't real! My friends would never say such harsh things!" Liz shouted.

"How would you know?" Tim asked.

Liz grins, "Because we are all misfits. I know they care about me like I love them all."

The fake rangers disappeared but Liz's parents appeared again, "What are you doing Elizabeth?" Clara asked.

Liz looks at her parents, "And you. All my life you've been trying to fight over but not once have you had the chance to ask me what I want. I hate being called Elizabeth and all I've ever wanted was your love."

Her parents before her looked shocked.

"So if I have to choose I'd pick both if you'd love me!" She shouted.

Her parents disappeared and then Alexander appeared again, "Looks like you've passed the first part."

"First part?" Liz asked.

"Acceptance, now we shall begin the best part." Alexander pulled out his morpher.

"Oh great," Liz mumbles.

"Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" Alexander shouted.

Boom, Alexander had morphed into a stronger suit than Liz has seen. It looked much the same but more of a warrior/Asian look to it, which made Liz feel a little uncertain if she could handle this alone.

"Ready yourself Elizabeth, its time to be tested." Alexander said.

"Listen Al," Liz smirked, "I don't like being called Elizabeth."

Alexander raised his eyebrow and then watched Liz pulled out her morpher, she had a pure smile on her face.

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" Liz shouted.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Liz's and Alexander's panther blades clash together, their helmets close in each others faces now. Liz and Alexander jumped back, and then went to strike again. Liz dodged and Alexander swung near her, she jumped in the air using her gift as her advantage but forgotten Alexander was too an Air ranger.

Alexander hopped into the air and then punched Liz down onto the ground, which left the hole where she landed. She groaned and reached for her blade, she heard something coming close. She quickly dodged and got out of the hole leaving her blade behind.

"Darn it," Liz mumbles.

"What White Ranger? Is this too hard for you?" Alexander asked.

Liz chuckles, "As if. I am an athlete, I can handle anything you throw at me!"

Alexander flew down wielding his blade as he got close to Liz, she thought fast and jumped over him in a split second. She had almost hit her face off a tree trunk after her near death moment, she turned her head to see Alexander grabbing her sword.

"I do not wish to continue until we are evenly matched." Alexander said.

"Why?" Liz asked.

Alexander pointed her sword at her, "You must understand ranger. A warrior fights in honor not pride, we fight for the justice of others and not selfishness. We do not raise a blade to an unarmed individual." Alexander said and tossed her blade.

"Even if that person killed people?" Liz asked catching the blade in her right hand.

"Yes. We have our own code, a code you must learn." Alexander said and then charged toward her.

Liz yelped, and ran up the tree and flipped over Alexanders attack. Liz went to strike at him but she saw Alexander's blade come near her face, Liz used her left hand and blew a gust of wind in his direction. It did indeed send him flying but not far.

_'Of course, he is the true master of the wind.'_ Liz thought.

Alexander was using his hands to rotate the wind, this made Liz sweat slightly. He was creating a huge air ball, something Liz has wished to create.

_'What do I do-,'_ Liz thought, _'I could try and send the air back at full force?'_

Alexander's giant air ball was getting bigger and bigger, Liz dropped her sword and braced herself. She took deep and calming breathes. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. At ten, Alexander shot his ball of air in the direction of Liz, Liz held her hands out and stopped the ball. Though she was beginning to struggle, her feet were moving back slightly.

"Gaaah-!" Liz shouted.

"Give us, Elizabeth." Alexander said.

Sweat sliding down her face, "I said I hate being called Elizabeth!" Liz shouted.

She threw the gust of air back in his direction and it seemed to have caught Alexander off guard. The legendary warrior was thrown back in confusion and then landed on the ground, he powered down as he laid on the ground. Liz used so much power that she powered down from her ranger suit to her normal clothes.

Panting for oxygen she ran over to see if Alexander okay, "Alexander?"

Alexander chuckled, "You defeated me at my own game." Alexander said.

"I- passed?" She asked still catching her breathe.

Alexander stands and nods, "Yes. Elizabeth Strong, you have surpassed my limits as legendary status. Now when you morph you'll be given the option to morph into legendary mode." Alexander said.

Liz smiles, "Oh wow."

Alexander smiles and places his hand on her shoulder, "Do not let us down. All of the White Rangers before you look to you in hopes to see your success. Good luck, Liz." Alexander said and smiled at that last sentence.

"Thank you," Liz said.

Then Alexander faded away, all of the surroundings faded around Liz. Everything turned white.

"Test successful," Liz smiled then everything went white.

**For the record while each chapter of each tests are added in the storyline they are all happening at the same time if I made all the tests on chapter that would be a long chapter. So when the tests are all completed it'll be at the same time since they all started it at the same time, I hope that clears that up.**

_NEXT TIME: A boy who spent his time playing amongst his dear brother, until something happening to ruin their brotherhood. Now the boy must face is test..._

_In the next chapter: Alex's Test_


	29. EP 29: Alex's Test

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

All he heard was laughter, just laughter as the green light faded to a small forest around him. Alex stood in the middle of it, he looked down at his hands and saw how smaller they were. He wasn't seventeen, he was eight again.

"I know this forest." Alex said.

"Xander!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Alex turned his head sharply, 'That voice-.'

Alex sees standing before him a boy looking so much like him, though this boy was wearing a blue shirt and Alex wore a green shirt. The boy had a big smile on his face and chuckled as he ran over to his brother.

"Xander, I've been calling for you." He says.

Alex smiled and hugged him tightly, "Andrew-."

Andrew made a face and pushed him off of him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alex lied.

Andrew nods, "Well let's go play."

Alex nods, "Okay."

As the two began to run, Alex saw the green light appear again. Andrew was getting farther and father away, and Alex tried to get to his brother with all his might but it was too late. The ranger was consumed in the green light.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

The green light faded and Alex saw white walls and heard phones ringing, he saw people dressed in scrubs and wheeled people in a wheelchair. Alex knew this place well enough, the boy sprinted down the hallway and then stopped seeing a window, inside that room with the window he sees his brother being operated by the doctors.

"Its the day- that day." Alex said with tears sliding down his cheek.

Alex saw as the machines were beginning to crash and saw Andrew's body violently begin to shake, a nurse rushed to the window and closed the blinds. Alex screamed and slammed his fists into the window as he cried loudly.

"No. No. No. No. No." Alex said and sunk down on the hospital room.

"Death is a shame," A female voice said.

Alex stood up and turned seeing leaves fly near his face sorta blinding him, but once it cleared up he sees a female warrior dressed in green. She removed her helmet to show her red hair and green eyes.

"Who- are you?" Alex asked.

She forms a small smile, "Young warrior I am Iris. I am the first Green Element Ranger."

Alex nods, "Well its nice to meet you miss."

Iris shakes her head, "No. The honor is all mine."

"So is- watching this day again my test?" Alex asked.

Iris shakes her head, "No dear. Your test is to allow your mind to let go, to allow yourself to go forward in life and not stay in the past." Iris said.

Alex looked a bit confused, "But how am I- suppose to do that?"

Iris smiles, "Now if I told you how would it be a test?"

With that said Iris faded away, Alex ran but she was gone. Alex was alone, in the hospital hallway. Alex wondered around the hospital, looking for something to get him to figure out how to allow himself to move forward but nothing came to mind that was until there was a green light that blinded him.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

When the light dimmed down Alex saw himself at his old elementary school, all his old friends were at the playground at recess. Alex couldn't help but smile and run over all giddy like a normal child would be. Yet by the time he reached his friends he saw their smiles fade to frowns.

"Look its Alex," One of them said.

Alex smiles, "Hey guys."

A girl spit on the ground near his foot, "Why are you even here creep?"

Alex frowned, "Guys-?"

A guy shoves him, "Its your fault. Andrew's death, you knew he wasn't feeling good but instead wanted to go play."

Another kid shoved him, "You killed your brother!"

"He was our friend! Not you!"

Alex was now on the ground after being shoved, the children shouted in his face over and over again.

"He's not even sad that his brother is dead."

"You should just go die!"

Alex's eyes widen, "No- stop."

"We don't want to see your face!"

"You're not Andrew!"

Alex grabbed a hold of his head, "Stop it."

"Die!"

"Go away!"

"Murderer!"

"I said stop it!" Alex shouted.

All eyes on Alex, Alex stood up with a stronger expression on his face than a little frighten boy.

"I didn't kill Andrew! He got a brain tumor that we didn't expect! I didn't kill him! It just happened!" Alex shouted in the faces of the children.

Suddenly the kids faded away which surprised Andrew, he jumped slightly and then looked around then realized he was no longer a child anymore. He was back to being a seventeen year old boy.

"Good job Alex, you've passed the first part of the test." Iris said.

Alex turned, "There is more?"

Iris chuckles lightly, "Yes but this one is not as emotional hun."

Iris pulled out her green morpher, "Oh its a duel." Alex said.

Iris laughs lightly, "Yes dear."

Alex reaches for his morpher, "Alright lets go."

Iris holds her morpher out, "Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!"

Iris had a different suit, slightly though looked stronger than his normal suit. It did look very much like a warrior such with the Asian display. Alex gripped his morpher and nodded to himself getting him ready.

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" Alex shouted.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Alx jumped back when Iris swung her hammer in his direction, dodging was something he wasn't too good at. Alex jumped over her and then slammed the hammer down at the ground causing a mini earthquake, though that didn't stop her. Iris used the element of earth to trap Alex with vines.

"Darn it!" Alex shouted.

Iris held her hand in his direction and leaves came flying toward him, the leaves cut him until Alex broke out. He held his hands out and stopped the leaves and somehow threw them back, causing small damage. Alex panted and looked up, not even a sweat on Iris' part.

_'Darn it, I'm screwed.'_ Alex thought.

Iris giggles, "Had enough Green Ranger?"

Alex looks up, "Never! I will never give up!"

Iris nods, "Very well."

Iris charged over at Alex, Alex rolled to avoid her hammer and then used the ability of the earth to lifts some roots up to trip her. It didn't fool her, she turned to him as he rose after rolling to avoid her attack.

Grinning she says, "The roots trip trick. Sorry won't fool me, I was the one who invited it." Iris said.

Iris came running at him and then without a second to react, Iris swung her hammer into Alex's stomach and threw him into a wall hard. Alex groaned hitting it, he slightly moved to stand but collapsed onto the ground. He glanced up and saw Iris getting her finishing move set up. She was lifting up some of the earth, the rocks, and creating this large rock that will smash Alex.

_'Damn it,'_ Alex thought,_ 'What do I do?'_

Alex started to stand, one hand on his stomach as he groaned standing. He dropped his hammer and then lifted his hands upward. He was going to attempt to catch the rock, the giant rock that she was creating.

'If I am going to die here, might as well give it my all' Alex thought.

Iris threw the giant rock in Alex's direction, and as it got close to Alex it suddenly stopped as it was stopped by the boy's hands. Alex was being pushed back from the force of the rock, his shoes dug in the soil. Alex groaned and screamed as he was trying to stop it  
completely.

"Gaaaaah! Ahhhhhh!" Alex shouted.

"It's over, Alex." Iris said.

"For you maybe!" Alex shouted and then threw the rock.

Alex threw the rock with more force than Iris, she couldn't even stop it even if she wanted to. The rock hit her and caused her to power down while she laid on the ground, Alex panted and leaned forward as he caught his breathe until he looked up seeing the Legendary Master laying on the ground. Alex ran over to her aid, to see if she was okay.

"Iris," Alex asked still panting.

Iris giggles, "Looks like I was defeated."

"Huh? I- I actually passed?" Alex asked.

Iris stands and smiles, "Yes. Alex Rodriquez, you have overcame your challenge and even surpassed me in the long run. All the Green Rangers before look to you in hopes to see you bring us honor and greatness. I wish you the best of luck." Iris said.

"Wow, thanks Iris." Alex said.

Iris smiles and then faded away, all of the surrounding around Alex became to fade into a green light again.

"Passing Warrior Test, checked off." Alex joked.

_Next Time: Never had a mother... Had a father once... But now... Now in and out of homes, never having a family. This is the test of a girl who wished she had a family._

_In the Next Chapter: Rena's Test_


	30. EP 30: Rena's Test

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

Rena walked toward a silver light until she stood in a hallway of a school, it was her old school in Seattle. She knew it well, this was the school she went to even after she was placed into the system. She walked down the hallway and noticed a door of a classroom opened, inside was her teacher and her father. Rena nearly stumbled backwards, her father wasn't in jail. Rena looked at herself through the reflection of a trophy case, she was twelve years old again.

"Rena is doing well with her grades, just- she has had some conflict with a few students." Her teacher, Miss McGee said.

Rena heard her father exhale, "I understand."

Rena glanced at her father, she could see the depression in his eyes. The sorrow and exhaustion he's been trying to hide from her throughout her youth. His father didn't share the same hair color has her, he had red hair and hazel eyes. She remembered growing up and everyone calling her adopted since she looked nothing like her father.

"She's been in a few fights with a boy names Jeff." Miss McGee says.

"Over what?" His voice sounded a bit dull.

"Mr. Rays, have you ever mentioned about your wife to Rena? At all?"

His eyes shifted, "Are you trying to parent my child?"

Miss McGee shakes her head, "No- I am just trying to figure everything out."

He stands up, "I'm leaving. This meeting is over."

Mr. Rays exits the classroom and noticed Rena, her father shifts her eyes away from her and motions to the door to exit the school. Rena knew her father rarely looked at her growing up, mostly due to how much she looks like her mother and she knows how much it hurts him. The two exit the building and reach the parking lot only to find a police car outside with a friend of Mr. Rays' leaning against it.

"Nick," The officer said.

"Pete, thanks for picking Rena up for me." Nick aka Mr. Rays said.

Pete, the officer, was an African American man in his early thirtys. Pete and Nick had history being that they went to high school together and it was Pete who took Rena's mother to prom their senior year. Rena saw Pete form a smile down at her. Pete always treated Rena like a daughter to him, since his ex-wife took custody of his only child after the divorce.

"You sure I can't drive you home? The walk to the auto shop is at least a few miles." Pete said.

Nick shakes his head as he lit a cigar, "No I need a walk."

Rena looks up at her dad, "Dad?"

Nick didn't look down at her, "Go with Uncle Pete. I'll see you at home."

Nick walked off without saying another word, Rena felt so alone until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Pete, he formed a comfort smile on his face.

"Come on kid, let's get you home." He says.

As Pete started to walk she followed, but a silver light blinded her.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rena ran and the light brought her to the police station later that night, she saw Pete talking to another officer. Rena knew this day, she knew what had happened. She shakes her head as Pete looks at her with a pity look. He walked over and knelt down to be eye level with her, he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Rena, your daddy is arrested. He killed two people." Pete said.

Rena didn't even reply, she just looked down and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry." He says.

"I- need some air." Rena said and ran outside of the station.

Rena stood in the rain, she screamed into the sky and collapsed onto her hands and knees on the wet ground. She cried and cried over and over, she punched the ground and became shouting about her father.

"I know, losing someone you love is difficult." A female voice said.

Rena stopped sobbing and turned around, "Who are you?"

This blonde haired female wearing a silver solider uniform, "My name is Seras. I am the first Silver Ranger."

Seras had silver blonde hair with blue eyes, she had pale skin and yet her beauty was pure.

"Seras?" Rena asked.

Seras nods, "Correct my little wolf."

Rena stands up, "Is this- my test? Going back and feeling all the mix emotions after my dad's arrest!"

Seras tries to calm Rena down, "Its apart of it yes. Please calm down, you need to learn not to be angry with him anymore. You need to allow yourself to be accepting with mistakes and overcome any form of regret as possible." Seras said.

"Why? Why should I?" Rena asked.

Seras smiles softly, "Rena the only way you can move forward is if you forgive your father."

With that said Seras disappeared and Rena saw a silver light take her away from the police station parking lot.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Rena was sitting in a chair in a room, only thing in there was a table and a door leading outside. Suddenly the door opened and a police officer brought in her father, Rena stood up seeing him. Rena was actually now thirteen, this was her first attempt to see him after the accident. See sees her father before her. His hair was darken blonde and a buzz cut, his eyes had dark circles under them, he had some cuts and brusing, and lastly on his wrist there was a tattoo with her name written on it.

"Rena," He gasped with joy.

"Nick," Rena said in monotone.

He nods and sits down in the chair in front of her, "How- is Pete caring for you?"

Rena sits down, "I'm not living with Pete anymore. I'm staying with the Robinson's, there son is in my class."

Nick nodded, "I see. What happened?"

Rena looks at her dad, "Pete couldn't take care of me after his injury."

"What injury?"

"He got shot," Rena said.

Nick gasped, "What?"

Rena nods and leaned back in the chair, "So I'm in Foster Care."

Nick nods, "I'm sorry baby."

Rena glanced away, "You keep saying that in your letters."

"But its true." Nick demanded.

"If you truly mean it, then you wouldn't have done it." Rena said.

Nick nods, "I- understand."

Rena looks at her dad, as much as she would like to repeat history and just yell in his face like she did when she was really thirteen she remembered how she felt when she got his letter in the present. Rena exhaled deeply and that gained his attention, she looked up at him and sees his hazel eyes staring her down.

"But- I know you regret the whole thing." She says.

Nick nods, "Yes. I do."

Rena cleared her throat, "I can't say I forgive you because- you've done not only damage to your life but my own though I can say I don't hate you. At least not anymore."

Nick had tears in his eyes, "Rena- you mean that?"

Rena nods and had tears in her eyes, "Of course daddy."

Nick looks at the officer, "Can we- hug?"

The officer nods, "Make it quick."

Nick and Rena leaned over the table and hugged each other, "I love you Rena."

Rena sniffed, "I love you too daddy."

Suddenly everything started to changed around Rena, this caught her off guard but she tried to run to get her father back yet it was useless. Everything faded and she appeared in the forest, with Seras standing in front of her with a soft smile. Rena was not longer thirteen and instead was sixteen again and stood in front of Seras.

"You've passed the first part." Seras said.

Rena looks at Seras, "First part? You mean there is more?"

Seras nods, "Sadly yes but- this one won't be easy."

Rena watched Seras pull out her silver morpher, "Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" Seras shouts.

Rena got serious and pulled out her morher too, "Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" She shouted.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

"Silver Wolf Staff!" Rena shouted as she held a hold of the staff.

Rena and Seras both clashed with their staffs stopping the other. Rena saw Seras do a trick move, Seras touched the metal on her armor and her fist was turned to metal. Seras punched Rena and sent her flying into a tree. Rena dropped her staff and stumbled to stand, she reached down and grabbed the staff.

"Sly hit." Rena said.

Seras grins, "Gotta think fast."

Rena sighs, "Apparently."

Seras grabbed her staff and came running at Rena, Rena ducked and rolled to avoid Seras. Seras turned her head to look at her opponent. Rena held her staff again with pride, and then at the same time both females clashed their staffs at each other until they both jumped back.

'Damn it,' Rena thought, 'I gotta figure out how to finish this.'

Seras had her hands down but then pulled up a wall of metal in front of her, this was new to Rena.

'Well, I'm screwed.' Rena thought.

Seras launched the metal wall at Rena, she quickly dodged though she did get a small cut from it on her side. She screamed in pain from the cut and rolled onto the ground after loosing her balance. Rena stumbled to stand and noticed Seras held onto her staff and became to walk toward her.

"It's over," Seras said.

'Gotta think of something,' Rena thought, 'Wait- maybe I can do something with my metal powers.'

"You've lost, Rena." Seras said.

Rena stands and grins, "Not to fast."

Rena did the same thing as Seras by creating a metal wall, but instead of throwing it at her the new Silver Ranger created a metal armor. Rena ran at Seras, Seras tried to block or dodge Rena but was not able to. Seras felt Rena's armor fist collide with her helmet and then went flying, the Silver Ranger threw the first Silver Ranger a bit far. After that hit, Rena powered down due to the exhaustion from using so much power. She sees Seras fall onto the ground and runs over at Seras laying down on the ground.

Seras opened her eyes, "You've won." She had powered down.

Rena reached Seras, "Seras."

Seras stands and forms a smile, "You defeated me."

Rena gasped, "I- did?"

Seras nods with a soft smile, "Yes. Now Rena Rays, you now know you can move forward after terrible things that may occur in your life. Be happy, you've surpassed me as well as fellow Silver Rangers who stood where you did at one point. All of us, Silver Rangers, look to you, our little wolf, as our hope for the future. Do not let us down." Seras said.

Rena smiles, "I- I won't."

"I know you won't," She says.

Seras smiles and then slowly faded away, all of Rena's surroundings faded into a silver light. Rena glanced around a little in shock, also noticed her hip that was once bleeding from the fight was not even wounded anymore.

"Wonder how the others are." Rena says to herself.

**Yeah I am sorry it took a little while for this chapter. I don't know why I apologize so often, I guess I feel like I do not provide the content at a quick enough time to meet the demand for it. Nevertheless, look for more soon. **

**But things here may slow down since my college classes *my post secondary since I'm a senior in high school* are beginning to grow more difficult, nevertheless, content will be uploaded and I will promise to let you know my reasons for a chapter being delayed.**

_Next Time: Music... that was all her life, all who she was. She never back-talked anyone, she remained so quiet... Was being obedient and a music lover all she was good for?_

_In the next chapter: Tia's Test_


	31. EP 31: Tia's Test

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

Tia stepped through the yellow light and finds herself in in Moore Manor, she was thirteen years old. She noticed she was in the music room, in the room was her little sister and Liz. Tia's little sister, Jessie, was six and wore her usual pink dress with flowers on them. Liz wore her overalls with her big goofy grin across her face, Liz was all tomboy and sports growing up which hadn't changed.

"Tia! Come on!" Jessie said.

Tia walked further into the room, "What Jess?"

Liz grins, "Your music. You promised to play some."

Tia nods, "Oh right."

Tia walks over to the grand piano, she glanced at her twelve year old cousin and then to her baby sister. Tia sits down at the grand piano and takes in a deep breathe, then looked at the music sheet in front of her. I'll Stand By You by the Pretenders. Tia began to play the music peacefully on the piano as gracefully as she could. She gazed over seeing her cousin and sister smile with their eyes closed.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
_Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'cause I've seen the dark side too_  
_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Tia felt Liz nudge her off the seat, Liz had taken piano lessons prior in her life so Tia allowed her cousin to take over. Tia stood up and listened to her cousin perfectly hit the keys on the piano.

_So if you're mad, get mad_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_  
_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_  
_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
_And don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_'cause even if you're wrong_

Tia grabbed her sister's hands and pulled her over to dance with her, Jessie giggled as her sister sung directly to her.

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And when..._  
_When the night falls on you, baby_  
_You're feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_

Liz nods her head to the music and singing, Tia smiles deeply and felt so calm and collective as she sung in front of her sister and cousin, and Jessie just smiled and felt so happy.

_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Tia listens to the piano slowly end the music and turned her face to Liz, she had a smile on her face which then faded. Tia and Jessie turn to the door frame to find Tia's mother standing there with a frown across her face.

"What was that?" Her mother spatted.

"It was beautiful mom." Jessie smiled.

Her mother shakes her head, "Disgrace! If you ever wish to perform music you need to sound better than that."

Liz stands up, "But aunt-."

Tia's mother, Nancy, hated anyone talking back. Even if it wasn't her own child. Nancy shot Liz a glare and stormed further into the room.

"Did I ask for your input? Why don't you go home where no one wants you?" Nancy shouted.

Tia glanced at Liz, "Lizzie?"

Liz gazed at Tia for a moment, "It's fine Tee. I gotta go."

Tia watched her cousin run out of their home, she even saw the single tear sliding down her face as she bolted out of the room. Nancy crossed her arms on her chest and shakes her head with disappointment.

"She is not going to do anything for her life, she has no rules and responsibility on her. But you, my crown jewels do. My dear Tia will get into music school and my little Jessie with get into medical school." Nancy said.

Jessie frowns, "But I want to be a fire fighter."

Nancy shakes her head, "No. You will be a doctor."

Tia made her hands into a fist, "Would if I don't want to be in music school?"

Nancy shoots a glare at Tia, "You will attend music school and you will like it!"

With that Nancy slapped Tia on her face, and then running into the music room was Tia's father. Charles was shocked and pulled his wife away, when Tia was young her mother was suffering from a drinking problem and would be a complete different person. It wasn't until Tia's fifteen birthday when Nancy finally went to AA meetings and quit.

"Nancy, you need to stop drinking. It's effecting our family." Charles said.

"Screw off Charles!" Nancy shouted and stormed out.

Leaving the two girls terrified, Jessie hugged her sister and Tia did the same. Charles knelt down and Jessie jumped into his arms, beginning to cry. Charles held onto her and glanced from his youngest to his eldest daughter.

"I'm sorry," Charles said.

Then the image faded and Tia was left in the same room alone, but now was her actual age. She looked around so confused and then heard foot steps from behind. Tia turned around seeing someone of mystery before her, this person was a man dressed in a yellow warrior uniform. He had chestnut hair and hazel eyes, with that he had a scar over her left eye.

"Who are you?" Tia asked.

"Hello young warrior, I am Jackson. I am the first Yellow Element Ranger." Jackson spoke.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Tia crossed her arms on her chest, "So this- is my test?"

Jackson raised her eyebrow, "Why is this not how you pictured it?"

Tia smirked for a second, "I expected some kind of fight not reliving the former abuse and mind breaking of my mother during my youth."

Jackson nods, "It must have been a surprise."

Tia nods, "Very much so care to explain?"

Jack took a few steps forward, "Yes I will. You see little eagle, you must make a choice."

Tia looked puzzled, "A choice?"

"You must choose between the Tia from the past of the Tia of the future." Jackson said.

Tia still looked confused, "I beg your pardon."

Jackson grins, "I am sorry child. I cannot explain it much further than that." He says.

Suddenly everything changed, she found herself standing outside the high school. Where her friends were walking over, Tia went to go over but felt her arm being jerked back. She turned seeing her mother, father, and eleven year old sister. Her mother was angry like always, her father a bit terrified, and now Jessie was molded the way her mother had wanted her to be.

"Tia, we are going." Nancy said.

"Where?" Tia asked.

Jessie groans, "She is so stupid. She forgot the lunch planned with the Fletcher family."

Charles glanced at Jessie, "Jess you will apologize for that rude remark now." He says.

Jessie rolls her eyes, "Yeah sorry."

Tia glanced back at her friends, they had stopped walking. Tim was carrying Liz, both of them were laughing. Carson lightly shoved Alex, while they laughed. Rena and Zane held hands blushing, and also shared some giggles. They were waiting for her to go with them to the temple, likely for training. Tia turned back to her family, her parents and sister.

"Tia, we are going now." Nancy tugged again.

Tia pulled back, "Let go of me."

Charles looked at his daughter, "Please just get into the car."

Jessie grins, "Of course she won't. She blew that chance to get into music school, for what? A dumb boy who probably won't be able to graduate high school." Jessie said and then laughed.

Nancy reached for her daughter's arm again, "Tia Moore we are going!"

Tia pushed her mother, "Stop it!"

Nancy fell onto the ground in utter shock, "Tia?"

Tia turned to her friends and then to her family, "I am tried of all of this hate. I am tried of mother forcing her hands in what I have to do or be. I am tried of my father doing nothing to stop it, I want a father not a scared little man. I am sick and tried of what has came of my baby sister, we use to be so close and now- we can't be in the same room together anymore."

Jessie yawns, "Well Tia no one cares."

Tia shakes her head, "No people care. I have found out that I don't need to please my mother or father, I don't need to be best friends with my spoiled brat of a sister. I have found friends, friends who will be there for me from now and to the future." Tia said.

Jessie looks at her sister, "So is this your choice? You choose your future with your friends over the past with your family?"

Tia nods, "I'd rather be a ranger and save the day instead of being stuck at stupid dinners with other rich people." Tia said and began to walk toward her friends.

Tia stopped walking hearing someone clapping their hands, "Good job Tia."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Tia turns her head seeing Jackson standing there, "That took a lot of courage."

Tia smiles, "I've gain some courage over the years."

Jackson nods, "Certainly." He says and reached for his morpher.

Tia nods, "And the test isn't over isn't it?" She asked.

Jackson grins, "I'm sorry but this one is the most important." He says.

Tia grins, "So it looks like I am going to get the fight after all." She said.

Jackson chuckles, "Appears so."

Tia grabbed her morpher out as she watched Jackson get into a stance, and then pulled it out forward.

"Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" Jackson shouted.

Tia grins, "Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" Tia shouted.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Tia held onto her sais and ducked a kick from Jackson, she managed to catch another kick with her weapons. She cocked a grin and then threw him back, he did a flip and grabbed his sais and began to charge near her.

"You must be like an eagle." Jackson says.

Tia did a back flip and lifted her sais up, the sound of the blades clashing was almost as bad as the sound of someone scratching their nails on a chalkboard. Tia pushed Jackson back, when she did that Jackson blinded her with the power of light. Tia had no idea how it felt being blinded by her own attack.

"I- I can't see." Tia says.

Before behind Jackson kicked her in the back, sending her flying. Tia got up and looked at Jackson, he was more powerful than her.

_'Have to figure out how to get around this.'_ She thought.

Tia stands up and huffed in a deep breathe, she ran in and saw the light brighten in her vision. Instead of hitting him, he attacked in while she was blinded. He sent her flying again, Tia groaned and stumbled to stand. She looked at the warrior with a slight glare.

"What is it, young eagle? Have you given up?" Jackson asked.

Tia chuckles, "As if!"

Jackson nods, "Than stand up. I shall not fight a warrior who is laying on the ground."

Tia nods, "Whatever."

She rises up and held onto her weapons tightly, she ran in and then with no surprised got blinded by Jackson. She got hit in the stomach and she fell over.

_'Damn it!'_ Tia thought.

"I am the master of Light, I know how to take any fighter down with my element." Jackson said.

Tia reached for her sais and thought,_ 'Maybe I should trying a different approach.'_

Tia stands and ran in, as the light came into her vision she closed her eyes. Tia heard the foot steps of Jackson getting near her, so she ducked and then kicked Jackson out of the way. Once he landed on the ground, he started to stand but Tia had different plans. Tia used her left hand to wield the light ball and shine it in his direction, it blinded him completely. This was her chance.

Tia ran in and shouted, "This is the end!" Tia charged.

Jackson didn't even see her coming, literally. Tia gathered some light energy into her right fist and charged at Jackson, she punched him with her right hand nearly cracking his helmet but sent him flying. He fell onto the ground, and he powered down. Once the light dimmed down and Tia could see everything, she too powered down. She saw that Jackson was laying on the ground and ran over.

"Jackson!"

Jackson groans and sees her face, "You've defeated me little eagle." Jackson says.

Tia helps him stand, "You're injured."

Jackson chuckles, "It's nothing."

Tia nods, "Okay."

Jackson smiled, "Tia Moore you were able to decide things for yourself. You went with your heart, for your own future. Celebrate, you've defeated me and have now been granted the title of Legendary Warrior. Wear the uniform proudly and look to a better future, a future you can create my little eagle." Jackson said.

Tia smiles, "I won't let you down." She says.

Jackson chuckles, "I know you won't dear." He says.

Jackson began to fade away, all of the surrounding all around Tia faded into a yellow light. Tia let out a deep breathe and smiled deeply. She wasn't just proud of herself, she was happy.

"Now what?" Tia says softly to herself.

**Sorry it took so long for another chapter to be updated. I was kinda suffering from some bad writers block for this series, and I feel bad. Also I've been kinda lazy about it which that is my fault. But nevertheless, I am here and another chapter as well.**

**The next chapter won't take nearly as long, I promise and hopefully its something that won't leave me scratching my head and just tongue tied.**

_Next Time: Abuse and suffering... Brave faces... Bully... Hardship._

_In the next chapter: Carson's Test_


	32. EP 32: Carson's Test

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

Carson saw the darkness disappear and now in front of him was his old home, the old trailer him and his family use to barely get by. Carson saw her was a nine years old again, wearing some patched up overalls like he use to as a little kid. Carson saw his dad, sitting on the sofa with a beer in one hand and a TV remote in the other. Carson felt his breathe become shallow, that terrified child inside has appeared once again.

"Betty! I need another damn beer!" Shouted the abusive man.

When there was no reply, the man turned over and face his son. Carson's dad had shaggy and greasy hair, with hazel eyes, a beer gut, and wore patched up overalls like Carson. He shouts at Carson a few times to get his attention, and this made the boy a bit shocked.

"Damn it boy! Get me a damn beer!" He shouted.

"But- its only nine o'clock in the morning." Carson said.

The man held his empty beer bottle and threw it at Carson, though he ducked and the glass shattered on the wall. Carson stood and saw the broken glass bottle on the floor, he turned around to see his father standing in front of him. He towered over Carson and then back handed him.

"Don't you ever back talk me again, you worthless piece of shit!" His father shouted.

Carson fell onto the floor, a single tear slide down his cheek. Carson heard his mother enter, and then a new fight began. Carson got up and ran out of the trailer, he sprinted out of the ghetto trailer park that he lived at until he had to stop to catch his breathe.

"Scary, isn't it?" A female voice said.

Carson turned seeing a female dressed in a black warrior uniform, her hair was raven black and in her face covering her blue eyes. Carson looked a bit confused seeing this person in front of him, he took a small step forward and then doubted himself by taking a step back.

"Who are you?" Carson asked.

"Zelda, I am the original Black Legendary Ranger." Zelda spoke.

"So- what is this? My test?" Carson asked.

"Along those lines. You are stuck in this thought that you are what your environment had created. Carson, you are a kind heart man and not a villain." Zelda said.

"How- do- you even know that?" The voice of the nine year old Carson stuttered.

Zelda formed a smirk, "I just know."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Ten year old Carson, now stood in the same trailer. He saw his dad beating on his mom, it was a normal thing even on birthdays or holidays. This day however was Carson's birthday, he didn't invite friends because he didn't have any and he blamed his dad for that.

"You worthless piece of trash!"

"Ungrateful!"

"Bitch!"

Carson made his hands into fists and had it, he ran in. Unlike what the real event that happened at his tenth birthday, Carson tackled his father onto the wooden floor in the trailer. Carson straddle him and punched his father in the face, over and over again.

"You bastard!" Carson shouted.

Again, and again. Another punch and another.

"You ruined my life! You've hurt mom and I for the last time!"

Then there was something familiar, Carson was punched in the face. He fell back and was expecting to be hit once more, but the sound of a gun shot set him in a set of panic. He lifted his head to see his mom holding his father's hunting rifle in her hands, he turned to see his dad holding onto his leg as he laid on the floor swearing.

"You slut! You fucking slut!" He shouted.

Carson's mom spit in her husband's face, "Burn in hell Eddy!"

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Carson was thirteen, he was sent to private school after being kicked out of five schools in that year. He didn't enjoy it one bit. Carson entered the building and got the looks, the familiar looks of fear and a bit of anger. He knew some of those kids wanted to hit him, heck he'd like to hit himself but he doesn't.

"Its Carson,"

"Did you know his dad was a drunk."

"Also abused him and his mom."

"Then why is he an ass?"

"Maybe he's lonely?"

Carson shot them a glare and all the gossip stopped, he didn't want to be rude. It just happened. He entered his classroom to see his students fear him, all but one person or dare say girl. She was a girl who was not frighten easily and Carson never understood why at that age until now.

"What Carson? Going to beat up the chess club?" She spoke.

"No Monica, I really rather burn down this damn place." Carson replied.

"Then drop out. Its sad that the teachers have to put up with your negative behavior." Monica says.

Carson sits in his seat, "Jeez thanks I feel welcomed."

He doesn't really remember why he and her became friends, but it was this day. All of a sudden Carson hears something that brings his eyes up to the class.

"Jake- let go of me." Monica said.

A jocky type guy, Jake, held onto Monica's arm. As they were younger Jake had a thing for Monica and never took the hint she had been giving him, he'd go as far as breaking into her locker just to see what she was up to. Carson saw Monica jerk away, and no one in that classroom was doing anything about it.

"I'm serious!" Monica shouted.

"Come on babe," Jake said.

Carson stands, "She said to let go of her." He said shooting Jake a glare.

Jake looks at Carson and freeze, "Oh did she? Um- sorry Monica." Jake then ran away from Monica.

Monica turned to Carson and held a smile, "Carson?"

Carson turns his eyes away from her, "You don't have to say it." He tried not to blush.

Monica smiled, "Well thanks anyways." She said and lightly giggled.

Carson looked at her and smiled, "Okay then whatever."

Suddenly everything around Carson changed. He was his normal age, and was in the middle of a forest standing in front of Zelda. Zelda pulled out her morpher, and Carson got the hint. Zelda looks at Carson and a smirk appeared on her face.

"You've passed the first part, but this now its serious." Zelda said.

Carson chuckles, "I bet."

"Elements Among Us! Legendary Elements Fusion!" Zelda shouted.

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" Carson shouted.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Carson charged in with his Black Bat Spear, the same as Zelda. She flipped over him and used the spear to knocked him down from under his feet. Carson landed on his back hard, Zelda went to stab him with the point end of the spear but he rolled out of the way  
only to jumped back up and use his element of darkness to hopefully blind her.

"Try that." Carson said.

Suddenly Zelda appeared from behind, "Silly boy I invited playing in the dark." She said and punched him in the helmet.

Carson went flying back but he caught himself in mid-motion and stuck the landing. He watched his opponent well, he saw her move and went to hit her only to find shadows all around him. Now Carson felt a bit uncertain, he was hit in the stomach and then in the back  
of the neck. Carson rolled out of the shadow pit and grabbed his spear tightly. He turned and it clashed with her spear.

"You seem to getting it." Zelda said smirking.

Carson chuckled, "I'm a slow learner." He charged onward.

He managed to get Zelda to loose her balance and he delivered a blow to her helmet sending her flying a bit. Carson watched her stand, she was not like his prior fights this one was more serious and had more training. So for this fight, Carson needed to take it seriously and not just wing it.

_'I have to think differently, be the bat.'_ Carson thought to himself.

Carson closed his eyes, and began to move differently he was relaying on what he eyes told him but what his ears said. Nevertheless, Zelda went in. She charged only to be shocked by the result, Carson had caught that kick with his hands and then had a ball of dark energy in his right hand. He blasted the energy at her, causing her to be taken by surprised. She flipped and stuck the landing, she looks up to see Carson.

"Try this for playing in the dark!" Carson shouted.

Carson had a powerful dark energy ball in his fist and slammed it into Zelda's mask with all his might. Carson's power punch sent Zelda flying back and colliding with the trunk of a tree, and then powered down by this effect. Carson was panting and then powered down as well, he stood upward and then ran in the direction. Zelda stood up and stared at Carson with a light smile.

"Are- you alright?" Carson asked.

Zelda nods, "Yeah Carson I am fine. It seems you've passed my test."

"I did?" Carson asked.

Zelda nods again, "You've accepted your own life. You may not have had the best experience in your early youth but now I see you aren't letting it mold your future. You are a Power Ranger and it is a heroes work not a villains, even though you wield the darkness element doesn't mean that does not represent who you are. You have light inside of you, and you just reached in and found it." Zelda said.

Carson smiles, "Thanks. My mentor said the same thing about finding my light."

Zelda smiles softly, "Well I assume he must be proud as am I. Now that you've reach the status as Legendary Ranger, you've unlocked that power. You will be stronger. Now you must go and let the others before you proud of your greatness." Zelda said.

"Thanks," Carson said.

Zelda faded, "No thank you."

Carson saw the darkness consume everything away. He stood there and placed his hands in his pocket with a slight grin on his face.

"Betcha Zane is having a hell of a time trying to pass." Carson said.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Jayden groaned keeping his eyes awake, the amount of pressure it takes to stay away can hurt him badly. He glanced to his students, he sees there expressions and noticed that it was five of them whom seem better and then there was two more who had this struggled expression on their faces. Tim and Zane.

Jayden groaned, "I believe- they can do it."

Jayden fought and fought but his eyes closed shut and that was it, Jayden had escaped into the blackness that is his unconscious mind.

**Okay yes I know... 2 weeks! I took 2 weeks! Its just these Warrior Tests are getting annoying to me and I'm sorry I'm being lazy about it. But don't fear there are only two more Warrior Tests left so only two more chapters of the Warrior Tests. So afterwards things will go back smoothly, like how Zara is going and how the city is handling without the rangers.**

**Hopefully... HOPEFULLY I won't take this long for the next chapter. I'm so sorry guys, but look forward for my next chapter!**

_NEXT TIME: A sports kid... A guy who can play anything with a secret... A secret he isn't only ashamed of having but ashamed how his dad would feel about it._

_In the next chapter: Tim's Test_


	33. EP 33: Tim's Test

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

Tim stepped through the blue light so clueless, up until it faded and he found himself standing in front of his home. His childhood home, and he was no longer a teenager he was a ten year old boy. Outside the house was his dad and his mom, his mom was holding bags and handing it to his dad. His dad had his pick up truck loaded with his motorbike and his best bud, Paul, in the passenger seat. Tim walked up the sidewalk to the house only to see his mom having an upset expression and then just ignored her husband as she entered the house. His dad however, noticed his son and had a smile on his face.

Jared, his father, looked so much like Tim. It was almost scary. He shared the same brown hair while Tim's was in a bowl hair cut, Jared's was in a ponytail. They also had the same hazel eyes, and the same tan. Jared came from a family that's origins came from Native Americans, so the two were really tanned compared to Tim's mother.

"Hey Timbo," Jared teased with his son's nickname.

"You're leaving?" Tim asked.

Jared nods, "Only for a couple of days. I'll be back before you even miss me."

Tim's head lowered, "Okay."

Jared messed with his son's hair and that was it, he entered his pick up truck and left. Tim entered his house to find his mother eating from the ice cream container in the living room, while sobbing. Tim knew his mother didn't want this, to have a husband quit his job and become a motorbike stunts man. Then becoming founded by a manager who made his dad famous, only to come with the prize of him leaving all the time our of the year. Tim's mother sobs herself to sleep every night and makes herself feel useful to pick up a part time job even though with Jared's pay for his career.

Tim exhaled and then heard someone in the kitchen, he turned to see a mysterious man standing there. He had blue armor like clothes on, he had red hair and green eyes. He stepped out from the shadows and Tim saw a scar on the side of his face, which was the first thing he noticed.

"Mom-?" Tim turned only to see the image of his mother gone and he was no longer in his home.

"Timothy," The man spoke.

Tim turned, "It's Tim not Timothy." Tim glared.

The man chuckled, "I can relate. My name is William but in my youth I'd snap a person's neck if they didn't call me Will." Will said.

Tim nods, "Okay- I am assuming you're a Legendary Warrior. This is my mission, to complete it and get my new power." Tim said.

Will smiled, "You are quite a smart kid. Why hide it?"

Tim shakes his head, "I'm not hiding anything." He denied.

Will sighs, "Tim this test is about you and not being ashamed of the gift you have. You're athletic and smart, and you shouldn't hide either of them." Will said.

Tim rolls his eyes, "Let's just- get this over with."

Will nods, "Very well."

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Tim stood in front of his old elementary school, he saw the kids entering the building like he remembered. Also he heard a certain voice he could never forget, his girlfriend now, Liz. She had her signature smile and giggle as she ran over to him. He smiles as he saw her.

"Liz." He says.

Liz stopped and smiles, "Timmy is it true?"

"What-?" He asked.

Liz holds onto both hands, "That your dad is going to be a big famous motorbike rider?"

Tim's smile fell, "Oh yeah."

Liz smiles, "That's so cool. All my step-father does is work in a company and my real dad does- well I don't know." She says softly.

Tim looks at the school, "We better get to class."

Tim drags Liz to class, she was giggling as he ran with her from behind. She always seemed to enjoy company with him.

_'Maybe this was when she started to have a crush on me,'_ He thought.

The two made it to their classroom, it was their math class. Inside everyone was gossiping about whatever ten years old did, whether it was about who was kissed under the tree at recess yesterday or who got the new gameboy game. Though the moment Tim and Liz stepped in, everyone got silent.

"So Timothy hear your dad is abandoning you to go off and become a famous person." A kid named Cole taunted.

Tim never had a back bone back then, never. He always took the abuse the kids threw at him, though his best friend wouldn't allow for that. Liz stepped forward with her fists out as if she was about to punch Cole where he stood.

"How about you shut your mouth, Cole!" Liz shouted.

Cole laughed and his "gang" did as well, "Oh what is Elizabeth going to do? Beat us at tennis?"

Liz glared, "I've been taking some karate classes so I'd back off if I were you."

Cole's friend, Mikey, stepped in, "Why don't you shut up. No one loves you, Elizabeth." Mikey said and laughed.

Tim had enough, "That's not true!"

"Oh yeah?" Cole said and pushed Tim back.

Liz looked at her best friend, "No Timmy it isn't worth it."

Tim was shocked, she would always stand up for him and be his back bone though when the coin flips and its her that they bully she doesn't want anyone to stand up for her. Her back bones dissolves and she becomes a quieter girl than she already is. As Tim was about to say something to Liz, he was shoved onto the ground.

"Betcha his dad left because his son is too lame to be around." Cole taunted onward.

Cole's friend Louis nods, "Yeah I know if I had a kid who was some kind of genius I'd stand away from that nerd." Louis said.

The boys laughed more, Liz stepped forward and grabbed a hand full of Cole's shirt. Her fist in the air about to hit him, until Tim stands and pulls her off of him. Liz seemed shocked, what actually happened that day was Liz did indeed punched Cole and then Mikey went to jump Liz only to be stopped by Tim. Tim tackled Mikey and punched him until the teacher came in, after that no one dared bully Tim. Afterwards, Tim's mom made Tim join the schools sports to let out his anger he had toward his dad and the kids at school.

Though instead, of that event Tim pulled his best friend away. She didn't believe it, neither did Cole or his friends. Tim and Liz were walking to their seats only to have Cole shouting at them. He kept calling them names, and Liz went to go hit them only to be pulled back by Tim once again. This was making her mad, and Tim knew that.

"Are you too chicken, Porter?" Cole shouted.

Liz turns to Tim, "I'm going to hit him."

Tim shakes his head, "Violence is only going to make things worst."

"Huh?" Liz spoke.

Tim turns to Cole, "Yeah I am what they say a smart kid but that's not why my dad left. He quit his job and was famous by luck, he left because he can't stand my mom. He wanted me to come but my mom knew me living on the road would be much of a childhood or  
getting an education." Tim said.

Tim had never told anyone that, besides Liz. He only told her when she told him about her family, the two always told each other their secrets. Like how Tim is really smart and how Liz can tell when someone is lying or not. Tim was shock to feel Liz lock her hand with his. She had a smile on her face and he turned to her with a smile.

Tim turned back to Cole, "So say what you want. That's the truth, so shut up." Tim said.

Suddenly everything around Tim changed, including his age until he turned to see Will standing in front of him. They were in some kind of fighting ring in some old temple, he hears Will clapping as he stepped a bit closer to Tim. Tim turned to face Will completely, the clapping stopped and Will reached for something.

"Admitting the truth out in the open takes a lot of guts." Will said.

"Though there is more to this test, isn't there?" Tim asked.

Will chuckles, "Sorry little blue." Will says holding up up morpher.

Tim sighs, "Of course we'd be fighting." Tim grabbed his morpher.

"Afraid so," Will then held his morpher out, "Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" Will shouted.

Tim held his morpher out, "Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" He shouted.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Tim held onto his Blue Torpedo Trident, as well as Will. Tim ran in for the attack, though he had to quickly dodge as he saw Will's sharp point on his trident come near his body. Tim turned to see Will coming near him at such fast movement. Tim quickly jumped to avoid the hit and then rolled onto the ground to collect himself. He dropped his trident on the ground as he knelt down, he used his element power to create a ball of water which he sent flying at Will. Though Will was faster, he stopped the attack and used that same water to be like a whip and hit Tim.

Tim rolled over and grabbed his trident, "Damn it."

"Gotta keep up if you want to past." Will said.

Tim looked up, _'I'm out matched. This guy is too advanced.'_

Will used his water whip and slashed at Tim, all Tim could do was roll and try to find ways to avoid the hit. Tim rolled until he found himself behind a rock in the middle of the battlefield they were at. Tim sat there relaxing against it, he knew Will was probably being nice and giving him a minute. Tim was panting and trying to collect his thoughts.

_'I have to find a way to beat this guys.'_ Tim thought.

Tim leaned his head forward to find that Will was working on creating this large water attack. Tim gulped and knew this might be checkmate. He turned back against the rock and punched his knee, he looked up at the sky and exhaled deeply.

_'I guess I better try, maybe if I can hold this attack on my own and redirect it I could win.'_ Tim thought.

Tim stood up from behind the rock, he dropped his trident. Will was getting the water ball larger and larger, Tim got into a stance to prepare himself for this large attack. Tim took in a deep breathe and thought to himself that he was going to die from this.

"Ready to loose, Timmy?" Will asked.

"Bring it on Willy!" Tim shouted.

Will launched the attack of water, the large amount of water didn't send Tim flying. Instead his feet moved back a little back but the water ranger had stopped the attack all on his own, though he wasn't sure how long he could hold this amount of water and keep this pressure from collapsing or engulfing him.

"You can't do it, this took years for me to learn." Will said.

Tim screamed and managed to take control of the water before Will. This actually shocked the original Blue Ranger.

"Like you said, I am smart!" Tim shouted.

Will smiles, "Did I?"

"Yeah. And now its over!" Tim shouted and launched the prior attack Will tried to use on Tim now onto Will.

There was no way for Will to avoid the hit, so the ranger was swept under the water and when the water disappeared Will laid on the wet ground out of his ranger suit. Tim power downed, and then ran in the direction of Will. Tim reached Will as he began to stand up. Will had a smile on his face as Tim helped him up.

"That was a lucky shot kid." Will said.

Tim chuckled, "As if." Tim said.

Will smiles, "I am proud of you. You don't need to hide all parts of yourself, being like the water out and open. You should never feel ashamed of your gifts, its what makes you the Blue Ranger and its qualities like that is partly why you are the Blue Ranger." Will said.

Tim stood nearly speechless, "Oh- wow. Thank you Will."

Will continuously smiled, "Now that you are at the level of Legendary Warrior means things will only get more harder but you will have these powers and your fellow rangers to help you out. Not to mention not only me but the other Blue Rangers from before you, will be looking down on you. So don't screw up, I can't have Zelda laughing at me for having a weak line."

"Zelda?" Tim asked.

Will waves his hands, "Never mind." Will began to fade.

"Goodbye," Tim said.

"Goodbye Timmy." Will said and was gone.

Tim saw the blue light returning again to engulf him to take him somewhere else, Tim had a small smile for a second and then exhaled deeply.

"Well, now what?" Tim asked.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

At the temple, Monica and Zara ran over to the top of the steps of the temple. The other monks and students of the temple gather around the two girls. Both girl's eyes widen and they turn to face each other for a second, before turning to the sky before them. The dark and cloudy sky that met something terrible was happening.

"Oh no," Monica said.

Zara grabbed her morpher, "Looks like we're running out of time."

Monica nods and faces the monks and students, "Okay we are going to need the most trained and skilled fighter for this battle!"

A few students who were in the higher classes stepped forward as well as a few monks, Jun and Daishi walk forward as well. Monica motion them to get themselves ready, Monica pulled out a blade from her sheath she had on her belt. Zara had morphed into the Gold Ranger to prepare herself.

Monica turns to Zara, "The guys better hurry."

Zara nods, "Yeah I'd doubt we'd be able to handle this forever."

**Yeah its been a while. This time I am not apologizing. There has been so much going on at home and school that has been making me stressed out of my mind. #1, is I have to put my cat down. I am an emotional wreck right now and I just want to crawl under a rock and cry! #2, I have so much schooling to get done even though I am a senior and my school year is nearly complete I am still hammered with work. #3, I am worried about my graduation and so concerned about college. #4, I am feeling like I am always mad and upset, and then it shifts to normal behavior. I am not sure if I am just assuming I'm bipolar or maybe I am just depressed but nevertheless I want to see a doctor...**

**But enough about me and my issues, this chapter did take a while to conduct only because I've been caught up in my stressful and emotional life. I am not promising that the next chapter will be up ASAP, because then I'll be lying. However I think when this week or maybe next couple of weeks pass maybe my flow will be back up to par. Also the Warrior Tests is almost over, because Zane is the final one. So hopefully, I'll be posting withing the week but can't promise anything.**

_NEXT TIME: He was the new kid... He had a life before Meadowedge... His secrets... His nightmares._

_In the next chapter: Zene's Test_


	34. EP 34: Zane's Test

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

Red light had faded and Zane found himself standing in a familiar location. His eyes gazed around to find himself in his old high school, his home school in Alaska. Zane sees the hockey team cheering in the halls about their flawless victory, he hears the cheerleaders gossiping like usual, and he hears the familiar sounds of the jocks slamming whatever nerd they found into the lockers. Zane placed one hand on his hair and tried to shake it off, up until someone wrapped their arms around his back.

"Zane!"

Zane turned around and saw a very familiar face, "Relena." Zane was utterly shock.

Giggling was this natural blonde haired girl. She had small framed glasses covering her hazel eyes. She wore a long blue sweater, black skinny jeans, and black boots. She held onto his arm and leaned into him, Zane was so shocked that he was not sure if this was really the test or his time as a ranger was just a dream.

"That's my name, so don't wear it out cutie." She smiles.

Zane nods, "Yeah- um what's going on?"

Relena blinks with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Why am I here?" Zane asked.

Relena placed her hands on her hips, "Probably because your mom denied you from ditching school with Brad. I'm not surprised, the idea was stupid and I am glad his sister told his mom." Relena said.

"Ditching school?"

Relena nods and holds onto his hand, "Now stop messing with me Zane."

Zane nods, "Oh okay."

Relena smiles and kisses him on the cheek, "So I was thinking maybe you and I can go see a movie tonight?"

Zane recalled events that happened a year ago so he shook his head, "Have a check up with my doctor."

Relena nods, "Right bipolar." She mutters.

Zane knew as much as he loved Relena and she loved him, their relationship was doomed from the very start. He really did have serious feelings for her and she had the same but the moment she did find out about him being bipolar, it was looked at as a weirdness.

Zane tried to lighten the mood, "Um what about tomorrow?"

Relena shakes her head, "Got drama club after school and not to mention its family game night at the Murry home." Relena said.

Zane tried to be positive, "Well- I could you know- come to game night."

Relena brushed it off, "As if. I gotta go, I promised Jenny I'd walk with her to biology."

Zane watched his girl walk off, Zane sighed and then when someone shoved him into a locker violently this made Zane shove the guy back. Zane grabbed a hold of the guy's collar on his shirt and held him against the locker, this event caused everyone to look and stare in shock. But at this school only the new kids messed with Zane, because they knew that he would snap at anyone because of his disorder. Zane turned to see Relena stare and shake her head before walking with Jenny, Zane released the kid and shoved him away.

"Having some anger problems, Zane?" A mysterious voice spoke.

Zane turned in the hallway to see an unfamiliar face, "Who are you?" He declared.

Standing before Zane was this man dressed in a warrior type clothes, but red. He had brown hair and brown eyes, his brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

The man chuckled, "Now now. Where are my manners, I am Seth and I am the origin Red Element Ranger." Seth said and winked at Zane.

Zane crossed his arms on his chest, "What? Want me to be impressed?"

Seth chuckled, "I like you kid. You've got edge."

"I'm not a kid!" Zane shouted.

"You're what fifteen?" Seth questioned.

"Seventeen, you prick!" Zane shouted again.

"My, my. How on earth does your mentor put up with this annoying punk? You are one hot-headed child." Seth said.

Zane looks at Seth, "What do you want?"

Seth clasped his hands together, "That's a very good question. You see there is this thing you're involved with right now, it's called the Warrior Test. And yeah, you're in the middle of yours right now." Seth said.

Zane glared but remained silent.

"Not to mention all of your team has completed it and passed, so no pressure." Seth grinned.

Zane looked straight into Seth's brown eyes, "So what is my test?"

Seth snickered, "Now where will the fun be at spoiling it. Just go along with it Red, and do whatever feels naturally."

Zane glared. He didn't like Seth.

"See you if you pass the first step." Seth said and everything changed around him.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zane knew where he was, he was in the doctor's office. His doctor. He was close with his doctor, and not that creepy close its just that his doctor knew Zane since he was first told he was bipolar at age seven. So basically this doctor had watched Zane grow up and can get pretty worried over Zane.

"So how are you feeling today Zane?" His doctor asked.

"Fine, doc." He says.

His female doctor turns to him, "How many times do I have to tell you. You can call me Carrie." Carrie says.

Carrie had black hair and blue eyes, she wore his scrubs and held a clipboard with some papers that she was writing on. Zane sat in a chair as she saw on a chair with wheels.

"Okay but I think I prefer 'doc' better." Zane said.

"Fine then," She says, "So have the meds been working well?"

She looks at sees Zane fumbling with his hoodie zipper, he had his head down at the floor.

"Zane, did you stop taking them?" She asked.

Zane looked up, "I forgot a few times."

Carrie sighs, "Zane I've told you countless times. You need to remember to take these, if you don't you could go down that depression fall like two years ago." Carrie mentioned.

Zane nods, "Don't remind me."

Carrie looks at her clipboard, "I worry about you."

Zane nodded remaining quiet, he knew how much Carried cared. It makes sense to Zane when he moved it nearly broke her heart because she did enjoy Zane's company as if he was the son she could never have.

"So how is the relationship with the famous Relena?" Carrie asked placing her clipboard on the counter.

"Fi- Fine." He says.

"You stuttered," Carrie said.

Zane shrugs, "She's mad I come here a lot. She hates that I'm bipolar."

"That can't be right. She likes you right?"

Zane shrugs again, "Doubt it. I shoved a kid into a locker and she looked pissed."

"Zane! One that language is not allowed in my office and two shoving someone really?" She asked.

Zane looks at her, "Well he shoved me first."

Carrie shakes her head, "Zane. I see a greatness in you, you could be a leader. But only if you believe that."

"No I'm not." He says.

"Why? Give me one good reason." She says.

"Um remember this issue with me, I happen to be bipolar." Zane said and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Really? You think because you're bipolar nothing good will come from your life? That you were meant to fail and be the weird loser with that disorder?" Carrie asked.

He nods.

"News flash there are countless of famous people who are bipolar. Mel Gibson is a director and actor, Ernest Hemingway was an author, Demi Lovato is an actress and singer, and Gabriele Rabel was a physicist and botanist. These are just a few, so you aren't alone." Carrie says.

Zane had a grin, "Did you memorized that or did you write down that small list in case?"

Carrie smiles, "You'll have to guess. Nevertheless, Zane you have a bright future ahead of you. Don't waste it on doubting yourself."

Zane nods, "I- can try."

Everything changed around Zane, now he was back at school. Where he stood by his locker and Relena was next to him, she was chatting about some movie her and her friends went and saw the night before. Zane was zoning in and out of the talk, which is the reason for him almost jumping when he heard someone yell in the hallway.

Zane turns to see a hockey player punch a nerdy guy in the stomach. Zane went to go help but felt Relena stop him, she shook her head. Relena knew that Zane could get violent but she didn't want her boyfriend involved with fighters, and he knew if he wanted her as a girlfriend he had to do what she said.

"Loser! What's that? Is that a project?" The bully asked.

The kid begged, "Please don't break it."

"Oh please? Did you hear that? The baby is begging." The bully began to laugh.

With him beginning to laugh, the others in the halls did besides Zane. Zane glanced seeing Relena even laugh. She was never one to stick up for anyone, she and him were polar opposites which is ironic with the whole bipolar thing with him. Zane dropped his backpack and walked over, despite Relena trying to stop him.

"Knock it off Hank. It's not funny." Zane said.

Hank turned to Zane, "Oh? It's mister bipolar, the weird kid who is crazy." Hank said.

No one laughed, no one said a single thing.

"What? Why the silence?" Hank demanded.

"Because they are scared of me, Hank. And I am surprised you aren't either. How about you leave Joey here alone and we can pretend this never happened." Zane said and grabbed the project from Hank.

Hank stumbled back, "Whatever."

Hank wandered off, with the crowd beginning to dissolve. Zane glanced at them and then knelt down to Joey, he had a small smile on his face and handed him his project. He also helped pick up his books that were also knocked down onto the floor. Joey had a small smile by Zane's efforts to be nice.

"So what's the project?" Zane asked.

Joey looked shocked, "Oh well- um I was creating another way for us to power cars. Find another source of fuel instead of oil." Joey said.

Zane nods, "That's cool. Hey, I'm sorry that I never stepped in sooner."

Joey smiles and shakes his head, "No- um its fine but thanks for doing so now. You're not so bad, Zane."

Zane smiles, "Thanks man."

Joey nods, "See you around?"

Zane nods, "Totally."

As Joey walks off to his worried geek friends, they hugged him and kept him feeling safe whereas Zane turned to see his angry girlfriend. She shakes her head and storms off, he knew it was over. Though it really didn't feel over until she found the second popular guy at his school and kissed him in the hallway in front of Zane. Even though this hurt Zane, he didn't really care. He doesn't need Relena, he has Rena. He has his friends. He is a leader.

Appearing before him was Seth clapping his hands. Zane turned around seeing Seth have a smile on his face, Zane was a bit confuse to feel like Seth was going to joke about it or be serious. He stopped clapping and the image around them changed to a waterfall location with a pound below them, they stood above the pound and next to the waterfall. Zane saw Seth reach for his morpher, so Zane did the same.

"Knew I'd see you for this part, Red." Seth said.

"Of course you did," Zane said.

Seth chuckles, "I am serious this time." Seth said.

"Oh sure." Zane replied with.

Seth held his morpher out, "Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!"

Zane held his morpher out, "Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" Zane shouted.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

Zane held his katana and charged in at Seth and his katana. Both blades made a sound as they clashed together. Seth shoved Zane back but that didn't do much, so Zane flipped in the air and he did this kick in the air that created fire to attack Seth. Seth rolled to avoid the fire balls. Seth stood and had a smirk on his face.

"See your fire power is stronger," Seth said.

"What did you think I was weak?" Zane asked.

"Honest?" Seth asked.

"Honest." Zane demanded.

"Maybe a tiny bit weak." Seth said shrugging.

Zane groaned and charged in. Seth grabbed onto Zane's helmet and stopped the younger ranger from attacking, then flipped over without moving his hand from the helmet. Seth then kicked Zane in the back after flipping over Zane, Zane quickly recovered and almost didn't have enough time to duck from the fire balls coming near his face.

"Seriously!" Zane shouted.

Seth shrugged, "What you fired first." Seth said.

Zane groaned, "I feel like I am fighting with Alex."

Seth grins under his helmet, "Oh come on this is fun."

Seth came running in with his blade, Zane ran up a tree and flipped over Seth's attempt to slice Zane. Seth turned around and had enough time to block Zane's blade from getting him. Zane's and Seth's blades clash, making the sounds. Seth ducked as Zane swung with his blade, so Seth took advantage of this and kicked Zane in the chest sending him back into the water.

"Sorry but thought you needed to cool off." Seth jokingly said.

"Oh ha ha." Zane said.

Suddenly Zane saw fire coming near him, firstly he dodged then realized he was in water. So Zane held his breathe and dove underwater, he swam and swam until he poked back up and saw his katana. He flipped out of the water, only to still see fire balls coming near him. Zane jumped and rolled to avoid the fire. Zane grabbed his sword and then got into a fighting stance.

"Oh now you're wanting to play serious?" Seth asked.

"I've been waiting to this whole time." Zane said.

Seth shrugged, "Never noticed."

Seth threw a few more fire balls in Zane's direction, only to have them be sucked into the blade that Zane wielded. Zane spun his blade and then lifted it up in the air, where this giant flame appear. He began to run, Seth held his blade and prepared to block, he was certain that there was no way for Zane to pull off this attack.

"This ends it!" Zane shouted.

Zane charged and hit Seth, with that attack successfully hit Seth the blade of the first Red Element Ranger broke. Then Seth powered down and fell onto the ground. Zane powered down and fell onto his hands and knees, he was panting to catch his breathe and was shocked to see that his attacked worked.

Zane stood up and walked over to Seth, "Looks like I win."

Seth chuckled, "Seems that way Red."

Zane helped Seth stand up completely, though Seth did have a slight limp.

"Now all seven rangers have reached the higher level in the Element Rangers. Being then Legendary Element Rangers, with this power means the battle only gets harder. I am not even sure if everyone will be able to keep their cool, so I need to hope that you will be the leader they need. I see myself in you, Zane. You make a great leader, and you don't realize it until someone tells you that." Seth said.

"Oh wow, thank you." Zane said.

"You better not look bad from this point on, I have a rep to keep going. You Red Rangers are kinda the coolest rangers, so I can't have my team ragging on me on how much of a loser you are." Seth said.

Zane chuckled, "Okay. I can try." Zane said.

Seth nods, "But seriously. Good luck out there kid, Vaatu is seriously a warped monster so be on guard." Seth said.

"Will do." Zane said.

With that Seth faded away, and the red light came to collect Zane away from this trance.

**-ELEMENTFUSION-**

All at once, all eight of the people in that room gasped as they awaken. All the rangers glanced around and even turned to Jayden. His eyes were wide awake, he wasn't completely sure if he was awake or not.

"We- did it?" Rena asked.

"Guys look!" Carson shouted.

All seven rangers pulled out their morphers and saw them glow. On the top of their morpher, the Japanese characters for each of their elements appeared there in their color. Liz had a big smile on her face and looked up at the ceiling while hugging her morpher.

"Thanks Alexander," She mutters.

Jayden stands, "We better hurry."

"Why? What's the rush?" Alex asked.

Jayden pulls out his cell and shows the text message, "SOS?" Tia asked.

"I told Zara to only text _'SOS'_ if it was serious." Jayden said.

"So how serious can it be?" Tim asked.

Zane looks at his team, "Who cares how serious. We are Power Rangers and we got to morph up to defend the city as well as the people." Zane said.

Carson chuckles, "Since when have you gotten so heroic?"

"Since I finally stopped doubting myself." Zane said.

Jayden smiles, "I'm proud of you- all of you. But we better go, and now. So morph."

Tia nods, "Right. Zane, wanna lead it?" Tia asked smiling.

Zane nods, "Ready!"

"Ready!" The others shouted.

"Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" They all shouted.

**I don't want to get into detail like I did prior but things are doing better here. So no worries. However with some exams I have next week my updates may be pushed a little bit, but have no fear it doesn't mean I will forget about this series because I actually enjoy writing it. Just school kinda comes before this, sorry.**

**Also the Warrior Tests are FINALLY done! I liked the arc but it was so painful and tiring to write. However this means more actions is coming your way. And speaking of action, check out this new series written by one of the people responsible for the character Tim Porter. TimmayIsAwesome is currently working on the series Power Rangers: Prehistoric, where Tim and Rena and maybe some characters from this series start a new line of rangers however no elements is about prehistoric powers. So fill free to check it out, but it just started so give it a chance!**

_NEXT TIME: Now that the rangers have this new power they must go to back up Zara and the others, who are fending off the best they can. Will they make it in time? Will they be able to handle this new power? Will Vaatu show his ugly face?_

_In the next chapter: We're Legendary Warriors_


	35. EP 35: We're Legendary Warriors

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

The rangers and Jayden stood at peak of a hill overlooking the city. They see dark clouds overhead and smoke. The rangers exchange looks in utter shock as Jayden mumbles something to himself in Japanese, Rena was the only one to notice it so she glanced over at their mentor with a worry look under her helmet.

"What happened?" Rena asked.

Jayden tighten his jaw, "It seems Vaatu figured out that you all were busy with the Warrior Test than protecting the city."

"What?" Tim shouted.

"No way!" Liz screamed.

"The invasion has begun." Jayden said.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

The rangers reached the city to find rumble all around, and yet no one to be in sight. Jayden looked around and then took in a deep breathe before he removed his glove to scan the area. The aura that he saw was limited energy, but he felt something familiar about that energy source. He quickly put on his glove and took off running in that direction.

"Jay-!" Tia shouted.

"Wait!" Zane shouted.

Carson nudged them, "Follow him!"

The rangers ran in the same direction as their mentor, only to see him picking up some of the rumble and throwing it behind him. Alex noticed the struggles and walked over, he pulled Jayden back and then Alex cracked his knuckles. Alex slammed his hands on the ground and suddenly those rocks of rumble cleared the area revealing a group of students and monks as well as a few other citizens.

"Rangers," Daishi said.

"Jayden," Jun says.

Jayden smiles, "Daishi- Jun."

Tia walked over to a random citizen, "Are you alright?"

"Where the hell were you when we needed you?" The man shouted.

"You left us to die!" A women screamed.

"Why did you abandon us?" Another man shouted.

Zane stepped in front, "Enough! We were not aware that our enemy had knew of our plans to get stronger- if we had knew he was invading we wouldn't have left the city. But that is in the past and we are here now, to protect you all and defeat Vaatu." Zane said.

Jayden had a small smile on his face, _'Spoken like a true leader.'_

The rangers were shocked to hear a faint clapping and then, "Took you big kids long enough."

They turn around to see Zara still in her Gold Ranger uniform, with Monica on her back injured. Monica wasn't badly injured but just minor enough that she couldn't walk. Behind her was a few more students and civilians, they looked banged up but other than that they are alright.

"Za- Gold Ranger, its good to see you're alright." Tia said smiling.

Zara smiled as well as chuckled, "You too."

Carson ran over to Monica and touched her face, "You okay babe?" He asked all worried.

Monica smiled at her boyfriend, "I'm fine. Don't worry, its just a minor injury. Besides it could be worst."

Carson nods, "I was worried. When I saw the smoke I thought-." He was cut off.

"Hey. Sh, I'm fine." Monica said placing her hand on his helmet.

Liz looks around, "We need to get everyone out of the city. It's not safe for them."

Rena nods, "But how?"

Jayden turns to his students, "Leave that to me. Listen, I bet your families are still at home. Go there and bring them to the temple, I am going to get all these wounded back." Jayden said.

"But Jay-?" Zane asked.

"Kids, I know you want to end things but- family is family. And coming from an orphan I know what it's like to be alone, and I don't want the same fate for you. So go." Jayden said.

All seven rangers nodded and took off running, Monica was handed to Jayden to be carried on his back. Jun and Daishi stand up and then begin to get people out of the building, they were being led by students and monks of the temple. Jayden begins to walk only to have a hand be placed on his shoulder.

"Your grandfather would be proud." Jun said.

"Thank you." Jayden said.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

As the rangers ran in their normal clothes they stop by Alex, who pointed at Meadowedge High.

"Look that's my dad's car!" He shouted.

Liz nods, "And that's my mom's car as well as Aunt Nancy's car." Liz said.

Zane looked at his team, "Guys its all our parents."

Rena forms a small smile, "They went to school because they were worried."

"Wow, my- mom cares." Tim said.

Carson nudged Tim, "Enough talk. We gotta get this done and over with!"

Zane nods, "Carson is right. Come on."

The rangers ran to the school to find many students, staff, and parents hiding in classrooms terrified for their lives. Also some were hiding in the gym. Zane turned to his team and divided them equally to go and clear rooms to tell them they are going someplace safe. As each ranger clear each room, all the people ended up outside.

"Alright everyone, its not that far of a walk. Everyone will be much safer there!" Zane shouted.

"Alexander!" Alex froze in place.

Tia was shocked when he let go of her hand, she stopped and turned to see her boyfriend's parents. Alex's mom and dad running over, when they reached him they embraced him tightly. Alex was shocked by this and hugged them back, he was so scared and he needed to hug his parents since the Warrior Test and dealing with the death of his brother Andrew.

"We were so worried." His father said.

"I'm sorry dad." Alex said.

Tia smiled softly only to be just as stunned as her boyfriend when she heard, "Tia!"

That scream came from none other than her eleven year old sister, Jessie. Tia turned to see Jessie running through the crowd of people, until she reached her big sister. She hugged her sister tightly and sobbed into her chest. Tia held onto her sister and knelt down, to sob into her sister.

"Jess, you're okay?" Tia asked and examined her.

Jessie nods, "Yeah sis."

Tia smiled and rubbed the dirt off her face, "Good."

Jessie! Jessie!" Shouted Nancy.

Jessie stood, "Mom! I found Tia!"

Nancy and her husband forced their way out from the crowd, Jessie ran back over and hugged her dad. Tia was shocked and slowly stood up, she looked at her parents and then to the dirt. She heard her mother walk over.

"Tia," Her mother said.

"Hey mom," Tia said looking down.

Nancy grabbed a hold of her oldest daughter and hugged, "I was so worried something happened to you."

Charles kissed his daughter on the head, "Baby."

Tia couldn't hold back the tears, "Mom. Dad."

Liz and Rena were motioning to the others in the direction, they were farther away from Alex and Tia. Liz shouted for them to hurry, as Rena kept motioning and pointing. Then something suddenly bewildered the White Ranger. She gazed to her left to see her dad, mom, and step-dad.

"Elizabeth!" Clara shouted.

"Lizzie!" Hank shouted.

Liz turned and suddenly found herself crying, "They care."

Rena nudges her friend, "Go. I got this." She smiles.

Liz nods and takes off running toward her parents. Rena smiles and continues with her role as directing them and now shouting to hurry. Liz finally caught up to her family and was engulfed by a large hug by her mom, step-dad, and dad. She hears her mom cry, her dad holds her tight, and step-dad rubbing her hair.

"My baby." Clara said.

Liz holds onto her tightly, "Mama."

Rena points in the direction, "Hurry!"

Andrew peaks out from the crowd, "Rena!"

Rena turned and gasped, "Andrew!"

Andrew ran over, "God! Mom and dad are so worried."

"I bet, how is Clark?" Rena asked.

"He's fine." Andrew said.

"Drew! Andrew!" Shouted Lillian.

"Here!" Andrew shouted.

Lillian spots her son then her foster daughter, "Rena-."

The family ran over, Lillian embraced Rena first. This made the girl stunned but also made her feel whole. She held onto them tightly and smiled.

"We were worried." Lillian said.

Rena had tears, "Mom- dad."

Both foster parents were shocked to hear that but instead of questioning it just smiled and held onto their foster daughter as well as their two sons.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

Tim was closer to the temple as well as Zane and Carson. Carson stood on the stairs and was helping some people up the old ruin like stairs, as Zane was waving to get their attention, Tim kept shouting to get their attention. Suddenly Carson saw his mom. Betty saw her son. Betty ran over, nearly tripping over the stone stairs but reached her son to hug him.

"Oh Carson, I was worried I lost you." Betty said.

Carson at the point to almost crying smiled, "Don't worry ma. You aren't getting rid of me this easy."

Betty messed with his hair, "What am I going to do with this reckless behavior?"

Carson chuckled, "Send me to boarding school."

Tim saw his teammates from the distance, that means the crowd of people were almost done with. Tim was about to tell Zane that but was stopped when he saw his dad and mom, the solider in him wanted to tell Zane but the kid in him wanted to run to his parents. So Tim went with the kid part. He ran to Jared and Kelly, his mother, and embraced them with a hug.

"Timothy," Kelly says.

Jared held onto his son, "Oh Timbo."

Tim hugged them, "Mom. Dad."

"We were worried." Jared said.

"Sorry." Tim said.

Zane turned seeing his Blue Ranger with his family. He smiled and shook his head, turning to see the crowd of people almost making it to the temple. He also hears a shout, from Jayden. He was making his way down to them. Though Jayden had to wait, because Zane heard his name being called by his mom and dad.

"Zane!"

Zane turned seeing Saddie already in front of him, hugging him tightly. Right behind her was his parents. His mother hugged him as Saddie did, Zane's dad placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile. Zane gave him a smile back and nodded his head.

"We were worried, Zane." His mom said.

"Sorry mom." Zane said.

"Where were you?" His dad asked.

Zane formed a small smile, "Sorry that will have to wait for another time."

Jayden and Carson walked down now next to the Red Ranger, also the others have caught up with their parents with them. Zara poked through what was left of the crowd when she managed to get down to the bottom of the temple to regroup.

"It's time." Jayden said.

Zane nods, "Guys you need to go with my mentor here."

"Mentor?" His mother said.

"Zane, what's going on?" His father asked.

Liz turned to her parents, "You have to go too."

"What?" Her step-dad asked.

"No!" Her mom and dad said at the same time.

"It's useless to fight about it! We need you go to someplace safe." Alex said.

"But you need to be safe." His dad said.

"Listen to your father." His mom said.

Tia looked at her parents and sister, "I can't go with you. I need to be here."

"Sis," Jessie said.

"Tia, please." Her mom said.

Rena looks at all the parents, "We aren't kids anymore!"

Lillian looked shocked, "Rena."

Andrew grins, "Just go and kick ass." He smiles.

Rena looks at her foster brother, "Help Jay look after everyone bro."

Andrew nods, "Will do. Now go!"

The rangers, including Zara, nod and take off running. Though the parents and siblings, besides Andrew, scream for their children to come back. Lillian turned to her son, between the feeling of anger and sadness.

"Why did you tell them to go?" Lillian asked.

Andrew was tongue tied, he remembered promising not to tell their secret of being rangers. Then Zane's father turned to Jayden, he was angry at their mentor.

"And who the hell are you?" Zane's dad asked.

"Jayden, and your children are Power Rangers." Jayden said.

Jessie and Saddie both gasped, "Power Rangers!" The shouted at the same time.

"That's impossible." Liz's mom said.

"Not impossible." Jayden said.

Alex's dad stepped forward, "But Power Rangers are only a comic book."

"No, they aren't. And they are our last hope." Jayden said.

Tia's mom was upset, "But they are children!"

Jayden shakes his head, "No. They are the Warriors of Legends."

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

The rangers stood in the wreck of the city, they see Furi and General Dyme appearing. All eight of them exchanged looks before they hear the chuckling of the general before them.

"Look who finally decided to show up." General Dyme said.

Zane chuckled, "What can I say? We like to make an entrance."

"An entrance you've made, too bad it'll be your last." General Dyme said.

"That's where you're wrong, general!" Liz shouted.

Carson nods, "We are no longer just the Element Rangers anymore!"

"Yeah, we are more powerful than when we first fought you!" Alex shouted.

Rena nods, "We faced our fears and past our tests!" Rena shouted.

"We have unlocked the powers of the Warriors of Legends!" Tim shouted.

"To make us, Legendary Warriors!" Tia shouted.

Zara nods, "You should be shaking now, general." Zara said.

General Dyme refused to be frighten, "Like I am afraid of a mere myth."

"Myth? Oh, is he going to get a wake up call. Ready rangers?" Zane asked.

"Ready!" The other seven shouted.

The seven main rangers held out their morphers, "Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" The original seven shouted.

Zara held out her morpher to the sky and shouted, "Gold Element Power!"

The rangers stood in front of their enemy, all eight of them. In their colored suits and helmets, also holding their own special weapon in their hands. Zane took a step forward and lightly chuckled.

"Here is where you run in fear." Zane said.

"I do not run! Attack!" General Dyme shouted.

The Furi and General Dyme began to run int the direction of the rangers. The rangers hold their position to fight, the rangers look to their leader before they were to fight. Zane got in his stance and lightly laughed.

"We are going to win. We aren't just nobodies, we aren't just civilians, we aren't just Power Rangers. We're Legendary Warriors!" Zane shouted.

**Like the change in the cut scene? If you noticed it, maybe not. However, this is just the beginning to the end. Wow that sounded a bit redundant, anyways this means there are only a few more chapters left in the main story line about the Vaatu vs Rangers arc. **

**Also I wanted to add a sweet moment with the kids and their parents before tossing them off into battle, and thought it would be heart warming to some sense. Also I think its about time the parents know the truth. I also made a mistake, Andrew's dad aka Rena's foster dad is named Hank which is the same name given to Liz's biological dad. So from this day forward I'll be calling Rena's and Andrew's dad Henry and Liz's dad Hank, sorry for that... I didn't realize that until this chapter, Ops.**

_NEXT TIME: This is the beginning of the end._

_In the next chapter: Final Battle Part 1_


	36. EP 36: The Final Battle (Part 1)

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

**-RECAP-**

The rangers stood in the wreck of the city, they see Furi and General Dyme appearing. All eight of them exchanged looks before they hear the chuckling of the general before them.

"Look who finally decided to show up." General Dyme said.

Zane chuckled, "What can I say? We like to make an entrance."

"An entrance you've made, too bad it'll be your last." General Dyme said.

"That's where you're wrong, general!" Liz shouted.

Carson nods, "We are no longer just the Element Rangers anymore!"

"Yeah, we are more powerful than when we first fought you!" Alex shouted.

Rena nods, "We faced our fears and past our tests!" Rena shouted.

"We have unlocked the powers of the Warriors of Legends!" Tim shouted.

"To make us, Legendary Warriors!" Tia shouted.

Zara nods, "You should be shaking now, general." Zara said.

General Dyme refused to be frighten, "Like I am afraid of a mere myth."

"Myth? Oh, is he going to get a wake up call. Ready rangers?" Zane asked.

"Ready!" The other seven shouted.

The seven main rangers held out their morphers, "Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" The original seven shouted.

Zara held out her morpher to the sky and shouted, "Gold Element Power!"

The rangers stood in front of their enemy, all eight of them. In their colored suits and helmets, also holding their own special weapon in their hands. Zane took a step forward and lightly chuckled.

"Here is where you run in fear." Zane said.

"I do not run! Attack!" General Dyme shouted.

The Furi and General Dyme began to run int the direction of the rangers. The rangers hold their position to fight, the rangers look to their leader before they were to fight. Zane got in his stance and lightly laughed.

"We are going to win. We aren't just nobodies, we aren't just civilians, we aren't just Power Rangers. We're Legendary Warriors!" Zane shouted.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

Jayden, Monica, and Andrew stood at the very edge of the temple. Monica would take in deep breathes and just have this worry feeling about Carson and the others. Though when Jayden placed a hand on her shoulder to help her feel better, she calmed down. Andrew looked up at Jayden, the man who had been training his foster sister.

"So- will they win?" Andrew finally asked.

Jayden nods, "They have to. Or we'll be history."

Monica lightly chuckles, "Not really helping us keep hope Jay."

Jayden looks at them, "Sorry. Just like you, I'm worried about someone important to me."

Monica knew what he was talking about. Besides the fact Jayden was worried about his students, they were practically family to him but he was also worried about his girlfriend. His girlfriend lives in Meadowedge and she had not been located through the crowd of people being housed there. Then again they haven't cleared everyone yet so there is a chance she is there.

"Rachel will be fine," Monica said, "Just like the rangers."

Jayden nods, "I hope your right Mon."

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

The rangers stood in the ruins, General Dyme had collapsed onto the ground and all the Furi had exploded into ash. Red Ranger took a step forward, and saw General Dyme looked up there was a red blade in his face. Dyme looked up and sees the colorful helmets and sighed deeply.

"You rangers think you are protecting you're world. But you are murdering our kind." General Dyme said.

Zara slammed her foot down, "Don't you dare try to gain pity from us!"

Zane glanced from Zara to General Dyme, "Tell us where your boss is."

General Dyme chuckled, "You think you can defeat Lord Vaatu?"

Zara stepped forward and held onto the neck of the eagle winged cobra, "Shut your mouth!"

Liz and Carson stepped forward and pulled Zara back, "Zara." "Cool it."

Zane turned from his team to General Dyme, "Tell us where he is or I'll let Zara do her worst on you."

General Dyme chuckled, "You're human. You have things like a heart and soul. We are beast, we are monsters. We do not have such." General Dyme was now laughing like a maniac.

Zane then held onto General Dyme's throat, "You think I am joking! I will do whatever is necessary to protect the people I swore to protect! And if it means sending you to death, then so be it!" Zane shouted.

Rena looked concerned, "Zane," She mumbled.

Zane released General Dyme and the general was coughing in order to catch his breathe. Carson stood next to Zane, he was going to keep him cool if the leader decides to do something reckless. Rena stood behind her boyfriend with the company from Tia and Alex. Liz and Tim stood next to Zara, Zara was gritting her teeth hardcore.

"So what will it be, general?" Zane asked using the title as "general" to mock Dyme.

General Dyme looks up at the rangers and says, "I'd check the Capital building."

Zane nods, "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

Dyme snickers, "Then you're going to have to believe me."

Carson leaned near Zane, "Maybe we shouldn't trust this guy. He's been nothing but trouble since day one, we can find Vaatu ourselves."

Tim nods walking next to Zane, "Clearly this is a trap and he knows it."

Zane looks at General Dyme then to the rangers, "Let's get this over with."

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

Liz peaked her head from behind a building to see the Capital, it was surrounded by Furi. She exhales and pulls back. She turns and runs back to her friends just a block away to keep their cover, once Liz returned the rangers seemed to be mapping out a plan.

"It's heavily guarded. There is no way we can sneak in or just walk in." Liz said.

"Then what?" Tia asked.

Alex looks at Zane, "What about an underground approach?"

"Underground? Can your powers do that?" Zane asked.

Alex shrugs, "I mean maybe."

Zara shakes her head, "Maybe. We are not going off of a_ 'maybe'_. We need a serious plan if we are ever going to defeat Vaatu." Zara said.

Carson cracks his knuckles, "Couldn't agree with you more."

Tim looks at his leader, "Why not bring out the Megazord? We could easily get his attention and attack with more power."

Zane looks at Tim, "There could still be citizens stuck in the city. No one needs to be hurt or killed because of us." Zane said.

Rena looked at Zane, "Then how about a bird getting us in."

"Bird?" Tia asked.

Rena glanced at Liz, Liz had a smile on her face and giggled. Then Tim starts to freak and shake his head violently disagreeing with the plan completely.

"She could get hurt. Or worst." Tim said.

Liz looks at Tim, "Timmy I'll be fine. All I am going to do is fly up in the clouds and land on the top. How bad can it be?" Liz asked.

Tim held her hand and looked at her helmet, "Be careful. Please."

Liz nods with a smile under her helmet, "I will. Please don't worry."

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

The seven other rangers stood behind the building Liz was covering at prior, Liz had flown into the air a bit far back to get her "wings" use to the air. Once she got herself prepared, she flew into the clouds and vanished. The rangers kept a good eye at the Capital building.

"She'll be good, Tim." Rena said to the stressed Tim.

"I know, I know." He repeated over and over.

Zane clasped his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry. She has this."

Tim nods, "I know."

Tia points, "Look."

Suddenly the White Ranger appears from the clouds. She slowly lowered herself onto the top of the Capital building, though when Liz landed she felt something odd about it in her gut. Liz looked at the roof, she saw what looks to be monitors, she walked to the edge and saw the monitors were showing the images of the Furi in the front of the building.

"They're fake?" Liz spoke to herself.

Liz walked back to the main part of the roof, and looked down the glass ceiling. She sees what looks to be a case of TNT. Her eyes widen, when she noticed it was lit. She spun herself and gained some air, once she was in the air she searched for her friends. The other rangers looked up, probably confused on seeing her flying back.

"TNT! It's gonna explode!" Liz screamed.

Not even a few seconds after she screamed that, she was engulfed by a warm of fire. The explosion sent her flying, and the other rangers were swept into the wave of fire and smoke. The fire was a large and powerful one, it made the city looked more destroyed and chaotic.

When the smoke began to clear, the rangers who were on the ground were in their civilian clothes and unconscious. Alex and Tia laid near each other, Zane and Zara were near each other, Carson and Tim were near each other. Though there was no sign of Liz anywhere.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

The explosion caused a mini earthquake out by the temple, the shake caused the civilians to panic slightly. Jayden stood and felt an odd feeling inside. He felt Jun and Daishi next to him, they knew he was having that gut feeling and they knew where he needed to be.

"Go, we'll handle everything here." Jun said.

Jayden turns to them, "But my post is with-."

"Is with your students. You are their mentor. Go see them finish this." Daishi says.

Jayden nods and turns seeing the fire and smoke encase the city, "Hellfire is upon us."

"Go Jayden," Jun said.

Jayden nods, "Take care of everyone." Jayden said.

Daishi nods, "We will." He says.

With that said, Jayden began to run down the impossible steps of the temple. Daishi and Jun took a step forward, watching the boy they watched grow up go into the chaos and flames. Walking next to the two monks was Monica, she looked at them and then forward, she took in a deep breathe and then exhaled.

"We have to pray to God that we'll survive this." Monica said.

Jun smiles, "God? God cannot descend from the heavens to save us, the only ones who can do such is the Power Rangers. And they'll stop Vaatu, it is their destiny." Jun said.

Monica glances at him, "That's bold words from the man who was suppose to be their mentor."

Jun looks at Monica, "The role was never meant for me. Jayden was more natural, and he connected with them. He trained them, he guided them, he- he believes in them." Jun said.

Monica nods, "Carson- guys. Pull through." Monica says.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

Zane opened his eyes, the rumble fell off of him. He glanced around, he first saw Zara. She was pushing herself up, she wasn't badly wounded. Zane forced himself up, he saw Alex and Tia. Alex was checking Tia, to see if there was any signs of injury on her. Then Carson, he was rubbing his head but was alright. Tim stood up and looked around in utter confusion. Lastly Rena, she had knelt down in front of Zane with a worried expression.

"You okay?" Rena asked.

"I'll live, and you?" Zane asked.

"I'm okay." Rena says.

"Liz!" Tim shouted, "Liz!"

Tia stood up, "Where- where is she?" She began to panic.

"Liz!" Tim screamed.

Carson stood up and placed his hands on Tim's shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll find her."

Zara looked at Tim, "Tim."

Tim turned from Carson to Zane, "I knew this was a bad idea."

Zane stands up, "She must have gotten out of the way. She can't be far."

Tia looks at Tim, "She's always okay. She is probably coming to find us any minute, right?" Tia was still worried.

Alex nods, "Of course."

Rena nods, "But we should look. In case she was knocked out."

"Liz!"

"Liz!"

"Liz!"

"Liz!"

"Liz!"

"Liz!"

"LIZ!"

**A cliff hanger, because I can and I'm the author. Nevertheless, I wanted the first part to be... I don't know kinda dramatic if this was dramatic at all. However, the cliff hanger is going to bug people so I may update again this week or not under the weekend. It all depends on my schedule as it is.**

**Speaking about updates, I am going between finishing this arc and beginning a new story called Power Rangers: Awaken The Beast. If you haven't heard of it or haven't read it yet, check it out. I've only posted two chapters but those two chapters are very detailed. I will be balancing the amount of updates between the two so make sure you keep taps on this series or the other one about when I'll be doing updates.**

_NEXT TIME: This is the beginning of the end._

_In the next chapter: Final Battle Part 2_


	37. EP 37: The Final Battle (Part 2)

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Liz!"

"Liz!"

"Liz!"

"Liz!"

"Liz!"

"Liz!"

"LIZ!"

Tim huff in a deep breathe and turned around all terrified as he could be for his girlfriend. Zane turned to his Blue Ranger, he was clearly distraught from all of this. Zane heard his other members shouting for the White Ranger, Zane walks to Tim.

"We need to seek shelter to form a new plan." Zane said.

Tim turns to Zane, "What? You want to abandon Liz?"

Zane looks at Tim, "That's not what I am saying."

Tim shoves Zane, "But that's what your implying."

Carson came over, "Still no sign of her."

Tia felt Alex hold her hand, "I am worried."

Alex nods, "She has to be alright, right?"

Rena nods, "She's a grow girl. She is fine." Rena said.

Zane turns to Tim, "We need a new plan."

Tim glares, "Because you allowed one of us to get hurt."

"This isn't my fault!" Zane shouted.

Tim shoves Zane, "You let her go! She could be dead!"

Zane shoves back, "You didn't stop her!"

Tim then punched at Zane, "I tried! But you had to go off of General Dyme's word!" He shouted.

Zane then tackled Tim, "If you love her you should have done something!"

Tim then punched Zane off of him, "You're our leader! I thought you knew better!"

Tim and Zane started this mini brawl, only to have Carson try to pull Zane away and Alex pull Tim away. Rena and Zara looked at the team in worry, and then Tia felt herself beginning to cry. The fire, the smoke, the chaos, the yelling, the team falling apart.

"You sent her off to her own death!" Tim screamed.

"It's not my fault!" Zane shouted.

Tia tighten her hands into fists and then shouted, "Stop it!"

All eyes stared to the Yellow Ranger. Tears streaming down her face, she looks at the two boys she's known for a while. Tim and Zane had stopped shouting and even fighting, Alex ran over to Tia but she walked pass him. The Yellow Ranger stood face to face with the two boys and then slapped both of them.

"This isn't anyone's damn fault!" Tia screamed again.

"Tia," Zara spoke.

Tia was trembling, "Liz is- isn't dead. She might be hurt or scared, but she isn't dead! Got it!" She shouted.

Zane held the cheek Tia slapped, "Tia."

Tim looks at Tia, "We're- sorry."

Tia exhales, "I know."

Rena looks at Carson and Tia, "Guys- you can track her."

"What?" Zara asked.

Zane nods, "Right Kaito told us. The powers of light and darkness can track those of light or darkness."

Carson nods, "Tia- let's go find Liz."

Tia rubs the tears away, "Right."

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

Liz groaned and rubbed her head, she lifted herself up. She was no longer in her suit and no where near her friends. She stumbled to stand and looked around, she saw the flames by the Capital and her eyes widen. She felt her body shake uncontrollably.

"Are they-?" She spoke to herself.

"Liz!" A voice shouted from behind.

Liz turned to see Jayden, "Jay-!"

Liz and Jayden ran to each other, Liz hugged him tightly. He held onto her with a smile on his face, he realized her to check her out for injuries. Though he only saw a few bumps and bruises, nothing to worry about.

"Where is the others?" Jayden asked.

Liz shakes her head, "I- I don't know."

Jayden looks confused, "What do you mean? What happened?"

Liz brushed her hair behind her ear, "Zane had a plan to scout the Capital building. General Dyme told us that is where Vaatu is hiding. When I got to the roof, I found TNT. I wasn't far away from it and was caught in the blast, and that's all I can remember." Liz said.

Jayden nods, "I see. Well we better find the others, who knows if they are hurt."

Liz's smile faded, "I'm worried about them."

Jayden smiles softly, "I know. Me too."

Jayden took off his glove and scanned the area, he held it as he moved his arm around to get a further scan. Then he got a scan of some energy source but not of the rangers, he placed his glove back on and got into a fighting stance which gave Liz a hint that something bad was coming.

"Let me guess, Furi?" Liz asked.

Jayden grins, "You're good at guessing." He says.

The Furi came close, Jayden jumped over them. He punched them down and then kicked one in the chest sending the rest into a domino affect. Liz used the element of wind to create a tornado, trapping the Furi. Liz saw one coming toward her and she did a back flip to avoid it. She stood up and ran in to punch the Furi end in the face. That punch was a punch full of gust, which sent the Furi flying.

"Liz-!"

Liz turned, "Guys-!"

Tia ran over and hugged her cousin, "Oh Lizzie."

"I'm so sorry for worrying you, Tee." Liz says.

Tia smiles, "It's not your fault. Now let's get to business."

Liz smiles, "Right."

The seven rangers stepped forward. Jayden kicked down a Furi, then turned around seeing his students stand so bold. The original six pulled out their morphers holding them high in the air, as Zara pulled it out and held it forward.

"Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" The original six shouted.

"Gold Element Power!" Zara shouted.

The seven rangers ran pass Jayden, and he watched as his students strongly fought their enemy. There were more monsters in the direction that the Furi came from. Zane and Zara were slicing them up with their blades, Alex was smashing them and hitting them away with his hammer, Carson was stabbing them with his spear, Tim swung at them with his trident, Liz slices at the monsters with her sword, Rena knocked them on the ground with her staff, Tia held her sais and sliced at them, and Jayden caught up to kick some butt.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

Monica stood at the very top of the temple, she felt a hand on her shoulder it was Betty or also known as Carson's mom. Her and the other parents to the rangers looked worried sick, so Monica rubbed the tears away to look brave for them.

Monica smiles, "Don't worry. They'll be fine."

Zane's father looked worried, "How- how do you know?"

Monica looks at him, "I just do."

Saddie looks upset, "But- my brother is out there."

Andrew nods, "Yes but- so is my foster sister. They'll be fine like Monica said."

"Drew," Andrew's mom said.

Monica nods, "Listen- I know this is really a lot to take in but your kids are heroes and have done great things since they've become rangers. You just- have to believe in me and have faith in your children." Monica said.

"Well I believe," Liz's mom said.

"I do too." Tia's mom said.

Then one by one, each of the parent and even sibling from the ranger's family stepped up saying they believe. Monica had a smile on her face and turned to Andrew, he had a faint smile on his face. Though the smiles and happy feeling suddenly ended when there was an explosion. Monica's head quickly jerked to the direction of the explosion and the parent's worried faces returned.

Monica felt a tear slide, "Carson- everyone."

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

The rangers stood in the chaos of the flames and what was left of the monsters Vaatu sent to destroy them. The rangers powered down and got the chance to hug Liz and even be happy to see Jayden again. Jayden was hugged tightly by Zara the most.

"What are you doing here?" Zara asked.

Jayden smiles, "My place is with my students. Always."

Zane grins, "How sweet."

Carson fist pumps Jayden, "Thanks Jay."

Tia nods, "Seriously."

Rena looks from Jayden to Zane, "What now?"

Liz looks at Zane, "We end this right?" She asks.

Zane nods, "But where- is he?"

Jayden grins, "Well lucky for you that I have this ability to read auras." He smirks.

Tim chuckles, "Lucky we stumbled across you."

Jayden grins, "Seems that way."

Zane nods, "When you're ready go for it."

Jayden nods. He removes his glove and moves his hand showing all sorts of energy pattern all around him, he felt himself getting slight dizzy from it but shook it off. He looked around and before he nearly lost his balance he found the location. He quickly put on his glove and pointed.

"There." Jayden said.

"But thats-?" Rena spoke.

Zane nods, "Yeah."

The rangers all faced the direction at which Jayden pointed. In front of them was cemetery, Jayden had more serious expression on his face and then turned to his students. Zane went to start to walk but Jayden stopped him, this did surprise the rangers including Zara.

"Listen guys," Jayden started, "This is going to be the final battle. Which means something will change."

Liz looke worried, "Jay?"

"I feel worried." Rena said.

Jayden sighs, "There may be a chance we might not all come back. Promise me, no matter what you will complete the mission." Jayden said.

Carson looks at Jayden, "Jayden what are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question!" Jayden shouted.

Tim looks at Liz, Alex holds onto Tia's hand, Zara looks at Jayden, Zane glances from Rena to Jayden, and Rena held onto her necklace.

"We promise, Jay." Zane said.

Jayden nods, "Good."

Zane turns to his team, "Come on. Let's go."

The rangers began to go, Jayden was giving himself a second. He watched the backs of his students walk, all seven of them. All of them from different worlds, different families, and different homes.

"Sofu wa, sore ga okonawa reru yō ni narudarou." Jayden mumbled to himself and then ran to catch up with his students.

**Now the Japanese at the end is from Google Translate so it may not be completely correct so if it's wrong, I am sorry. However, here is the translation from what the Japanese words say to English.**

**Sofu wa, sore ga okonawa reru yō ni narudarou - Grandfather, it's going to be done.**

**Now this isn't a very lengthily chapter, which I apologize for. I've been so caught up on my new series I've begun process on. It's called Power Rangers: Awaken The Beast, you should check it out! If not, that's okay. Also this story is not completely coming to an end. Once the rangers final battle end I plan on doing some extra chapters and then ending the series so don't fret.**

_NEXT TIME: This is the beginning of the end._

_In the next chapter: Final Battle Part 3_


	38. EP 38: The Final Battle (Part 3)

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

Zane stood in front of his team and exhaled deeply. In front of him was the headstones in the graveyard and a large amount of fog. It was silence and cold. Zane turned his head to the team that he had been with for nearly a year. He noticed Jayden walk next to him.

"So this is it?" Zane asks.

Jayden nods, "Yeah."

Zane glances at his mentor, "What is going to happen? After all of this is over?"

Jayden glances down to his student, "Hopefully the world will be saved."

Rena took a step forward and held onto Zane's hand, "I love you Zane."

Zane nods, "I love you too."

Tim crossed his arms on his chest, "So we're really going to fight Vaatu."

Carson nods, "Seems like a suicide mission." He says.

Tia slaps Carson on the chest, "Don't say that."

Alex nods, "We will all make it. Right?"

Liz gazed her eyes to Jayden, "Jay?"

Jayden shakes his head, "We don't know what will happen. So we better just get this over with."

Zane stopped Jayden from walking, "What are you keeping from us?" He asks.

Jayden glanced at Zane, "Nothing. Now let's get this done."

Zara storms over, "Jay you are not going to do something stupid. You promised- to be there for me. If you go all heroic and get yourself killed- I will never forgive you." Zara says.

Jayden places his hand on her head, "I won't Zara."

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

Vaatu stood up and turned his wolf head in the direction of the rangers appearing from behind. Zara tensed seeing her old master, Jayden noticed her tense up and then glared at the monster. Zane held onto his morpher tightly and had anger flowing through him.

"So rangers, you present yourself to me." Vaatu says.

He turns and the rangers fully see him. His dark fur was matted up with some blood of what he killed, he was rather tall and had sharp fangs with some blood dripping. Vaatu's eyes shifted over to look at each ranger and then stopped on Jayden and Zara, that is when he began to laugh.

"The temple boy who released me and his little brat sidekick. Its nice to see you two again." Vaatu laughed.

Zara made her hands into fists, her body was trembling not with fear but with rage. Jayden glanced over at his friend and then forward at the monster. Vaatu was chuckling and cocked his head to the side with his wide mouth open.

"What are you doing? Just standing around doing nothing? I am destroying your planet and there is nothing you can do!" Vaatu shouted.

Zane pulled out his morpher, "We will stop you!"

Vaatu laughs, "Oh yeah?"

The eight of them shouted, "Yeah!"

The seven original rangers pulled out their morphers, "Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!"

"Gold Element Power!" Zara shouted.

The rangers stood in their suits and ran in to attack Vaatu. Zane threw a fire ball at Vaatu, which did little damage. Liz was spinning the air into a large gust of wind, which caused Vaatu to stumble back. Vaatu slashed at them with his claws, but Zane and Liz quickly jumped out of the way. Alex, holding his hammer, slammed it down onto the ground which caused an earthquake. Tim threw a large amount of water at Vaatu's face, which did cause Vaatu to cough up some of the water that was launched down his throat. Vaatu growled which was hurting the rangers ears, they quickly held onto their ears and Vaatu went to charge at them only to be stopped by someone holding onto his tail.

Vaatu smirked, "Hashimoto."

Jayden grinned, "To think this is what my ancestor did the first time you got out."

Vaatu turned his body to launch himself toward Jayden, but Jayden was swift enough to avoid the daggers that where Vaatu's claws. Jayden held out his nun-chucks and got it tangled in Vaatu's hands, which Jayden flipped in the air and kicked Vaatu from behind which set the monster head into the ground.

The rangers stumbled to regain their hearing, "Guys-!" Tia says.

"Yeah let's go." Zane says.

Zane held his katana and slashed up at Vaatu, which indeed cause a large cut on the chest of the beast. Vaatu howled in pain and in return, Vaatu slashed his claws and it scratched up at Zane's red suit. Zane screamed in pain and Rena's eyes widen under her helmet. She touched a nearby metal object and ran in.

"Hey you overgrow mutt!" She shouted.

Rena's fist connected with Vaatu's jaw and sent him flying back. Vaatu's body hit a headstone, and it broke in half from the force Rena had. Rena panted from that attack but turned her attention to Zane, he was screaming in pain. Rena knelt down in utter horror.

"Zane," Rena says.

Jayden's eyes widen, "No."

Zane was screaming, "Gaaah-!"

Tim felt Liz nudge him, "Go heal him."

"Me?" He asks.

"Water is pure, and can heal Zane." Liz says.

Tim ran over as Carson, Tia, Zara, and Alex were handling Vaatu. Jayden had his glove off looking at his energy, Jayden had a worried look as did Rena. Tim knelt down and water was surrounding his hands, Rena glanced at Tim with a confused expression but saw Tim nod at her.

"I am here to help," Tim says, "Zane this may hurt. I'm sorry bro."

Tim's hands hovered over the wound while the water was glowing a teal color, Zane was screaming louder and was griping his gloves into the dirt and scratching at it. Rena held her breathe for a couple of seconds but saw the large wound slowly disappearing, she turned her head to Zane. His screams had died down, and under the helmet his expression had become dull.

"Zane?" Rena asked.

"Better?" Tim asks.

Zane nods, "Better."

Liz held her sword and was spinning it to gain a gust of wind, she flew in and stabbed at Vaatu. The sword stuck into the wounded area caused by Zane, Vaatu screamed and used his hands to knock Liz off the sword and sent her into a tree in the graveyard. Tia used her ability of light to blind the beast while Zara used her ability of lightning to shock Vaatu, only to be shocked when Vaatu appeared behind her.

"You little runt, I gave you your powers. I know how it works." Vaatu says and threw Zara in the same direction as Liz.

Tia held her sais tightly and was blocking the sharp claws that belonged to Vaatu. She managed to stabbed one of her sais into the arm of Vaatu. Vaatu howled in pain and went to hit Tia with his other claws, but Alex grabbed a hold of the arm. Tia gasped thinking that Alex was hurt only to see Vaatu lift his arm up and begin to shake it trying to get Alex to release his arm. But Alex didn't. Vaatu felt a sharp amount of pain in his back, behind him was Carson holding his spear into the back of Vaatu. Carson had a grin.

"Next time look in the dark, because some things can sneak into your blind spot you dog." Carson says.

Vaatu managed to get Alex to loosen his grip on him and threw him at Carson, the two were thrown back. Tia gasped and screamed seeing her boyfriend and friend injured. Tia felt Vaatu turn his attention only on her, until a large flame ball hit the monster from behind. Vaatu first ignored it, but Tia grins using her ability she did blind Vaatu again. When the bright light vanished, Vaatu stood by himself and all the rangers and Jayden weren't around.

"Come out! Cowards!" Vaatu shouted.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

Zane panted and looked at his team, "Wounded?"

The rangers were hiding in a small house near the graveyard, it was literally close enough that Vaatu could easily storm it down and kill them all any second.

Tim shakes his head, "Everyone is fine."

Zane nods, "Good."

Liz rubs her arm, "What do we do?"

Zara nods, "We are able to get some hits in but- it doesn't seem like much." Zara says.

Alex nods, "That's what I am thinking."

Jayden exhales, "Guys. I think I should try something, it may be our only way."

"What?" Tia asks.

Carson nods, "What are you thinking Jay?"

Jayden looks at them, "I can manage to try to try to connect my energy with Vaatu. It would allow you to be able to hit him without causing harm on you." He says.

Zara looks worried, "But what about you?" She asks.

Jayden rubs the back of his neck, "I will take in some pain but- it doesn't matter."

Liz stands up, "No. We can't do that." She says.

Jayden looks at her, "What choice do we have?" He asks.

Zane exhales, "Could you exit from Vaatu quickly?"

Jayden glanced at Zane, "Yeah."

Zane nods, "I see."

Rena looks at her boyfriend, "Zane we can't. Jay is our friend and he can't get hurt."

Zane looks at her and the team, "We don't have a choice like Jay says. This is our best shot."

Alex sighs, "I hate you sometimes Jay." He says.

Jayden nods, "I know."

-LEGENDARYFUSION-

Vaatu was smashing around in the graveyard, howling in rage as he was demanding for the rangers to show their faces. The rangers and Jayden had split up, half went on one side and the other half went on the other side. Jayden exchanged one look at Zane, Zara, Alex, and Tia then exhaled deeply. He removed his gloves and held his hands outward toward Vaatu, his hands were glowing green and suddenly Vaatu's eyes changed into a green color.

"Got it?" Zane asks.

Jayden gritted his teeth, "Ye- Yeah."

Zane holds his katana tightly, "Guys! Let's go!"

Zane ran first and slashed at Vaatu, only to hear a scream from Jayden. Liz went to attack but stopped turning, she sees Jayden coughing up blood. She gasps and Tim stops to go heal him only to see Jayden shake his head.

"Don't." Jayden said.

"Why not?" Tim asks.

Jayden spit out some of the blood, "Heal me and you heal him."

Liz had tears in her eyes, "But- you're going to get hurt."

Jayden's jaw tighten, "It's the only way!"

No one moved now. Jayden screamed trying to keep Vaatu back, Zane held his blade in front of the beast and stared at his mentor.

"Jay," Zane said.

Jayden groaned, "Damn it! I am not apart of the story, I am the mentor! You are the legendary warriors, to bring the balance and peace! That is your mission!" Jayden shouted.

Zane looks at Carson and nods, Carson sighs and rushes over to Jayden and he holds onto him while Alex carefully places Jayden's gloves back on, while this is happening the link between the two are disconnected and so the girls were attacking Vaatu. Jayden was hit upside the head causing him the pass out.

Zane shakes his head, "Sorry Jay no one dies on my watch."

Zane glances down at the knocked out Jayden and then to his team.

"Tim, stay by Jay. Carson and Alex, you're with me." Zane says.

The three boys hold their weapons and ran in the direction of Vaatu, and slash at the monster. The monster howls and it began to hurt their ears again and Vaatu threw them back. Zane and the others powered down and rolled onto the ground, Zane coughed and stumbled to regain his balance. He glanced at Jayden and a thought occurred in his mind.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Jayden and Zane stood in the temple's library. Zane watched Jayden pick out a few books and flipped through them, then placing them back. It seemed that Jayden was looking for a certain book. Once finding it Jayden hands it to Zane._

_"What's this?" Zane asks._

_Jayden grins, "This book is really good."_

_"About what?" Zane asks._

_"Its about how one man was able to control all the elements and save the world." Jayden said._

_Zane looked puzzled, "Is that even possible?" He asks._

_Jayden nods, "It is but- its only been done once so I'm not even sure if its safe." Jayden says._

_Zane nods, "For whatever reason someone does this- could it be enough power to defeat Vaatu?" Zane asks._

_Jayden shrugs, "Assuming you are theorizing that then yes. There aren't enough facts and tests done with this so likely the person who controls all that power could die." Jayden said._

_Zane looks at Jayden, "Would you do it?"_

_"Huh?" Jayden asks._

_"If you were granted that power and it was to save lives, would you do it?" Zane asks._

_Jayden looks at his student, "Honestly?"_

_Zane nods, "Honestly."_

_Jayden exhales, "I would do it without a second thought. Defending people and protecting the world is what my family has devoted themselves to do for generations, so I would gladly line my life on the line." Jayden said._

_Zane chuckles, "Jeez no need to get all deep with that speech."_

_Jayden laughs, "Thought we were having a moment as mentor to student."_

_Zane rolls his eyes, "When have we ever had a moment."_

_The laughter began to fade away slowly._

_~FLASHBACKOVER~_

Zane snapped out of that trance and looked at the rangers, "Guys I got plan B."

Alex rubs his head, "Wasn't Jay the plan B?"

Zane turns to him, "Fine plan C."

"What?" Tia asks.

"Time to transfer your power directly to me, I'll handle Vaatu." Zane said.

"That doesn't sound safe." Rena says worried.

Zara nods, "Zane that could kill you."

"My life means nothing if I don't stop Vaatu." Zane said.

Liz swallowed in a deep breathe and says, "Fine."

"Liz-!" Tia shouts.

Liz stands up, "Zane has a point. If he doesn't do this- then there is no hope. We are the last chance and as crazy as it seems this is our only way." Liz said.

Carson groans, "Don't get yourself killed Zane."

Zane grins, "I won't."

Tia looks at him, "Good luck."

Tim stands, "Come back in one piece."

Zane nods.

Rena stands and hugs Zane tightly, "You better come back."

"I will, Rena." He says.

She let's go of Zane. Then all eight rangers hold their hands out in a circle, and as they focused on their elements there was this bright glowing light. The powers of each rangers were being transferred directly to Zane, which at first overwhelmed him but he didn't seemed to affect by this. He felt total power. Zane was now in his ranger suit, but it had the colors of his team around his belt.

"Go," Rena says.

Zane nods and with that he flew into the air. Vaatu almost didn't see Zane with how fast he was traveling, a sudden metal punch came in Vaatu's face that also was burning. Vaatu fell onto the ground only to feel a sudden shake from the earth, that was being caused by Zane. Zane held a large amount of water and it was surrounding the head of Vaatu, it was cutting off the oxygen the beast was gaining. Though Vaatu managed to slash near Zane to cause the water to collapse onto the ground. Zane felt Vaatu launch near him, only for Zane to fly off to the other side to avoid the hit.

"Miss me dog face!" Zane teased.

"Damn you Red Ranger!" Vaatu screamed.

Zane used the ability of light and while blinded, Zane fired lightning at Vaatu. Vaatu howled in the direct hit. Zane's body began spinning like a tornado and was coming toward Vaatu at a fast pace, Zane used the darkness to cover his hit and in Zane's hand was a small flame that was slowly getting larger the closer her got.

"You will all pay!" Vaatu shouted.

"That's where you're wrong!" Zane shouted.

The flamed punched was directly a critical hit.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

From the temple, everyone could see the bright colors and flashes. Flames, water, earth shaking, bright lights, lightning, hearing gust of wind, and darkness.

"You got it guys," Monica says cheerfully.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

Zane landed onto the ground and Vaatu was bleeding badly, his body somehow was still able to move but very sluggish. Zara was holding the very familiar urn in her hands. She stepped by Zane and looks at her leader, and cheekily grin at the once power Vaatu. She holds out the urn and then began chanting something in Japanese, which was pulling Vaatu toward the urn. The wind was sucking Vaatu into the urn, and Vaatu could't fight it off. Once Vaatu was completely inside the urn, Zara placed a cap onto top and then turned to Zane.

Zara nods, "It's done."

Zane pants, "Good."

Suddenly all the elements that belonged to the others returned to the correct ranger, "Whoa." Alex says.

Tia turns to Alex and then to Zane, "It's over."

Zane nods, "It seems that way."

Tim grabs a hold of Liz and spins her around, "It's over!"

Liz giggles, "Yeah!"

Alex kisses Tia, the two held onto each other tightly. After Liz and Tim were done spinning, Tim kissed his girlfriend on the lips very romantically. Rena ran over to Zane and held onto him tightly, she was worried he was going to get hurt but he kissed her on the forehead for comfort. Zara and Carson hugged, though they all stopped when they heard a groan. It was Jayden waking up.

"What- happened?" Jayden asks.

Zara leaps into his airs, "We won! All thanks to Zane!" She cheers.

"Pardon?" Jayden seemed confused.

Zane grins, "Come on teacher you gotta have some faith in me."

Jayden smiles, "So its finally over?"

Tia nods, "It is."

Jayden begins to laugh and falls back on the ground, "Ah gramps. Its finally over."

**I feel so terrible for not updating this series for nearly a month! I mean it, I am seriously sorry. I didn't know how I was going to do this epic battle and how I wanted to end things. But final battle is here, literally the final battle!**

_NEXT TIME: Now that the evil is gone... Will things return to normal?  
_

_In the next chapter: Is This The End?_


	39. EP 39: Is This The End?

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

A six months later the city of Meadowedge was for the most part cleaned up from the attack from Vaatu and saved by the rangers. The only people who know about the teens secret identity besides the students and monks at the temple, Jayden, Monica, and Andrew are now the teenager's parents and nor siblings. Things have been very quiet and peaceful since the sudden harmony of the world being saved by the most evil they've seen in a long time.

Zane sat in his classroom with the other three rangers; Tia, Alex, and Carson, who are juniors. There teacher was explaining how it was a pleasure to teach them over the course of the year but now they must be focusing on their future since they'll be seniors next year. Zane sighs and was doodling  
on his notebook.

_'Senior year,'_ He thought.

Alex hit Zane with his pencil, Zane turned seeing Alex grin and lightly chuckle. Zane rolls his eyes with a small smile on his face. Alex leans back in his seat to turn his head to Tia, she smiles at him and the two reach over and hold each others hands while the teacher continued to talk. Carson was just  
yawning in utter boredom and wanted to sleep.

The bell rang and the teacher clears his throat, "It was an honor teaching you. Enjoy your summer break."

The students exit the classroom, rushing out one by one. Zane adjusts his straps on his backpack when he felt Alex slap him on the back with a goofy grin, Carson and Tia exchange a look and form a smile.

"This is so exciting!" Alex shouts.

Zane glances up, "What?"

Carson nudges Zane, "Dude we are going to be seniors next year."

Tia nods, "Its going to be so exciting to be seniors with you guys." She says.

Zane shrugs, "I guess."

"You guess? Zane, we'll be total bad asses." Carson said.

"Oh really?" A voice says.

The four turn to see Monica, not wearing the uniform for her private school. Carson had a big smile on his face, he ran over and hugged her tightly. He kisses her on the forehead and she smiles at him. He releases her, even though he was happy to see her the boy was kinda confused on why his girlfriend was here.

"I am transferring, next year I'll be apart of your school." Monica says.

Tia smiles widely, "Really!"

Monica nods.

Tia rushes over while pushing Carson out of the way to hug her friend. Alex placed a hand on Carson's shoulder while shaking his head with a small grin across his face. Zane chuckles to himself and found himself lost in the thought of everything changing. He snapped out of it when he heard his name being called by the team's three sophomores. Rena ran over and jumped into Zane's arms, he spun her and kissed her on the lips.

"This is so exciting! Summer break!" Liz cheers.

Rena nods, "I am so exhausted from- well you know." Rena says trying to keep a low profile.

Tim nods rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, "We should take some kind of vacation. I think we earned it."

Alex nods, "Indeed and Jay can't disagree with us."

Tia holds onto her boyfriend's hand, "Yeah we could even invite him."

Monica's expression changed, "Didn't you guys here the news?"

The rangers and Monica were walking out of the school to find the parking lot basically empty, no one wanted to be like them and hanging around the school longer than they needed to be. All eyes shifted to Monica, who seemed to know something that they didn't know.

"What?" Carson asks.

Monica looks at them, "Jay is going on a three month trip to Japan. Visit some family, he is even bringing Rachel with." Monica says.

"He's leaving?" Liz spoke.

Monica shakes her head, "More like a vacation."

Zane sighs, "When does he leave?"

Monica shrugs, "Tomorrow maybe Thursday."

Rena holds her boyfriend's hand, "Zane?"

Zane smiles, "Let's go say goodbye to our mentor." He says.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

Jayden was by his girlfriend's apartment, he was placing some bags in his Rachel's mom car. He lifted one of her bag and was wondering how much did she have to bring. Jayden finished loading up the car and shut the trunk, when he heard shouting. He turned to see his team, his rangers, his friends- no his family.

"Guys?" Jayden spoke.

"You're- leaving?" Tia spoke.

The rangers and Monica stopped in front of the car, "Yeah. For a while actually." He says.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tim asks.

Jayden chuckles, "I felt if I told you- you guys would somehow guilt me into staying." He says.

Alex shakes his head, "We'd never do that man." Alex says.

Liz grins, "Yeah we would." She says.

Jayden smiles, "Listen guys. It'll only be for a few months." He says.

Zara, who had met up with them, poked her head out, "But what if something happens?" Zara asks.

Jayden pats her head, "You have Daishi and Jun not to mention Monica here." He says.

Monica grins, "I am a pro after all." She brags.

Carson holds onto her shoulder and then looks at Jayden, "Are you sure nothing will happen?" He asks.

Jayden nods, "There hasn't been any activity in months. Everything is back to the way its suppose to be." Jayden says.

Liz frowns, "Well- we're going to miss you Jay." She says sadly.

Jayden felt Liz embrace him, "I'll miss you too. All of you."

After that, Tia and Zara hug Jayden while he was still being held by Liz. After that, the boys slowly made their way to hug their mentor. Monica stood where she stood upon reaching the apartment, he looks at her and she nods with a smile on her face. Jayden nods and then looks down at his friends. Then one by one, they slowly released him.

Jayden looks at them, "Now while I am gone I want all of you to live a normal life. I want all of you to enjoy your summer break, to be committed into graduating to the seniors this year, going to college, and making me more proud than I already am." Jayden said.

Alex rubs his eyes pretending not to cry, "Stop with the sappy stuff."

Tia holds her boyfriend's hand, "Yeah you'll make the boys cry."

Jayden chuckles, "Right." He grins.

Zane looks at him, "Don't be a stranger and don't be gone long." Zane says.

Jayden glanced over at Zane, "I won't. You'll be the first to hear about my return, I promise." He says.

Zara smiles, "Good or we'll kick your butt."

Tim laughs, "Yeah that's your fault for training us. We can kick your butt." He says.

Jayden chuckles, and then the front door opened. Revealing two women, one slightly older and the other one being nineteen like Jayden. The nineteen year old had natural red curly hair, green eyes, was very pale, and she had a tattoo shown on her clavicle of a butterfly. She wore a blue crop top, blue shorts, flip flops, and sunglasses. The other women had some gray hair mixed in with her natural red hair and green eyes. This women wore a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Jay," The younger girl said.

"Who are these children?" The older women asks.

Jayden grins, "Mrs Fletcher they are students of mine. At the dojo I work at." He says.

"Right, that's your job." Mrs Fletcher clearly didn't like Jayden's "job".

"You ready, Rachel?" Jayden asks smiling at her.

Rachel walks over and kisses him on the cheek, "As ready as I'd ever be going to Japan." She smiles.

Mrs Fletcher groans, "You're only children. Going to another country is crazy." She got into the car.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Ignore my mom. She is not liking the idea of us being together and the trip." Rachel says.

Jayden nods, "Kinda noticed that." He says and kisses her again.

Rachel turns to the rangers and Monica with a smile, "Jay told me everything. I know about what you did and who you all are, and I want to say thank you. You guys are legendary." Rachel says.

Zane glances at his team and then to Rachel, "That we are."

Rachel motions to the car, "We better go or we'll miss our flight." She says.

Jayden nods, "I'll be seeing you guys soon." He says.

The teens watched Jayden enter the car, and it driving off in the direction of the airport.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

At a karaoke restaurant, the teens all hung out. Zara was sitting near Saddie, Zane's sister, and gossiping about something regarding their school. The two girls laughed and Zane smiled seeing Saddie having a friend to talk to. Rena turned his head to face her and kissed him on the lips, the two smile into each others eyes after the kiss. Then the person who was singing karaoke was done.

"Give a hand to Marco!" The owner says.

Everyone in the restaurant was clapping their hands for this short guy, who was walking off the stage.

"Next up is Tia Moore!" The owner says.

Tia smiles and gets up on the stage. At where she was sitting, her cousin and boyfriend were the loudest at cheering for her. Suddenly everyone got quiet as she grabbed the mic and the music was beginning to play. She smiles and places the mic near her lips.

_"Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I'm home bound_  
_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd"_

Liz held onto Tim's hands and leaned against him.

_"And I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._  
_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could_  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight"_

Monica kissed Carson on the lips, and he held onto her waist.

_"It's always times like these_  
_When I think of you_  
_And I wonder_  
_If you ever_  
_Think of me_  
_'Cause everything's so wrong_  
_And I don't belong_  
_Living in your_  
_Precious memory"_

Zara and Saddie were so in love with Tia's beautiful voice.

_"'Cause I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._  
_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could_  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight"_

Zane and Rena leaned closer to each other, smiling into each other's eyes.

_"And I, I_  
_Don't want to let you know_  
_I, I_  
_Drown in your memory_  
_I, I_  
_Don't want to let this go_  
_I, I_  
_Don't..._  
_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I'm home bound_  
_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd_  
_And I still need you_  
_And I still miss you_  
_And now I wonder..."_

Alex was smiling up at her girlfriend, she was returning his smile with a smile back at him.

_"If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass us by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could_  
_Just see you..._  
_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could_  
_Just see you_  
_If I could_  
_Just hold you_  
_Tonight"_

Tia placed the mic back on the stand and heard the people clapping. She began down off the stage and the owner was congratulating Tia on that wonderful performance and then returned to the stage to welcome the next singer.

"Now that was the lovely Tia Moore," He looks at the card, "Next up is Zara Wellham."

Zara blushed slightly and Saddie nudged her up toward the stage. Zara heard some clapping from others but her friends went nuts with the loud cheering. Once Zara was on stage she saw Tia nod at her former music student. Zara reached for the mic and held it on the stand as the music was starting.

_"There's a fire starting in my heart_  
_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_  
_Finally I can see you crystal clear_  
_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare_  
_See how I leave with every piece of you_  
_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_  
_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
_Reaching a fever pitch_  
_And it's bringing me out the dark"_

Zara was looking around as people was clapping to the beat. There was more confidence to her all of a sudden which made her feel so much better.

_"The scars of your love remind me of us_  
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_I can't help feeling"_

Zara took the mic off the stand holding it in one hand, the other hand was placed on her stomach in a way to manage the air.

_"We could have had it all_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_And you played it, to the beat_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_Baby, I have no story to be told_  
_But I've heard one on you_  
_And I'm gonna make your head burn_  
_Think of me in the depths of your despair_  
_Make a home down there_  
_As mine sure won't be shared"_

Tia and Alex screamed as they cheered her on, Liz and Tim were nodding to the music, Carson and Monica were rocking back and forth, Rena and Zane were clapping loudly, and Saddie was jumping while singing in the background.

_"The scars of your love remind me of us_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_I can't help feeling_  
_We could have had it all_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_And you played it, to the beat_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_We could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_But you played it, with a beating"_

Zara could hear the cheering and the whistling from the people watching.

_"Throw your soul through every open door (woah)_  
_Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)_  
_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)_  
_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_We could have had it all_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_We could have had it all_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_It all, it all, it all_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_We could have had it all_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_And you played it to the beat_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)"_

Zara looked directly at her friends and winked directly at them with a big smile.

_"We could have had it all_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_But you played it_  
_You played it_  
_You played it_  
_You played it to the beat."_

When the song finished the whole room was cheering loudly. They were even standing up in utter amazement of this junior high student able to sing this wonderfully. The owner was just as amazed and was telling Zara how wonderful she was, then he went on the stage to introduce the next singer. As Zara was passing her friends, they were high fiving her. Once she reached Saddie, the two girls squeaked in excitement and then stopped when two thirteen year old guys walking over.

Zane almost went overprotective brother but was stopped by Rena, "Let them talk. Then question them." She says.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

The teens all exited the restaurant and just stood outside in the parking lot.

"So- Zane and I are going to Hawaii with our parents for the summer." Saddie says.

Zara nods, "Sounds fun." She says.

"You can totally come, right Zane?" Saddie asks her big brother.

Zane nods, "Sure why not." He says.

Liz and Tia exchanged looks, "We'll be going to Rome. It's a big deal for our family." Tia says.

Liz rolls her eyes, "I'd rather stay here but its tradition I guess."

Tim nods, "Just keep me updated babe." He kisses her on the cheek.

Alex nods, "You too Tia." Alex kisses her on the forehead.

"So what will you guys be up to?" Tia asks Tim and Alex.

Tim shrugs, "My dad says I can go on tour with him during the summer."

Alex smiles, "Cool. My folks are taking me to visit my grandparents, they have this cool ranch and all sorts of farm animals." Alex says.

Zane nudges Rena, "What about you babe?"

Rena smiles, "I'm going back to Seattle for a while to visit some old friends and even visiting my dad."

Carson placed his hands in his pockets, "Well Mon and I are going to be working at the temple. Training the students who don't go on vacation." Carson says.

"Really?" Zara asks.

"You?" Tia teased a little.

Monica giggles, "It was his idea."

Carson nods, "That temple and you guys- that's my second home and you're my second family. I feel connected there and I want others to feel the same." Carson says.

Zane grins, "Alright rangers. Hands in the middle." He says.

One by one, each ranger placed their hand out and piled their hands on top of one an other.

"On three," Zane says.

"One," Tia and Liz says.

"Two," Rena and Zara says.

"Three," The four guys shouted.

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" They all shouted.

**Now this isn't the final chapter. I am thinking about doing a second season but I'd like to know what you think about it? I want to keep writing up until the seniors (Zane, Monica, Carson, Tia, and Alex) graduate but I am not sure if there should be any threat but if there is maybe just some minor like problem nothing... EARTH SHATTERING! Tell me what you think?**

_NEXT TIME: Summer is over time to start the year.  
_

_In the next chapter: A New Year_


	40. EP 40: A New Year

**I do not own the rights of Power Rangers! I only own the storyline and some characters! Some characters were created by Batmarcus, bammybell, TimmayIsAwesome, I love power rangers7135, decode9, megabooknerd3471, GoseiShinkenPink, **  
**gandalf42, and Jetman2! Please review and favorite for more!**

Zane took in a deep breathe and entered the high school he was familiar with. He spots seniors like him, some being kind enough to show some freshmen around while others were just happy to see each other. Its been an interesting summer break, but Zane was actually happy to be back at school. Suddenly he spots his girlfriend, she had a smile on her face.

"Zane, come quick." She says.

"Why?" Zane asked messing with his backpack strap.

"There is this performance going on at the football field." Rena said.

"Performance?" He repeated.

Zane felt Rena reach and grab his hand, the newly junior was running with her senior boyfriend right behind her. She was giggling as they ran through the halls. She pushes the back door open revealing the field, and all the students filling up the seats. Zane was a bit shocked, he didn't remember something like this last year then again he was new in the middle of last year.

"Zane-!"

"Rena-!"

The couple look up to see Tim, Alex, Liz, Carson, and Monica. The two walk over and take a seat in the front, Zane was looking around for Tia. He never would have pictured her skipping school. He glanced at the football field, what looks to be a stage was set up and there was some band equipment on that stage. Zane leaned at Alex.

"Where is Tia?" Zane asks.

Alex slaps himself on the forehead, "I keep forgetting you weren't here last year. Tia is going to perform, we never do anything on the first day here anyways." Alex says.

"You don't?" Monica asks.

Carson nods, "It's basically show up and get your schedules. Hang around to meet your teachers and watch the musical kids perform." Carson said.

Liz nods with a smile, "It's been a big deal for years."

Zane rubs the back of his head, "Then why is it brought up now?"

Tim made a face, "It's the first day. Besides most of us don't mention, we're use to it." He says.

Rena glances at her friends, "A warning would have been nice."

Liz winks, "But that would spoil the fun."

Suddenly they see some kids entering the stage area, some kids that are likely from the band going to the drums or the guitars. That is when Zane spots his friend, Tia. She stood at the microphone, she glances at her band mates and nods.

_"Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll."_ Tia starts to sing.

That's when the drummer started to play and the students could hear the guitars being played.

_"I don't care about my make-up_  
_I like it better with my jeans all ripped up_  
_Don't know how to keep my mouth shut_  
_You say, "So what (what)?"_  
_I don't care if I'm a misfit_  
_I like it better than the hipster bullshit_  
_I am the mother fucking princess_  
_You still love me"_

Tia rocked her head back, and then pulled the mic off the stand. In the stands the students were cheering and clapping, some were standing and singing along.

_"Some-somehow_  
_It's a little different when_  
_I'm with you_  
_You know what I really am_  
_All about_  
_You know how it really goes_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_  
_Some some way_  
_We'll be getting out of this_  
_Town one day_  
_You're the only one that I_  
_Want with me_  
_You know how the story goes_  
_Oh, oh, oh"_

Tia held the mic in her right hand and the stand in the other, then she rocked her head back and forth causing her hair to whip back and forth.

_"When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio_  
_What if you and I_  
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_  
_Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_Hey hey hey"_

The students were all standing at this point. Zane noticed he was the only one still sitting, so he stands and claps along to his friend singing.

_"Call it a bad attitude dude_  
_I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo_  
_I might have a couple issues_  
_You say, "Me too." (yeah)_  
_Don't care about a reputation_  
_Must be living in the wrong generation_  
_This is your invitation_  
_Let's get wasted_  
_Some-somehow_  
_It's a little different when_  
_I'm with you_  
_You know what I really am_  
_All about_  
_You know how the story goes_  
_Oh, oh, oh"_

Liz was jumping up and down like usual. Alex was whistling his girl on stage. Carson was holding onto Monica and swaying back and forth. Tim and Rena were clapping while singing along, while Zane had a smile on his face while clapping along.

_"When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio_  
_What if you and I_  
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_  
_Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Rock 'n roll, yeah_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah"_

Tia leans against the kid on the right while he was playing the guitar. The kid was going nuts on the guitar which was making the crowd of students going nuts. Tia then jumped forward back in front on stage.

_"When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio_  
_What if you and I_  
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_  
_Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_  
_When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio_  
_What if you and I_  
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_  
_Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_Hey hey hey"_

When the music died down the cheering didn't. Tia had a big smile on her face and glanced to her band mate, the guys were giving each other high fives and then fist bumps. Tia turns to them and fist bumps them. She turns to address the student body.

"Thank you. Our next singer is our very own student, and a senior as well." Tia said.

At the stands the rangers looked confused, "Who do you think she is talking about?" Monica asked.

Tim shrugs, "I don't know."

Tia smiles, "My friend. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome up Mister Carson Small!"

The rangers glanced to Carson, "You sing?" Tim asks.

Carson stands, "Took singing lessons during summer. Tia is a great teacher." He grins.

Tia shakes Carson's hand and then runs off the stage over to the stands where her friends were sitting at. Alex stood up and kissed her on the lips, he was whispering into her ear how well she did. She hugged him and nodded. Liz hugged her sister and Tia smiles. The other girls got up and hugged their fellow friends, Tim and Zane just nodded for her to see they've noticed her.

"So what is Carson gonna sing?" Zane asks.

Tia smiles, "Something clearly not Avril Lavigne." Tia says.

Carson gets himself ready on stage, he turns to the band kids. The four were talking among each other, probably to get ready for their performance. Carson gave the final nod and turn to the student body in front of him, this was his first performance in front of a crowd but he wasn't nervous. He was a Power Ranger, he's been through worse.

_"Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more"_

Then the music got more rock, the students which were mostly guys rose quicker than the girls. This was a rock song, a more guy song. Carson was nodding and rocking to himself and then turned back to the crowd to continue to sing.

_"Ah_  
_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_  
_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_  
_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_  
_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_  
_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_  
_I can hear them say"_

Monica kept her eyes set on her boyfriend, he had a wonderful voice. A hidden talent that no one knew about and it was truly beautiful.

_"Carry on my wayward son,_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more_  
_Masquerading as a man with a reason_  
_My charade is the event of the season_  
_And if I claim to be a wise man,_  
_Well, it surely means that I don't know_  
_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_  
_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean_  
_I set a course for winds of fortune,_  
_But I hear the voices say"_

By this point everyone was standing again like from when Tia was performing. This time more into it, and going crazier than before. Rocking and singing even louder than before. Carson pointed at Monica and winked at her, she smiled at him.

_"Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more no!_  
_Carry on,_  
_You will always remember_  
_Carry on,_  
_Nothing equals the splendor_  
_Now your life's no longer empty_  
_Surely heaven waits for you_  
_Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry,_  
_Don't you cry no more,_  
_No more!"_

When that song ended the crowd of students cheered louder and louder, until it slowly died down.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

Jayden wakes up in the bed in his girlfriend's apartment. He gazed his eyes on her sleeping so beautiful like. He smiles down at her and pokes her nose with his gloved finger, she moans and moves a little in the bed. She opens her eyes and smiles seeing her boyfriend staring down at her. She pokes his nose back.

"Morning, sunshine." Jayden says.

"Morning," She smiles.

Jayden kisses her forehead, "I gotta get going."

She groans, "Why can't we cuddle for five minutes?"

Jayden is already out of bed, in his boxers. He goes over to a dresser his is own stuff in one shelf, he looks through his shirts and grabs a grey shirt. Then he looks through his blue jeans and grabs a clean pair. He places his jeans, and sits on the bed to place on his socks. He was still shirtless, his girlfriend could see his muscular body.

"Jay call off," She whines.

"Rachel, what I do- its not a paid job." Jayden says looking at her.

Rachel nods, "But the world is saved. Maybe- you can move in with me like we've been talking about, and since you have your college degree you can find a job in the computer stuff." Rachel says.

Jayden turns to her fully and kisses her on the lips, "Rach- they still need me."

Rachel touches his face, "You need to let them go on their own path. The world is saved, everything is different now." She says.

He kisses her again, "We'll talk more when I get home." He says and gets up.

"And when will that be?" She sits up wearing her bra in bed.

Jayden places his grey shirt on, "Maybe after five."

Rachel smiles and shakes her head, "Fine. But text me when you get there, okay?"

Jayden walks to her side of the bed and kisses her forehead, "Will do. You have a good day."

"You too." She says softly.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

The rangers, including Zara, and Monica were heading to the temple. Zara had gotten a bit taller since summer break, but still is shorter than the others. The rangers were talking about their summer break and expressing how happy they were to actually be back in Meadowedge.

"Is it bad that I miss Jay's training?" Alex asks.

Tim shakes his head, "No way. I'll take it over another fan experience from my dad's biking tour." Tim says.

Rena leans forward to face Tim as they walked, "That bad?"

Tim sighs, "Yeah." He lowered his head.

Liz glances at Rena, "How was your summer? I mean seeing your dad and all?"

Rena nods, "Less dramatic as Tim's but- it was nice, well besides visiting for a couple of hours and being watched by a police officer." Rena says.

Tia smiles, "I'm just happy you both are trying to fix things. You deserve happiness." She says.

Rena pulls Tia close to hug her friend, "Thanks Tia."

The rangers reached the very long but familiar steps to reach the temple. Monica holds a big smile on her face, this place holds more memories than the rangers but all of them thinks of this place as a second home. Now that the rangers parents knew that they are Power Rangers, being out later for training and if any activity shows up they are positive their parents won't freak out.

"Well these stairs won't climb themselves," Zane jokingly says.

The rangers begin to walk up, when they reach the top they see how its change slightly over the summer break. The monks had to repair from the attack and expand the buildings. There were students in the court yard training along side their masters and it seems some familiar faces were there to greet them. Standing in their monk robes were Daishi and Jun.

"Welcome back from your summer vacation." Jun spoke.

Monica smiles, "It's good to see you guys."

Daishi smiles as well, "The same to you all. We understand Monica returning but rangers, you have no job here anymore. The danger is over, its time to lead normal lives." Daishi says.

Zane looked confused, "But- there could still be trouble."

Zara nods, "Yeah and Jay would agree with us." Zara said.

Jun and Daishi exchanged looks, a sadden look. The rangers tensed a little, what did the monks know that they didn't know. Was Jayden hurt or something?

"Right?" Zara spoke.

Jun exhales, "Jayden is becoming his own man and is- evolving on his own."

Alex looked confused, "What does that mean?"

Liz put her finger on her chin, "Are you inferring that he is done being our mentor?" She asks.

All eyes on her, she gave them a look and they all turned away to look at the monks.

"Jayden, he's found love. He's found something normal in his life. I do not want to rip him away from that, he has gone through too much as it is." Jun says.

Tia looks a bit sadden by this, "Does he- he really feel that way?"

Rena looks at the mentors, "He would have told us if he wanted to live a normal life."

Zara crosses her arms on her chest, "He probably wasn't. He was probably gonna wait until he didn't think we needed him anymore." She says.

Zane turns, "What?"

Jun and Daishi sigh, "Kids think about this. A few of you will be graduating high school this year while others still have some time left in school, what will you be doing after all that? Listen, your jobs are done. Everything is in order, there is harmony among the world again." Daishi says.

Suddenly they all heard foot steps behind them, "What's going on?"

Turning around the rangers spot their mentor, Jayden looked like he had literally woken up. He carried a small bag, looked like it was full of clothes and he was placing his cell phone in his pocket. Zara was the first to run over and grab a hold of Jayden, she was rambling about Daishi and Jun. That was when the others ran over as well demanding for an explanation. Zane however, looked at Jayden instead of shouting at him. Jayden's eyes shifted from his team to the monks, a little upset but a bit relaxed.

"So is it true?" Zara asks.

Jayden forms a smile, "I'm not going anywhere. How about we start practice." He says.

The rangers cheer and begin to head toward the dojo, Zane glanced back to see Jayden exhaling deeply with his smile fading and the two monks walking over to talk to him.

**-LEGENDARYFUSION-**

As the rangers did their usual sparring among each other, Zane noticed the distant Jayden on his phone. Zane knew Jayden's rules in the dojo and the first one was no cell phones out, Zane never seen Jayden so distracted in a long time since Kaito passed away. Zane took off his boxing gloves and walked away from the punching bag to his mentor. The two share this brotherly relationship, the two were close than with the others.

"Everything okay, Jay?" Zane asks.

Jayden nods, "Yeah why wouldn't they be?"

Zane shrugs, "You seem off."

Jayden shakes his head, "I'm fine. And you should be training." He says.

"And your phone should be away." Zane says.

Jayden grins at that, "Don't use my words against me." Jayden says.

Zane grins, "Sorry teacher but rules are rules." Zane said.

Jayden turned the screen of his phone off and then noticed the Red Ranger sitting next to him, "So why aren't you sparring like the others?" Jayden asks.

"I am worried about you." Zane said.

Jayden shakes his head, "Don't be worried about me." He says.

Zane smiles, "Can't help it."

There was this moment of silence, until Zane heard Jayden's phone beep. Jayden pulled it and smiled at the text message, Zane then knew who Jayden was messaging. It was Rachel.

"So what Jun and Daishi were saying, it was true?" Zane asks.

Jayden looks up, "Huh?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. Come on Jay, what's up?" Zane asks.

Jayden sighs, "I don't know. Lately, I've been enjoying the time with Rachel. For the pass week I was staying at her apartment, it was nice not being alone." Jayden said.

Zane smiles, "You really like her?"

Jayden glances at Zane, "Like her? You kidding, she's perfect. She even speaks Japanese, now how many girls do you know that speak Japanese perfectly?" Jayden asks.

Zane grins, "Probably not a lot." Zane said.

Jayden nods, "You're right."

"So what's the issue?" Zane asks.

Jayden glances at him, "She wants me to move in which I am so in for but- I don't want to leave this life. I've lived here since I was twelve, I've been your mentor for a year. I don't want to say goodbye." Jayden says.

Zane was understanding what Jayden was dealing with, "You wouldn't be saying goodbye. You are looking out for yourself for once, and we'd be happy for you no matter what." Zane said.

Jayden glances at the rangers in front of him, "We all have to grow up sometime."

Zane leans his head back against the wall, "Yeah that's what my parents keep telling me."

Suddenly the doors at the dojo open, "Excuse are you the Power Rangers?"

Zara stands, "Whose asking?"

Standing in the door way was five individuals. A girl with curly blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow tank top with a black vest over top, black jeans, and yellow flats. Next to her was a guy with darker skin, black hair, brown eyes, wearing a white button down, khakis pants, and tennis shoes. On the other side was an African American guy with black hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue and black stripe shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Next to that guy was another guy brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, wearing a red and black plaid shirt with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Finally in the center of these four was an adult male black spiky hair, brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt with a brown jacket over top, blue jeans, and black boots.

"My name is Tommy Oliver, and we are the Dino Thunder Rangers." Tommy says.

The other four along with Tommy hold out their dino morphers, "We need your help." Says the girl.

"This is Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner." Tommy introduces.

Jayden stands, "My name is Jayden and I'm the mentor. This is Zane, Carson, Alex, Tia, Liz, Rena, Tim, and Zara." Jayden said.

Rena took a step forward, "You said you needed our help?"

Ethan nods, "Yeah." He says.

"With what, exactly?" Carson asks.

Tommy looks at the Element Rangers, "A threat from Reefside is on the run and we suspect he is here." Tommy said.

"And why would you think that?" Tia asks.

Kira took a step forward, "Because Hayley tracked his last location to here. In Meadowedge." Kira says.

"And who is that guy?" Tim asks.

"Who is Hayley?" Alex asks.

"Hayley is our tech girl." Conner says.

"And the threat is a creep called Mesogog." Trent said.

The Element Rangers exchanged looks and then noticed Tommy take a step forward, "Will you help us?" Tommy asks.

"Looks like retirement is on hold," Zane jokingly says then got serious, "We're in."

**Wow guys can you believe 40 chapters! That's crazy! And now the Dino Thunder Rangers, even crazier! What is gonna happen next? Well I know, not you guys.**

_NEXT TIME: "Dino Thunder Power Up!"  
_

_In the next chapter: Mesagog's Old Tricks_


End file.
